Lunar Night
by Starian NightZz
Summary: Having died in the war against the Akatsuki, Namikaze Shiki woke as a zanpakuto with a new name and new powers. And her wielder turned out to be none other than Hyuuga Hinata. FemNaru. Possible Hyourinmaru/Shiki. Hitsugaya/Hinata
1. My Name is?

_Summary:_

_Having died in the war against the Akatsuki, Namikaze Shiki woke as a zanpakuto with a new name and new powers. And her wielder turned out to be none other than Hyuuga Hinata. FemNaru. Possible Hyourinmaru/Shiki_

I realize that I shouldn't have written this story when I already had so many on my account, waiting to be updated. But I really couldn't help it! This will be a different take on the usual Naruto/Bleach crossover stories that I see on FFnet. I really got this idea from reading D'MoNiQ's story, Crystal Snowflakes.

And if someone had a better idea for the title of this story, please tell me. I am really clean out of ideas for story titles.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto and Bleach or any of the characters, but the OC characters belongs to me

* * *

**Chapter One: My Name is?**

_When the war of the beasts brings about the world's end__  
The goddess descends from the sky  
__Wings of light and dark spread afar_  
_She guides us to bliss, her gift everlasting  
- Loveless, Prologue_

**XXXXXX**

It was raining.

Like it always had in the Rain Country, with both village and country living up to their name.

Namikaze Shiki, currently sixteen years old. ANBU captain of Konohagakure no sato. Daughter of Namikaze Minato, the Yondaime Hokage of Konoha, and Uzumaki Kushina. Spitting image of her mother with fiery red hair with golden highlights to it, and with her father's eyes. Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Youko. And next-in-line to be the Rokudaime Hokage of Konohagakure no sato.

Those are all her titles.

And as one would usually expect after hearing all these titles, she is bound to have done something to achieve what she had done, especially for the Jinchuuriki of the most feared demon in history.

And yes, they aren't that far wrong.

But all that was soon forgotten by the person in mention as she lay dying in the streets of the once proud village of Amegakure, slumped against the wall of what was once a house, blood pooling around her which seems to be more than what the average human body could contain.

Craters were visible on the grounds of Amegakure no sato, no matter where you looked. And the houses and even the Amegakure Tower were destroyed. It almost looks like a whirlwind had just gone through the village, and not to mention the dozens of dead bodies lying in the streets, with their blood running in the ground with the rain.

The reason is quite simple actually.

There had been a war that had broken out between Konohagakure no sato and the Akatsuki organization which base is in Amegakure no sato.

The cloak wearing crime organization which consisted of nine of the most powerful shinobis in all the elemental continents, and with twisted ideals for the world.

With careful planning and strategy made by one Nara Shikamaru, Konoha had manage to wither down the members of the Akatsuki organization to a mere handful, leaving only Pein, the self-proclaimed 'God' of the Akatsuki, as well as Konan, the number two of the organization, and Uchiha Madara, the hidden leader in the shadows.

Finally, with the Akatsuki organization only comprising of those three, the Godaime Hokage of Konoha, Tsunade, decided to send a small task force consisting of her most powerful shinobis to take down the last three members of the Akatsuki organization.

Hyuuga Hinata and Hyuuga Neji have both teamed up together with Team Kurenai and Team Gai to take down Konan, the 'angel' of Amegakure no sato and the Akatsuki organization. It had been a long battle, but the Leaf-nins have won, with only one great price.

Hyuuga Hinata had given up her life in order to make sure that the woman belonging to the accursed organization that had given them so much trouble stays dead.

The howls of Inuzuka Kiba and his canine partner Akamaru could be heard for miles after their battle with Konan.

Sabaku no Gaara, the Godaime Kazekage of Sunagakure no sato had faced off against Uchiha Madara in battle, with his two siblings – Kankuro and Temari, assisting him in the battle, alongside Hatake Kakashi, Team Asuma, and the Hokage herself.

It had been a long and taxing battle, but one that they'd managed to won in the end, thus eliminating one of the Leaf's greatest threats.

But it is the battle between the next Hokage, Namikaze Shiki, and the self-proclaimed 'God' of the Akatsuki organization that had everyone involved in that battle worried.

Namikaze Shiki, the sole remaining apprentice and student of the Gama Sannin Jiraiya had sworn to take down Pein who had been the one to take the life of her teacher, and also the first one to actually give her just the slightest bit of attention, and had taught her everything that she knew.

Thus, when Senju Tsunade was making up the taskforce to invade Ame to face off against the remaining members of the Akatsuki organization with the help of Nara Shikamaru and Namikaze Shiki, the redhead had requested Tsunade to allow her to face Pein alone.

Both the Hokage and the lazy strategist were highly reluctant to do so, but Shiki wouldn't take no for an answer, and thus, the strategy for facing Akatsuki was formed.

And now, with the last members of the Akatsuki organization and their puppet followers gone for good, Namikaze Shiki lay dying in the rain-filled streets of Amegakure no sato.

Shiki's eyes were half glazed over and unfocused by now, especially since she knew that she is already dying. Her body even felt cold to herself, though that could be due to the freezing rain as well. She could almost feel her life slipping away from her.

'_Hinata…'_ Shiki thought to herself, her thoughts about her best friend who had been there for her throughout her Academy years, and even after.

_We have to take down the Akatsuki! If we let someone like Uchiha Madara or Pein to go about doing what they liked, I do not even want to fathom the entire outcome._

_Let's make a promise. We'll be sure to take down the Akatsuki organization. We'll be there for each other, no matter what!_

Shiki smiled a small weak smile to herself. _'Hinata… The promise has been fulfilled.' _Shiki thought. Her vision is darkening over slowly by then, and she knew that her time in this world is almost up. Shiki chuckled weakly to herself. _'I couldn't even manage to remain alive long enough to be named as the next Hokage. And then again, I do have no one to blame but myself. If I had listened to Shikamaru, and had allowed either him or Gaara to assist me in the battle against Pein, I wouldn't be dying now, would I?' _

Shiki closed her eyes and took in a deep breath to try to steady her breathing. _'Hinata, I had never regretted meeting you. And I had never regretted being your friend. If there is a next life, I sincerely wished that we could be friends or even comrades again. And then again, with my luck, there is…probably no way that that is going to happen…'_

And finally, her eyelids slid shut just as the remaining shinobis that were involved in the battle stumbled upon this scene.

Namikaze Shiki did not open her eyes again.

**

* * *

**Far away in a different dimension, the Ruler of the Heavens, also otherwise known as the King of Soul Society smiled to himself as he received this final thought of this dearly departed soul as he separated the souls of the Jinchuuriki and the demon that she was bound to, so that the Kyuubi could be sent back to Makai, as per the deal made with Namikaze Minato and the Death God of their dimension.

"Friends in life, and comrades in death, huh?" The King chuckled to himself, humour in his tone. "Do be careful of what you wish for, Namikaze Shiki." He smiled to himself. "Well, you might just get your wish to be with your best friend even in death. Welcome to the afterlife, Namikaze Shiki."

**XXXXXX**

When Shiki opened her eyes again, she blinked owlishly as she looked up into the clear blue skies which were as blue as anything, with the puffy little white clouds floating in the sky. And faintly, Shiki could feel the faint breeze blowing past her.

As Shiki sat up again, she glanced down at the ground only to see that she had been lying in a meadow of fresh and sweet green grass, with the grass just growing to the length of her ankle. There was even a large apple tree growing in the meadow that she was in, with the several large branches of this strange tree being grown in a way that rather resembles bench seats. Several sakura trees were also growing in the meadow, with the petals fluttering prettily to the ground like pink snow.

There was even a semi-large pool in the meadow. And now that Shiki focused, she could hear the sounds of waves crashing against the shore, and breaking up again. Blinking, she looked into the far distance, and spied the beach with pure white sands which brought a smile to her face.

It is probably due to her mother that she loves the water and the sea so much. Shiki closed her eyes and took a deep breath in to breathe in the sea breeze and the faint salty air that she could breathe.

A sudden thought struck Shiki just then, and her eyes flew opened.

She had just…_died, _didn't she? How is she still alive then? She definitely remembered fighting Pein, and dying not long after she had taken Pein's life, and more than half of his puppets.

Just what is going on around here?

And just what is this place?

**XXXXXX**

_Shin'ou Spirit Technical Academy  
Soul Society_

"Where am I?" Hyuuga Hinata muttered, looking left and right in this confusing maze of hallways that the authorities have the guts to call a school.

A school for shinigami, more specifically.

And frankly, Hinata found it pretty ironic.

She jumped from being a shinobi in life to becoming a shinigami in the afterlife.

It had been about a week or so ever since she had arrived in that Rukongai place, but not before being given a 'Soul Burial' by this weird cheerful looking guy in a black kimono that kind of reminds her of Shiki. And not long after being in that Rukongai place, she was suddenly approached by that same guy who had promptly dragged her to this Soul Society place where she was told is the headquarters where the shinigamis worked.

It was only later that Hinata found out that the shinigami who had brought her here is Shiba Kaien, the vice-captain of the thirteenth squad. And because of the enormous amount of reiatsu that she had which is more than that of a normal human soul who had just 'died', she had the choice to become a shinigami which Hinata had agreed to.

And this is why one Hyuuga Hinata had somehow found herself lost in the Spirit Technical Academy – the shinigami Academy, on her first day of class.

For a brief moment as she wandered around, trying to find her classroom, Hinata wondered about Shiki and if she is alright. Hinata's lips twitched into a smile as she thought about her best friend. Of course she is alright! She is going to be the next Hokage, isn't she?

"Excuse me, are you lost or something?" said a voice next to her ear which made Hinata jump about a foot in the air.

She then turned only to see an amused looking teen with silver hair who doesn't seem much older than her, with aqua green eyes, also dressed in the shinigami Academy student robes that every student was issued.

"Hai," said Hinata, embarrassed. "I got lost whilst trying to find my way to my classroom. Just what were they thinking when they made this school so damn huge?"

The sides of the boy's lips twitched. "I thought so," he said, sounding as if he was trying hard not to laugh. "The teacher sent me to find the new student when she hasn't arrived after half-an-hour. Are you Hyuuga Hinata?"

Hinata stared as she wondered how the boy knew her name, and then guessed that it must be the teacher who had told this boy, as the Sotaichou had met with her personally, since people from the elemental continents rarely come to Soul Society for some strange unknown reason.

"Yeah," said Hinata nodding.

The boy smiled. "I was right then," he said. "Follow me. Class has already begun, but the teacher sent me to find you as he had a feeling that you had probably gotten lost."

Hinata nodded dumbly as she followed the boy. "You know my name, but I do not yet know yours," said Hinata, trying to make small talk.

"Oh yes. How rude of me!" said the boy, turning to face Hinata as they both stood outside a classroom door. A small smile that reminded Hinata of frozen lakes appeared on the face of the boy. "I'm Toushirou. Hitsugaya Toushirou."

**XXXXXX**

It took Shiki awhile before she had managed to sort out all her thoughts.

And somehow or other, bits and pieces of information entered her head at random times which really freaked her out. At first, Shiki had jumped to the conclusion that someone had been trying to mess around with her head, but she soon threw that idea out.

And from what she could make out from her thoughts, she is now something otherwise known as a 'zanpakuto', a spirit entity of someone otherwise known as a 'shinigami'. And her wielder or shinigami whom Shiki had yet to meet was her destined partner whom she'll be with until her shinigami's death which Shiki sincerely hope wouldn't come to that.

It took awhile before Shiki managed to find her powers as a zanpakuto, and also her name as a zanpakuto. Both name and powers seem pretty ironic to Shiki who can't help laughing when she had found out what it is.

And it also took Shiki awhile before she found out that she could see the events happening in the outside world by just looking at the reflection of the pool in the meadow, and wishing it. And to say that Shiki is surprised is an understatement. Of all people, she had never expected for one Hyuuga Hinata to actually be her destined partner.

Kami sure had a sense of humour.

She saw Hinata's interactions with that Hitsugaya kid who had became Hinata's first and only friend in the Academy. The other girls in her class were all jealous that Hinata is the best friend of the Academy prodigy, Hitsugaya Toushirou, and all the boys, save for a few, were all pretty reluctant to befriend Hinata, and to face the wrath of the girls.

Shiki can't help sighing to herself when she had seen this.

Some things just never change, it seems like.

**XXXXXX**

"My shikai?" Hinata blinked as Toushirou dropped by her division barracks one day for a surprise visit as she was busy doing the paperwork for her vice-captain, who ironically, actually turned out to be the very same guy who had recruited her as a shinigami, Shiba Kaien.

It had been close to six months ever since Toushirou and Hinata have both graduated from the Academy, and were placed into their individual divisions. Toushirou was personally recruited by the tenth division captain, and had actually become their third seat in a matter of months.

Hinata on the other hand, had actually heard that several of the squads were actually fighting over who get to have her, as people from the elemental continents rarely come here. In the end however, it is the thirteenth squad who get Hinata, as even though she had some skills in healing, her skills widen in other aspects like kido and hakuda. It is only a matter of months before Hinata had actually rose to third seat.

Though to be more specific, it is kind of Kaien who had _forced _Hinata to third seat status by taking the chance to spar with her every single time. And rather than having to go to the fourth squad after every 'spar' like what Kaien had called it, Hinata opted to fight Kaien instead.

Her once shy and meek nature had practically been beaten out of her after Shiki had returned from her three year training trip with Jiraiya, and was exasperated to learn that Hinata still had that nearly non-existent confidence. She had then almost forced Hinata to spar with her every single time, saying that she wouldn't go easy on Hinata, and she would expect Hinata to return that favour.

And slowly, without Hinata even realizing it, she is getting more confident in both her speech and mannerisms, and even posture. And to her surprise, she even managed to beat her younger sister with relative ease, something which her father was both surprised and proud at.

And still, even with both Hinata and Toushirou in different divisions, they both still managed to find time to meet up every now and then, and still remained great friends. The best friend of Hinata's taichou, Kyoraku Shunsui, had actually joked that he would have thought of them as lovers.

"What about my shikai?" Hinata asked, putting away another document.

Toushirou looked at Hinata like she had suddenly grown two new heads. "Haven't you already attained your shikai?" he asked, and Hinata shook her head. Toushirou almost groaned. "Hinata, you're almost as good as me. It's not possible that you wouldn't have already met your zanpakuto, or even heard their name."

"Well, if you're talking about meeting my zanpakuto…" Hinata frowned. "I do think that I had met…her in a dream. Or at least, I think that it's a she, as she was dressed in a midnight blue kimono. But I had never managed to see her face. And just when I thought that I can see her face, I had always woken up."

Toushirou blinked and sighed. "That won't do," he told Hinata sternly. "You're a third seat. Seated officers always go on the more dangerous missions. You will need your shikai on one of those missions sooner or later. Kido just wouldn't suffice should you run into a particularly dangerous Hollow. Come with me, Hinata. I'm going to help you get your shikai."

"But my paperwork…" Hinata stammered, looking at the mountain of paperwork waiting for her to do.

"I'll send word to Shiba-fukutaichou and inform him about it," said Toushirou. "I'm sure that he wouldn't mind."

Hinata sighed as she let herself be dragged off by Toushirou.

**

* * *

**Shiki raised a curious eyebrow as she did her usual routine of looking at the outside world with the small pool in her mindscape. She saw Toushirou and Hinata in some training ground in Soul Society, both with their zanpakutos out in its unsealed states.

Shiki then smiled to herself.

Toushirou is trying to help Hinata to achieve her shikai.

And from what Shiki knew by delving through Hinata's memories in this mindscape, Toushirou had achieved his shikai some time back. And all of Soul Society is saying that Hitsugaya Toushirou's Hyourinmaru is the most powerful ice-based zanpakuto in all of Soul Society.

Shiki studied Hinata's form as best as she could. No longer was her best friend slouching and carrying herself like her confidence is next to non-existent. The way that she had carried herself, as well as the determination in her eyes told Shiki that her best friend had changed, and in a good way.

And Shiki found that she liked that.

"It is time, Hinata." Shiki muttered to herself, standing up from where she had been sitting by the pool, and walking towards the lone apple tree in the meadow that she was in. "It is time for us to meet for real."

It is time to test her wielder.

**

* * *

**Hyuuga Hinata seriously does not know what is going on.

One minute, she is sparring with Toushirou. Then the next, she is in this place.

This place…it gives her a feeling of peace.

Hinata's ears pricked up just then as the sound of a strange tune being filtered out with some kind of whistle reaches her ears, and she turned around, her eyes wide. She knew this tune. She had heard it several times during her childhood, and even after.

"This song…" Hinata muttered, her eyes wide. "It's Shiki's tune."

She then followed the tune to a strange looking apple tree growing in the meadow, and her eyes widened at the person whom she saw being seated on one of the mid-level branches of this enormous tree, her back backed against the tree trunk, pressing a green leaf against her lips gently with two fingers, her legs dangling down below her.

That girl didn't seem to be much older than Hinata, and she kind of reminds Hinata of Shiki. Though her memories of her past life is a little fuzzy the longer that she had became a shinigami, that she could barely remember what her best friend looks like.

The girl in front of Hinata was wearing a midnight blue battle kimono which just reaches to mid-thigh, with white crescent moon imprints on the kimono itself, with a white shirt peeking out from underneath the kimono. She was also wearing a pair of black shorts which reaches to mid thigh, with a pair of silver bangles hanging around both wrists. A pair of black combat sandals with a single sword strapped on her back finished her look off. Hinata's sharp eyesight also caught sight of a choker with a silver crescent moon pendant hanging around her neck, with a single silver swallow earring hanging from her left ear.

It is the sight of that earring which brought Hinata's memory back to her, and her eyes widened slightly.

"Shiki?" Hinata muttered, taking one step closer, then another step. "Shiki, is that you?"

The strange little filtering tune stopped as Shiki removed the leaf from her lips, and she turned to smile at Hinata. "It's been a long time, Hinata," she said. "I'm glad that we finally get to meet."

"How?" Hinata wanted to know. "How did you die? And when did you…?"

"On the day of the Akatsuki attack." Shiki replied. She then chuckled. "Fate sure is ironic. Making us comrades and partners even in death."

Hinata smiled. "I have wanted to see you ever since I had been in Soul Society," she said. "Sure, I had Toushirou as a friend, but it just isn't the same. And somehow, throughout my time in the Academy, and even now as a shinigami, I had always felt that you are always with me. Now I understand why."

Shiki's smile turned teasing. "Just a friend?" she said. "Are you _sure _that that is all Toushirou is to you?"

Hinata blushed, and Shiki laughed.

"Well, I've called you here for a reason definitely," she said. "I've never allowed you in your zanpakuto mindscape before because you aren't ready yet. You aren't ready to wield my power yet. But now, you're ready." Shiki smiled. "Can you hear my name?"

"Name?" Hinata blinked. "Isn't it 'Shiki'?"

Shiki shook her head. "My name as a zanpakuto," she said. "Can you hear my name as your zanpakuto? My name is ------"

Hinata stared unblinkingly as she couldn't hear Shiki's name as her zanpakuto. Her voice seemed to break up at the point when she was telling Hinata her name. It was almost like how the sound over radios was breaking up due to bad reception or something.

"What?"

Shiki sighed. "I guess it is still too soon for you to hear my name," she said. "But you should be able to hear it now. If it is you, I believe that you can hear it. Your power is vast and powerful. With the right and proper training, your power can even match Hitsugaya Toushirou's Hyourinmaru. And once you've achieved shikai, you can easily rise to vice-captain status." Shiki smiled at a stunned Hinata. "Hinata, I want to help you as both your best friend and your partner, your zanpakuto. But to do so, you have to hear my name. And in order to do so, you're going to have to pass my test."

"What test?"

Shiki smiled before she leapt down from the tree that she was on and landed on the ground on both feet. "Find my power," she said simply, and Hinata can only stare. Shiki stretched out her right hand, and there was the sound of a light tinkle before Hinata suddenly found herself within the depths of water. Yet the strange thing is that she could breathe even whilst underwater.

"What is this?"

"Don't panic," said Shiki calmly. "This is my test. Find my power, Hinata. Do so, and you will gain the right to wield me, and find your power. Believe in yourself, Hinata. If it's you, I believe that you can do so. Find my power."

Hinata then glanced around quickly only to see that several little glittering bits, which on closer look seemed to be in the shape of moons, stars and even swallows, were falling through the water. One among all these is the form of Shiki's power, huh? Just like her to set up a test like that.

But which one is it?

Hinata then remembered something that Toushirou had told her once.

_Do you know, Hinata? Shinigamis' reiryouku is different from normal souls. A shinigami's spiritual threads are red in colour, compared to the white spirit threads of normal human souls._

Hinata then focused on trying to see the spiritual threads that she knew was around each of those little glittery bits. Finally, bit by bit, she could see the spiritual threads. A glimpse of red caught her attention as it fell past Hinata, and acting on sheer instinct, Hinata reached one hand out and grabbed hold of it.

"Got it!"

The instant that Hinata had grabbed that red spiritual thread, she soon found herself back on the meadow, facing Shiki.

"You've passed the test," said Shiki simply. "You've gained the right to hear my name." She then gestured around her. "I like this world, Hinata. It is this peaceful and beautiful place when you're happy, and when your mind is clear. But in a negative state of mind when you're upset, angry or desperate…" The world then began to change. The plants and trees were starting to wither and die, and the grounds immediately froze over with ice.

"This is what will happen when you're in a negative state of mind," said Shiki, looking at a dumbstruck Hinata. "Hinata, I like the sun, and the peaceful sunny days that you provide in your mind. And I wish to help you keep it that way. You are powerful, yes. Even back then, I knew that you are destined for great power. But even with all that power and your trust in me, it just isn't enough." Shiki smiled. "You have to believe in your own powers. Now, let's go. Show the world your power."

**

* * *

**Back in the outside world, Toushirou was stunned when Hinata blocked his strike with one of her own, and his lips twitched when he saw that burning fire of determination in Hinata's eyes, and that sudden surge of reiatsu around her.

That only proves one thing: she had already met her zanpakuto and had already heard the name.

_Hinata. Call my name. Shout it out loud. My name is…_

"SHATTER! TSUKIYOMI!"

* * *

_A/N: How is this for a first chapter? And I'll also appreciate it if someone can tell me the Japanese translation for 'Shatter'. If anyone is wondering if this is a Hinata/Toushirou, then yes, it is. The anime had never really given an exact timeframe of when Hitsugaya had actually entered the Gotei 13, so I'm putting it as before Rukia and Renji's time in the Academy._

_Anyway, I hope that you like this chapter, and please read and review!_


	2. Shine! Tsukiyomi!

I'm back! And sorry for the wait! Thank to each and every one of you who had reviewed! I never thought that this fic will have such overwhelming responses. Anyway, thank you to those who had given me the translation for 'Shatter'. And if you are wondering, yes, I'm kind of making Shiki/Tsukiyomi's power a little like Kyoka Suigetsu, yet a little different too. I won't ruin the story for you, so you'll just have to wait and see how it rolls out.

And as for pairings, yes, it is a Toushirou/Hinata, though I will make their relationship progress slowly. And as for Hyourinmaru/Shiki, it will not happen UNTIL the retrieval arc or the zanpakuto rebellion arc. I've also changed the title of the story from 'Moon in the Darkness' to 'Lunar Night' so that it suits the theme more. And no, this is NOT a reference to the NDS game Lunar Knights!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto and Bleach and any of the characters, but the OC characters belongs to me

* * *

**Chapter Two: Shine! Tsukiyomi!**

_Infinite in mystery is the gift of the goddess  
__We seek it thus, and take to the sky  
__Ripples form on the water's surface_  
_The wandering soul knows no rest  
- Loveless, Act I_

**XXXXXX**

Two years came and go just like that.

And Hinata is now the third seat of the thirteenth division.

And naturally, with the rise of rank meant double the paperwork done, along with additional duties. Though it seems to Hinata that majority of her duties include preventing the two fourth seats in her division, Kotetsu Kiyone and Kotsubaki Sentarou, from killing each other, and actually doing the duties that her _fukutaichou _is supposed to do, as said fukutaichou usually took it upon himself to do the duties that their sickly captain is supposed to be doing, but can't.

Toushirou had also been promoted to the rank of captain of the tenth division about a year ago when the former captain had retired as a shinigami. And the very person who is his fukutaichou now actually turned out to be the very same shinigami who had helped him when he was picked on by that store owner as a child, and had actually helped to convince him to attend the Shin'ou Spirit Technical Academy to control his overwhelming power.

Hinata gave a sigh of relief as she finished the paperwork for the division, and placed it neatly in a stack so that Kiyone or Sentarou could send it over to the first division later on for approval. The Hyuuga then glanced outside the window, and was slightly taken aback to see that the sky had already turned an orange-red.

"It's this late already?" Hinata muttered to herself. She then smiled slightly. "I'll go and meet Shiki. I haven't seen her for a long time, and she will probably be pissed."

**XXXXXX**

Shiki sat on the cliff in her mindscape, both legs dangling down below her as she watched the waves crashed against the sides of the cliff, and letting the wind whistle through her hair.

Ever since Hinata had achieved her shikai, the world of her mindscape had changed. No longer was the sky a clear blue, but it is now night-time eternally in her mindscape, though the skies were dotted with millions of stars, each shining like diamonds on black velvet. Several trees have also grown in this mindscape, with little silver bells in the shape of swallows and crescent moons hanging from the trees, shining under the moonlight.

There was a shift in the wind just then, and Shiki glanced up only to see Hinata approaching her, and she smiled.

"It's been a long time," said Hinata, sitting down beside Shiki. "I've been kind of busy lately. Sorry."

Shiki shook her head. "I kind of expected that. Besides, I see what you see," she smiled as she pointed to her eyes.

Hinata laughed. "I guess so," she mused. She then fumbled about in her pack before drawing out a blue ocarina in the shape of a teardrop hanging from a black choker before dropping it into Shiki's hand, and the redhead's eyes widened. "I thought that you would like to have this back." Hinata explained. "It had been yours for a long time now, ever since I had given it to you after you had returned from your training trip."

Blinking owlishly, Shiki looked down at the pendant ocarina in her hands.

That had been one of her most treasured mementos, as Hinata had made it herself for her fifteenth birthday when she had returned from her training trip with Jiraiya, as a kind of welcome home present as well. It had never left her side ever since the day that Hinata had given it to her, and she wondered for a brief moment how Hinata had ever gotten it back, or if she had made another exactly like it. And she wondered how Hinata had even managed to bring it into her inner world.

Shiki smiled, placing it around her neck. "Thank you."

**XXXXXX**

Shiki's eyes fluttered opened from where she is – by her usual spot at the cliff, when she heard Hinata call her name in a panicked tone. Without a doubt, that girl is in trouble again. As zanpakuto and shinigami, she could see and hear everything that her wielder does, and knew of the recent mess with the shinigamis.

Apparently, some dangerous Hollow had been messing about in Soul Society, and the thirteenth squad had been placed in charge of actually going after the Hollow itself. A patrol squad of the thirteenth squad had come back, with ¾ of their members dead, with only one survivor, the wife of the current fukutaichou of the thirteenth squad.

And one thing leads to another which ended up in Hinata, along with Kuchiki Rukia, Shiba Kaien and Ukitake Juushirou chasing after said Hollow which had currently taken residence in Shiba Miyako's body.

_Shiki. Lend me your power._

Shiki closed her eyes and stood up. _'Of course.'_

**

* * *

**Hinata panted heavily as she launched a kido spell at the infuriating Hollow to save Kaien's life after the Hollow had shattered Kaien's zanpakuto, with the Hyuuga herself being thrown to the ground as a result of the Hollow's attack.

"Hinata-san!" Rukia called out in horror.

"Stay back!" Hinata shouted, pulling herself to her feet. "Stay with the taichou!"

Ukitake's illness had acted up a little while ago, which lead to Hinata and Kaien being the only ones able to fight, as someone had to defend the captain as he tried to get over his illness.

Kaien growled as he staggered and got to his feet, bruises and injuries visible all over his body as he had tried to get the Hollow out of his wife's body, but to no avail. His hands twitched slightly as rivets of blood ran down his arm.

"You damnable sick Hollow…!" Kaien growled. "I've seen many Hollows in my lifetime, but not one had ever pissed me off like how you did! Stop using Miyako's image in front of me!"

"Pathetic weak shinigami…" The Hollow taunted. "So defenceless without your zanpakuto. Just be a good boy and let me eat you!"

"In your dreams!" Kaien shouted. "I don't even need my zanpakuto to destroy a Hollow by the likes of you!"

He then leapt onto the back of the Hollow, and began tearing off its tentacles with his bare hands alone, despite the Hollow's best attempts to throw him off.

"Kaien-dono!" Rukia shouted as she reached for her zanpakuto, but was stopped by Hinata who looked pretty battered up and injured as it is. "Hinata-san! Let me go! We have to save him, or Kaien-dono will…"

"If you go and save him now, what of his pride?" Hinata curtly asked. "True, if you go to his aid now, his life would be saved. But at the same time, you would also tear his pride to shatters."

Rukia stared at Hinata like she couldn't believe what she is actually hearing. "Pride? Who cares about pride? Compared to his own life, Kaien-dono's pride is—"

"Kuchiki, Hinata has the right idea," said Ukitake, approaching his two subordinates, having overcome his coughing fit. "I've taught this to both her and Kaien when they have first entered the thirteenth squad, and I'm teaching you this now. Listen and remember this well. There are two kinds of battles. A battle to protect life, and a battle to defend one's honour. As shinigamis, every single time when we fight, we must determine the type of fight that we are actually engaging ourselves into. And right now, Kaien is fighting for honour. The honour of all our comrades who have died at the hands of this Hollow. For Miyako's honour. But more importantly, his own honour."

"But…" Rukia bit on her own lip.

"Think of it as foolish pride if you must, Rukia," said Hinata with a shake of her head. "But you must let him finish this battle alone."

Rukia bit her lip before lowering her hand from where she had grasped the hilt of her zanpakuto.

Hinata then sighed and turned towards the form of Kaien who is fighting the Hollow with his bare hands alone. _'Don't die, fukutaichou. I have no wish to have to bury you, or even to create a monument for you.'_

The battle between both Hollow and shinigami continued for several long minutes, and it reminds Hinata of the fight that she saw taking place between Kiba and Juugo once a long time ago during the war. Hinata then narrowed her eyes as she noted that the composure of the Hollow had changed.

As a former ninja, she still had her instincts as a ninja about her, and she _always _trusted her instincts. Hinata suddenly shouted to Kaien, startling both Rukia and Ukitake as she did so, "Fukutaichou! Get down!"

Too late.

The tentacles of the Hollow then split apart into thousands upon hundreds of thin silvery threads, gleaming under the moonlight night, with all those threads flying towards the injured vice-captain of the thirteenth squad who couldn't move out of the way in time, and all the threads entered his body through a wound in his arm, and Miyako's body then collapsed to the ground, unmoving.

Hinata frowned as she watched Miyako's unmoving body, before turning her gaze back to Kaien, having a sudden bad feeling about this.

"Kaien…dono…?" Rukia uttered, her voice laced with both concern and worry.

A dark chuckling echoed around the forest, and Hinata narrowed her eyes, immediately reaching for her zanpakuto on her back. Kaien then lifted his face, and Hinata almost took a step back in horror. His eyes were now completely black with orange splotches on his eyes – the exact same description of the mask of the Hollow that was given to the thirteenth squad a week ago.

Ukitake gnashed his teeth together in fury as he realised what had happened, along with Hinata.

The Hollow had left Miyako's body, and had now gained possession of Kaien's body.

Hinata narrowed her eyes, turning towards Rukia. "Rukia, run!" she commanded, and the younger girl looked at her with a scared look in her eyes. "Do you want to die? Run!"

Rukia turned and ran at the exact same moment when Hollow-Kaien leapt at Rukia with a loud roar before being blocked by Hinata's sword which had the instant effect to throw her against a nearby tree before falling to the ground because of its insane strength.

"Hinata!" Ukitake shouted.

Coughing out blood onto the forest bed, Hinata knew that there is only one thing left to do. She grasped hold of the hilt of her zanpakuto and drew it out, pulling herself to her feet as she did so. She then cleaned away the blood from the corners of her lips with the back of her left hand as she focused on Hollow-Kaien, glancing at her zanpakuto as she did so.

'_Shiki. Lend me your power.'_

Almost immediately, Hinata could hear Shiki's voice resounding in her head.

_Of course._

And almost immediately, the temperature of the surroundings dropped severely, and there was a shout from above, "Soten ni zase! Hyourinmaru! (Sit upon the frozen heavens! Ice Ring!)"

Hinata had never been more relieved to hear that voice as she uttered the release command of her zanpakuto. "Kudakero! Tsukiyomi! (Shatter! Moon Goddess!)"

The entire forested area immediately exploded into ice and mist as both Hinata and Toushirou shouted their release commands at the exact same moment.

**

* * *

**Shiki raised an eyebrow as a thin layer of ice covered the ground of her inner world, and she sighed, smiling slightly.

'_I knew it. He is her soul mate. The shinigamis who are soul mates, bonded together by an unbreakable bond, can have their own zanpakutos being bonded like how they are as well. Hyourinmaru can come into my inner world, and I can go into his. It will be pretty interesting from now on.'_

**

* * *

**Hyourinmaru raised an eyebrow as he smirked to himself.

'_Tsukiyomi huh? I understand. Let's create the bond.'_

**

* * *

**Hinata stared at her zanpakuto as she raised it to her eye level in wonder as her shikai form is slightly different from how it usually is.

The blade was still a shimmering silver, with both the hilt and the guard being a crystal blue colour, with a white ribbon flowing from the pommel. The only difference now is that a silver moon with an aqua blue dragon coiling around it was visible on the guard.

'_What the—?'_

Toushirou dropped down in front of her just then, the same bewilderment visible on his face as Hinata could see that the same thing had happened to his Hyourinmaru. But both knew that now is not the time to worry about it.

Ukitake was currently engaging Hollow-Kaien in battle warily. Even if he is fighting a Hollow now, this is still Kaien's body. He had to find a way to somehow overcome the Hollow and to knock him unconscious so that the twelfth division or the fourth division could find a way to remove the Hollow from Kaien's body.

Hollow-Kaien lunged at Ukitake just then, and the white-haired captain blocked his attack.

"What is the matter? Why don't you attack?" Hollow-Kaien taunted. "I know what you are up to. You're trying to draw me out of this shinigami's body. But it's futile! Nothing that you do can remove me from this shinigami's body! I had already fused with his body! We can no longer be separated! If you want to kill me, you'll have to slay this shinigami as well!"

"No…!" Hinata gasped, half-leaning on Toushirou as she was already weakened from the Hollow's attack earlier.

Ukitake narrowed his eyes.

He now knew what he had to do here. If he can't save Kaien and remove the Hollow from within his body, then there is only one thing left to do here. Ukitake raised his sword and slashed down on the side of Hollow-Kaien's neck, causing blood to spurt out instantly.

"Then I'll have no other choice but one." Ukitake stated. "I'll kill Kaien along with you."

The Hollow almost spluttered with shock. "Are you out of your mind? Isn't this man your subordinate? You would kill your own subordinate?"

"Yes," said Ukitake. "I will not allow a Hollow by the likes of you to possess Kaien's body!"

All of a sudden, Ukitake bent over and began hacking up blood, his zanpakuto falling from his hand.

Taking advantage of Ukitake's sudden weakness, Hollow-Kaien sprang forward, tentacles erupting out of Kaien's arm. Hinata immediately used a quick shunpo before Toushirou even knew what is going on, appearing in between Ukitake and Hollow-Kaien, blocking the attack meant for Ukitake.

"Hinata!"

Hollow-Kaien growled. "Get lost!" He lashed out at Hinata, throwing her to the side.

"Hinata!"

Toushirou reached her side immediately as Hinata coughed and sat up. "I have no other choice," she muttered. "Shirou, what you see here does not leave this place." Toushirou blinked but nodded. Hinata then grasped hold of her zanpakuto and uttered, "Kagayaku! Tsukiyomi! (Shine! Moon Goddess!)"

Almost instantly, the entire area became flooded with blinding light before dying away, and Hinata breathed heavily.

She had told no one this as her zanpakuto is a pretty special one. It is a dance zanpakuto. Dance zanpakutos are pretty rare in Soul Society, as their attacks are very beautiful to watch, full of grace. But Tsukiyomi is a little different from most zanpakutos, even dance types. It has two forms, and thus, two different releases. Hinata just never liked to use the second release of her zanpakuto, as the attacks are a little brutal compared to the illusionary attacks of the first form, though more efficient.

"Six Pillars of Heaven!"

Six pillars of blinding light then 'melted' out from the shadows of the forest before encasing the Hollow into a prison made out of blinding silver light.

Shiki's name as a zanpakuto, Tsukiyomi, isn't just for show.

She had power over illusions, that is true in a way, but she also has the power over light and dark. As long as there is light or dark, the enemy will be in Shiki's domain. That is the exact reason why Hinata had never revealed her second release, as she knew that the power of her zanpakuto is extremely rare, even for shinigamis.

Hinata panted as she fought hard to maintain the prison as the Hollow was just a hairbreadth away from killing Ukitake.

Hollow-Kaien growled. "Do you seriously think that this pathetic excuse of a kido is enough to imprison me?!" he growled, mistaking Hinata's shikai attack as a kido, rather like how Ukitake did. The Hollow then lunged hard at the pillars of light, ignoring the burning skin as it came into contact with the pillars of light.

Already drained of almost all her energy and reiatsu, Hinata couldn't maintain the light prison with all the attacks being rained down on it continuously. "I…can't maintain it anymore!" Hinata gritted out, and with the loud sound of glass shattering, the pillars of light shattered, and Hollow-Kaien was free once more.

Ukitake blocked the Hollow's way, but got slashed in his right side for his trouble as the Hollow dodged past Ukitake and kept running. The two captains and one third seat turned towards the direction where the Hollow was running towards, only to have all three pairs of eyes widening in horror.

Kuchiki Rukia had returned, and she was standing in the Hollow's way as said Hollow was heading straight for her.

"Kuchiki!" Ukitake coughed out blood. "Kill him!"

Rukia just stood there, petrified, as Hollow-Kaien got closer to her.

Hinata grabbed onto Toushirou's right arm, not noticing the light blush that went over his cheeks as she shouted to Rukia. "Rukia! He isn't the fukutaichou any longer! For his sake, you have to do it! KILL HIM!"

Rukia just stood there, petrified.

Toushirou was about to finish the job himself, though he knew that he would never reach Rukia in time to prevent her from being the Hollow's next meal. Rukia then stuck the blade of her zanpakuto out in front of her as Hollow-Kaien lunged at her, and impaled himself on her sword, the blade protruding through his body and coming out on the other side.

Then it was over.

All shinigamis heard a loud shrieking cry before a spirit entity released itself from Kaien's body as he slumped over on a petrified Rukia's sword.

Rain then started to fall from the skies.

Kaien coughed weakly. "Taichou…" He managed to say weakly. "Thank you…for letting me fight."

Ukitake managed a weak smile, but he nodded. He knew that those were Kaien's last words. He is going to die soon. Not even a shinigami can survive a fatal wound like that. It is kind of ironic, as shinigamis are supposed to guide Death, and yet, not even they are exempted from Death itself.

"Hinata…" Hinata managed a weak smile as she was being supported by Toushirou. "Thank you…for trying to stop me. I'm leaving…the squad…to you… You…will be a better…fukutaichou…than I will ever be…"

Hinata barely repressed her tears from flowing as Ukitake managed a grim smile. He would see to it that Kaien gets his last wish: that Hinata will succeed him as the fukutaichou of the thirteenth squad. Not even he will begrudge a dying man his last wish.

"Rukia…" Rukia gave a start as Kaien spoke her name. "I'm sorry… I'm sorry that I got you into this mess…" Rukia's eyes were wide as an arm was wrapped around her back. "You…must have been terrified. I'm sorry…and thank you…for letting me keep my honour… Now…I can leave in peace…"

Kaien's head slumped down.

He never moved again.

**XXXXXX**

_Two Weeks Later  
West Rukongai District One_

It was late at night, and Hyuuga Hinata could be found leaning against the red bridge with her arms resting against the sides of the bridge, staring at the water of the river flowing below her.

It had been two weeks ever since Kaien's death, and ever since the funeral held for all those that have died during that Hollow's attack. Hinata had actually gone with Rukia to return Kaien's body to his family, and it is all that she could do to stop Kaien's little brother from attempting to attack Rukia when the younger girl had informed both of Kaien's younger siblings that she is the one who had killed him.

Hinata still doesn't know what to think about it.

Kaien's death was too sudden. It seemed just like yesterday when Kaien was welcoming her to the thirteenth squad, and showing her the ropes of the squad, or even sparring with her on a daily basis. It also seems just like yesterday when Kaien was greeting her with his usual beaming smile, announcing to her about her promotion to the third seat.

Hinata sighed as she glanced at the lieutenant badge of the thirteenth squad around her left arm. Ukitake-taichou had given her the news earlier that day, and the two fourth seats of her division were now sharing the third seat.

And even though Hinata should feel happy about her promotion, she really couldn't.

"I thought that you would be here." A voice rang out, and Hinata turned only to see Toushirou approaching her. She managed a small smile upon seeing him. "Ukitake told me the news today." Toushirou gestured towards the lieutenant's badge around Hinata's arm. "Congratulations."

Hinata managed a small weak smile before turning her gaze back to the river.

"You don't look very happy." Toushirou commented.

Hinata shrugged. "I kind of feel like I'm replacing Kaien's place as vice-captain," she mumbled. "I don't deserve this."

Toushirou sighed. "I kind of get where you're coming from, but Ukitake chose to appoint you as his vice-captain," he said. "He needs a lieutenant to help run his squad as he is ill. If you really want to repay Kaien back for everything that he had ever done for you, fulfil your duties as vice-captain to the fullest rather like how he will."

Hinata nodded. "Then I guess I will do that," she said, cheering up some. Ironically, Shiki had actually said the same thing to her earlier. And that reminds her… "And about our zanpakutos' shikais…" She glanced at Toushirou. "My zanpakuto said something about that earlier." She motioned towards the zanpakuto on her back. "She said something about us two having a close 'bond' or something, and when we actually released our zanpakutos at the same moment back then, it 'created' a bond between our two zanpakutos or something."

Toushirou sighed. "Yeah, Hyourinmaru told me the same thing," he said. "I had never heard of something like this happening before, but since it is Hyourinmaru, I doubt that he will lie. Though whether it is a good thing or a bad thing, I have no idea."

Hinata sighed. She had a feeling that Shiki is not telling her everything.

"Yeah."

* * *

_A/N: Is this chapter too rushed? I seriously have no idea. The retrieval arc will probably occur in the next chapter when Byakuya and Renji have to retrieve Rukia. Like I said before, Hyourinmaru/Shiki will not happen until the zanpakuto rebellion arc._

_I hope that you like this chapter, and please read and review!_


	3. Old Friends

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto and Bleach and any of the characters, but the OC characters belongs to me

* * *

**Chapter Three: Old Friends**

_There is no hate, only joy__  
For you are loved by the goddess  
__Hero of the dawn, Healer of worlds  
__Dreams of the morrow hath the shattered soul  
__Pride is lost  
__Wings stripped away, the end is nigh  
- Loveless, Act II_

**XXXXXX**

_One Year Later  
Soul Society_

"Attend the Academy graduation ceremony?" Hinata echoed, sitting across the table in front of her sickly captain.

It had been a year ever since Hinata had became the vice-captain of the thirteenth squad, and she had never realised that Kaien had actually so much to do as vice-captain, and that actually made her grateful to her predecessor. Toushirou had also been busy with his duties as the captain of the tenth division, and that didn't really give the two a lot of chances to meet up.

And Hinata is _really _getting a little tired of having Shiki tease her about Toushirou every single time whenever she went into her inner world, or was pulled in there by Shiki when she wanted to get some practice done on her shikai. Shiki didn't allow her to attempt bankai yet, especially since she isn't even _close _to mastering her shikai attacks for both her partial and full releases for shikai.

And from what Hinata had heard from Toushirou, he is getting teased by Hyourinmaru as well, the ice zanpakuto which often acts just like his name always turned into a protective older brother or guardian to the young captain.

In fact, Hinata had a suspicion that Shiki and Hyourinmaru can actually go into each other's inner worlds, and can even talk to each other. Especially since there have been a few occasions when Hinata had 'talked' to Shiki, and she didn't respond back immediately.

Ukitake Juushirou nodded, coughing harshly. "Yeah. It is standard procedure for the vice-captains of the individual squads to head to the graduation ceremony of the Shin'ou Spirit Technical Academy. It is how we know potential shinigamis are suited for our squad or not. Furthermore, I think that you will be interested to attend this one, especially since we've picked up four members from the elemental continents a while back when one of our shinigamis was sent there for soul burial duty. Those four will be graduating today as well."

Hinata was interested. And she wondered for a moment if it is anyone whom she'll know.

"Who is it?"

"Well…"

**XXXXXX**

Shiki sat on the cliff in her mindscape, both legs dangling down below her as she watched the waves crashing against the sides of the cliff, and letting the wind whistle through her hair. The low tunes of a song echoed throughout her inner world as she played a tune on her ocarina.

Ever since both Hinata and Toushirou's zanpakutos have both bonded on that night nearly a year ago, Shiki's inner world had changed somewhat. Little ice flowers could also be seen 'growing' in that moonlit field which had also formed, only that said field had silvery grass growing just to the length of Shiki's ankle. One would have assumed that silver grass would be strange and ominous in a way, but Shiki had liked it, and so did Hinata.

Shiki closed her eyes as she played a little fleeting tune that had somehow entered her head. She used to do this when she was still alive as well. As whenever she was feeling down or angry, she played her ocarina, as music seemed to have the effect to sooth her soul.

"It's a nice night as always," said a baritone voice, and Shiki stopped her playing abruptly, and turned around only to see a tall young man standing behind her.

He was very distinctive-looking with his long wild teal green hair which reaches to his waist, with a scar of an icy blue cross across his emotionless face, which kind of reminds Shiki of his wielder. He was also dressed in a loose light blue samurai-like battle kimono with a black undershirt-like garment worn beneath it, with a chain hanging loosely from around his waist. His eyes were also a cold ice-blue colour, and his arms and legs were covered in ice.

Shiki managed a small smile as the young man sat down beside her. "Hyourinmaru."

Ever since both their wielders have their zanpakutos bonded, both she and Hyourinmaru have been able to visit each other in their inner worlds.

It is a fact that only zanpakutos knew, but the inner worlds of each and every zanpakuto were actually 'linked' in a way, only that there is a barrier surrounding each inner world which prevent any intruder from intruding. For the rare occasion when two souls were bonded, that barrier would then collapse, and those two souls would be able to intrude into each other's inner worlds.

Shiki had gone such a long time without speaking to anyone else that is not Hinata, that she found Hyourinmaru's sudden appearance very welcoming. She had never been into his inner world yet, as the man had a kind of samurai-like thinking as well, in the way that he doesn't think a lady should be the one always having to walk around. In fact, Shiki is wondering if Hyourinmaru had the added ability to read minds, as he somehow always popped by whenever she is feeling down or sad.

The ice zanpakuto kind of reminds Shiki of someone from her past as well. Like with shinigamis, the longer that a soul spent being a zanpakuto, they will forget their past gradually as new memories replace the old ones. Hinata could still remember her past, but even her memories are getting a little fuzzy.

"It's as beautiful as always," remarked Hyourinmaru, looking up at the starlit night sky.

Shiki smiled a small smile, having a strange feeling that Hyourinmaru meant something else entirely. "Thank you," she said. "Hinata has been working hard on mastering her shikai attacks, but she is nowhere near attaining bankai yet, despite working as hard as she could on mastering her shikai."

Hyourinmaru managed a small smile, his left hand creeping behind Shiki. "Your wielder is a hard worker. Just like you."

Shiki laughed, and her laughter sounded almost like twinkling bells. "Zanpakutos and their shinigamis share a close bond. It is only natural that there are some parts in which we are similar in."

_Shiki._

Shiki sighed as a pillar of bright light opened up in the field with the silver grass just then, and she stood up. "Sorry, looks like my wielder needs me," she said, not noticing the disappointed look on Hyourinmaru's face. "We'll talk another time."

Hyourinmaru nodded and stood up. "I should be going as well," he said in his ever monotone voice. "Arujin (master) would probably need me anytime as well."

Shiki nodded and gave a small smile before walking into the pillar of light and disappearing. The pillar of light then vanished as well.

Hyourinmaru stared at the exact place where the pillar of light had vanished, and he clenched his right hand into a tight fist. "It's not good to have feelings like this, isn't it, Arujin?" he almost whispered to himself. "Even if you carry strong feelings for her wielder, and I for her, we are still zanpakutos. And as zanpakutos, our duty is solely to our wielder alone. And furthermore, unless we can somehow materialise ourselves in the outside world without the usage of bankai, there is no way that our relationship can progress beyond that of a comrade or a friendship."

That's what you think, Hyourinmaru.

**XXXXXX**

_Shin'ou Spirit Technical Academy  
Soul Society_

"There sure are plenty of people here." Hinata muttered to herself as she stepped in through the doors of the hall where the shinigami graduates would be awarded their shinigami robes, as well as being informed which squad they would be assigned to.

Hinata's shinigami uniform had also undergone a few changes ever since she had become the vice-captain of the thirteenth squad. Instead of the traditional shinigami garb that every shinigami wore save for a few others, Hinata had chosen to have hers customised with a short shorts-like attire instead, with the top of her shinigami uniform covering almost ¾ of her bottoms.

Hinata's reason was that it is easier to move about like this, and naturally, the blush that covered Toushirou's cheeks when he had seen her new attire is a bonus as well.

All vice-captains and captains were allowed to customise their uniforms, and no one had said anything about it at all. Though Hinata had noticed the sudden added increase of the male shinigamis in her division and other divisions who suddenly seemed to be very free, or who had a sudden increase of friends in her division, always popping up wherever she goes, always offering to loan her an extra pair of arms when she had to deliver paperwork, always offering to be her sparring partner when she is about to do a spot of training, or even offering to assist her with her paperwork.

When Toushirou had heard about it, he doesn't seem so happy for some strange reason…

The Sotaichou was present at the Academy naturally, as he is the Captain-Commander of all of Seireitei, and he must be present at the graduation ceremony to give out his usual speech, as well as to award the shinigami robes to those who had graduated, along with announcing the results of their assigned squads.

There were only a handful of students present in the hall, as the ceremony won't begin until an hour, and Hinata could see the Sotaichou speaking with the taichou of the eighth division, Kyoraku Shunsui. Hinata raised a brow as she spotted the vice-captain of the second division leaning against the wall in a corner with his arms crossed over his chest, with his eyes closed, his zanpakuto which looks like a regular katana slung in a cloth holster on his back. The vice-captain badge for the second division was tied around his left arm, and he had his ebony black hair tied back in a ponytail.

Hinata smiled as she approached one of her few friends that she had made in Soul Society.

All vice-captains are always required to attend the shinigami graduation ceremony, as it is also tradition for the vice-captains to show their zanpakutos in their released forms to the graduates, in the hope of motivating them to do better during their shinigami careers.

When Hinata is barely two steps away from the vice-captain of the second division, said vice-captain spoke without opening his eyes. "Good day, Hinata-san."

Hinata sighed as the vice-captain of the second division opened his eyes and smirked at her, and she smiled back before leaning against the wall next to him. "I thought that I will be able to surprise you this time, Itachi-san," she said.

Uchiha Itachi smirked at her.

Hinata had gotten quite a shock in the beginning when she had found out that Uchiha Itachi was in Soul Society as a shinigami after she had became a vice-captain, and had to attend the monthly vice-captains' meeting.

Back in Konoha, Hinata had heard the full story from Shiki about the Uchiha massacre, and her opinion of the council and the Sandaime Hokage had taken a severe plunge when she had found out that the cause behind Uchiha Sasuke's betrayal before going insane, and which had caused her best friend so much pain, is all because of the council.

Itachi himself isn't too clear just how he had ended up in Soul Society as well, as he knew like how Hinata did that people from the elemental countries rarely end up here unless they've been given a soul burial by some random shinigami on the rare mission out to the elemental continents. Initially, Hinata is still quite wary of Itachi as he had nearly killed her best friend on numerous occasions, and was even part of that bijuu hunting organisation that had caused the start of the Fourth Great Shinobi War.

It actually took Itachi quite some time before managing to convince Hinata that he meant her no harm, and he is just like her now – a shinigami in the ranks of the Gotei 13 of Soul Society. And apparently, he had only become the vice-captain of the second division a year prior to Hinata becoming the fukutaichou of the thirteenth. And it also helps that he was a close friend of Kaien as well, though the man had never mentioned him to Hinata.

Apparently, the captain of the second division, Soifon, was so fed-up with the poor excuse of a vice-captain that she had before Itachi. And at the same time, she was also rather taken with Itachi who was the then third seat of her division who had actually made it to that rank within three months upon becoming a shinigami (whoa, talk about geniuses!), and had actually gone straight to the Sotaichou with an official request to have a switch of vice-captains for her squad, as well as the Onmitsukido.

The long and short of it was that Itachi and Omaeda Marechiyo were then pitted against each other in a battle to decide whether Itachi will replace Omaeda as the new vice-captain, or if Omaeda would keep his vice-captain seat. And from what Hinata had heard from the first division's vice-captain who was present at that battle, Itachi had beaten Omaeda with only two moves, before the man is down for the count.

And last that Hinata had heard, Omaeda was then delegated an unseated position in the second division, as his power isn't benefitting that of a seated officer.

"I am not the fukutaichou of the second division as well as the corps commander of the patrol corps in the Onmitsukido for nothing, Hinata-san," said Itachi with a smirk.

"Shh! It's starting," said Hinata as the Sotaichou stepped up to the podium to speak.

Hinata had already heard the Sotaichou's speech once during _her _Academy graduation, and she soon tuned him out, amusing herself by looking around the hall. She spotted Toushirou at once with his new vice-captain, Matsumoto Rangiku, standing next to him, and she waved at him.

The Sotaichou's next words then caused her attention to snap back towards him.

"…and that concludes all the shinigami graduates. Congratulations on passing!" The Sotaichou's booming voice echoed all over the hall, and applause and cheers soon echoed all around the hall. "Now, before I declare the graduation ceremony over, the thirteen vice-captains of the Gotei 13 will be showing you the released forms of their zanpakutos, otherwise known as their shikai, which is something you will get once you've matured as a shinigami!"

"That's our cue," said Itachi, and Hinata sighed before following him to the side of the stage where the other vice-captains are all gathered.

Hinata had seen the released form of the zanpakuto of the first division's vice-captain during _her _graduation ceremony, and therefore, she tuned him out until it came to Itachi's turn which she watched with interest.

Itachi sighed as the Sotaichou gestured him forwards.

The rather stoic Uchiha took one look at all the Academy graduates, and glanced at the frowning form of his captain who was present alongside Toushirou and Kyoraku, before sighing and turning towards the Sotaichou. "With all due respect, Sotaichou-sama, I do not wish to reveal the release of my zanpakuto, as I might burn down the graduation hall by mistake if I do so. I'll just stick to telling the graduates about my shikai."

Yamamato frowned, but nodded.

There is always the occasional vice-captain who does that – as there are a few shinigamis who does not wish to reveal their zanpakutos' forms, and merely stick to revealing it verbally. Every shinigami has the right to protect their abilities, and he respected that.

Itachi sighed, running a hand through his hair. "The name of my zanpakuto is Amateratsu," he stated, withdrawing his zanpakuto from its scabbard on his back, and showing the graduates who 'ohed' and 'ahed' at it. "And the command release for it is _hi o tsukeru (ignite). _As you can tell, it is a fire-based zanpakuto." At that, Yamamato looked interested, as apart from his Ryuujin Jakka, there hasn't been another fire-based zanpakuto in Soul Society. "And _that _is the reason why I do not wish to reveal my zanpakuto, as I might burn this hall down by mistake. I hadn't gotten full control over the powers of my zanpakuto yet."

'_You're such a liar, Itachi.' _Hinata thought with a smirk as she clapped politely along with everyone else when Itachi bowed to the graduates and left the stage. _'If you are anything like Sasuke at all, you've already mastered your shikai, and is probably close to mastering bankai. You aren't named a genius for nothing.'_

Out of the corner of her eye, Hinata spotted Itachi's captain nodding to him, a pleased expression on her face, and Hinata knew why too. Quite possibly, the most mysterious shinigamis are those in the second division, and they each have a tendency to not reveal their zanpakutos or even their abilities unless the need calls for it.

Hinata nodded to Itachi as he approached her, and ignored the third division's vice-captain releasing his zanpakuto. "I kind of expected that coming from you," she said, and Itachi smirked. "I'll love to see your shikai though. I hadn't seen a fire-based zanpakuto yet."

"Well, for your sake, I hope that you won't get to see it," said Itachi, and Hinata raised a brow – a habit that she had somehow inherited from Shiki when she was still alive. "Soifon-taichou asked me to keep my shikai a secret when I had showed it to her." Itachi admitted. "She told me that she thinks that my shikai might possibly be on par with the Sotaichou's in its released form, and told me to keep it quiet, as there is no telling what the Central 46 would do."

Hinata nodded, understanding Itachi and Soifon's fears, and her respect for the indigo-haired captain of the second division went up.

She had only met the woman captain once when delivering paperwork for Ukitake, as for some strange unknown reason, Kiyone and Sentarou would never go to the second division headquarters. Though Hinata thinks that she _does_ know the reason why those two avoided the second division like the plague. Hinata had only met Soifon once, yet she found the woman captain extremely cold and standoffish, reminding her a little of Itachi in the past when he was chasing after Shiki when they were still alive, or even of Sasuke himself.

Hinata then scanned her eyes over the Academy graduates as the fifth division's vice-captain who is about to retire stepped up the stage to present his shikai. And from what Hinata had heard from her captain, Aizen-taichou is in search of a new vice-captain.

Hinata frowned at that. She doesn't trust that captain. She has no idea why, but she doesn't trust him in the slightest. He gives her a bad feeling, and as a former ninja, Hinata has long learned to trust her instincts. Aizen Sousuke had a feel of Orochimaru or even Pein around him – in the way that he has an air of manipulation. Even Itachi doesn't like him, and during her 'conversations' with Shiki, Hinata knew that her best friend felt the same way about Aizen as well.

Hinata froze as she spotted four faces among the graduates whom she is quite familiar with, and she almost stopped breathing.

Temari waved at Hinata whilst Neji nodded to her. Shikamaru yawned next to Temari, and Gaara just stared at her emotionlessly. All four don't look to be older than seventeen or so, and that made Hinata worried. Did they die during the war like how she did? Then what had happened to Konoha and all their friends?

Hinata nodded to them, telling them in indirect terms that they'll talk later, and Itachi had to nudge her in the side to catch her attention. "Hinata-san. You're up next."

**

* * *

**The moment that the graduation ceremony is over, Hinata made a beeline straight to her cousin and her friends who were among the few that still stayed in the hall.

"Shikamaru-kun! Temari-san! Gaara-san! Neji-nii-san!" Hinata smiled happily as she reached them. "It's been a long time! I didn't expect to see you here!"

"We were wondering if you are here as well," said Neji with a smirk as he gave his little cousin a hug. Like her, he had his zanpakuto on his back like Temari, though Gaara and Shikamaru both have theirs by their sides. "Naturally, I didn't expect to see you as a vice-captain already. Along with Itachi-san."

Hinata stiffened at that, wondering if they still hated the elder Uchiha, until Shikamaru shook off her worries. "If you're worrying about Itachi-san, don't worry," said the Nara with a yawn. "The Sotaichou filled us in about him when we were first brought here by some random shinigami performing the soul burials just after the war four years ago."

"Don't worry, we won the war," said Temari, soothing Hinata's worries, sensing what the other female was worried about. The wind user sighed. "Actually, it's more like it's Shiki who had won it for us. That battle where you had fallen against Konan…that marked the last day of the war. We won."

"Then why…?"

"Why had we died?" Gaara interjected, and Hinata nodded. The redhead former Suna-nin sighed. "We have to clear out the rioters of Ame with Akatsuki's demise. And because of the end of the war, both Konoha and Suna were severely weakened with nearly half of our shinobi forces being depleted. Iwa, Kiri and Kumo took that chance to ally themselves with each other to fight both Konoha and Suna. Figures."

He shook his head. "We end the Fourth Great Shinobi War, only to head straight into the Fifth Great Shinobi War." He sighed. "I had to go up against two of Kumo's Jinchuurikis, as I was the only living Jinchuuriki then on Konoha and Suna's sides (1). I managed to beat both of Kumo's Jinchuurikis which wasn't easy, as they've got the two-tailed and eighth-tailed Jinchuurikis, but I ended up dying too, as I've overused Shukaku's chakra during that two-on-one battle. And from what I've heard, when I ended up here, Shukaku had been separated from me."

"We died in that same war," said Temari with a shrug. "I won't go into the details _how _we had died, but we did. All that matters is that we're here now. The Sotaichou told us that you are here as well, and we've been waiting for a chance to see you."

"And speaking of that, Hinata-sama, is Shiki here as well?" asked Neji hopefully. "I mean, she _had _died during the same time as you. Is she here too?"

Hinata sighed inwardly. How is she going to tell her cousin and her friends that Shiki is sealed as her zanpakuto?

"Yeah, she's here," said the indigo-haired girl nervously.

"Where is she? I don't see her anywhere," said Shikamaru with a yawn. "I would have thought that she'll be here as well, as I rarely see you two apart back in Konoha."

"Well…" Hinata gulped nervously, and out of the corner of her eye, she could see Itachi restraining a grin, and made a mental note to herself to kick his ass during their next spar. She grasped her zanpakuto and drew it out, showing it to her friends. "Here she is. She's my zanpakuto."

Neji blinked owlishly, Gaara stared, Shikamaru paused in mid-yawn, and Temari's eyes nearly bulged out of its sockets.

Hinata sighed and began counting down.

Three. Two. One—

"NANI?!"

**

* * *

**It had taken a great deal of explaining before Neji, Gaara, Shikamaru and Temari were satisfied, though they were sad that they couldn't manage to talk to Shiki.

Hinata had also conveniently 'forgotten' the fact that Shiki can actually speak to them by using her body, if Hinata allow Shiki control for a few moments. Something like that is only possible if the shinigami gave their zanpakuto a complete one hundred percent trust. But Shiki rarely does that, as it causes some strain on Hinata's body if she took control, and furthermore, she doesn't have anyone she wanted to talk to apart from Hinata and Itachi.

Hinata had then spoken with Neji and the others regarding their squad positions. Apparently, Gaara is assigned to her squad which she isn't too surprised at, as Ukitake _had _told her that he is recruiting one of the four from the elemental nations into the thirteenth squad. Shikamaru was in the eighth division, and Hinata cringed at that, wondering if both the lazy genius and his captain would drive their vice-captain, Ise Nanao, to her limits.

Shiki had laughed when Hinata had thought that.

Temari was in the tenth division under Toushirou, and the white-haired captain could be heard muttering something about hoping that Temari won't be like a second coming of Rangiku. And Neji, miraculously, was in the sixth division.

Miraculously, Hinata says, because it is a well-known fact that the only two divisions that doesn't take in fresh graduates regularly are the sixth and the second divisions. The second division had their reasons, as only the cream of the crop are in there, seeing as how they must be able to take down shinigamis with their bare hands if necessary. Thus, Soifon rarely takes in new recruits, though Itachi is an exception, but at least she does it more often than Kuchiki Byakuya, the captain of the sixth division.

Hinata was initially requested upon her graduation by Byakuya to be in his squad for a reason that she simply can't comprehend, though she suspects that it might be due to the fact that she is once a noble back in Konoha, as ¾ of the sixth division comprises of nobles. But Ukitake had claimed the goods on her first, so as to speak. (A/N: Get your mind out of the gutter!)

Some of Neji's classmates whom he had introduced Hinata to were among those who have graduated, and they seemed very much in awe at the fact that Neji is related to a vice-captain, or that Shikamaru, Temari and Gaara were all friends with a vice-captain.

Kira Izuru, a member of one of Soul Society's smaller noble families, who is also the last member of his family left, was recruited for the fourth division. His best friend, Abarai Renji, was a shoe-in for the eleventh division, and looking at him, Hinata could understand why that creepy Zaraki-taichou had wanted the redhead for his division, as he looks brash and hot-headed – one of those battle loving types, no matter how Hinata had looked at him.

Hinamori Momo, the best friend of Renji and Kira, was requested by Aizen-taichou for the fifth division, and Hinata can't help frowning when she had heard about it. She can't put her finger on it, but she had a bad feeling about Aizen, and made a mental note to keep a close eye on Momo and Aizen.

"Ah, Hinata, you're back!" Ukitake greeted her the moment that Hinata stepped into the main office of the thirteenth division's headquarters which is where she, Ukitake, Kiyone and Sentarou usually are, along with Kuchiki Rukia.

"Taichou, are you sure that you should be up?" asked Hinata in surprise, sitting across him in the formal sitting position that she is accustomed to. "And should I throw those two out as they aren't helping in the slightest?" She tiled one thumb over her shoulder at the sight of Kiyone and Sentarou who were fighting over who-knows-what.

"No, don't bother," said Ukitake with a laugh, coughing as he did so.

Hinata sighed. "I have no idea how they have even made it to third seat status," she muttered, and Ukitake laughed.

"Oh, they do have their uses," he said. "But never mind that, you have a vice-captain meeting to attend, don't you?"

"Yeah. I was just about to leave for it," said Hinata with a nod. "We were going to talk about the new graduates that would be in the fourth, fifth, sixth, eighth, tenth and thirteenth squads respectively. Why?"

"Well, Sasakibe-fukutaichou dropped by earlier to inform you of some changes for the vice-captain meeting, but as you weren't around, he told me instead," said Ukitake, and Hinata frowned. "Apparently, Aizen-taichou would like to show and educate the fukutaichous as well as those new recruits about the different types of zanpakutos out there. The new recruits have already been informed, so you needn't worry about that. Just head on to the vice-captains' meeting."

"Okay, but…why did Aizen-taichou want to do such a thing?" Hinata frowned. "And if he really wanted to 'educate' us about the different zanpakuto types, why not do it at the Academy graduation ceremony earlier?"

"Well, I heard that he was in search of a potential candidate for his vice-captain, and he had his eye on that new recruit of his," said Ukitake, smiling. "The other captains think that it's a little too soon, as she is merely a fresh graduate. Thus, Aizen suggested bringing her in as an adjutant's aide first before grooming her as a vice-captain. His vice-captain is about to retire soon anyway, and he needed a new replacement."

Hinata nodded slowly, but still found it strange.

"Well, you had best be off," said Ukitake, and Hinata nodded.

"I'll be off then," said Hinata, and Ukitake nodded as she stood up. She then turned towards her two third seats. "Kiyone! Sentarou! Can you assist taichou with the paperwork, and deliver it to the first division once you're done with it? And don't forget to submit the recruit application form to the Sotaichou's office. The new recruit's particulars should be somewhere around here."

"Roger that, Ma'am!" Sentarou boomed, saluting Hinata as his legs clicked together. "I'll be sure to finish all the paperwork before you're back from your meeting, and assist taichou the best that I could whilst you're gone!"

"What did you say, you boar?" Kiyone barked at Sentarou before turning towards an amused Hinata. "Hinata-san, _I _will do my utmost best to assist taichou with the paperwork! In fact, it will be done within an hour!"

Hinata sighed before turning towards an amused looking Ukitake, ignoring the arguing duo behind her. "I shall be off, taichou."

"Well, I'll do it within forty-five minutes, you monkey-do monkey-don't girl!"

"Forty five minutes? Then I can do it within half-an-hour, you boar!"

Hinata sighed as she stepped out of the thirteenth division headquarters, hearing that duo's arguing all the way until she had left the headquarters.

Argument Number Forty Six that week between Kotetsu Kiyone and Kotsubaki Sentarou had initiated itself.

**XXXXXX**

"_Kudakero, Kyoka Suigetsu. (Shatter, Mirror Flower Water Moon)"_

'Oohs' and 'aahs' echoed from the new shinigami recruits present for the vice-captain meeting that month, and even a few of the vice-captains could not help but be entranced by Aizen Sousuke's zanpakuto as mist erupted from his zanpakuto.

Aizen smiled a kindly smile at all the vice-captains and new recruits present. "Do you like it? What can you tell me about my zanpakuto, judging from its release command?"

Abarai Renji scratched the back of his head. "Erm…it's a water type?" he offered, seemingly unsure of himself.

There were a few chuckles at that, and even Aizen chuckled. "Close, but not quite. And you're not exactly wrong either, Abarai-kun," he said.

"It's an illusionary type, isn't it, Aizen-taichou?" asked Momo, looking at Aizen with adoring eyes.

Aizen smiled and nodded at her. "Correct," he said. "My Kyoka Suigetsu is a water flowing type." He explained. "There are many different types of zanpakutos out there. Attack types. Non-elemental types. Even kido types. My zanpakuto falls into the third category. But it's not a kido type exactly. Kyoka Suigetsu merely uses the diffused reflections of fog and water steams to confuse the enemy, and to make them attack each other. That is my Kyoka Suigetsu's ability."

He then sheathed his zanpakuto by his side, sliding it into its scabbard with a loud _click._

Hinata frowned, not taking her eyes off of Aizen, and her hand reached to her Tsukiyomi on her back. _'It gives me a bad feeling about this. Something isn't right.'_

**

* * *

**The group of former ninjas, along with one Uchiha Itachi, walked along the passageway that linked all the thirteen headquarters of the different divisions together, all of them walking in silence.

"What do you think about it?" Hinata asked, breaking the silence, and stopping in her tracks.

Shikamaru frowned. "I find something odd about it," he stated, and everyone nodded.

"Yeah, I think so too," said Itachi with a sigh. "No captain would actually show their shikai, and actually _explain _the full basis behind it to shinigamis not of his own squad. Scratch that." Itachi shook his head. "No shinigami will do such a thing, not even to members of their own squad. The vice-captains might do it at the Academy graduation, as it is tradition, but even then, they never go into such depth about their zanpakutos. The abilities of their zanpakuto is a shinigami's secret, and they will_ never _reveal it to anyone. Not even to their own friends."

"I really hope that it's nothing much, but just in case, let's just keep an eye on him," said Neji, chewing on his bottom lip with that habit that he had whenever he was nervous. "It is one thing if I just think that about Aizen-taichou, but having ALL of us thinking the same thing?" He shook his head. "It is too much of a coincidence."

Temari nodded. "But let's get to our assigned squads first of all," she said. "Let's meet up later."

Hinata nodded. "Sure. Gaara, you're assigned to the thirteenth squad, aren't you? Come with me."

The group of six then split and left in different directions. But Uchiha Itachi stopped as he approached his own squad station, and touched the hilt of his Amateratsu on his back. "Aizen Sousuke is indeed very clever," he muttered. "But his _baby_ _illusionary techniques _can't work on me, or you even, seeing as how my illusionary abilities still stayed with me as a shinigami. And my illusionary techniques _cannot _be broken." Itachi smiled a real smile as he touched the hilt of his zanpakuto. "Isn't that so, _Sasuke?"_

**XXXXXX**

_Unknown Area  
Soul Society_

"Are you sure about this, Aizen-taichou?" asked the third division's captain, Ichimaru Gin, after Aizen was done with his 'hypnosis ceremony'. "Going by Ukitake's report nearly a year ago during that incident with Shiba-fukutaichou, the current thirteenth squad fukutaichou, Hyuuga Hinata, had an illusionary zanpakuto as well. What if Kyoka Suigetsu doesn't work on her?"

"Gin is right, Aizen," said Tosen Kaname, the blind captain of the ninth division, nodding his head. "What if it doesn't work on her? There will be quite a risk in our plans then."

"It will," said Aizen confidently. "No one can escape the powers of my Kyoka Suigetsu, not even if they hold an illusionary based zanpakuto. Kyoka Suigetsu is a hypnosis type zanpakuto. No shinigami can escape from it."

Famous last words, Aizen Sousuke.

**XXXXXX**

In her inner world, Shiki turned around sharply from where she had been sitting by the cliff, and she stood up, frowning, fingering the sword strapped on her back.

She had felt it, even if Hinata doesn't, not that she is surprised. The redhead can tell that this unknown power is unlike anything that Hinata had seen before.

Shiki can feel it.

The unwelcomed intrusion power of another.

'_An intruder?'_

Shiki vanished with a quick blur before appearing before a startled looking beautiful woman with midnight-black hair which reaches to her lower back with indigo-coloured eyes, wearing a pure white kimono, holding a silver sword in her right hand with two red tassels hanging from the pommel.

"Who are you?" asked Shiki in a dangerous voice, fingering her sword on her back.

The woman's eyes widened a slight fraction. "Y-You can see me?" she asked in surprise. At Shiki's glare, she answered her question hastily. "I…am Kyoka Suigetsu."

Shiki frowned. _'A zanpakuto?'_

"Leave." The redhead commanded, not taking her eyes off of Kyoka Suigetsu. "You don't belong here. This isn't _your_ world." She narrowed her eyes. "I will not allow you to touch my wielder."

"My powers…don't affect you?" Kyoka Suigetsu whispered. "Why?"

Shiki narrowed her eyes. "Leave, or I'll _make _you leave!" she hissed. "This is _my_ world. You don't belong here. And if you know what is good for you, you will not breathe a single word of this to your wielder!" She narrowed her eyes. "Leave!"

**XXXXXX**

_Vice-Captain's Office  
Thirteenth Division Squad Barracks_

Hinata sighed as she looked over the pile of paperwork waiting for her, twirling a pen in between her fingers. For all the words that Kiyone and Sentarou have both said earlier, she still ended up doing the paperwork all by herself.

She had just taken Gaara through a tour of the thirteenth squad, filling him in on all the 'dos' and 'don'ts' of the squad, and had Rukia guide him through his first week, as she don't trust Kiyone or Sentarou to do it, though it is usually the third seat's job to guide the rookies during their first week. And furthermore, Hinata thinks that Rukia needs something to distract her from grieving and blaming herself over Kaien's death.

Hinata finally sighed and picked up her zanpakuto lying on the table next to her. She stared at it for several long moments before sighing. "Just now…what Aizen had done…you knew what it is, don't you? You've stopped it?"

Almost immediately, Shiki responded.

_Of course. I __**am **__your zanpakuto after all. I have a responsibility to protect you._

Hinata smiled. "Thank you," she said. She then turned serious. "Aizen-taichou didn't know that my zanpakuto is a dance illusionary type, along with being a light type. Dance type zanpakutos are rare enough as it is, but a dance illusionary type as well as a dance light type is one of the rarest types out there, if not the rarest. Rukia's Sode no Shirayuki is a dance type, but hers is no illusion or light type. Hers is a snow-type. Illusions can't work on me with your abilities." Hinata sighed. "He had just cast an illusion over all of those present at the meeting, didn't he? Just what is he up to?"

_Who knows? But if I'm you, I would keep a closer eye on him._

"Yeah, I intend to do that." Hinata agreed. She then frowned. "Should I inform the others about it? Or even Shirou or my captain?"

_No. I'd advise you to keep quiet about it for now. Don't tell the others – not even Shikamaru or Neji. The more people who knew about it, the more guarded that Aizen will be. Though I wouldn't be surprised if Itachi-nii knew about Aizen. He isn't a genius for nothing. And with __**him **__as his zanpakuto…_

Hinata stared. "Who is? Who is his zanpakuto?"

_It's not my place to tell. Anyway, let's see how things play themselves out._

Hinata sighed and nodded. "You're right."

Shiki was silent for a moment before 'speaking' again.

_But there is one thing that you must remember, Hinata._

"What is?"

_An illusion, no matter how powerful, is still an illusion. And it only holds power if you believe it. It's a pity that Aizen Sousuke didn't learn that lesson._

_

* * *

__A/N: How do you like this chapter? Also, as a side-note, for readers of my story Blood Red Moon, I would be attempting a short trailer clip for it soon. What do you think of that idea? Anyway, things are heating up a little, and next chapter will be the retrieval arc…I hope._

_Anyway, I hope that you like this chapter, and please read and review!_

(1) Gaara didn't lose his demon in this story. The war against Akatsuki began straight after Shiki had returned from her training trip.


	4. The Calm Before the Storm

Hey everybody! I'm back! And in my defence, I had been busy with planning out the plot outline of several of my stories. And as for my Detective Academy Q: Remake story, I will deeply appreciate some ideas to continue that story if you are complaining about the lack of updates for that. As for ideas for this story, yes, I will appreciate some. I will still stick to canon for the most part, but will venture onto a different route.

As for Sasuke being Itachi's zanpakuto, originally, I _wasn't _thinking of bringing them in, but Itachi had always been one of my favourite characters in Naruto, and I had never liked Sasuke killing Itachi, and Itachi letting him, as I think that Itachi could easily wipe the floor with Sasuke. Any suggestions for pairings for him? I am thinking Momo, as her gentle demeanour is a good match with Itachi's antisocial attitude.

Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto and Bleach or any of the characters, but the OC characters belongs to me

* * *

**Chapter Four: The Calm Before the Storm**

_My friend, do you fly away now?__  
To a world that abhors you and I?__  
All that awaits you is a sombre morrow  
No matter where the winds may blow_

_My friend, your desire__  
Is the bringer of life, the gift of the goddess  
__Even if the morrow is barren of promises  
__Nothing shall forestall my return  
- Loveless, Act III_

**XXXXXX**

Fifty years had passed since that day, and Soul Society as a whole had seen several changes taking place. The most prominent ones being that the former ninjas have climbed their way up the ladder to seated officers' status. Neji is now the third seated officer of the sixth division, and there is also a chance that he might be named the new vice-captain for the sixth division after the former vice-captain had perished during a Hollow hunt in the world of the living.

Gaara had also climbed his way up to fourth seat status.

In truth, he is only a fourth seat in name only, as everyone in the thirteenth division knew that he could easily be a vice-captain with his power. Only Hinata and his closest friends (Neji, Temari, Shikamaru and Itachi) have seen his shikai, and they aren't telling.

The redhead had also stated that he liked it where he is right now, and had no wish to become a vice-captain, and invite unneeded attention. Especially since with both Itachi and Hinata as vice-captains so soon after their graduation from the Shin'ou Spirit Technical Academy, it had already put the elemental continents on the high radar of Soul Society, and not one of the former shinobis wished for shinigamis to start swarming the elemental continents.

And like Neji, both Temari and Shikamaru have also made it to third seat status in their individual squads, though Temari had to bully Shikamaru into doing so as he is just too damn lazy! With him so alike his captain, they both often drove the eighth division vice-captain, Ise Nanao, up the wall, as she is already busy enough with chasing her captain down to make him actually do his work.

Though the former shinobis all often made it a point to get together frequently to have a good 'get together' as majority of them were all good friends at some point in their lives. And even though no one had said it, they were all sad that Shiki is not there with them.

**XXXXXX**

It is another fine day at Soul Society, the home and headquarters of the shinigamis. The sakura flowers were all full in bloom, signifying that it is spring at last, and all the different vice-captains of all the different squads were busy with their squad reports, ready to turn it into the monthly vice-captains' meeting later on.

And like always, all the different vice-captains of the different squads have their own worries and duties to attend to, especially the second division…

**

* * *

**_Second Division Headquarters  
Soul Society_

"What was that, you fool?! Do you have any idea who am I? I'll have you know that I can destroy your career as a shinigami even without lifting a single finger!"

"I-I'm sorry!"

"What's going on?" asked some random second division shinigami in the crowd of shinigamis that had gathered in the training grounds of the second division headquarters, and the Onmitsukido respectively.

"It's Omaeda again." His companion whispered to him. "Every single time whenever the taichou and the fukutaichou aren't around, he always struts around like he owned the place. I have no idea why he is still in the second division, seriously. We are supposed to be one of the strongest combat squads in Soul Society, but because of him, we are thought of as one of the weakest!"

His friend chuckled nervously. "Well, at least the fukutaichou is able to put him in his place."

There were smiles and chuckles from all around when they have heard that.

The fukutaichou of the second division is almost as icy as their captain, and just as anti-social, if not more. The only people who could even manage to get their fukutaichou to open up and to smile is that group of friends that he had which comprises of the fukutaichou from the thirteenth squad, along with the third seats from the sixth and tenth divisions, along with the fourth seats from the eighth and thirteenth divisions.

"Just because the taichou and fukutaichou isn't around doesn't mean that—"

_Whack!_

Everyone in the second division blinked owlishly as the scabbard of someone's zanpakuto whacked Omaeda Marechiyo hard on the head, causing the overly large shinigami to nurse the bruise on his head, whilst the icy and stoic vice-captain of the second division stood behind said large man.

Even though Omaeda is at least a good three heads taller than the Uchiha, the large shinigami is rather afraid of the icy man whose icy demeanour is enough to put their captain's to shame. And he remains the only person who Omaeda feared, as the large man hasn't forgotten how he had lost to Uchiha Itachi during their match all those years back to decide who the vice-captain of the second division will be.

Even Omaeda is not stupid enough to delude himself in thinking that Itachi had beaten him by luck. If the Uchiha had been serious at that time, Omaeda would have been dead. Uchiha Itachi had only stick to using hakuda back then, without using kido, zanjutsu, or even releasing his shikai.

"Just because the taichou and fukutaichou isn't around means _what, _Omaeda?" Uchiha Itachi asked icily, lifting his zanpakuto from Omaeda's head where a rather large bruise is already forming, as Itachi wasn't exactly gentle when whacking him on the head.

"F-F-Fukutaichou!" Omaeda's eyes almost bulged out of its sockets when he saw the icy vice-captain of the second division who had gained the nickname of 'Ice Prince' in Soul Society, standing behind him. "D-Don't you have a vice-captain meeting to get to today?"

"I came to collect the report that taichou is looking through yesterday," said Itachi stoically, showing Omaeda the piece of paper in his other hand. "What are you doing?"

"N-Nothing." Omaeda mumbled, looking at the ground, suddenly finding his feet very interesting.

Itachi raised a brow. "Oh? Very well then. Get back to training, all of you. And Omaeda, I want you to stand under the tree, with a full bucket of water on your head, with one full bucket in each hand as well for two hours. And with every bucket of water spilt, I'll add another hour of that. You need training in some patience. _Extreme _training."

"E-Eh?"

"Sato, get three buckets of water."

"Yes sir!"

"Alright, you've heard the fukutaichou! Get back to work!" Some random shinigami shouted.

**

* * *

**_Tenth Division Headquarters  
Soul Society_

Meanwhile in the tenth division headquarters, Hitsugaya Toushirou was grumbling as he ventured through the hallways of his division headquarters, in search of his rather elusive vice-captain.

"Matsumoto, you here?" Hitsugaya called out as he slid opened the door of the captain's office where Matsumoto had often crashed at, often with a bottle of sake or two. "Where are you?" Hitsugaya frowned as he entered the room. "Guess she's not here." He then frowned as he took in one or two sniffs only to smell the strong smell of sake lingering about in the room. "No, the smell of sake is still too strong for her to be gone."

And right on cue, a very drunk Matsumoto Rangiku sat up on the couch that she had crashed against, her cheeks flushed due to the consummation of sake. "Captain, want some?" Matsumoto slurred, waving a sake bottle around, obviously drunk.

Several tick marks appeared on Hitsugaya's head as he fought very hard to keep his temper under control, cursing whatever cruel deity up there to dump someone like Matsumoto on him as his vice-captain. _'Why me?! Why must I be cursed to have the laziest fukutaichou in all of Soul Society?! Why couldn't I have someone like Hinata instead?'_

"No!" Hitsugaya snapped. "And where's your report? Don't you have a vice-captains' meeting today?" Matsumoto responded by falling back onto the couch, and Hitsugaya twitched. "Hey, don't go to sleep!" He marched up to the side of the couch. "And listen to—"

His words were caught in his throat as he saw a very drunk Matsumoto Rangiku lying on the couch with her arms tucked behind her head, mumbling something in her sleep, giggling all the while.

"Oh don't! Don't touch…"

Hitsugaya twitched. He sure _doesn't _want to know just _what _his vice-captain is dreaming about.

"Jeez! What the hell is she dreaming about?"

**XXXXXX**

_Vice-Captains' Meeting Chamber  
Soul Society_

It is the usual monthly meeting for all thirteen vice-captains of the Gotei 13 of Soul Society. And the first division's vice-captain Sasakibe Choujirou was leading the meeting, being seated at the head of the table where all the vice-captains in attendance were seated around, his eyes scanning over the paper in his hand, a stack of papers stacked neatly in front of him.

"Sorry that I'm late." Hinamori Momo, the newly appointed vice-captain of the fifth division apologised, appearing at the entrance.

"Hurry up and take your seat."

"Hai!"

Kira Izuru, the vice-captain of the third division had a deadpanned look on his face. "Matsumoto-san isn't here yet," he deadpanned.

Hinata sighed. "She's probably hang over again," she stated. "It always happens."

Sasakibe Choujirou sighed. "Well, I don't think that she's going to turn up anytime soon, and we'll probably be here all day if we wait for her. Let's start the meeting. Let's just send a report about the meeting to her later on."

"Hai."

The meeting first started off with the usual squad patrol missions from each squad, before being followed by the performances of any new shinigamis being enlisted into the individual squads, before being followed by any prospective promotions for any shinigami in the respective squads.

The fourth division vice-captain, Kotetsu Isane, then started the ball rolling for the patrol missions required for the human towns in the world of the living – those that are high in spirit power and intensity. "Now then, about the lack of a soul moderator for District 3600, Karakura Town, in the world of the living. The moderator that is currently stationed there has been taking off work due to chronic cramps."

"Cramps can really hurt," muttered Kira, having been a former fourth squad member prior to becoming the vice-captain of the third division nearly five years back. "We should probably let him rest up."

"But that will leave us without an active shinigami to patrol Karakura Town." Itachi stated. "That town is already bait enough for Hollows as it is. We can't just leave it alone. Let alone the humans, even the souls there will be in danger for becoming Hollow food."

Hinata frowned as she looked over the papers in front of her. She had a solution to that problem. "I've got a suggestion for that problem," she said, and every single fukutaichou in the room turned towards her. "Why don't we send Kuchiki Rukia from my squad?" She suggested, and at the looks that everyone in the room is giving her, she proceeded to explain. "Ukitake-taichou would like for Kuchiki to have a position stationed in the world of the living for some time to broaden her experiences as a shinigami."

"I see," said Sasakibe thoughtfully, one hand at his chin. "So Ukitake-taichou recommended her?" Hinata nodded, and Sasakibe nodded thoughtfully before stamping 'Approved' across the report in front of him. "Very well. Then his replacement will be Kuchiki Rukia from the thirteenth squad. What's next?"

"This is about how the sixth division's vice-captain position is currently vacant," said Isane, reading from a report in her hand. "In a recent meeting with the captains, they have decided to give this position to Hyuuga Neji, the current third seat in the sixth squad, upon a strong recommendation from Kuchiki-taichou and Ukitake-taichou. And the vacant position of the third seat in the sixth squad will hereby be filled by Abarai Renji, the current sixth seat in the eleventh squad."

Mutterings echoed across the room at that, and Hinata and Itachi exchanged worried looks. This is _not _good. Another shinigami who had originally come from the elemental continents had became a vice-captain? If another one of them rose to vice-captain status, the Central 46 will soon start taking an interest in the elemental continents.

**XXXXXX**

_Thirteenth Division Headquarters  
Soul Society_

"I'm being transferred?" Kuchiki Rukia asked, surprise on her features.

She is currently in the vice-captain's office, along with Kotetsu Kiyone and Kobatsuki Sentarou, along with the vice-captain herself, Hyuuga Hinata.

Apart from Shiba Miyako, Hinata is the only other female role model that Rukia had admired and looked up to. She is intelligent, gentle, beautiful and kind; everything that Rukia had wanted to be. Hinata had also been the one to guide Rukia through her first week in the thirteenth division even though she wasn't the vice-captain then, and like Kaien, Ukitake, Sentarou and Kiyone, she didn't treat Rukia any differently just because she is a Kuchiki, and Rukia had respected her for it.

Hinata who is seated behind her desk with a stack of paperwork in front of her raised an eyebrow, a pen in her hand with her zanpakuto on the side of her desk. "It's not really a transfer order," said the Hyuuga. "You'll just be stationed in the world of the living for about a month. Like that disastrous time when you were first sent out to the world of the living as Kiyone's backup when you had first joined the squad."

Rukia gave Hinata a sheepish look, scratching her left ear with that habit that she always did whenever she was nervous. "Well…"

Sentarou who was standing behind Kiyone who was kneeling across Rukia snorted with his arms crossed over his chest. "See, told ya! She doesn't remember! She probably forgot all about it because it was such a bad experience!"

"Shut up! Go plant your roots in the garden or something!"

"Say what?! Then you should go hang off the roof!"

Hinata sighed. "As I was saying," she said relatively loudly in order for Rukia to hear her over the din that both Sentarou and Kiyone were making, "it's just a simple month long mission to the world of the living. And I'm not really surprised that you had repressed the memories of that time when you were sent out with Kiyone. Your mission this time around will require you to perform the normal Hollow hunts along with the occasional Konso. Your post will be at—"

"You will be watching over Karakura Town, an area with a one spirit mile radius." Ukitake interrupted as he entered the room, and Sentarou and Kiyone both stopped arguing immediately upon the arrival of their captain. "Considering your prowess, this mission shouldn't be too difficult for you."

"Ukitake-taichou!"

"C-Captain!"

"Shouldn't you still be resting in bed, taichou?" asked Hinata with a raised brow.

"Nah, I actually feel good today," said Ukitake with a smile. "And even though she will only be there a month, I thought that Kuchiki might be nervous about her first solo mission. So I came to see her off."

"I can do that on your behalf." Hinata protested. "It wouldn't do for your illness to aggravate itself again."

"You're already taking on more than your load of work that a normal vice-captain will be taking on," said Ukitake with a smile. "I am thankful for that. But I thought that I should at least see Kuchiki off personally."

"T-Thank you so much!" said Rukia, bowing her head at her captain.

"Don't be so formal," said Ukitake, waving off the formalities. "Have you reported to Byakuya yet?"

"No, not yet," said Rukia. Her face then fell slightly, and Hinata frowned at that. "Actually, I think that he'd probably tell me not to bother him over something so trivial. So I don't plan on telling him about this before I go."

"I see. I understand," said Ukitake, kneeling down to her level. "That's fine. Do whatever that you think is best. I'll tell Byakuya for you. That way, you can go with a clear conscience."

"Yes sir."

**

* * *

**_Eleventh Division Headquarters  
Soul Society_

"Henceforth, Sixth Seat of the Eleventh Division, Abarai Renji, shall be appointed to the rank of Third Seat of the Sixth Division, filling in the vacant post left behind by the newly appointed lieutenant of the Sixth Division, Hyuuga Neji." Momo said, with the official appointment papers in front of her, with Kira Izuru sitting beside her. She then smiled at Renji who had a stunned look on his face. "Congratulations, Abarai-kun!"

"T-Thanks." A stunned and shocked Renji managed to get his words out. "I mean, it is an honour, Lieutenant Hinamori."

"Oh, don't be so stiff," said Momo with a laugh.

"Well congratulations, Renji," said Shikamaru, sitting up against a wall behind the redhead with his arms clasped behind his head. "You at least hold the position of third seat in Kuchiki-taichou's squad at last. Neji is sorry that he couldn't come, but he had to settle some last minute affairs, and he told me to congratulate you on his behalf."

"But it is good at least," said Ikkaku, sitting across from Shikamaru. "You're one step closer to Kuchiki Byakuya now."

"Ikkaku-san… Shikamaru…" Renji muttered.

Shikamaru sighed. "Troublesome," he whined. He then straightened up and looked at Renji straight in the eye. "Don't you think that it is about time that you talk to Rukia again? It's been almost fifty years since the last time that you've spoken to her."

"That's right," said Ikkaku, nodding his head. "Even though she is a noble, you should be able to stand on par with her now. The position of third seat is that of a lieutenant's aide after all. You've kept your distance from her for over forty years. It is about time that you two got back together."

"Then you'd better hurry," said Kira, exchanging looks with Momo.

Renji blinked. "Why?"

"I've heard from Hinata that Rukia is going to leave for the world of the living where she'll be stationed for the next month," said Shikamaru lazily. "She is going to depart from Soul Society this afternoon."

"Oh no! Abarai-kun, you'd better hurry!"

"No," said Renji. "I won't be officially promoted for another month. I'm gonna shock her when she comes back and I tell her that I had been promoted to third seat status."

"Well, if that's what you want," said Shikamaru before getting up with a sigh. "Well, sorry to take off on you guys like that since I'm pretty sure that you want to celebrate Renji's promotion, but I have plans with the others."

The remaining four shinigamis in the room knew that when Shikamaru said 'the others', he meant Hinata, Temari, Gaara, Neji and Itachi.

"Sure. See you around."

"Yeah."

**XXXXXX**

Shiki sat on the cliff in her mindscape, both legs dangling down below her as she watched the waves crashing against the sides of the cliff, and letting the wind whistle through her hair. She watched as the waves crashed against the side of the cliff again and again, and frowned.

She had been getting a pretty bad feeling recently. And she knew that something is going to happen soon. She had long learned to trust her instincts, and that had saved her many a time in the past.

"What an ominous wind," she muttered, feeling the wind whistle through her hair. "Something is afoot. Something bad is about the happen."

_And thus the blade came swinging down._


	5. Call for Duty

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto and Bleach or any of the characters, but the OC characters belongs to me

* * *

**Chapter Five: Call for Duty**

_Second Division Headquarters_  
_Soul Society_

Uchiha Itachi walked through the hallways of the second division, a rather impassive look on his face, but to anyone who knew him, they would know that wheels are currently turning in his head.

He finally arrived at his destination – the Mess Hall (cafeteria) of the second division headquarters, and he slid opened the shoji door only to see more than ¾ of the second division and the Onmitsukido having their midday lunch, all laughing and joking as they did so, though sudden silence befell them all of a sudden when every single shinigami saw the rather imposing sight of their lieutenant.

Itachi scanned his eyes over the shinigamis in the Mess Hall before resting on the person that he had been searching for, and sighed inwardly. "Saido, once you're done, see me in my office. I want a word with you."

With that, he then turned and left the Mess Hall, leaving a shocked silence in his wake.

Some random shinigami finally found his voice. "Damn, Saido-san, what did you do? The fukutaichou rarely calls anyone to his office as it is!"

"I didn't do _anything!" _Saido Eikichirou almost squeaked. He then sighed and got to his feet. "Well, I might as well go and see what the big boss wants from me."

He then picked up his zanpakuto before heading towards the direction of the office of the lieutenant. He rapped on the door to announce his presence before stepping into the room. The lieutenant was currently sitting behind his desk, a mountain of paperwork on his desk which he is working on fervently.

Saido had to work hard in order to prevent a grin from creeping over his face.

He knew that paperwork is the bane of all captains, vice-captains and third seats in all divisions of the Gotei 13, though the vice-captain of the thirteenth got the short end of the stick when it comes to paperwork, as she has to handle the paperwork of the _entire division _by herself, since her captain is in poor health, and the two third seats of her division spend more time arguing than actually doing their work. The poor vice-captain of the thirteenth had to actually handle the paperwork all by herself if she does not wish for the paperwork of her division to be clogged up.

"You wish to see me, sir?" asked Saido politely as he closed the shoji door behind him.

"Yeah. Sit down," said Itachi, looking up from his paperwork as Saido sat in the _seiza_ sitting position in front of Itachi, his zanpakuto by his side, along with the ridiculous bamboo hat that he always wore.

A very long silence fell between them both as Itachi said nothing for several moments, and Saido grew more unnerved. He was about to say something before Itachi broke the silence, picking up a sheet of paper from the pile of papers next to him on the desk.

"I had been reading over your report about the mission that I've assigned you nearly two weeks ago." At this point, Saido suddenly thinks that he might know what this is all about now. "The retrieval of Kuchiki Rukia from the thirteenth division who had overstayed her time in the world of the living. You didn't say anything much in your report apart from 'Kuchiki had lost her powers temporarily due to a grave injury with a Hollow, and is currently using a gigai to regain her powers'." Itachi recited before placing the report down on his desk and eyed Saido who is sweating bullets by now. "I hadn't turned this in to the taichou yet as I want to hear the full story from you." Saido opened his mouth to explain, but Itachi cut him off. "And don't tell me the very nice fabricated lie that you've been telling everyone who had questioned you about the mission. I can tell that you're lying, Saido. I've been a ninja for long enough before coming to Soul Society to tell when someone is lying. I want the whole truth. And don't worry, I won't tell anyone. I know you well enough to know that you won't lie about a mission unless you're trying to cover up for someone."

There was a very long silence before Saido sighed. "Damn, I really can't hide anything from you, can I, fukutaichou?" he muttered sarcastically, and Itachi smirked. "As per my orders, I headed to the world of the living about two weeks ago to investigate the cause behind Kuchiki's overlong stay in the world of the living. Apparently, she had lost her powers during a fight with a Hollow, and well…apparently, she had foolishly turned some human boy into a shinigami by transferring her powers to him."

Itachi almost choked on the tea that he was drinking as he heard that. That idiot did _what? _Giving a human the powers of a shinigami is a severe offence, and she could be tried as a criminal for this!

"She did _what?" _Itachi asked, not believing his ears. "And why did you cover up for her? This is a serious offence. Even you knew that, Saido. You will be punished alongside her if anyone found out that you've been covering for her."

"I know. I've seen that human boy whom she had given her powers to whilst on my mission. That boy…has potential. You can call me foolish if you wish, but I kind of want to see how he will grow as a shinigami. I hadn't seen so much potential since you and Hyuuga-fukutaichou from the thirteenth division."

Itachi sighed. "I called you in just to ask about this mission," he stated. "The Gotei 13 have been chasing after me for the report, especially since there _is _supposed to be a sudden increase of Hollow activity in Karakura Town, and if I tell them that Kuchiki is currently in a gigai and unable to perform her shinigami duties, it is going to be very difficult to explain without telling them that Kuchiki had turned a human into a shinigami without any authorisation whatsoever."

Saido sighed. "I knew that will happen sooner or later," he said. "With all due respect, sir, I _did _warn Kuchiki before I had left that I can only buy her some time – two weeks at the most, before another shinigami will be dispatched to Karakura Town. She had already overstayed her time in the world of the living by a month or so. And seeing as how she is a noble, the Central 46 are bound to keep a closer eye on her than any other shinigami."

Itachi sighed and nodded. "Yeah. And all captains and vice-captains were called in for a meeting scheduled for tomorrow," he said. "Something about Kuchiki. I don't know what it is all about, but I doubt that it's anything good. I just want your take on this, as I have to turn in this report by today, or I'll get in trouble soon."

Saido sighed. "For Kuchiki's sake, I hope that no one had found out about the boy."

Itachi sighed. "I highly doubt that."

**XXXXXX**

_Captains' Meeting Chamber_  
_Soul Society_

The next day, all captains and lieutenants of the thirteen divisions in the Thirteen Court Squad Guards were all gathered in the captains' meeting chamber where they were all waiting patiently for the Sotaichou to set the ball rolling.

All lieutenants were standing behind their captains quietly, also listening into the meeting.

Neji, Hinata and Itachi all exchanged worried looks with each other, unnoticed by everyone.

The Uchiha had quietly informed all the former ninjas of the situation regarding Rukia the previous day, as he had a rather bad feeling about it, and all of them had a feeling that the meeting for today had something to do with the girl.

Head-Captain Yamamoto, captain of the first division of the Gotei 13, and overall ruler of Seireitei, banged his stick onto the ground to garner attention, and all mutterings ceased itself. The elderly ruler of Soul Society then cleared his throat before he began the meeting.

"There had been a report from Kurotsuchi-taichou of the twelfth division yesterday regarding a Hollow incident in the world of the living," said Yamamoto. "Karakura Town had been on one of our lists as 'red alert', due to the sudden increase of Hollow activity which had begun sometime two years ago. An unusually large number of Hollows which is abnormal by any means had attacked the town of Karakura yesterday afternoon, which had probably led to the sudden appearance of a Menos Grande in the town."

Hinata's eyes widened a slight fraction, and so did several of the other captains and lieutenants also present.

And it is for a good reason too, as every shinigami knew that Menos Grandes rarely, if never, left Hueco Mundo. And there is simply no way that they would ever venture to the world of the living on their own. For one, they just aren't intelligent enough to be able to do that, as a Menos had the intelligence of a tree, and there just simply isn't enough food for them in the world of the living as well.

"A Menos?" Ukitake asked in surprise, coughing in between his words as he did so. "Is the town alright? Are the humans…alright?"

"There _are _some casualties, though those causalities are due to the Hollows that had ravaged the town hours before the Menos' appearance," answered Yamamoto. "When Kurotsuchi-taichou had received the reiatsu readings, stating that a Menos had made their appearance, the tenth and second divisions were about to send out three full squads of shinigamis to combat the Menos when a squad of the Patrol Corps in the Onmitsukido had reported that a single shinigami had managed to injure the Menos badly enough to force it to retreat back into Hueco Mundo."

There were several raised brows at that, even from Hinata, Neji and Itachi. Since when did a lone shinigami that _isn't _of vice-captain or captain rank gain enough power to actually _force _a Menos back? Is it Rukia's work or that human boy that Saido had told Itachi about?

"Is it Kuchiki's work?" asked Hinata, keeping the knowledge about the human boy to herself. "Since when did she attain enough power to do that? Forcing a Menos to retreat…to be able to do something like that is vice-captain level at least!"

"It wasn't the work of any shinigami that we knew of, Hyuuga-fukutaichou," said Kurotsuchi. "No. I had Nemu look through the records of the twelfth division about the shinigami that had forced the Menos to retreat, but to my surprise, that shinigami isn't in any of our records at all. He isn't an active shinigami, and neither is he a renegade."

"A shinigami that isn't in any of our records?" Komamura asked, puzzled. "How could that be?"

"We have no idea. As such, we can only come to the conclusion that someone had made that boy a shinigami without any authorisation," answered Kurotsuchi.

Ukitake frowned, more worried about Rukia now. If that unknown shinigami had been the one to force the Menos to retreat, then where is Rukia? She is supposed to be stationed there, isn't she? And she had overstayed her time in the world of the living for almost two months now.

"What about Kuchiki?" asked Ukitake with concern. "She is supposed to be stationed in Karakura Town. Did the Onmitsukido find any trace of her?"

"No," said Soifon, speaking up at last. "I've just received the report from my lieutenant yesterday regarding the Onmitsukido member that I've dispatched to the world of the living to investigate the cause of Kuchiki Rukia's sudden disappearance. Apparently, she had lost her powers during a fight with a Hollow, and is currently in a gigai, trying to regain her power."

Kyoraku was suddenly confused. "Then who had been the shinigami that had been dispatching the Hollows in Karakura Town for the past three months?" he asked. "If it isn't Rukia, then who is it? It surely can't be that boy? But if that is so, then does that mean that Rukia had given her powers to the boy?"

"With all the current evidences at hand, I'm afraid that it does seem like the case," said Yamamoto solemnly, and seeing Ukitake about to open his mouth to argue, he put up a hand. "Regardless, all that we have now are just pure conjectures. We can't be certain of anything unless we hear it from Kuchiki Rukia herself. As such, she must be brought in, and that unknown shinigami must be dealt with, as we cannot have shinigamis outside our jurisdiction acting on their own—"

"Sotaichou, I will go to retrieve my subordinate." Ukitake interrupted, coughing harshly as he did so. "Kuchiki is a member of my squad, and thus, this is my responsibility. Allow me and my lieutenant to retrieve her—"

"With all due respect, Ukitake, you are obviously in no condition to even stand, let alone retrieve a wayward shinigami." Kyoraku interrupted his best friend. "You are simply in no condition to head to the world of the living."

Yamamoto nodded. "Kyoraku-taichou is correct," he said. "As such, Kuchiki-taichou, will you and your lieutenant head to Karakura Town in the world of the living to retrieve Kuchiki Rukia of the thirteenth division, and to also deal with the unknown shinigami?"

Byakuya nodded stoically. "Hai. I would also like to request the added addition of the new third seat of my division for this mission, as he needs some experience in the world of the living."

Yamamoto nodded. "Request granted."

"Sotaichou! Kuchiki is in my squad, and as such, under my jurisdiction. At least allow my lieutenant to be sent along on this mission as well, if I can't. She knew Kuchiki best, and would know how to retrieve her in the best manner possible."

Yamamoto sighed and nodded, slamming his stick onto the ground. "Very well. As such, Kuchiki Byakuya-taichou from the sixth division, lieutenants Hyuuga Neji and Hyuuga Hinata from the sixth and thirteenth divisions respectively, as well as the third seat from the sixth division, Abarai Renji, will hereby be sent to Karakura Town, in the world of the living, in order to retrieve Kuchiki Rukia of the thirteenth division, and to also deal with the unknown shinigami. Dismissed!"

The captains and lieutenants soon started to slowly filter out. Byakuya spoke to Hinata and Neji before leaving the chamber, however. "Get ready to move out from the northern Senkaimon gate within two hours."

Ukitake looked worriedly at Byakuya's departing back as he did so, with Neji looking at Ukitake apologetically before running after his captain. The white-haired captain then coughed harshly, his illness aggravating itself.

"Don't worry, taichou," said Hinata, helping to hold her captain up as Unohana started to heal Ukitake. "I'll bring Rukia back safe and sound."

Ukitake nodded weakly.

He trusted Hinata's word and knew that he can trust her to bring Rukia back safely. He also knew that Byakuya respected Hinata's position as the lieutenant of the thirteenth division, as well as her ability as a shinigami. Apparently, Rukia had been saying some things about Hinata, and Byakuya had always taken an interest in the lieutenant of the thirteenth division, as the lieutenant always seemed to do the work of both the lieutenant and the captain, thanks to his illness.

"Watch yourself, Hinata."

Hinata nodded. "Hai."

**XXXXXX**

_Tinkle._

Shiki shut her eyes briefly in her inner world as she sensed the aura of ice and water briefly whilst being seated at the edge of the cliff where she always sat at.

"Did you feel that?" she asked even without turning around.

Hyourinmaru sighed and nodded from his place behind her. "Arujin told me something about that."

Shiki sighed. "I have a bad feeling about this. Something is afoot. It is a bad thing when a shinigami chose to use his or her power for evil, and their zanpakuto is powerless to stop it. As in the end, we zanpakutos are merely a manifestation of our wielders' souls, and it is really up to them to decide how they want to use our power."

**XXXXXX**

_Karakura Town_  
_World of the Living_

"What the hell?" Renji muttered whilst looking through a pair of binoculars, with all four shinigamis perched on the rooftop of a nearby building, all four pairs of eyes fixated on the fleeing back of Kuchiki Rukia who seemed to be nothing more than a normal mortal. "She's really in a gigai? You've got to be joking!"

Byakuya sighed. "Let's go."

"Hai."

Four blurs flew off the rooftop and landed on the ground just then.

Hyuuga Hinata frowned slightly and turned towards the right where she could have sworn that she saw a filtering shadow, making her wonder if her eyes are playing tricks on her. And yet, she knew better than to dismiss something like that as her imagination, as her years spent as a shinobi had taught her better than that.

Renji blinked as he noticed that Hinata wasn't focused on Rukia like the shinigamis of the sixth division. "Hinata-san?"

Hinata sighed and turned towards Byakuya. "Kuchiki-taichou, excuse me for a moment. I'll be right back."

Byakuya frowned, but nodded, and Hinata disappeared with a quick shunpo, reappearing again somewhere in the dark streets of this part of Karakura Town which is mostly abandoned which isn't too surprising, seeing as how _it _is close to midnight.

Hinata frowned, stretching out her senses, and she could pick up a spike of reiatsu in her surroundings, one hand on the hilt of her zanpakuto just in case. And it could also have been her imagination, but she could distinctly feel Tsukiyomi giving out light pulses every now and then comfortingly.

"Show yourself," said Hinata warningly. "I know that you're there."

There was silence for several moments before there was the light clacking of wooden clogs on cement, and a strange man with light blonde hair appeared, wearing the strangest getup of a striped white and green coat along with a striped white and green hat that practically covered his eyes from view.

This…man is either severely colour blind, or he is simply overusing the colour green. Hinata can't help but be reminded of Shiki back when they were still in the ninja Academy when she practically overuses the colour orange up until graduation day when Hinata and Ino have taken her shopping for a new wardrobe.

"Good evening," said the man, covering the bottom half of his face with his paper fan. "Isn't it a nice night today?"

Hinata narrowed her eyes. She knew deception and lies when she sees one, and this man is a pro at it. But not for nothing is she a kunoichi though. All ninjas are good at lies and deceit, especially betrayal, and she is a pro at that.

"Cut the crap," she snapped. "Just who are you? Your reiatsu levels…that isn't something that a normal spiritually aware human could do. You're more than that, aren't you?"

The man's eyes went towards the lieutenant badge on her left arm, and smiled to himself. "I see that the thirteenth division had a new lieutenant at last."

Hinata's eyes narrowed dangerously, and she drew half of her zanpakuto out of the sheathe. "If you knew about the Gotei 13, then you're either a former shinigami, or you had some connections with Soul Society. Which is it?"

"I'm afraid that it isn't time for you to know yet, fukutaichou-san," said the man with a strange laugh, his fan covering his face. "But more importantly, don't you think that you should be more worried about those three shinigamis who have come with you?"

Hinata's eyes widened when she detected a spike of reiatsu just then, and she instantly recognised the reiatsu of Renji's fighting with someone of an unknown reiatsu, yet that unknown reiatsu is extremely powerful. It is relatively untamed, but it is at third seat level at most.

"Just how do you know this?" Hinata demanded, turning towards the man. "Just who are you?"

"I am Urahara Kisuke," said the man. "I'm sure that we'll meet again soon. But for now, you should be more worried about your comrades."

Hinata frowned before disappearing with a quick shunpo.

**

* * *

**Meanwhile, Abarai Renji isn't having the greatest time of his life.

Enemies seemed to be appearing from everywhere this night. First is that arrogant Quincy who quickly got his ass kicked by the lieutenant of his division, and is currently unconscious in some corner as Neji had held back most of his punches, and made sure to only knock him out.

Then this 'unknown shinigami' had come out of nowhere, and Renji soon found himself engaged in a battle with the shinigami with that ridiculous hair.

And how is he supposed to know that the supposed 'unknown shinigami' is at least on third seat level?

And what is that oversized zanpakuto that he is wielding? Renji knew, like how all shinigamis does, that the size of a zanpakuto determines the reiatsu level of a shinigami, save for all taichous and fukutaichous who kept their reiatsu controlled in order to keep their zanpakutos to a considerable size, but this is ridiculous!

His fukutaichou currently had a hand on the shoulder of his childhood friend, restraining her from going to the help of that unknown shinigami – what is his name now? Ichigo or something. And his captain still had that usual stoic expression on his face, though he knew that he is studying their 'fight' – if it could even be called that – closely, trying to determine if this Ichigo is a threat, and trying to determine which is the best way to take him out.

And where the hell is the lieutenant from the thirteenth division at a time like this?

Renji cursed as his zanpakuto was knocked out of his hands by that massive sword of Ichigo's, sending it clattering to the ground away from him, and the orange-haired shinigami raised his massive sword above his head, ready to bring it down onto Renji's head.

"This is the end, Abarai Renji!"

"Renji!" Rukia screamed, trying to get out of Neji's hold.

A hand shot out all of a sudden, and Renji suddenly felt someone twisting his body around. When he blinked and turned around, he saw that he had suddenly switched positions with the seemingly MIA (missing-in-action) lieutenant of the thirteenth division. And said lieutenant had her zanpakuto still in its sealed form out, blocking the strike from Ichigo's massive sword.

Hyuuga Hinata eyed Ichigo coldly, and Renji could have sworn that the temperature had suddenly dropped several degrees. "Finish that move, _boy, _and I'll make sure that that's the last thing that you'll ever do," she hissed coldly.

Ichigo was taken aback by the sudden appearance of this female shinigami, and was even more unnerved by her sudden appearance. One moment, he was just one moment away from defeating Renji, the next, the two shinigamis had seemingly switched positions in a blink of an eye, and it is this female shinigami who is blocking his attack with seemingly no effort at all.

Meanwhile, Renji was gaping at Hinata. _'F-Fast! I didn't even see her move!' _he thought in awe.

Neji was watching with a smirk on his face.

Like all shinigamis in Soul Society, he knew that the lieutenants of the thirteenth squad are always reputed to have the most unique and rarest zanpakutos, and all shinigamis present are now seeing Hyuuga Hinata in action.

For Renji and Neji, this is the first time that they've seen Hinata in action for the first time during their careers as shinigamis, and for Kuchiki Byakuya, he is more interested to see how far Hinata had came along ever since he had last seen her in action.

Byakuya who was standing beside his lieutenant merely raised an eyebrow, impressed. He had been planning to step in the moment that he saw his third seat having problems with that human boy, as he has no wish to lose Abarai when the redhead had just been put under his command not too long ago. But it seems like he doesn't have to interfere in that fight any longer the moment the thirteenth division's lieutenant had stepped in.

'_Is this what you had meant, Ukitake?' _Byakuya wondered, recalling the brief conversation that he had with Ukitake before he had departed for the world of the living to retrieve his sister.

_When Hinata get in action, __**do not, **__under any circumstances, step between her. Her attacks are graceful, but also deadly. This is probably due to her former life before she had become part of us. If truth be told, she could actually be a captain by now as she held enough prowess for one. It is just that she didn't want to become one, and she herself said that she doesn't feel reassured enough to leave the squad to the two third seats that I have._

Renji cradled his injured arm which had rivets of blood flowing down it from the torn sleeve of his shinigami uniform. "Hinata-san, be careful! This guy…is unbelievably powerful!"

"I know," said Hinata calmly. "Fall back, Renji. I'll deal with this boy, since he _is _the reason that Rukia is about to tried as a criminal!"

Ichigo's eyes widened. "W-What do you mean? You've got another thing coming if you think I'm going to let you harm Rukia! I—"

The next moment, he barely dodged Hinata's angered strike which nearly ended up taking his arm, but as it is, he suffered quite a grievous wound on the shoulder instead.

Rukia was nearly hysterical by now, and Neji was seriously considering the idea to just knock her out, if it wasn't for the fact that her brother is just standing right next to him, and the Hyuuga had a feeling that if he tried anything of that sort, Kuchiki-taichou will 'deal' with him once they've returned to Soul Society.

"Shut up, Rukia!" Hinata snapped. "Don't you understand the trouble that you are now in?" Rukia was quiet after that, her eyes wide at her normally gentle lieutenant who looks quite angry right now. Hinata turned back to Ichigo who was nursing his arm. "And you sense of chivalry is admirable, _boy, _but your sense of reality is deplorable. You still had no idea to the extent of the trouble that you've just gotten yourself into, and just how deep that you've sunk yourself into."

"W-Who are you?" Ichigo muttered, his eyes wide.

She is far stronger than Renji, that is for sure! Her last move, he can barely see it coming, and if it wasn't because of sheer instincts, he would have already lost an arm. And the worst thing is that he knew that this shinigami isn't serious yet.

"Lieutenant of the thirteenth division of the Gotei 13, Hyuuga Hinata." Hinata answered. "And one of the three strongest lieutenants in all of Soul Society."

"I don't care even if you're a third seat or a lieutenant, whatever the hell that means!" Ichigo shouted. "I'm not letting you take Rukia back!"

Hinata raised an eyebrow and sighed. "Be my guest," she said before gripping her zanpakuto with her right hand, pointing the blade towards the ground whilst holding it in front of her. "Kudakero! Tsukiyomi! (Shatter! Moon Goddess!)"

The entire area was immediately enveloped into mist, and Hinata's sword soon transformed into its shikai state. Like every shinigami above the rank of third seat that was sent to the world of the living, she had limiters placed on her as well which limited her prowess by a fair amount, but not to the extent when she would be helpless in a battle.

"That stick of a zanpakuto that you have can't even compare to Renji's, and I've already beaten him."

Renji palmed his face, and both Rukia and Neji sweat dropped. Even Byakuya stared incredulously.

That human boy _did not _just insult Hinata, did he?

Oh crap. He did.

Not even _Zaraki Kenpachi _had the balls to insult the scariest female lieutenant in all of the Gotei 13. Sweet and gentle, she might be. But she can literally kick your ass in battle without even trying. Having a zanpakuto that could literally turn your minds to mush and not allow you to tell the differences between reality and imagination allows one to feel that way.

And the examples that Hinata had made of a few poor souls in the eleventh division is enough to convince everyone in the Gotei 13 that Hyuuga Hinata is not to be trifled with. Not unless you wish to spend your 'vacation' in the fourth division.

"I'll be sure to collect your remains once Hinata is done with you, boy." Neji muttered.

"What?"

Hinata's eye twitched dangerously at the comment from the human boy, and she could have sworn that she heard Shiki laughing at her in the depths of her mind.

"You have to be kidding me. That oversized meat cleaver of yours can't even hold a candle to my Tsukiyomi," said Hinata coldly. "And if Rukia here hasn't explained to you the basics of shinigamis and their zanpakutos, allow me to fill you in. All lieutenants and captains in the Gotei 13 kept our reiatsu controlled to a considerable level, otherwise, we'll all be wielding zanpakutos the size of skyscrapers. And you also seriously need to get that ridiculous notion of size equals power out of that bubble-brain that you call a head. Enough saying. It's time to end this." Hinata then raised her zanpakuto. "Kigen! Kage Maboroshi! (Rise! Shadow Phantoms!)"

A very eerie feeling surrounded every single person present just then, as it suddenly seemed to get awfully dark, and even with the street lamps, it still seemed awfully dark.

"W-What the—?" Neji muttered uneasily, looking left and right.

"Calm down, Neji-nii-san. This is my technique. As long as you don't move, they won't target you."

"'They'?" Renji asked, and his eyes widened when he saw several dark figures 'melting' out of the shadows on the ground, forming several shapeless forms before it took on the shapes of several Hollows. "Hollows?"

"Renji, don't move!" Neji snapped, and Renji stopped in his tracks immediately. The Hyuuga then tightened his grasp on Rukia's shoulder to prevent her from running off before glancing warily at the 'Hollows'. _'Just __**what **__are those?'_

"T-Those Hollows…!" Ichigo muttered, his eyes wide. "Those are which I'd…slain… Shrieker… And the Ground Fisher…"

"_Kurosaki Ichigo…" _The nearest 'Hollow' howled, reaching out with its hands for the terrified shinigami. _"I want your life."_

"…_you killed me…"_

"…_a life for a life…"_

"…_your soul must be delicious…"_

What everyone didn't know is that this is one of the attacks for the partial release form of Hinata's zanpakuto. She can create phantom beings based on the memories of her target. They aren't real, of course, but to anyone, it looks real enough.

"No…get away from me!" Ichigo roared, bringing his sword down on the nearest Hollow. But to his surprise, the blade merely went through the Hollow, not seeming to injure it in the slightest. "W-What the—?"

Byakuya's eyes were wide, along with every other. _'W-What a power…! Ukitake was right. She __**is **__good enough to be a captain by now.'_

All Hollows vanished in a wisp of black smoke just then, and before Ichigo could even comprehend what is going on, there was a flash of black, and he felt intense pain in his body before he fell over to the ground, blood immediately pooling around him.

Neji sighed. "It's over," he stated as Hinata sheathed her zanpakuto back in it's sheathe on her back. "It took longer than I've thought."

Byakuya said nothing as he walked past his sister, lieutenant and his third seat before approaching Hinata, glancing down at the downed orange haired shinigami on the ground, ignoring his sister's screams for Ichigo.

"You didn't kill him," he stated with a frown, glancing at the lieutenant of the thirteenth division. "We have our orders to take him out."

"Not quite, Kuchiki-taichou," said Hinata with a shake of her head. "Our orders are to disable him with the best way possible. A human shinigami he might be, but he is still a human. And as shinigamis of the Gotei 13, our duties are to protect the world of the living and the humans that resided in it. I've severed his soul sleep and chain. He would never be able to become a shinigami again, and with the amount of blood that he is losing, he will be dead soon."

Byakuya nodded, either not noticing or ignoring the horror-struck look on Rukia's face. "We'll leave now," he said, and Hinata nodded.

But before either one of the two could move, Byakuya looked down only to see a weakened Ichigo grasping onto his foot. "I'm…not dead yet…" Ichigo rasped out.

Hinata frowned and rammed one foot onto his head, forcing the teen to release his hold on Byakuya's foot. "If I am you, I will just lie still and hope that someone happens to pass by this area, though I wouldn't hope for it," she said harshly.

"You bitch…!"

"Don't move, Ichigo! You should just listen to Hinata-san." Rukia commanded harshly, tears brimming around her eyes. "Just lie there and don't move! Just lie there and remember all the happier times that you had! And if you even try to come after me, I'll never forgive you!"

Hinata took a quick glance at Ichigo's face, and immediately recognised the look in those brown eyes which she had seen once upon a time in the eyes of her best friend when Jiraiya had died. She then sighed to herself. _'With my luck, this has probably something to do with Aizen. And she really doesn't have any faith in this kid, does she?' _Hinata thought, glancing at Rukia. _'I mean, she's been with this kid for how long? Nearly three months now, I think. And she still doesn't have any faith in him? If he can face down a Menos by himself without any fear for his own life, then he'll probably brave hell and high waters just to rescue her.'_

Neji sighed, taking one step towards Byakuya. "Taichou, we should go," he said. "We've completed our objective."

Byakuya nodded. "Open the Senkaimon gate, Neji."

"Hai," said Neji before withdrawing his zanpakuto and stabbed in mid-air.

A Senkaimon gate soon materialised itself before the shoji doors opened, and Neji and Rukia went through the doorway first, with the former having a hand on the shoulder of the latter. Renji soon followed them, still nursing his arm, and Byakuya followed next. Hinata was about to follow before she paused and dropped down by Ichigo who was fast losing consciousness due to severe blood loss.

"If I know someone with your guts and character as well as I think that I should know, then you're probably going to try to bust into Soul Society to rescue Rukia," she said curtly. "I'll tell you to stop at that line of thinking, as there is no way that you would succeed, but the choice is yours. I'll just tell you something that a good friend of mine had told me once. 'When you fight for someone's sake, your battle had become their battle as well. And if you lose, they'll lose as well.' I can't save Rukia. But maybe…just maybe… Someone like you… You can probably save her from her fate."

Hinata then got up before walking through the Senkaimon gate, departing for Soul Society.

Darkness was soon overtaking Ichigo, and the last thing that he saw before he let himself go to unconsciousness was that of the Senkaimon gate disappearing, and the blurred silhouette of a strange man wearing green and white.

That was all that Ichigo remembered, along with the departing words of that female shinigami before he blissfully let himself go to unconsciousness.

'_Rukia…'_

_

* * *

__A/N: And this marks the start of the Soul Society arc. I'll probably be following canon for the most part, but there will be some major twists here and there, especially with the presences of the Konoha cast. Also, I know that it is the Arrancar arc right after that, but I'll be skipping right to the zanpakuto rebellion arc after the Soul Society arc, then the Arrancar arc right after that._

_Also, on a side note, I need some help. There is a story that I had been searching for quite some time now. It is a story where instead of Naruto being placed on Team 7, he is taken on by the Third Hokage as an apprentice during the naming of the genin teams, and a few chapters down the road, he then found out that Tsunade is his mother. It is a Naruto/Tenten pairing, I do believe. If you know the link of this story, can you __**please **__let me know? I've been searching for this story for __**months!**_

_Anyway, I hope that you like this chapter, and please read and review!_

_**Upcoming Stories:**_

_**Switch (Naruto)**_

_AU FemNaru. What if the original Team 7 are the Sannins, and the original Sannins are Team 7? In an alternate universe where the Fourth is alive, and Sasuke is the one who had betrayed Konoha, Sakura being the one to leave the village and Hikari being the last Sannin to serve Konoha faithfully, what would life be like for them?_

_**Keyblade of Darkness (Naruto)**_

_AU FemNaru. When the ninja world had fallen, Namikaze Shiki soon found herself in Traverse Town where she ended up assisting Leon and his friends with the Heartless, and later on, joining the Keyblade Master, Sora, on his journey to close the Keyholes, in search for the very person who is responsible for destroying her world – Uchiha Madara._

_**Of Magic and Spirits (Harry Potter)**_

_AU FemHarry. Remus defied against Dumbledore's wishes by calling his old friend, Ryuuken Ishida, and asking him to take care of his best friend's daughter by raising one Hilda Potter as Uryuu Ishida's younger twin sister. Bleach/HP crossover_

_**Darkest Before the Dawn (Harry Potter)**_

_FemHarry. After the war, Hilda Potter was betrayed by the very side that she was fighting for and was nearly killed by the people who was her once comrades. With help from Hermione and Ron, she fled to America along with Draco and Luna where they resided in the rainy town of Forks. Twilight/HP crossover_

_**Silent Symphony (Harry Potter)**_

_FemHarry. When Rowena Ravenclaw witnessed for herself just how the wizarding world was led to doom because of the actions of one Albus Dumbledore which lead to the birth of Lord Voldemort, she forced herself through a cycle of reincarnation and became Hilda Potter. Watch out, world. Rowena Ravenclaw is back. And she isn't happy. Cedric/FemHarry_

_**Blue Moon (Prince of Tennis)**_

_FemRyo. Echizen Rika and Yukimura Seiichi are the former leaders of squad Zero – the highest ranks that a shinigami could reach – who had deserted their home and had discarded their lives as shinigamis when everything that Soul Society and the King had done goes against what they had stood for. Now, nearly five hundred years later, the two were the leaders of the Vizards, and when Soul Society got wind of their existences, the two of them, along with the Vizards, have to take up arms once more to defend their homes as well as the friends that they've made in Phoenix Star Academy. Prince of Tennis/Bleach crossover_

_**Silence, the Loudest Sound (Prince of Tennis)**_

_All of Rikkaidai Fuzoku, the boys' tennis team especially were excited when they heard that the famous Princess of Tennis would be coming to their school and joining the boys' tennis team after having disappeared from the professional tennis scene for six months. But what Rikkaidai and everyone didn't know is that the Princess of Tennis can't speak. FemRyo_


	6. Soul Society

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto and Bleach or any of the characters, but the OC characters belongs to me

* * *

**Chapter Six: Soul Society**

_My friend, the fates are cruel__  
There are no dreams, no honour remains__  
The arrow has left the bow of the goddess_

_My soul, corrupted by vengeance__  
Hath endured torment, to find the end of the journey__  
In my own salvation  
And your eternal slumber_

_Legend shall speak  
__Of sacrifice at world's end__  
The wind sails over the water's surface__  
Quietly, but surely  
- Loveless, Act IV_

**XXXXXX**

_Sixth Division Headquarters  
Soul Society_

A Hell Butterfly was innocently flying about in the hallways of the sixth division's headquarters whilst a rather timid looking shinigami of the sixth division was freaking out whilst trying to catch it.

"Wait! If you fly away, _I'm _the one who'll get scolded!" Rikichi cried out, jumping and down, only to be smacked in the head by a fist that came out of nowhere, effectively sending him face-first into the ground. "Ouch!" Rikichi whined, rubbing his head before he blanched at the face of the third seat of the sixth division currently standing in front of him. "R-Renji-san!"

"What are you doing?"

"Renji!" Both Rikichi and Renji turned just then to see the lieutenant of the thirteenth division standing in front of them. "So there you are!"

"Hyuuga-fukutaichou!" Rikichi bowed to Hinata after scrambling to his feet.

"What brings you here?" asked Renji, blinking owlishly. "If you're looking for the lieutenant, I think that he is in his office."

"I'm not looking for Neji-nii-san," said Hinata with a sigh. She then tilted a thumb over her shoulder. "Rukia has been cleared for visitors in the holding cells of the thirteenth division. Do you want to see her?"

Renji went silent.

**

* * *

**It had been nearly a week ever since Rukia had been taken back to Soul Society, and because she is under the command of the thirteenth division, she had been placed in the holding cells of the thirteenth division until a sentence could be issued out by the ruling council of Soul Society, the Central 46.

And as such, a certain Abarai Renji could be seen almost dragging his feet after the rather petite looking lieutenant of the thirteenth division as she led him to the holding cells of her division which is usually used for holding shinigamis suspected for breaking the laws of Soul Society, as the thirteenth division functions like the police force.

"Can you stop looking like you're about to head to the executioner's?" Hinata snapped at Renji as they arrived outside the entrance of the holding cells.

"I _feel _like it." Renji mumbled.

Hinata ignored Renji as she pulled out a silver rectangular key from her pocket from which a white rope was wound through the hole in it, which had the symbol of the thirteenth division engraved on the key. She then inserted the key into the keyhole of the door before it swung opened, and Hinata then stepped through the doors, with Renji following her.

It didn't seem to take them all that long before they've arrived outside a holding cell. "She still pissed off?" asked Renji, directing this question to Hinata, and she sighed.

"I haven't _pissed _anywhere," said an annoyed voice from inside the holding cell, and Hinata stepped aside from the holding cell only for Renji to see an annoyed looking Rukia sitting on a chair behind the bars, dressed in a white yukata as is standard for all criminals, with her back facing them.

"Then what is this that I've heard from Hinata-san that you hadn't been touching your food?" Renji asked sarcastically, inwardly relieved that Rukia still carried on that familiar banter with him that they have always exchanged with each other before her adoption into the Kuchiki clan. It was like they have never stopped being friends at all.

"I am simply not hungry, _Third Seat Abarai." _Rukia replied simply, partially turning in her chair to face the two currently standing outside the holding cells, and Renji twitched whilst Hinata tried her hardest to repress a smile.

Shikamaru had asked her for a favour to allow Renji to see Rukia, as the redhead hadn't actually talked to the girl properly for nearly fifty years ever since her adoption into the Kuchiki clan. The redhead had actually been planning to tell Rukia of his promotion after her mission to the world of the living, but then the order to retrieve her from the world of the living had been given, and the rest is history.

"What, dammit?" Renji growled. "You got a problem with me being a third seat?"

"No, not particularly," said Rukia innocently. "Do your best, Third Seat! You're strong, Third Seat! Your eyebrows are weird, Third Seat!"

It was taking Hinata all of her willpower to stop herself from breaking out into giggles at that, and several tick marks formed on Renji's forehead.

"Hey Renji, Hinata-san… Am I really going to die after all?"

"I won't allow that to happen, Rukia," said Hinata simply, and the other two turned towards her. Hinata sighed. "It is true that giving a human the powers of a shinigami is a serious offence in Soul Society, but it is nothing that warranted the death penalty. I don't know what the deal is with the Central 46, but Ukitake-taichou is going to try his utmost best to stop the death penalty from happening at all costs."

"I won't allow that to happen either!" said Renji firmly. "That's why…"

Hinata glanced at Renji and saw that he looked almost on the verge of breaking down, and decided that it is probably best if he leave, as she is fairly sure that Renji wouldn't want Rukia to see him crying or something. "Renji, I hate to rush you, but your visiting time is almost up here. Do you wish for me to show you out?"

"N-No, Hinata-san," said Renji. "That isn't necessary. I-I'll find my way out." He then bowed to Hinata before leaving faster than necessary.

"There isn't a time limit for visitors that come down here, fukutaichou," said Rukia, hiding a small smile.

"I know. I had to say that to make him leave," said Hinata with a sigh. "I did some checking on that kid that you were so concerned about that night. He's still alive, Rukia."

Rukia sighed in relief. "Thank goodness," she said.

"But—" Rukia turned her attention back towards Hinata whom she saw had an unusually serious expression on her face with her arms crossed over her chest, and Rukia immediately had a bad feeling about it. "He probably won't be for long if he decides to go ahead with his current plan."

"Current plan?"

"He plans on getting back his shinigami powers to break into Soul Society to save you. But the method that he is planning on using to get those powers back might possibly kill him instead."

Rukia went pale. "No…! Why? Why go so far just for someone like me?"

Hinata sighed. "…do you really want me to answer that question, Rukia?" she questioned. She eyed Rukia for several moments before sighing. "You should full well know the reason why. Deep in your heart, you should know why."

She then turned to leave, leaving Rukia alone to her thoughts.

The Hyuuga then frowned to herself as she walked through the hallways of the thirteenth division, barely acknowledging the greetings from the other members of her division as she did so. Her meeting with that man from nearly a week ago when they've gone to retrieve Rukia had been hanging on her mind since then, but she hadn't included that in her report.

_I am Urahara Kisuke. I'm sure that we'll meet again soon._

Hinata stopped in the middle of the hallway. _'Urahara Kisuke…' _she thought to herself. _'I know that I've heard of that name somewhere before.'_

**XXXXXX**

_Urahara Shop  
Karakura Town_

Deep underground in the basement of the Urahara Shop where the surroundings were modelled to look like that of a deserted wasteland, five figures could be seen standing at the foot of a ladder used to get up and down from the Urahara Shop.

"Who'd have thought that there was su~ch a huge sp~ace under the st~ore?"

Urahara's voice echoed throughout the entire training grounds, and Ichigo twitched, his arms currently crossed over his chest.

"Just shut up already," said the orange haired teen and now ex-shinigami irritably. "You don't have to shout for me. I'm surprised enough already."

Urahara chuckled, turning back towards Ichigo. "Okie-dokie then." A strange glint entered the man's eyes.

"Let's just get on with it already," said Ichigo irritably, digging one finger into his ear. "This _study group _or whatsoever."

"Alright, as you wish," said Urahara, with a strange tone to his voice.

Let the tor—training begin.

**XXXXXX**

_Lieutenant's Office  
Thirteenth Division Headquarters_

Currently, all the former shinobis – Hinata, Neji, Gaara, Shikamaru, Temari and Itachi were all gathered in Hinata's office in the thirteenth division headquarters.

Her office is the only place where people won't be barging in uninvited at all hours of the day, as Hinata's division members knew enough to _not _interrupt their lieutenant when she is working, since she already had more than enough to do, thanks to her captain's sickly health and the two monkeys that she had as her third seats.

Itachi who is leaning against the wall next to the door sighed, uncrossing his arms over his chest and cracking one eye open to look at the remaining five. "So it had begun then," he stated.

Shikamaru sighed. "Troublesome. Yeah, we all knew that this will happen one day. It _did _happen, and now, we all knew what we have to do."

Gaara exchanged glances with his sister before sighing. "So mote be it," he said. "And let's hope that we can at least make it in time."

"We will," said Hinata, looking down at the document currently on the desk in front of her. "We _will _make it in time."

**XXXXXX**

_Two Weeks Later  
Seireitei_

Two weeks later, the six former shinobis could be seen hanging around in some corner of Seireitei, talking among themselves. No one paid them a second glance, as it is well-known that the six of them were good friends and often hang out together.

"I've heard some news from my captain," said Shikamaru lazily. "Apparently, someone had tried breaching the gate that Jidanbou was guarding yesterday. The intruders didn't get through, naturally, as Ichimaru-taichou had intercepted them. And that is probably the reason why the Sotaichou had called for an emergency meeting for all captains today."

"It had already lasted all day," said Temari with a frown. "And according to Hitsugaya-taichou, there are five ryokas at the gate that day. I don't understand." She frowned. "Are the ryokas really that threatening?"

Neji scoffed at Temari's words. "I doubt that. If Ichimaru-taichou had intercepted them, there's no way for them to—"

He was interrupted just then by a voice over the emergency speakers all over Soul Society, along with the consistent loud banging of a mallet on wood – the emergency signal for all shinigamis to take up battle positions.

"_Emergency Alert! Emergency Alert! Intruders in Seireitei! All squad members, please take defensive positions!"_

All members of the group fell silent. "Neji, you were saying?" Gaara asked sarcastically, and Neji looked away, a light blush on his cheeks as he did so.

A bright light caught the attention of all six just then, and they looked up just in time to see a cannonball of some sort falling down towards Seireitei, and by now, shinigamis from all squads have gathered onto the streets. Temari's eyes widened at that.

"That's crazy! Are they trying to get into Seireitei like that? They'll never get past the anti-soul shield!"

Right on cue, the cannonball struck the barrier surrounding Seireitei, and everyone was stunned into silence. A strong ripple of reiatsu surged through all of Seireitei, effectively setting off all their reiatsu detector alarms as it did so.

"It hit!" said some random shinigami not too far away from them, and everyone's attention was currently on the cannonball.

"It hit the anti-soul shield and stopped!"

Before everyone's eyes, they could see that the barrier is starting to crack, and the cannonball soon made it through the barrier, effectively dissolving the cannonball, and several golden lights streaked off into several different directions at once.

"They broke through the barrier?" Temari gasped. "That's impossible!"

Itachi sighed. "Alright, this isn't good news. Intruders are currently in Seireitei. Neji-kun, Hinata-san and I, with all three of us being lieutenants, we have to report back to our squad stations to our captains. As for the rest of you…"

Shikamaru sighed. "We know what to do, Itachi-san," he said, and Itachi nodded.

"Let's go."

**XXXXXX**

"Turn into sand!" Ganju shouted, drawing several circles in the air with the palm of his right hand as he did so. "Seppa!"

And with a gigantic crash that simply threw up dust and debris everywhere, along with a gigantic cloud of dust, Ganju and Ichigo both landed in a large hole in the middle of the street which simply threw up sand in every given direction. For several moments, there was nothing but silence as the dust slowly dispersed, and Ichigo surfaced first, coughing and gagging whilst spitting out sand which had mysteriously found its way into his mouth, sounding like he was about to die.

"Gaarrgghh! Give me some warning if you're going to do that first, will you?"

"Shut up!" Ganju shouted from beside him in the three feet deep pit that he had made with his kido, dusting the sand particles off of his clothes. "I saved your life, didn't I?"

"Haha!" A voice somewhere behind them stopped Ichigo from throwing a retort back at Ganju, and both turned towards the source of the voice. "I'm sure lucky today! I thought that having guard duty was boring, but to think that two of the ryokas that we're searching for actually landed right in front of me! Lucky! Today is my lucky day!" Ichigo and Ganju both turned only to see a shinigami with feathers attached to his eyelid, as well as a bald man wearing the shinigami black robes and sandals without socks, holding his zanpakuto in his hands. Said bald shinigami then pointed his sheathed zanpakuto at Ichigo and Ganju both. "And as for you both, you're very unlucky indeed."

**

* * *

**Five streets away from where Ichigo and Ganju have ended up facing against their own individual opponents, Arisawa Tatsuki was picking herself up from where she had made quite a crash landing onto the ground. If Yoruichi hadn't taught her some kido during their one and a half week training session before heading off to Soul Society, she would probably have broken some bones with the fall.

For a moment, the spunky dark haired girl wondered if Orihime is alright, and she then recalled seeing Ishida with her before all five of them, including Ganju and Yoruichi, have gone splitting off into several different directions all at once. She could only reluctantly assume that Orihime should be fine if she is with Ishida, as the glasses wearing teen would _never _endanger Orihime. And if he did, well, then the Quincy had just volunteered to be her sparring partner for the next week or so then.

Her life had taken a drastic change ever since that day.

As Ichigo's childhood friend from when they're both four, and had became friends at the dojo that they've both attended at that age, Tatsuki knew that her childhood friend could see spirits. She couldn't really see them, but as they grew up, Ichigo grew more and more sullen, and more bad tempered because of all the spirits that kept hounding him, and the fact that he can see them more clearly.

Then during their final year in middle high before attending Karakura High, Ichigo had confided in her and Chad once that he had seen something that looks like a 'monster' on his way to school, and he can't help but feel uneasy about that.

Then that Hollow attack nearly one and a half months ago on the town of Karakura when a group of possessed students had tried attacking Orihime which had caused Tatsuki to snap of course. That had awakened BOTH of their dormant powers immediately, and that weird blonde shopkeeper which Tatsuki had seen only once during that show of Don Kanonji, when that man had literally 'knocked out' Ichigo with his stick, had placed she, Orihime and Chad at a bridge that overlooks Karakura Park where all three of them could see Ishida and Ichigo battling that giant Hollow which is otherwise known as a 'Menos'.

And it wasn't that long after that when Rukia was taken back to Soul Society, and Yoruichi had approached her, asking her if she would like for the cat to train her in her newly acquired powers, alongside Orihime and Chad, so that all three of them could assist Ichigo to rescue Rukia from being executed.

And that is how one Arisawa Tatsuki had found her powers as a shinigami awakened.

In fact, the dark haired girl had quite a few reasons why she had wanted to go with Ichigo and the others straight into Soul Society to rescue Rukia. The first reason being that she wanted to repay Rukia the favour for having saved her from becoming Hollow food when Orihime's brother had attacked them both back then. The second being that she will feel better if she can keep an eye on Orihime and make sure that she stays out of trouble. The third reason being that she had a competitive streak in her, and she wanted to compete with Ichigo.

But seriously, Tatsuki made a mental note to herself to shove her zanpakuto so far up Urahara's ass once they got back that he'll be shitting out metal shards. I mean, she didn't expect that when Urahara said that he'll be helping her to awaken her shinigami powers, that she will be literally shoved off into a deep pit ten feet deep, and forced to awaken as a shinigami or become a Hollow!

And from what Ichigo had told her during their wait in Rukongai as Yoruichi went off in search for Shiba Kukaku, that blonde bastard had done the same thing to him as well. And that is where their differences as shinigamis come into view. While Ichigo mostly relies on zanjutsu (swordsmanship), Tatsuki relies more on kido, though she wouldn't say no to use her zanpakuto which also happens to be a kido type, and Urahara was literally running for his life when she had heard her zanpakuto's name, and had no qualms about using it on that blonde shopkeeper as payback.

Ichigo was laughing himself silly when Tatsuki had told him about it when they were in Rukongai, as the orange haired teen was so down that even Tatsuki found it depressing.

Right now, however, Tatsuki found herself staring straight at a stoic black haired teen who seemed to be a few years older than her, wearing the standard shinigami black robes with his zanpakuto hanging from a gray cloth sash on his back, with a stick of Pocky jutting out in between his lips, an armband tied around his left arm with the kanji for 'two' on it.

Yoruichi had briefed the lot of them enough about Soul Society and the ranking tier of the shinigamis for Tatsuki to realise immediately who she is facing. A white haori meant a captain. An armband meant a lieutenant. And Tatsuki realised immediately that she is facing one of the strongest shinigamis in Soul Society – a lieutenant.

Realising that she is probably going to have to battle him to get past, she grasped onto her zanpakuto by the hilt on her back, all the while without taking her eyes off of this shinigami in front of her. "I don't suppose that you will move if I tell you to, will you?" she stated.

The raising of the shinigami's eyebrows answered that question, and Tatsuki sighed. "I suppose not," she said, drawing her zanpakuto out and raising it in front of her. "Daun o toru, Raikou Ryuujin! (Strike them down, Lightning Dragon Lord)"

There was an influx of reiatsu before her zanpakuto immediately changed into its shikai form. It now had taken on the appearance of an ordinary katana with a black hilt and a golden guard with a silver dragon with ruby red eyes that extends out and coiled around the hilt and guard of the sword.

The shinigami smiled. "Raikou Ryuujin, huh? A lightning based zanpakuto?" he mused. "Interesting. What is your name, ryoka?"

"It isn't 'ryoka'," said Tatsuki with a scowl on her face. "It's Arisawa Tatsuki!"

The shinigami smiled before shaking his head slightly. "You're just like her. You're just like my sister when we were still alive," he muttered. "But it's kind of fitting for me to face you here." Tatsuki raised a brow. "You've given me your name, so it's only right that I give you mine." He drew out his zanpakuto and held it before him in his right hand, looking at Tatsuki straight in the eye. "Lieutenant of the second division of the Gotei 13, Uchiha Itachi!"

A strange glint appeared in Itachi's eye just then – a look that Tatsuki knew all too well.

"Hi o tsukeru, Amateratsu! (Ignite, Illuminating Heaven)"

Like with Tatsuki's, Itachi's zanpakuto immediately changed into its shikai form.

It soon took on the appearance of a regular katana with an orange-blue blade, with the edges of the blade in silver, with the hilt in the colours of deep red and black, with the guard in the shape of an orange-black sun with a pair of black demon wings stretching out on either side of it. A white tassel was also hanging from the butt of the hilt.

Tatsuki can only stare with amazement at the sword. It was without a doubt, a beautiful sword. And judging from the name and release command of the zanpakuto, Tatsuki can only assume that her opponent's zanpakuto is fire-based.

This is interesting.

Fire against lightning.

Itachi smirked at Tatsuki, holding his zanpakuto before him horizontally. "Let our blades do the talking, Arisawa Tatsuki."

**

* * *

**Halfway across Seireitei from where Itachi and Tatsuki are currently having their battle, Hyuuga Hinata was currently sitting within the trees, waiting for her target. She had felt two spikes of reiatsu earlier which she had recognised instantly as the reiatsu of that orange haired teen whom she had faced that night, and the reiatsu of the third seat of the eleventh division, Madarame Ikkaku.

The reiatsus of both shinigamis have reached its peaks before Ikkaku's reiatsu fell to dangerously low levels, but Hinata knew that the bald shinigami is still alive. And it wasn't not long after that before she sensed Ichigo's reiatsu signature moving away, and towards her initial direction.

She had been the one to move Rukia to the Shrine of Penitence after all, and she knew that if Ichigo and his friends were here to rescue Rukia, then the Shrine of Penitence would be his target. It is true that Hinata wished to save Rukia, but she must also do her duty as the lieutenant of the thirteenth division, and if she don't at least engage one of the ryokas in battle, then it would be difficult to explain.

Hinata then frowned as she sensed Toushirou's reiatsu signature lying in wait in the direction that Ichigo is currently heading towards, and the dark haired girl quickly moved into action. She soon blurred out of existence with the use of a quick shunpo before appearing in between the bewildered captain of the tenth division and a surprised ryoka who had his meat cleaver of a zanpakuto out in his hands, ready for battle at any given time.

"H-Hinata?" Toushirou uttered, his eyes wide with surprise.

"You're that ryoka shinigami that everyone has been talking about." Hinata stated, partially turning her head to face a bewildered Ichigo behind her, her hand grasping onto the hilt of her zanpakuto as she did so. "Just go. I'll handle him. If you turn to the left at the end of this street and continue going straight, you'll find a shortcut to the Shrine of Penitence. Rukia is in there. Go."

"You… You're that shinigami from before," said a shocked Ichigo. "Hyuuga…Hinata, is it? Why are you helping me?"

"Save Rukia," said Hinata simply before she turned her attention back towards Toushirou, drawing her zanpakuto out. "Go, Kurosaki Ichigo!"

Ichigo bit on the inside of his cheek before nodding. "Thank you!" he said before rushing past the two shinigamis.

"Wait!" Toushirou turned towards Ichigo with his Hyourinmaru in hand, but the blade of his zanpakuto was immediately sent clashing down to the ground with the blade of Hinata's zanpakuto, and the silver haired captain immediately turned towards Hinata, a hurt look on his face which simply made Hinata feel as if a dagger had just stabbed itself into her heart. "Hinata… Why?"

Hinata closed her eyes briefly to stop a tear from escaping before opening her eyes again, a determined look in her eyes. "I'm so sorry, Shirou," she said, her voice trembling with emotion. "But I can't let Rukia die like this. I don't want her to die! She…is Kaien's legacy. I promised Kaien that I would protect Rukia. But I can't save her. I can't even protect her. But this boy…this ryoka… He might just be able to do it. If that boy can save her, then I'll help him to do so. I'm so sorry! I don't want to do this, but…" Hinata bit on the inside of her lip before looking straight into Toushirou's eyes. "Fight me, Shirou. If I win, promise me that you'll give up on chasing him."

"I…can't do that…"

"Then I'm sorry."

Toushirou leapt back just as Hinata slashed at him with her zanpakuto, and as it is, a few strands of silver hair fell to the ground, and the tenth division captain backflipped before sliding backwards a few meters in a crouch, one hand on the ground to steady his balance, with the other hand holding onto his Hyourinmaru.

"Hinata…you're really serious about this, aren't you?" Toushirou questioned, getting to his feet. "It isn't like I don't understand your feelings over this, as I don't like the sentence that the Central 46 had issued as well. But you know that their word is law."

"I know that. That's why I didn't do anything to stop that ryoka from going after Rukia," said Hinata, closing her eyes and opening them again. "Fight me, Shirou. If I win, stop going after them." She then held her zanpakuto out horizontally before her. "Kudakero, Tsukiyomi! (Shatter, Moon Goddess)"

Mist immediately enveloped the areas surrounding them before it died down, with mist barely covering the grounds. Toushirou closed his eyes before opening them again, facing Hinata. "You're really serious about this, aren't you?"

"I'm sorry."

"I understand," said Toushirou, holding out his Hyourinmaru in front of him. "Come to think of it, we have never really finished our fight back then. Let's continue from back then. Soten ni zase, Hyourinmaru! (Reign over the frozen heavens, Icicle Ring)"

Dark clouds immediately began converging over the skies, being covered by a thick black film that had seemingly come out of nowhere. The slow rumbles of thunder rumbled in the distance, sounding like a thousand wardrobes have just tumbled down the stairs, and the temperature of the surroundings dropped drastically. Mist could also be seen whenever the two shinigamis breathed in and out. The occasional flashes of lightning could also be seen across the skies, and a blue ice dragon could be seen surrounding Toushirou's slender frame, with ice covering his hands and part of his body.

"Looks like you're getting serious, Toushirou," said Hinata, narrowing her eyes. "Time to up the ante then." She then raised her zanpakuto horizontally before her. "Kigen! Kage Maboroshi! (Rise! Shadow Phantoms!)"

As if the skies weren't dark enough, with this technique of Hinata's, it grew even darker, and several shadows soon began to form on the ground, along with an extremely eerie feeling sinking into the pits of the stomachs of all those present.

"I've seen this technique before, Hinata!" said Toushirou firmly. "It doesn't work on me any longer!"

And the next moment, the two shinigamis have moved, with their swords clashing against each other, and when they've each brought the blades of their zanpakutos down onto each other simultaneously, both of their eyes widened with shock and bewilderment, as the blades of their zanpakutos each came a few inches short from touching the bodies of their respective opponents.

The hands that the two shinigamis were using to hold onto their zanpakutos were trembling as they did so, and the ice dragon surrounding Toushirou shattered into millions of ice particles just then. Toushirou's eyes widened and looked at his beloved Hyourinmaru with betrayal.

"Hyourinmaru…why?"

Likewise, Hinata turned towards her zanpakuto. "…Shiki? Why?"

A baritone-like voice that only Toushirou could hear, and which he recognised instantly as that of his zanpakuto's reaches his ears just then. _"I'll advise you to stop when you still could, Arujin. That girl is your soul mate. When you think of her, she also thinks of you. All those years back then, I had bonded with her zanpakuto Tsukiyomi. In other words, think of us as bond mates and partner blades. I __**cannot**__ hurt her without hurting you too. If I do so, it will destroy you. You are my wielder, but as your zanpakuto, I have a responsibility to make sure that you do not get hurt spiritually and emotionally."_

Likewise, with Hinata, Shiki was speaking to Hinata as well in the way that she always could, and with that tone of voice which always made Hinata listen to her, even back during their Konoha days.

"_When two bonded zanpakutos are forced to fight each other, __**this**__ happens, Hinata. Think of us as partner blades. Hyourinmaru and I, we cannot fight against each other effectively. Stop it while you still can. It will only hurt you if you try to force yourself to fight him. It will only destroy you. As your friend and partner, I have a responsibility to stop you from doing things which might hurt you."_

And as one, there was a bright white glow surrounding the blades of Tsukiyomi and Hyourinmaru before both blades returned to their sealed forms.

**

* * *

**Itachi sighed at the stubborn girl currently standing in front of him who is currently covered with burns of all kinds imaginable. Amateratsu which he is currently holding in his right hand had flames surrounding the blade, yet it didn't seem to hurt him in the slightest.

Far from it, in fact.

It seemed to protect him instead.

"You're too tired to continue, Tatsuki-san," said Itachi calmly. "Please surrender so that I do not have to finish you off. I'll rather not kill you if you don't mind."

The spunky black haired girl scowled at Itachi fiercely, gripping onto her zanpakuto so tightly that it almost drew blood. Her breaths were coming in short, and coming in huffs and pants, but she still refused to give up. "No way! I won't give up! I won't just go down like this without a fight!"

Itachi sighed before shaking his head. "You're really just like Shiki," he muttered. He then glanced at Tatsuki. "And I can't draw this out for too long as well, or I just might burn all of Soul Society down by mistake. My apologies, Tatsuki-san. I don't mean anything bad by this, but I have to end this now."

He then flipped his zanpakuto in a 180 degree turn slowly, and Tatsuki was entranced by the tails of the flames that followed Itachi's movement, and she could have also sworn that she could see outlines of many blades. By the time that Itachi had finished turning his zanpakuto in a complete 180 degree turn, he then uttered, "Taiyo no sen ha. (Thousand blades of the sun)"

The moment that the words had spilt from Itachi's lips, it was like a raging inferno, as fireballs soon began crashing down around them, and Tatsuki barely dodged most of them. Then, her ears soon caught a whistling sound, and she then ooked upwards only to wish that she didn't, as thousands upon millions of flaming blades were flying straight down at her with extreme speed, and she didn't have enough time to get out of the way.

Using her last resort, Tatsuki held her zanpakuto out in front of her and almost screamed, "Kaminari no shoheki! (Lightning Barrier)"

A pale golden spherical barrier soon surrounded Tatsuki just as all the flaming blades launched itself at her, throwing up a simply enormous cloud of smoke and dust, vaguely hiding Tatsuki from view for several moments. Itachi frowned as he tightened his hold onto his zanpakuto, ready for anything that his opponent might throw at him only to raise one eyebrow when the dust had cleared away.

Tatsuki lay unconscious in a crater, with several scorch marks around her, and there were also pretty serious looking burns on her person. Itachi had made it so that he could knock her out with that last attack without actually killing her.

Itachi sighed as a bright flash of silver light surrounded his zanpakuto, and he then sheathed it onto his back. A highly amused voice pierced through his head just then.

"_It's over already? Too bad. I was looking forward to another round with that girl and her zanpakuto."_

Itachi sighed. "You're not the one who had to handle all of her attacks," he muttered sarcastically. "Besides, I need to rest. We're going to have a huge battle on our hands soon within a week."

"_I guess so."_

Itachi then sighed as the voice of his zanpakuto faded away from his head, and he looked down at Tatsuki's unconscious form. "Well then. To the fourth division we go."

**

* * *

**"It might be a draw as both our blades refused to fight against each other, but I won't go after them," said Toushirou, sheathing his sword and turning to look at Hinata who is sheathing her Tsukiyomi as well. "It is just as you've said: something odd is going on with the Central 46. All the orders that they've been giving out…something just doesn't add up. And with Ichimaru's recent odd behaviour…" He trailed off.

Hinata blinked in confusion. "Ichimaru-taichou?"

"Yeah," said Toushirou darkly. "I don't know what, but he is planning something. I just don't know what."

"Back then," said Hinata, and Toushirou turned towards the dark haired girl. "Back then, why didn't you attack me seriously?"

Toushirou was silent for a long while before turning towards Hinata. "Do you really want the answer to that? And do you seriously not know?"

"I don't know what you're talking about, but—"

Whatever that Hinata was going to say was cut off as she felt a pair of lips clamping down onto hers, and her eyes widened as Toushirou kissed her softly and gently as he cupped one hand around the back of her neck whilst the other hand tangled itself into her hair.

And almost as soon as it had begun, the two broke apart.

"Does that answer your question, Hinata?" asked Toushirou softly, looking straight into Hinata's eyes. "You're _everything _to me. I would never hurt you. I'll sooner chop off my own limbs than do anything that will hurt you. I don't know if you feel the same for me, but—"

This time, it is Toushirou who was cut off as Hinata grabbed him, and kissed him gently on the lips before they both broke apart. Hinata had a light flush on her cheeks as she looked away, and Toushirou chuckled as he tilted Hinata's chin towards him with one finger.

"So I take it that it means that you like me too?"

Hinata smiled shyly before the two kissed again.

**

* * *

**Meanwhile, Sabaku no Gaara, fourth seat of the thirteenth division, was closing in on where he could sense the reiatsu signature of his lieutenant.

He had been worried for awhile as he couldn't find his lieutenant anywhere, and the two third seats of his division have both informed him that Hinata had placed them both in charge of caring for their captain whilst she is handling the ryoka threat, and that is enough to send warning alarms sounding through his head immediately.

The redhead then walked around the corner of one of Seireitei's streets, and he then stopped in shock. He ducked around the corner blinking rapidly before looking around the wall once more, and disbelievingly saw the same scene. He even rubbed his eyes to make sure that he wasn't seeing things, but the same scene still played itself in front of him.

"This is _not_ happening. I didn't see that. I didn't see that happening in front of me. They aren't making out in the middle of Seireitei's streets. I'm just going to continue walking on and pretended that this is all just some bad dream." Gaara muttered incoherently to himself as he walked back down the way that he had just come from, half-tempted to invent some mind wiping kido so that he could wipe the memory from his head of what he had just seen of the tenth division's captain and the thirteenth division's lieutenant making out in the middle of Seireitei's streets. He then stopped in the middle of his tracks, a sudden thought entering his mind. "I wonder if Neji knows…?"

* * *

_A/N: Finally done! And before anyone ask, no, I'm __**not **__about to describe the whole Ichigo versus Ikkaku battle all over __**again! **__It basically goes the same way as it does in canon. But as Tatsuki didn't appear in canon as a shinigami, I thought it prudent to introduce her and her zanpakuto. Sorry if she is defeated so easily, but somehow, I do think that Itachi will simply outclass her._

_Anyway, I hope that you like this chapter, and please read and review!_

_**Upcoming Stories:**_

_**My Other Half (Naruto)**_

_FemNaru. All twins are like one single entity – mere halves of a single soul. On the night of the Kyuubi attack, Uchiha Madara took one Namikaze Sayo away with him to Akatsuki where she is trained to be one of their members. Now, nearly fifteen years later, both Namikaze twins met each other for the first time, and can Sayo bring herself to bring her twin to instant death when Akatsuki and the Leaf-nins faced each other in battle?_

_**Keyblade of Darkness (Naruto)**_

_AU FemNaru. When the ninja world had fallen, Namikaze Shiki soon found herself in Traverse Town where she ended up assisting Leon and his friends with the Heartless, and later on, joining the Keyblade Master, Sora, on his journey to close the Keyholes, in search for the very person who is responsible for destroying her world – Uchiha Madara._

_**My Little Angel (07-Ghost)**_

_FemTeito. Verloren's angel was slain by the 7 Ghosts when the daughter of the King of Heaven wanted the angel out of the way. Mad with grief, Verloren slain Eve, and both master and angel were then banished to Earth for eternal reincarnation until the end of time. Now 1000 years later, both master and angel met each other again…in the Barsburg Military Academy._

_**Silent Symphony (Harry Potter)**_

_FemHarry. When Rowena Ravenclaw witnessed for herself just how the wizarding world was led to doom because of the actions of one Albus Dumbledore which lead to the birth of Lord Voldemort, she forced herself through a circle of reincarnation and became Hilda Potter. Watch out, world. Rowena Ravenclaw is back. And she isn't happy. Cedric/FemHarry_

_**Hilda Evans Snape (Harry Potter)**_

_FemHarry. Hilda Potter never went to the Dursleys at all. Lily Potter had made it quite clear in her will that if anything were to happen to her and her husband, one Severus Snape is to be given custody of her. With use of a blood adoption ritual, Severus Snape soon became the father of Hilda Potter, and soon became known as Hilda Evans Snape. Hilda is two years older than canon. Charlie/FemHarry_


	7. Fight to the Tower!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto and Bleach or any of the characters, but the OC characters belongs to me

* * *

**Chapter Seven: Fight to the Tower!**

_Even if the morrow is barren of promises__  
Nothing shall forestall my return__  
To become the dew that quenches the land__  
To spare the sands, the seas, the skies  
__I offer thee this silent sacrifice  
- Loveless, Act V_

**XXXXXX**

_First Division Headquarters  
Soul Society_

With the recent ryoka threat, the lieutenants of Soul Society have practically been holding meetings nearly every single day, and that day is of no exception as the fourth squad's third seat, Iemura Yasochika, was giving a report of the casualties that the Gotei 13 had suffered so far from the ryoka attack.

"Scheduled report. From the Eleventh Division, Third Seat Madarame Ikkaku-sama and Fifth Seat Ayasegawa Yumichika-sama, both high ranked officers, have left the battle lines due to serious injury." Iemura Yasochika read from the paper to the lieutenants of the Gotei 13. "We are currently investigating injury status of all squads. However, as for the Eleventh Division, we have reports that they have essentially been annihilated."

Mutterings broke out between the lieutenants at that, as it is well known about the rather fearsome reputation that that squad particular had because of the nature of their squad members and their captain, all who craved for battle and bloodshed.

"The Eleventh Division?" Kira Izuru gasped out.

"It can't be…" Hinamori muttered.

"In just the few hours after the intrusion, they've suffered _that _many injuries?" Ninth Division's lieutenant, Hisagi Shuuhei muttered.

"We have so far confirmed three ryoka, two of which, we were told, have taken one of our fourth division's members as a hostage and are heading this way, but as of several minutes ago, we have been unable to sense their reiatsu, and their movements since then are unknown."

Abarai Renji who had been allowed to sit in the lieutenants' meeting by the lieutenant of his division to relay a message back to his captain had a dark expression coming over his face just then, recalling his brief encounter with that orange haired kid whom his captain had taken out.

"In any case, we need to collect more intelligence," said the lieutenant from the Eighth Division, Ise Nanao.

"Actually, we hadn't heard anything from our fourth seat for some time either." Iba added. "We think that he had probably gotten beat as well, so go and check around Block 20, west quarter."

Matsumoto frowned as mutterings broke out between the lieutenants once more. The fourth seat from the seventh division wasn't well-liked because of his arrogant attitude, but the lieutenants were well aware that his strength is comparable to that of a lieutenant.

"Seventh Division's fourth seat…" Matsumoto frowned. "Isn't that Jiroubou, the Kamaitachi?"

"That's right." Iba nodded.

"Jidanbou's little brother?" Itachi frowned. "Even _he _got beat?"

"I don't really like that guy much, myself, but I got to admit that his strength is equal to that of a lieutenant-class officer," said Hinata with a frown. "Are those ryoka really _that_ strong?"

"What the hell is going on here?" Kira almost demanded.

"It seems like the situation is getting worse, isn't it?" Hinamori muttered, turning towards Renji only to see that the redheaded third seat of the Sixth Division had left the room, with the back door of the meeting room that the lieutenants were using swinging slightly in the wind. "Renji?"

**XXXXXX**

_Somewhere Else  
Soul Society_

"I am Yamada Hanatarou." Hanatarou greeted meekly, bowing to both Ganju and Ichigo who have apparently 'kidnapped' him sometime back when they were running away from several shinigamis from the Eleventh Division who have chased them through three blocks.

"You're our enemy, aren't you?" Ganju deadpanned. "Why the hell are you introducing yourself in the first place?"

"I see. That's true…" Hanatarou muttered, scratching his cheek idly with one finger.

"What did you bring him for?" Ichigo asked Ganju with exasperation, pointing one finger at Hanatarou.

"What could I do?" Ganju yelled back. "He was right next to me, so I just brought him without even thinking!"

"What do you mean 'without thinking'? Do you just pick up anything that you see lying on the ground?"

"Shut up! You didn't notice him either until a second ago!" Ganju yelled back. "Anyway, you know where that shinigami chick that you're going to rescue is?"

"Yeah, the lieutenant that I'd met the first time around told me that Rukia is being held in the Shrine of Penitence." Ichigo answered, not noticing Hanatarou's slight widening of eyes as he mentioned Rukia's name. "If so, then how do we even get there?"

"…when you said 'Rukia', did you mean Kuchiki Rukia-san?" Hanatarou asked suddenly.

Ichigo and Ganju then both turned towards the fourth squad member who had on a serious look on his face as his hands tightened into fists on his knees.

"I knew it. You _did _mean her. The younger sister of Kuchiki-taichou of the Sixth Division, and now a prisoner on death row." Hanatarou uttered. "I know a way…a passage to the Shrine of Penitence."

**XXXXXX**

_Sewers  
Soul Society_

"When Rukia-san was captured, and before she entered the Shrine of Penitence, she was actually kept in the thirteenth division's holding cells." Hanatarou was saying whilst sitting on his knees in the sewer system of Soul Society, with both Ichigo and Ganju listening intently to his story about how he had known Rukia after he had all but begged them to rescue the said noble. "I was assigned as the janitor there. And to tell the truth, I was scared at first. After all, she's a noble. But on the first day, Rukia-san scolded me."

**

* * *

**"_A-Ano…Rukia-sama, with your permission, I'll like to start cleaning." Hanatarou almost stumbled over his own words with a mop in his hands as he entered the holding cell where one Kuchiki Rukia was being held._

"_I don't want you to call me that." Rukia turned kind but sad eyes towards Hanatarou. "Just address me normally."_

"_T-Then…" Hanatarou tried to rack his brains to think of something to call Rukia, but not something with overly respect either. "R-Rukia-san?"_

_Rukia smiled softly at Hanatarou, causing a light blush to appear on his cheeks. "Thank you."_

**

* * *

**"She was so much kinder than I've thought at first, and I felt incredibly reassured. And after that, I gradually began to look forward to entering the cell once a day to clean. And a little at a time, Rukia-san would talk to me about all kinds of things."

**

* * *

**"_Um, Rukia-san?" Hanatarou spoke timidly after having finished his cleaning, and kneeling down on the ground next to Rukia, and the girl raised her eyes to meet Hanatarou's, and even smiled gently at him which reassured him and helped him to build up his courage to speak. "I don't know much about the world of the living, what is it like there? I mean like foods or drinks."_

_Rukia removed the cup of tea that she had been drinking from her lips, courtesy of Hanatarou, and before the timid fourth squad member could even stumble out an apology, Rukia spoke. "They have a beverage called a 'juice pack'."_

"_What kind of drink is that?" asked Hanatarou excitedly._

"_It is a difficult beverage." Rukia answered with an amused smile tugging at the ends of her lips when she recalled her own experience with said beverage. "It requires a trick to drink it. It even gave me trouble." She then smiled, turning towards Hanatarou. "Even Hanatarou might not be able to drink it after learning the trick."_

"_Huh?" _

"_**He **__taught me how to drink it."_

**

* * *

**"When Rukia-san told me about the world of the living, the majority of it was always about one person," said Hanatarou, turning to look at Ichigo in the eye. "And soon after, the formal order for Rukia-san's execution came. But despite that, Rukia-san never blamed the one that she had given her shinigami powers to. If anything, she is blaming herself for having twisted his fate the way that she did."

A very long silence fell among the three at that.

"She's an unusual shinigami as well, that one," said Ganju at last, not knowing what to say.

**XXXXXX**

_Lieutenant's Office  
Thirteenth Division Headquarters_

Hinata looked out of her window where she could vaguely see the Shrine of Penitence, and closed her eyes briefly, wondering if they could even make it to save Rukia in time. She knew that Toushirou had suspected something odd happening, as he had said something about Ichimaru-taichou.

'_Can we even make it in time?'_

She then got up from her seat before grabbing her zanpakuto and leaving with a quick shunpo.

**XXXXXX**

"There isn't really a direct way into the Shrine of Penitence, and this is as close as I can take you to," said Hanatarou as they crept out of the sewer. "Do you see that white tower over there?" He pointed at a tall white tower at the cluster of buildings right above them. "That's the Shrine of Penitence!"

"Man, that's unreal!" Ganju muttered, craning his head to look at the tower. "The tower is so huge, we'll probably have to fight our way up there…" He then trailed off as Ichigo stuck a hand into his face, stopping him from proceeding on any further. "What's wrong?"

"Someone's there," said Ichigo, not taking his eyes off of the lone figure that he could see as the mist surrounding them thinned.

The mist thinned out just then, and all three could see a redheaded shinigami guarding the entrance to the pathway that they have to take in order to proceed. Before either could say anything else, a lone figure appeared on the scene just then, a shinigami whom all present recognised instantly, and Hanatarou paled at the implications caused.

Hyuuga Hinata frowned and eyed Renji before looking towards Ichigo, looking back and forth between them both for several moments. "Renji, you weren't given the order to go after the ryoka, are you?" she questioned. "Neji-nii-san ordered you to keep an eye on the squad as he and Kuchiki-taichou both couldn't do that as they both have their hands full with the ryoka invasion to even take care of the squad!"

"I don't care! I have to do this, Hinata-san!" Renji growled out without taking his eyes off of Ichigo, one hand on the hilt of his zanpakuto.

"H-Hinata-nee?" Ganju muttered weakly, feeling himself go weak in his knees when he saw his surrogate sister present at the scene as a possible enemy.

After Kaien's death, Hinata had often popped down to the Shiba residence during her day offs to pay Kaien's siblings a visit. Kukaku had always welcomed her into their house, and Ganju had gradually looked upon her as a form of surrogate older sister, with Hinata being the one that he always goes to when he wanted a hug or just a comforting word. And it also helps that Hinata had always told him tales of Kaien as a shinigami during his stint in the thirteenth division, and how much he had helped her.

"Ganju…" Hinata muttered when she saw Ganju. "I was hoping that you weren't involved in this, especially after having seen Kukaku-san's cannonball, but it looks like Lady Luck simply isn't on my side today." She studied Ganju carefully. "Do you know who you're even doing this for?"

"This Rukia chick that Ichigo wants to rescue." Ganju stated.

"Do you even _know _who she is?" asked Hinata mysteriously, and Ganju can only stare. She then sighed. "Never mind. You'll soon know anyway. Just don't give into your anger, Ganju."

"Abarai Renji…!" Ichigo growled out all of a sudden, having ignored Hinata's presence thus far, glaring at Renji instead.

"I see that you've remembered my name." Renji mumbled. "I was afraid that I'm going to have to beat my name into your head so that you'll remember it…_for good!"_

Renji's reiatsu soared high just then, causing both Ganju and Hanatarou to stumble as they simply weren't used to having the reiatsu of a shinigami close to lieutenant-class unleash their reiatsu on them. The only ones who could withstand it are Ichigo and Hinata because of their power levels.

"W-Who is this guy? W-What is this insane reiatsu?" Ganju stuttered.

"Sixth Division's Third Seat, Abarai Renji!" Hanatarou stated. "And that girl next to him, she is the lieutenant of the thirteenth division, Hyuuga Hinata!"

"T-Third Seat? And Hinata-nee is a _lieutenant?"_ Ganju almost gaped.

Up till now, they have never faced someone higher of third seat level before, and he knew full well how strong Hinata was, as he'd seen her and his brother sparred before back when Kaien was still a lieutenant, though he wasn't aware of her rank in her own squad.

"I must say that I'm surprised. I thought that you had died back then from Kuchiki-taichou's attack. I didn't expect you to have survived." Renji stated, walking towards Ichigo, unsheathing his zanpakuto.

"Why, thank you." Ichigo said sarcastically.

"But you should have just stayed back in the world of the living since doing so might have prolonged your life. By coming here…" Renji pointed his zanpakuto at Ichigo with a dangerous glint in his eyes. "You have as good as signed your death warrant!"

"You'd think that with as much as the two like to hear themselves talk, they'd get along just fine." Hinata muttered sarcastically to herself before a Hell Butterfly fluttered down in front of her and landed on her fingers, conveying a message from Itachi before she frowned.

She then left in a quick shunpo.

**XXXXXX**

_Thirteenth Division Headquarters  
Soul Society_

Itachi was waiting for Hinata within her office when she had returned to her division upon receiving his message. "I've delivered that girl whom I've captured to the fourth division." He answered. "No orders for the ryoka's deaths have been ordered just yet, but I'm not taking any chances given how my division is."

"Yeah, and I hadn't seen Shirou ever since the day of the ryoka invasion." Hinata said with a sigh. "He was saying something about Ichimaru-taichou, and off he goes. Even Matsumoto-san hadn't seen him around for days now."

"Ichimaru-taichou?" Itachi mused. "Strange…"

"And Shiki has been silent ever since the invasion too," said Hinata with a sigh, holding up her zanpakuto and looking at it. "She won't answer no matter how much that I've called to her. It's almost like she's trying to give me a sign of things to come."

**XXXXXX**

Sotaichou Yamamoto Genryuusai Shigekuni looked at the line of captains lined up in two straight rows before him in the captains' meeting chamber of the first division headquarters of Soul Society.

Abarai Renji of the sixth squad had been brought back on the brink of death the previous evening, and with that, Soul Society were down two seated officers able to fight on lieutenant level, leaving him with little choice.

"We are now down another seated officer in the Gotei 13 able to fight on lieutenant footing, and thus, wartime emergency shall be declared at this moment. Also, because of the current situation, Ichimaru-taichou shall not be punished for his earlier actions as we need all able bodied shinigamis to help fend off the ryoka threat." Yamamoto then paused before speaking again. "Hereby, the ban on full power release is lifted for those ranked at lieutenant class and above." He banged his stick onto the ground. "Everyone, we may very well…soon begin an all out war."

**XXXXXX**

_Lieutenants' Meeting Room  
Soul Society_

"Strange, Hinata-san isn't here?" asked Kira with confusion, looking around. "She's usually the first one here. And Hinamori-kun isn't here either. What is up with those two?"

"They're probably held up somewhere with the current ryoka threat," said Matsumoto reasonably. "And besides, Hinata had more work than any of us has to do because of Ukitake-taichou's health, remember?"

A terrified scream that echoed throughout the surroundings reached their ears just then.

**

* * *

**All lieutenants apart from those in the fifth and thirteenth divisions arrived at the scene from which the scream had originated from only to see the lieutenant from the fifth division staring with horrified wide eyes at the sight of the body of the fifth division's captain, Aizen Sousuke, currently being pinned to the wall of a building by his own zanpakuto, with a river of blood flowing down the building where he was pinned, creating quite a puddle of blood on the floor.

Kira's eyes widened. "A-Aizen-taichou…!"

"I-Impossible…!" Hisagi muttered, his eyes wide with horror.

"He was murdered?" Matsumoto muttered.

Hinamori interrupted them all with a bloodcurdling scream that erupted from her lips, with the petite looking lieutenant falling to her knees as she did so. "AIZEN-TAICHOU!"

"Oh? What is it with all this racquet so early in the morning?" A nasal-sounding voice reached the ears of everyone present just then, and all lieutenants present turned only to see the captain from the third division, Ichimaru Gin standing behind them calmly with his arms folded, not seemingly unfazed by the fact that a fellow captain had just been murdered.

Hinamori's eyes narrowed upon catching sight of the captain of the third division, recalling her conversation with Toushirou the previous night when she had been tending to Renji after his battle with one of the ryokas, and how her childhood friend had warned her to be careful of the third division, particularly Ichimaru Gin.

A white hot flame of anger burned in the pits of her abdomen just then as she quickly came to one conclusion. With tears threatening to fall from her eyes, she drew out her zanpakuto quickly, charging at Ichimaru. "It was YOU!"

Ichimaru didn't move a single inch as he still stood there, continuing smiling, and just before Hinamori could reach him, there was a loud clang of metal on metal, and Kira had already placed himself in between Hinamori and his captain, his zanpakuto out as well, parrying her attack with his own zanpakuto.

"K-Kira-kun…!" Hinamori muttered, a hurt expression in her eyes before a determined look appeared in her eyes. "I'm begging you, please get out of the way, Kira-kun."

"I can't do that," said Kira tersely, his sword shaking whilst trying to hold off Hinamori's attack. "I'm the lieutenant of the third division, and I cannot allow anyone to raise their sword against my captain. Even if that person is you, Hinamori-kun!"

Ichimaru smiled a fox-like smile before walking away, and Hinamori took a step after him, but was stopped in her tracks by Kira. "Please, Kira-kun! Let me go! Step aside!"

"You know that I can't."

"Didn't I tell you to step aside?" Hinamori cried out.

"And didn't I tell you that I can't!" Kira shouted back.

Seeing Ichimaru walk further away from her, Hinamori finally couldn't take it anymore. "Snap, Tobiume!"

A wave of reiatsu exploded from her zanpakuto, causing a minor explosion as well as causing all lieutenants present to shield their faces from the sudden wind and explosion of reiatsu that had covered the area as Hinamori's zanpakuto transformed into it's shikai state, forcing the two lieutenants backwards.

Kira growled low in his throat as he eyed Hinamori's zanpakuto before turning his gaze back towards Hinamori. "Releasing your zanpakuto in a place like this…" he growled low in his throat. "How reckless can you be? Do you even realise what you're even doing?" Kira demanded as he got to his feet. "Don't confuse private matters with public ones, Hinamori-fukutaichou!"

Hinamori's answer to that was to release another wave of reiatsu that neatly swerved over Ichimaru's head as a warning shot, crashing into another wall as trickles of debris fell down to the ground, causing the captain of the third division to stop in his tracks. Kira watched all of this going on with an angered eye before he straightened himself up, forcing himself to look at Hinamori in the eye.

"Very well. If that is your decision, then you leave me with no other choice but one," he stated solemnly. "I must face you as an enemy and eliminate you as one." He raised his zanpakuto. "Raise your head, Wabisuke!"

He leapt up into the air as he released his zanpakuto, moving in to attack Hinamori from the air, releasing a surge of reiatsu as he did so. Just when every single one of the lieutenants present thought that the attack would hit, there were two black blurs before there was the sound of a loud clang of metal on metal as well as a loud resounding crash, and when the dust cleared, two figures stood between the two lieutenants.

Tenth division's captain, Hitsugaya Toushirou was standing in between the two fighting lieutenants, with his right hand having unsheathed Hyourinmaru partially to block Kira's sword, Tobiume having been pushed half through the floorboards beneath his left foot. The lieutenant of the thirteenth division had her zanpakuto unsheathed as well, blocking Tobiume's blade with her own.

"Don't either of you move a muscle." Hitsugaya uttered warningly, aqua green eyes narrowed dangerously.

"H-Hitsugaya-kun…" Hinamori uttered.

"Stop it now, both of you," said Hinata warningly, and Kira turned his attention towards one of the more senior lieutenants within the Gotei 13.

"H-Hinata-san…"

"Hinata-sama…" Neji uttered from within the circle consisting of the rest of the lieutenants.

"Hyuuga-fukutaichou… Hitsugaya-taichou…" Hisagi muttered from beside him.

"Arrest them both." Hitsugaya ordered, releasing his hold on both of Hinamori and Kira's weapons, and Hinata followed his example as both straightened up. The rest of the lieutenants followed his orders immediately as Matsumoto and Iba caught hold of Hinamori, and Hisagi and Itachi caught hold of Kira.

"Hitsugaya-kun!" Hinamori cried out in dismay.

Hinata almost lost her patience with Hinamori at that. "Hinamori-fukutaichou, is this the time to be doing something like this now?" she almost demanded, and Hinamori turned towards Hinata with hurt eyes. Hinata had been the one to guide her through the duties expected to be completed by a lieutenant when Hinamori was promoted to lieutenant, and the Hyuuga had became a close friend to Hinamori later on throughout the years.

"Hinata's right," said Hitsugaya sternly, facing Hinamori who looked at him with hurt eyes. "Is this the time to be fighting each other with swords? Shouldn't our first priority be taking Aizen-taichou down from there?" The thirteenth division's captain then sighed. "I'll make the report to the Sotaichou. Put these two in detention. Take them away."

The lieutenants then left whilst transporting Hinamori and Kira towards the holding cells of the tenth division, leaving only Hitsugaya, Hinata and Ichimaru in the courts. When silence had reigned upon them, Ichimaru then turned towards an icy looking Hitsugaya.

"Sorry, tenth division taichou-san," said Ichimaru smoothly. "Sorry that you had to waste your time on one of mine."

Hitsugaya was silent for a long while before he spoke, his voice as cold as the ice blade Hyourinmaru that he wields. "Ichimaru. You…were about to kill Hinamori."

The wind blew ominously just then, and Hinata didn't take her eyes off of Ichimaru, one hand reaching for the hilt of her zanpakuto by instinct. Ichimaru's facial expression didn't change in the least. "Well now, whatever are you talking about?"

The winds stopped.

"I'll tell you this now." Hitsugaya stated coldly. "If you make Hinamori spill even one drop of blood, I _will_ kill you. And that's a promise…that I will guarantee you that I'll keep."

**

* * *

**Hinata looked up at the building where Aizen's body had been pinned to, with Toushirou leaving a few moments ago, stating that he had to report to the Sotaichou. The Hyuuga didn't take her eyes off of Aizen's body. Maybe it is due to the nature of her zanpakuto, but she can tell that this body…isn't Aizen's.

It is a fake.

"_He's making his move then." _Shiki's voice resounded within her head just then, making Hinata jump slightly. _"About time."_

Hinata sighed, touching the hilt of her zanpakuto. "You're finally answering me?" she spoke. "You've been ignoring me for quite awhile."

"_My apologies. But it all starts from here on."_

"Yeah." Hinata nodded, touching the hilt of her zanpakuto and narrowing her eyes at Aizen's body. "It all starts from here on."


	8. Passing the Limits

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto and Bleach or any of the characters, but the OC characters belongs to me

* * *

**Chapter Eight: Passing the Limits**

_Thirteenth Division Holding Cells  
Seireitei, Soul Society_

The two guards guarding the entrance of the holding cells of the thirteenth division bowed to Hinata as she approached them, and the one standing on the right side of the doors then opened the doors to allow Hinata entry.

"The ryokas aren't usually allowed visitors apart from the captains." The guard on the left side of the doors explained to Hinata. "But as you're technically leading the squad because of Ukitake-taichou's illness, we can allow you entry. Just don't take too long."

Hinata nodded. "Thank you."

The number of ryokas now currently held in the holding cells of the thirteenth division had now came to a number of four – Ishida Uryuu, Shiba Ganju, Yasutora Sado and Arisawa Tatsuki. The only girl among the group had actually been brought into the thirteenth division's holding cells on the third day of the ryoka invasion after the fourth division had healed her, and the former three have just been brought in the previous day, with all four having reiatsu shacklers on their wrists to prevent them from doing anything to escape.

Ganju had actually been brought into the fourth division in a pretty bad shape, and from what Hinata had heard from the fourth division member who had then brought him to the thirteenth division's holding cells, Ganju had actually ended up facing Kuchiki-taichou of the sixth division of all people, and had nearly died. The fourth division member who had helped him was currently facing his own sentence from Unohana-taichou, and Hinata can't help feeling sorry for the poor shinigami.

Hinata finally arrived outside the entrance of the cell where the four ryokas were currently being kept in, where the shinigamis usually assigned to guard the holding cells have added in an additional door to prevent escape.

With a sigh, the lieutenant of the thirteenth division then unlocked the door with the key that she had with her before pushing the door opened and entering the cell, closing the door behind her. All four of the ryokas within the cell have on identical white yukatas, and all of them were sitting on the beds in the cells, with bandages visible somewhere on their bodies.

"Who's she?" Tatsuki asked, bewildered, as Hinata entered.

Ganju sat upright immediately, shock visible on his face. "H-Hinata-nee!"

Hinata sighed. "You seem alright, Ganju," she said. "I've heard that you had a run-in with Kuchiki-taichou, but you seem alright." She then eyed Ganju, and the other three ryokas stayed silent, watching this ongoing occurrence in front of them. "I've heard from the third seats in my squad that you were at the Shrine of Penitence when they've found you. Did you see Rukia?"

"Yeah," said Ganju darkly, and he then looked angry at that as he glared at Hinata. "Is that what you had meant when we've met you when Ichigo was facing that third seat from the sixth division?"

Hinata closed her eyes briefly. "Yeah."

"She killed him!" Ganju almost shouted at Hinata, his hands balling into tight fists on his knees. "Hinata-nee, you were there that night as well! And you were there when you brought Aniki's body back to us, with that murderer in tow! And now, you want to save that murderer as well when she is the one who had killed Aniki? How can you dishonour his memory by—?"

Ganju's words were cut off towards the middle when Hinata backhanded him effortlessly by appearing in front of him within an instant even without any of the four ryokas realising it, a cold look on her usually gentle face. The force behind that slap actually sent Ganju sprawling back into the bed that he was sitting on, though Hinata was careful to not hit him with too much force to reopen his wounds. Unohana-taichou would kill her for that.

"Don't you _dare _speak of me dishonouring Kaien." Hinata hissed in such a venomous sounding voice that made Ganju shocked for a moment, as Hinata had _never_ used that tone of voice with him or anyone else before. "I was there that night as well, and I _know _what had happened! It is true that she had killed him, but she had her reasons for doing so. I can't find myself to truly forgive her, as there is still a part of me that blamed her for Kaien's death, but Kaien himself holds no grudge against her when he had died whilst being impaled on her sword. In fact, his final words were to thank her, and for me to protect her. Kukaku-san knew of the circumstances as well, since I was there to explain the situation to her. So don't you _dare_ accuse me of dishonouring Kaien when it is _you _who had dishonoured his memory!"

Hinata took in a deep breath at Ganju's pale face, and the curious expressions on the faces of the other three ryokas. "Kaien asked me to protect her, and to help guide her in the way that he could not. I can't do that now. That's why I didn't do anything to that Ichigo kid when I've ran into him in the streets of Seireitei. And why I've gotten Ukitake-taichou to have the imprisoned ryokas held in the thirteenth division's holding cells instead of the second division."

"About that, why didn't Soul Society execute us?" asked Ishida with curiosity. "I found it strange. If it was me, I would have executed the intruders."

Hinata sighed. "I don't really know a lot about the current situation," she said, looking at all the faces in front of her. "But there's been a captain who had been murdered some days back, and emergency wartime have been authorised as a result. The Sotaichou suspect that you ryokas have something to do with the murder of the captain, and he wants you alive until we can get to the bottom of this."

"And after that?" Tatsuki dared to ask.

Hinata eyed her for several moments before sighing. "I don't speak for my captain, but I know that as a rule, the Sotaichou will probably order…the deaths of the ryokas after that."

**XXXXXX**

Hinata frowned as she squatted down by the side of the ladder that lead down into some underground room or tunnel, peering down into the darkness, but couldn't see anything but pitch black darkness.

"It's here, huh?" she mused to herself with a frown, having followed the reiatsu of that Ichigo kid all the way out here, something which isn't too difficult for her to do so, seeing as how his reiatsu was being let out so freely almost like water running from a tap.

And she could barely sense it just then, but she can just sense a different reiatsu with Ichigo's right now, probably due to the fact that she isn't too far away from them right now. With a sigh, Hinata then lowered herself down into the hole, grasping hold of the ladder before starting to make her way down.

**

* * *

**Ichigo was facing a dark-skinned woman with purple hair whom Hinata had guessed must be the Shihouin Yoruichi that Kiyone and Sentarou have told her about, with the orange haired teen apparently listening to a lecture of some sort when Hinata made herself known to them.

Ichigo looked shocked to see Hinata. "Y-You're…"

Hinata frowned at Ichigo before turning towards Yoruichi. "I have some questions for you about Urahara Kisuke," she stated.

Yoruichi sighed. "I understand," she said. "But can it wait until I'm done with Ichigo's training? I'm going to teach him how to attain bankai in ten days with a special method, and while we're at it, why don't you join in too? And I think that it might be better for you to explain the basics of bankai and shikai to him."

Hinata frowned. Attaining bankai in ten days? Is that even possible? Well, it probably wouldn't hurt, and if she can attain bankai, it might actually prove to be useful, especially if everything fell into the worst case scenario like what she and the others have concluded.

"Alright, first things about zanpakutos," said Hinata with a sigh, turning towards Ichigo. "I assume that you've already heard the name of your zanpakuto?" Ichigo nodded dumbly. "And while we're on that note, have you noticed that your zanpakuto is always in its shikai form?" She questioned, glancing at the meat cleaver of a zanpakuto that Ichigo currently had on his back.

"Is that so?" Ichigo questioned with curiosity. "I guess that explains why the form never did change even when I call out Zangetsu's name."

Hinata sighed. "I wonder what kind of training that you've gone through until today, and I'm even more surprised at the fact that you can actually stay alive up to this day without even knowing that much," she muttered. "And if you didn't even know that much, then you had probably no idea of the fact that there is another level of release for a shinigami's zanpakuto." Ichigo's eyes widened. "It is called 'bankai' or 'final release'. It is one of the main requirements in Soul Society to achieve for a taichou. And this basically meant that every taichou in Soul Society can use it. Well, every taichou sans for Zaraki-taichou, that is." She muttered that last part.

"But what _is _the bankai?" asked Ichigo.

Hinata sighed, wondering who the hell had trained Ichigo prior to entering Soul Society. Someone give that idiot of a trainer a good knock on the head for her. "Bankai or final release," she said. "It is the second and the final upgraded form of a shinigami's zanpakuto. For a shinigami to achieve bankai, you must be able to materialise and subjugate the spirit of your zanpakuto. Rather like the opposite of when you've gained shikai when your zanpakuto had actually brought you into their inner world."

"M-Materialisation…?" Ichigo whispered, his eyes wide when he recalled having seen Zangetsu materialised himself when he was fighting Zaraki Kenpachi back then, and had nearly died at the hands of the insane captain of the eleventh division.

"In other words, in order to attain bankai, you need to summon the spirit of your zanpakuto into the physical world where you are." Hinata explained. "In general, once you've attained bankai, you can usually gain power five to ten times greater than when you're using shikai."

"F-Five to ten times?" Ichigo yelped in shock at hearing that piece of information. _'So that Byakuya guy wasn't fighting at full power back then, and he is actually five to ten times stronger when using bankai?'_

"But even for a captain-class shinigami, it usually takes ten or so years in order to achieve bankai, let alone the experience that you need in order to master it." Hinata explained with a sigh, glancing at Yoruichi. "So unless you have a way in order for Ichigo to attain bankai in less than ten days, I don't see how he could actually gain bankai within that time frame."

"That I have," said Yoruichi with a sigh, producing a doll-like object from out of nowhere, holding two of those in her hands. "This thing here is called a Tenshintai." She explained. "It is a spiritual tool, and is also specially designed to draw out the spirit of the zanpakuto and to manifest its true form in the physical world. Using this tool, it can enable you to attain bankai in ten days or less. Hinata here is here for the same reason that you are, Ichigo. She's going to need to learn bankai if she wants to attain her goal, and I'm going to help her learn it, the same way that you are."

Hinata sighed. "My powers over shikai hasn't fully stabilised itself, and I doubt that my zanpakuto will be very happy with me that I'm attempting bankai when I hadn't even mastered the usage of some of her powers, but I don't really have a choice now," she muttered.

"So Yoruichi-san, what are we supposed to do in order to attain bankai?" Ichigo asked.

Yoruichi smiled. "Stab the Tenshintai with your zanpakuto," she explained. "Doing so can force the spirit of your zanpakuto to materialise. However, using this method, the manifestation is limited to only _three days."_ She held up three fingers as she spoke. "During those three days, you _must _defeat your manifested zanpakuto. If you fail to do so…you die. Because of the risk level, very few people tried attaining bankai with this method. Only one did, and he succeeded."

"I understand," said Hinata with a nod.

"Ichigo?"

Ichigo nodded sullenly, and Yoruichi then tossed two of those Tenshintai objects in front of each of them. And as one, both Ichigo and Hinata then stabbed their zanpakutos into the Tenshintai in front of them. There was a sudden flash of light just then, and much to Hinata's surprise, her zanpakuto vanished from sight, along with the Tenshintai doll in front of her.

A moment later, a red-haired figure wearing a dark blue battle kimono with a black fishnet shirt beneath stood in front of her, with a sword hanging from a gray cloth sash on her back, wearing a black magatama on a black choker around her neck, also wearing a frown on her face.

"I do hope that my past recklessness when we're kids isn't contagious, Hinata," said Namikaze Shiki with a sigh. "You've been doing so many reckless things ever since you've became a shinigami that I do think that you need to have nine lives like a cat in order to live through it all." She then sighed before smiling. "Oh well. I do think that you're probably ready to attempt bankai now. Your mind is now strong enough to take on the greater powers of my bankai."

"Greater…powers?" Hinata dared to ask.

Shiki sighed. "Hinata, you know that I have two forms of powers that you can use – illusionary and light based. It's the same for my bankai. I have two forms for it. As such, it will be more difficult for you to attain bankai than any other shinigami. But knowing you, you probably won't give up until you've attained it."

Hinata smiled and nodded. "I will never give up on my word, because that's our…"

"…nindo." Shiki and Hinata finished together.

Yoruichi then smiled and approached Shiki. "So you've heard everything?" she questioned, and Shiki turned towards her before nodding slowly.

"Of course," said Shiki.

"Then can you take over for her? As she's your shinigami, I think that you know her limits and prowess better than any other. I have to handle Ichigo."

"Naturally," said Shiki with a sigh. "But as she's a lieutenant of a squad in the Gotei 13 that has their captain absent and out of commission nearly ninety nine percent of the time, she can't go missing for long periods of time without any suspicions from arising. And after this entire affair is over, give her the answers that she seeks, Yoruichi." Shiki stated, glancing at the dark skinned woman who nodded solemnly. "I'm going to have to use one of my bankai abilities in order to help Hinata to attain bankai without having it seem like any time had passed at all. But right now, she isn't quite ready to handle that kind of power yet."

"Take it somewhere else." Yoruichi instructed, tilting a thumb over her shoulder where Ichigo is currently having a staring competition with his own zanpakuto. "Zangetsu doesn't seem to want to move from his place at all."

Shiki sighed. "An ice-cold zanpakuto for a loud and rambunctious shinigami wielder," she muttered sarcastically, and Hinata giggled whilst Yoruichi smirked. Behind Yoruichi, Zangetsu's eyebrow twitched slightly when he heard what the female zanpakuto had to say, but he said nothing, as that is true in a way. "Oh, the irony." She then sighed, turning towards Hinata. "Well then. Shall we go, Hinata?"

Hinata nodded before the two then vanished in a flash, appearing on the other side of the underground training room that they were currently in. Shiki then sighed. "It's been like forever since I'm able to materialise out in the open like this," she muttered. "I never did have a reason for materialising before, but helping you achieve bankai doesn't seem so bad." She muttered. She then glanced at Hinata. "But first things first…"

She then raised her right hand before the silver bangles around her right wrist glittered in the artificial light, and a pale silver dome appeared instantly, surrounding this part of the training room that they were in. Another swish, and darkness rather like the night skies appeared, which is odd in a way, as Hinata could see that it is as bright as day over where Ichigo and Yoruichi were with Zangetsu, though the strange thing is that those three seemed almost like they were frozen like statues, as they weren't moving in the least.

"Shiki, this is…" Hinata muttered, her eyes wide.

"I might be able to use illusionary techniques, probably on par with the illusionary techniques of Kyoka Suigetsu, but my domain is still over light and dark." Shiki answered calmly, letting her hand fall down by her side. "And personally, I actually prefer using my powers over light and dark than those powers over illusions, but I can't say that I blame you for wanting to keep that side of my powers hidden." She added, seeing Hinata's guilty look. "This is one of my bankai abilities, but even if you've attained bankai here, it's still too early for you to attempt this technique. Even attempting to learn this technique carries a certain amount of risk." She then sighed. "Like I've said, my true domain is over light and dark. And in this technique, as long as you remain in this darkness, time won't pass in the outside world at all. And this makes it ideal for you to attain bankai."

Shiki then raised her right hand, and all over the grounds of the training room where darkness touches, several different blades of all kinds and of all sizes imaginable immediately appeared all over the ground. Hinata's eyes widened.

"Find me," said Shiki simply, and Hinata's eyes widened. "You have three days in this technique where no time passes outside in order to do so. Find the true blade which holds my power…" Hinata nodded, scanning her eyes over the several different blades, and Shiki suddenly smirked. "…whilst fighting me."

Hinata turned towards Shiki so quickly that she almost cricked her neck just then. "…what?"

**XXXXXX**

_Lieutenant's Office  
Second Division Headquarters_

In the lieutenant's office of the second division of the Gotei 13, Uchiha Itachi was looking out of the window, ignoring the stacks of paperwork currently piled on his desk, waiting for him to look through it. Finally, Itachi sighed and massaged his temples with his elbows being propped up on the desk.

'_These cursed eyes…' _Itachi thought, staring down at his desk. _'Do I really have to use this cursed power again?'_

But there was no answer.

**XXXXXX**

_One Week Later  
Tenth Division Headquarters_

Hyuuga Hinata sighed, eyeing her not-so-secret boyfriend and his lieutenant with a deadpanned look on her face, with the former having a rather sheepish look on his face, rare for the resident Ice Prince.

Hinata had barely managed to finish her bankai training just by the skin of her teeth, and if she doesn't know better, she'll really think that Shiki is trying to kill her, as the girl is damn merciless! It is this way back during their Konoha days as well, though her memories of those days were fading fast, as are any memories of her human life.

And Shiki was right by saying that by remaining within that technique of hers, time literally didn't pass at all. As when Hinata had finished her bankai training with Shiki, and she is pretty surprised at the bankai attacks, and when Shiki had released the technique, she had found out that time _literally _didn't pass at all in the outside world, and the looks on the faces of both Ichigo and Yoruichi, when to them, Hinata had basically finished bankai training in less than five minutes is amusing to watch.

And it wasn't that long after that when she'd returned to her own division headquarters when a Hell Butterfly sent by Toushirou had reached her, and the message that the butterfly had carried had the instant effect to cause Hinata to sprint all the way to the captain's office of the tenth division headquarters immediately, leaving her two third seats to handle the squad during her absence, and instructing Gaara, the fourth seat of her division to watch over her two third seats, and to make sure that they don't kill each other.

Hinata sighed, rubbing her temples together. "I don't believe what I'm seeing and hearing here." Hinata muttered, glancing over the currently unconscious form of the fifth division's lieutenant who is currently laid out on the couch in Toushirou's office, dead to the world. Hinata then turned her attention back towards her boyfriend. "So you're saying that Hinamori attacked you without reason all of a sudden last night?"

"Well, not without reason." Toushirou said sheepishly before he turned serious. "You've heard the news that Abarai, Hinamori and Kira have escaped from their cells yesterday, I assume?"

Hinata sighed and nodded. "Yeah, I've heard it from Itachi-san and Neji-nii-san," she said seriously. "Renji broke himself out by sheer force alone, not that I'm surprised. For one, he doesn't even use kido in the first place, so he mainly depended on brute force and strength. For Hinamori, it seems to me like she had broken out of the cell all by herself by using a highly destructive Hado 31 to blow the bars of the cell apart. The guard guarding her cell is still in the fourth division, last that I'd heard."

Toushirou sighed and nodded. "Yeah. It was my oversight to not put reiatsu shacklers on her. I didn't think that she will do such a thing in the first place."

"And as for Kira, it seems like someone had broken him out." Matsumoto piped in, unnaturally serious for once.

"I fought Ichimaru last night as well," said Toushirou, and Hinata's brows rose up to her hairline. The silver haired captain then sighed. "It's about Aizen's death." He explained, and Hinata frowned at that. "But Hinamori arrived in the middle of it, and tried attacking me. Apparently, the letter that Aizen had supposedly left to her stated that _I'm _the one who had killed him if something should happen to him, something which I find difficult to believe!" Toushirou scowled. "Aizen would _never_ endanger his own lieutenant by writing something like that!"

Hinata frowned inwardly. _'Is that part of his plan as well?' _she wondered.

"And so, I'm wondering," said Toushirou, and Hinata broke out of her thoughts just then. "I'm going to do some investigating by myself, as the circumstances circulating around Kuchiki Rukia's execution don't make any sense at all, and throw in all the orders made by the Central 46 of late…" He trailed off. He then glanced at Hinata. "Cam you watch over her? I know that with Ukitake ill, you have to watch over your squad, but at this point in time…"

Hinata sighed. "I would love to help you, but I can't," she said simply. "If I simply leave Kiyone and Sentarou in charge, I'll be surprised to still find my own division headquarters standing once I came back. I can't leave my division be, but I _do _have a way to still keep an eye on Hinamori without me being here."

Toushirou raised a brow as Hinata reached into the folds of her shinigami robes and drew out a long white rectangular piece of paper on which was scribbled several kanji letters and seal symbols. This was something that Shiki had taught Hinata a long time ago during their Konoha days.

On the slip of paper was written a special series of seals which would allow the user to form a 'shikigami' from that piece of paper. As the workings of the technique come directly from the seals and not from chakra, they are still able to use seals in the afterlife. And then again, this is the only form of seal that Hinata knew. Unlike Shiki who had already attained her seal mastery when she had died, Hinata is no seals master, and the only type of seal that she knew apart from the shikigami seal that Shiki had taught her are the basic sealing methods that every chuunin level and higher ninja knew.

Hinata muttered something beneath her breath before letting the paper lay limp on the palm of her hand. And with a light poof of smoke, a white bird appeared on her hand before flying to the nearby window and began to roost on it.

Hinata then turned towards the equally shocked captain and lieutenant of the tenth division. "Well, that should do it," she said seriously. "You're not the only one who find something odd with this entire execution. Me and the others have been investigating as well. I'll let you know once we find out something on our parts. But until then, Shirou, don't go about anywhere alone. I had a bad feeling about this."

"Yeah, you too," said Toushirou grimly. "Be careful."

**XXXXXX**

_Underground Training Grounds  
Soul Society_

Abarai Renji stood and tied his hair back into its usual ponytail before he sheathed his sword back by his side, turning to look at Ichigo who is still running about whilst sparring with Zangetsu. He had dropped by about three days ago whilst following Ichigo's reiatsu, and had found him trying to attain bankai with Yoruichi's help.

As the redhead himself wanted to finish his own bankai training as well, he had joined in since he _does _need a place where no one will drop by to discover his training. And he is also in no mood to undergo his lieutenant's 'sergeant drilling', as for some reason, the usually composed and calm Hyuuga Neji had been awfully short tempered with just about everyone lately, and everyone in the sixth division have been treading on eggshells around their irritated lieutenant. It was especially worse for Renji, as he is the third seat, and the adjutant furthermore, serving directly beneath the captain and lieutenant of the squad.

"Well," said Renji with a sigh, cricking his neck as he did so. "I'll be going."

"…yeah." Ichigo muttered, panting heavily, his sweat creating quite a puddle around his feet as he did so before going at it with Zangetsu again, despite the serious injuries on his person.

Renji eyed Ichigo for several moments without speaking before walking off towards the exit of the underground training room. He then stopped as he passed by behind Yoruichi who is surveying Ichigo's bankai training with a critical eye, her arms crossed over her chest.

"Yoruichi-san, will he be able to make it?" Renji asked seriously. "Is it really possible? Is it really possible for him…to achieve bankai in ten days?"

"It is really up to him," said Yoruichi with a sigh. "But even though it is a slow progress, Ichigo _has _been making some progress ever since we've started. But knowing him, once he wanted to achieve something, he'll damn well do it. It is just like that time when we were preparing him to enter Soul Society. He'll make it in time." She then lowered her voice. "…he has to."

**XXXXXX**

The day of the execution of one Kuchiki Rukia dawned bright and clear, with not a single cloud in the sky.

It is a beautiful day indeed. Too beautiful to have such a horrible event from ever occurring. Those were Hinata's exact thoughts as she made her way towards the execution grounds – Soukyouku Hill, sullenly. She was in on her captain's crazy plan to stop the execution, together with the two third seats of her squad, and the one fourth seat. And currently, both Kiyone and Sentarou are guarding their captain as Gaara followed her towards the Soukyouku Hill as their captain's representatives for the execution.

Nearly half of the captains of the Gotei 13 were missing from attendance when Hinata and Gaara have arrived, greeted with a quick nod from the other lieutenants present at the scene.

The Sotaichou and his lieutenant were present, naturally, as they would be the ones leading the execution in the first place. Soifon-taichou and Itachi were present as well, though if one were to look closely, they could see that Itachi seemed a tad bit irritated for some reason. Kotetsu Isane, lieutenant of the fourth division was there as well, though without her captain. Kuchiki Byakuya was there as well, as sullen as ever, with Neji next to him, though their adjutant was surprisingly missing, not that Hinata was too surprised, as she had heard from Neji that Renji had gotten into a fight with his captain some time back. Kyoraku Shunsui of the eighth division, as well as his lieutenant and the third seat of his division, Nara Shikamaru, were also present, though all three looked pretty solemn, and Toushirou and Matsumoto, along with Temari, were present as well.

Where then, were all the other captains then?

The absence of the twelfth division's captain could be excused, as he is probably still hiding off somewhere licking his own wounds after having a run-in with Ishida Uryuu just before the Quincy's defeat and then capture at the hands of the blind captain of the ninth division, Tousen Kaname. Aizen Sousuke was a given, and seeing as how the shikigami bird that Hinata had left behind hadn't done anything yet, that means that Hinamori must still be unconscious in the tenth division headquarters. And that left Ichimaru Gin, Unohana Retsu, as well as Komamura Sajin and Tousen Kaname.

At that, Hinata frowned inwardly.

Shiki had been awfully scatty whenever she had ran into the seventh division's captain during those rare occasions, and no matter how much she had asked, Shiki simply refused to say anything about it, only that she feels that Komamura feels a tad bit familiar to her, but she never did elaborate on that issue.

Yamamoto cleared his throat just then, and every head in the vicinity turned towards him as the Sotaichou stepped forward to speak to Rukia who is currently boxed in from all four sides by Onmitsukido members. "Kuchiki Rukia, it is now time. Do you have any last words before your immediate execution?"

Rukia closed her eyes briefly as a lone tear leaked out from the corner of her eye before she opened her eyes again to meet the Sotaichou's own, and she nodded. "Just one," she said, her voice quavering slightly. "I ask for the ryokas that have invaded Soul Society to be spared, and to be allowed to be sent home with no harm done to them whatsoever. This will be my one and only request that I'll ask, and I implore you, Sotaichou-sama, to grant it."

"Very well," said Yamamoto with a nod. "We shall grant your last request. As you've requested, after the execution, the ryokas shall all be allowed to return to their homes in the world of the living with no harm done to them whatsoever."

Rukia smiled, a look of relief on her face. "Thank you," she muttered, bowing to the Sotaichou.

"How cruel." Kotetsu Isane whispered to herself. "Why would he say such a thing when everyone knew that he has no intention of sparing them at all?"

"It's not cruelty, Isane, it's kindness," said a soft and gentle voice just then, and Isane, Hinata and Gaara turned just in time only to see the arrival of the captain of the fourth division. The woman then walked forwards until she's standing by Isane's side. "Her execution is unavoidable, but with the Sotaichou's assurance that he would not harm the ryokas who have come to rescue her, she won't need to worry about them even during her final moments. This will at least give her some peace of mind."

"I'm sorry, Rukia." Gaara whispered from next to Hinata.

Temari, Shikamaru, Neji and Itachi who weren't standing too far away from Hinata and Gaara smiled grimly to themselves, as they couldn't bring it in themselves to look away from the dark haired girl who is about to be executed.

Is this really all that they could now do?

Were they already too late?

'_Ukitake-taichou! Please hurry!' _Hinata thought to herself. _'We can only count on you now! If you don't hurry…' _She met Rukia's eyes, a pained expression in her eyes as she did so, and Rukia smiled a small smile at Hinata. _'Sorry, Kaien. I might not be able to keep my promise to you after all…'_

The members of the Onmitsukido stood in formation around the Soukyouku pillar just then, their faces hidden by the white cloaks that they were each wearing. As one, they all muttered something beneath their breaths as they formed some strange looking hand signs slowly.

And then, all shinigamis were startled as a sudden flare of red and blue reiatsu lit up around the pillar and the tall halberd of the Soukyouku Hill. There was another burst of reiatsu, and then, all at once, the white ropes binding the Soukyouku snapped slowly, swirling around the halberd as they unwound, and then, the form of a gigantic phoenix made out of red-white flames formed, flapping itself in the air.

"That is…the Soukyouku?" Soifon whispered in awe.

Hinata bit on the inside of her own cheek as she tightened her arms around herself to prevent herself from doing anything rash to prevent Rukia's execution. If she does anything at this point in time, then _she'll_ probably get executed next.

Three rectangular seki stones materialised around Rukia as the prisoner bindings on her disintegrated. Two of those seki stones rose upwards and grasped her arms with an invisible force, spreading them outwards, whilst the last seki stone held her ankles close together. And then, slowly, the seki stones pushed her upwards and towards the wooden pillar that connected the two parts of the Soukyouku execution tools.

"This isn't fair…" Hinata muttered.

The other shinigamis on Soukyouku Hill said nothing, and could only watch. Kyoraku Shunsui tipped his hat slightly as he took in the look on his lieutenant's face, and smiled wanly. "Nanao-chan, don't look like that," he said. "That look doesn't belong on your face. If you look like that, you're going to make me cry too."

"Yes sir," said Nanao softly. "Don't worry about it. I don't know what I'm really feeling, but it's not sadness that I'm feeling."

Hinata closed her eyes and turned her head away as the Soukyouku phoenix gave a loud pained cry, not wanting to see Rukia's end by the Soukyouku. Were they really unable to do anything for Rukia right to the end? If Shiki was here…if she was able to be here…what would she do?

Almost on cue, Tsukiyomi that is on Hinata's back pulsed gently, almost like trying to comfort Hinata.

Shunsui lowered his hat, not allowing anyone to see his eyes. Beside him, Shikamaru muttered a troublesome, and looked away firmly, whilst Temari who is standing by Toushirou looked as if she would burst into tears at any moment. Neji had on a pained expression on his face, whilst it wasn't that obvious on Itachi's face, but even he looked angry.

Hinata closed her eyes. _'I'm sorry, Rukia,' _she thought. _'Sorry for not being able to protect you. Forgive me for being such a failure as a lieutenant. Forgive me, Kaien.'_

Up in the air, the phoenix lowered its crimson beak and head, ready to move to attack Rukia. The petite girl in turn, closed her eyes, allowing one tear to fall from the corner of her eye, the only regret that she is feeling is not being able to see Ichigo for the last time. But knowing that he is safe and well is the best gift that they can now give her.

"Farewell…Ichigo…" Rukia whispered. "And thank you…everyone…"

And with a loud cry, the Soukyouku then came down, and all Hell broke loose.


	9. Towards the End

I'm back! Sorry for the late update, and I do believe that it is my responsibility as the authoress of this story to explain several of the plot holes and reasoning behind certain events in this story so that you'll have a clear understanding behind this story:

**Why are the main characters Shiki (Naruto) and Hyourinmaru when most of the story is centred on Hinata and Toushirou?**

Yes, I do realise that the story is mostly centred on Hinata for now. But come on, I _do _need to establish her ability as a shinigami foremost, and also to take her through the ABCD of shinigamis in this story: meeting her zanpakuto, attaining shikai, learning control, attaining bankai – in order for you to get a grasp on Shiki's abilities and her own power level. You get the picture. Don't worry, Shiki _is _still the main character. And it'll mostly be on her once the zanpakuto rebellion arc begins which will be right after the Soul Society arc.

**Will Hinata and any of the other members from the Naruto cast use their ninjutsu?**

I had wanted to address this question for some time now, so I might as well get all explanations over and done with at one go. Alright, when Hinata and the others are still alive, they _use _chakra – _living energy _in order to use their ninjutsu, and this includes the Byakugan. For Itachi, this will be different, as the Sharingan had always given me the impression that it uses both living and dead energy since it can even control demons. Thus, Itachi will probably be the only one out of the entire Konoha cast that will be able to use any form of ninjutsu at all, and even for him, the only ninjutsu that he can use are those pertaining towards his Sharingan.

**Regarding Hinata and Itachi's zanpakutos – Tsukiyomi and Amateratsu, will their zanpakutos be able to use the abilities similar to that of the Mangekyou Sharingan?**

Yes, regarding this question, I already have quite a number of people asking me. While Hinata and Itachi's zanpakutos (Shiki and Sasuke) are of light and fire elements respectively, they _will not _be able to use the abilities of the Mangekyou sans for perhaps Itachi and Sasuke as they _are _Uchihas after all. I have a different idea for Shiki's abilities and powers.

**With Sasuke being Itachi's zanpakuto, does this mean that others will come in as well? And during the zanpakuto rebellion arc, will Sasuke and Shiki fight together or against each other, since they don't seem to be on the best of terms in this story?**

Yes, I'll be bringing in certain others as zanpakutos as well, only you'll have to wait and see who they are. And regarding the zanpakuto rebellion arc, like most of the zanpakutos, Sasuke and Shiki will be taken by Muramasa. And yes, they aren't on the best of terms even back during their Konoha days, but Kazeshini (Hisagi's zanpakuto) don't seem to be the friendliest guy out there, and neither are Haineko (Rangiku's zanpakuto) and Tobiume (Hinamori's zanpakuto) the best of friends as well, and yet, I still see them fighting on 'the same side' so as to speak during the rebellion arc. Thus, Sasuke and Shiki will still remain 'on the same side' during the rebellion arc.

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Naruto and Bleach or any of the characters, but the OC characters belongs to me

* * *

**Chapter Nine: Towards the End**

Just before the Soukyouku could touch Rukia, Hinata turned her head away, not wanting to see just how Rukia would be impaled and then executed by the Soukyouku bird.

There was silence for several moments after the Soukyouku had grown silent, and Hinata feared the worst. Did the Soukyouku execute Rukia already? Hinata felt her heart clench tightly at that, feeling an unbearable pain rising from the pits of her abdomen. Is this what Shiki had felt back then when she wasn't able to save Sasuke from the darkness that he is in, and was then forced to end his life with her own hands?

Hinata can't really remember much of her life during her Konoha days, as like almost everyone, any memory that she has of her ninja days are slowly fading, and getting replaced with new memories. But she could still vaguely remember some of her more prominent memories, with the one of Shiki killing Sasuke being one of them.

Surprisingly, Sakura didn't blame Shiki or anything when Kakashi-sensei had reported to the Hokage about Sasuke's death at Shiki's hands. The pink haired kunoichi might wish for Sasuke's return, and for team seven's reunion, but even she wasn't dense enough to disregard her own duties as a Leaf kunoichi to believe that despite everything that Sasuke had done, even sparking off an international incident by attacking the Five Kage Summit, that Shiki would let him off.

Shiki had been extremely silent after she had killed Sasuke, that not even Kiba playing the fool in front of her when the canine user had dragged her along with his team during one of their day offs could cheer the redhead up. No one could cheer her up for two weeks straight after that until Sakura had told her to her face sternly that she doesn't blame Shiki for what she had done, and neither did the rest of the village, as she is just doing her duty as a ninja of the Leaf, and everyone knew that.

She had already done her best.

By attacking the Five Kage Summit the way that he did, Sasuke had sparked off an international incident that Tsunade, after recovering from her coma, had no choice but to mark Sasuke as a dangerous missing-nin between A-class to S-class, to be killed on sight. Before, she had been so lax regarding Sasuke only because of Shiki and Sakura. But with the incident of the Five Kage Summit, and the fact that Sasuke had captured the Jinchuuriki of the Eight Tails who also coincidentally happened to be the younger brother of the Raikage, Tsunade has no choice but to mark Sasuke as a dangerous missing-nin lest she wants to bring Konoha to war.

It took Gaara poking Hinata in the arm before the blue haired girl was able to look up. The normally impassive redhead was staring above him at the execution pillar with shock visible in his eyes. "Oi Hinata-san. Look at that."

Hinata finally forced herself to look up at the Soukyouku only to have her eyes widening in surprise when she saw a lone figure wearing the shinigami black robes with a brown cloak fluttering around his body standing in between a severely shocked Rukia and the Soukyouku, with his zanpakuto blocking the Soukyouku's power with seemingly no effort at all.

"Ichigo…" Hinata muttered with shock, her eyes wide. She then smiled to herself. _'So he made it in time after all. What a relief.'_

All the captains and other shinigamis currently present at the execution grounds were still trying to wrap their minds around over what had just occurred in front of their eyes – a supposed to be impossible feat that everyone had thought to be impossible had not only been possible, but had also been performed by a boy who had only been a shinigami for a little less than four months.

Soifon took one step forwards, shock and disbelief clearly written all over the face of the normally impassive captain of the second division. "That is impossible!" she insisted, despite what her eyes and brains are currently telling her. "The Soukyouku contains the power of over a million zanpakutos! That ryoka couldn't possibly have blocked it with just _one_ zanpakuto alone! What is he? And _who _is he?"

Next to Shikamaru, Kyoraku smirked to himself before lowering his bamboo hat, partially shielding his eyes from view. "Nanao-chan. Shikamaru-kun." He said quietly, causing his two subordinates to turn towards their captain immediately. "Is that boy… Is he the one that the other ryokas whom we have captured have been talking about?"

"Yes," said Nanao solemnly with a light nod. "His appearance matches up with all the reports that we have received ever since the ryoka invasion."

"Troublesome. And the fact that we have never seen him before in our lives, and that he is here to rescue Kuchiki should be answer enough, taichou," said Shikamaru.

"Neji-san," said Temari, also looking up at Ichigo, along with every single shinigami currently on the execution grounds, and Neji who was standing next to Temari turned towards the blonde immediately. The sandy blonde haired girl was staring at Ichigo with an unreadable expression in her eyes. "Doesn't this boy remind you of someone?" She turned towards Neji with a small smile on her face. "That will to never give up, no matter what happens. That spirit to keep getting up, no matter how many times that he had fallen. That courage and the spirit to protect one's loved ones and friends." Temari smiled grimly. "He kind of reminds me of Shiki…back when she's trying to help and protect Gaara. I owe her a debt that I can never return when she had saved my baby brother not once, but two times. A debt that I will probably never be able to repay her."

"You're right… He does remind me of Shiki…" Neji muttered as he looked at Ichigo.

Hinata narrowed her eyes as the fiery bird that is the Soukyouku reared back with a loud cry, retreating backwards a few paces as it got ready to attack again. Hinata scowled and placed a hand on the hilt of her zanpakuto even without realising it herself.

And then, from out of nowhere, a thick black cord shot up and wrapped around the fiery bird's neck before it could attack Rukia and Ichigo again, halting the bird in its tracks. Every single shinigami currently present were taken back by surprise at that as the thrown end of that cord – a pole – descended back downwards and crashed into the ground, throwing up dust and debris as it did so.

Ukitake Juushirou, captain of the thirteenth division was standing beside that pole with his two third seats, with the normally sickly captain panting heavily, with beads of sweat trickling down his face.

"Ukitake-taichou?" Isane muttered, shocked.

Itachi and Neji exchanged looks, and identical looking smirks appeared on their faces as one as Hinata, Gaara and Shikamaru leapt by Ukitake's sides, with Kyoraku appearing by his best friend's side as well, with the eccentric captain slapping his hand down onto the top of the pole in the ground as he did so.

"Hinata-san? Gaara-san? Shikamaru-kun?" Isane exclaimed with shock, wondering what is going on.

"About time, Juushirou. I was beginning to wonder if you were even planning on showing up at all."

"You're indeed late, Ukitake-taichou." Shikamaru added. "Something rare coming from you."

"My apologies," said Juushirou with a wan smile. "It took quite some time to break the seal, but I've finally managed to succeed!" He then flung the shield that he had been carrying around for some time, slamming it down hard onto the ground in between the two poles. "And that ought to do it!"

'_That crest is…!' _Soifon narrowed her eyes as she took in the crest on the shield that Ukitake had with him. She then turned towards her lieutenant sharply who was looking on at the scene with a nonchalant expression on his face. "Stop them! They're planning on destroying the Soukyouku!"

Unfortunately, it's a little too late for anyone to do anything at this point of time.

As one, the captains from the thirteenth and eighth divisions unsheathed their swords and slashed them through the two long notches in the shield. There was a sudden bright light that caused everyone present to shield their eyes for several moments, before a golden fire seemed to flare up within the rope itself, travelling at unbelievable speeds towards the fire bird. The moment that it had actually came into contact with the phoenix; the bird gave a loud cry before it exploded into sparks, leaving nothing behind at all.

"W-What have you done?" Soifon snarled, glaring at the two captains currently standing with their subordinates. "The Soukyouku is—"

"I'll rather destroy something of importance to Soul Society than stand by and watch as it killed one of my closest friends and comrades in cold blood." Gaara cut her off, with his pale green eyes narrowing dangerously as he did so.

There were loud groans before Soifon could say anything to that, and she turned around only to see that several members of the Onmitsukido have collapsed to the ground, unconscious, with an obviously tired looking and also moderately injured Abarai Renji standing over the unconscious bodies, with his zanpakuto in his right hand.

Neji smirked to himself, shaking his head as he did so. "About time, Renji," he muttered to himself.

"About time you showed up, Renji!" Ichigo called to Renji from overhead. "I thought that you weren't going to show up!"

"Shut up!" Renji snapped back at Ichigo. "And besides, I couldn't just leave it to you to rescue Rukia all by yourself, could I?"

Ichigo smirked at the redhead. "Alright," he said, hefting Rukia up with seemingly no effort at all with one arm, holding her up by her obi, much to her bewilderment. "Be sure to catch her. Catch!" And he then threw her straight down towards the rather alarmed third seat of the sixth division who had finally caught onto what he had been planning.

Rukia shrieked with fright all the way down as Ichigo launched her towards Renji like a cannon ball, resulting in her colliding against Renji headfirst, and sending the both of them skidding along the ground, leaving a rather long and deep furrow in the earth that was the evidence of their path.

Renji sat up with Rukia all but sitting in his lap, glaring at the orange haired teen. "You idiot! What if I had dropped her?"

"Take Rukia and go!" Ichigo ordered. "Protect her with your life, and take her away from here!"

Renji and Rukia both gave a start when the lieutenant of the sixth division dropped down next to them, his sheathed zanpakuto in his left hand, and Renji took on a defensive stance as he pushed Rukia behind him.

"Put your weapon down, Abarai," said Neji, glancing at Renji. He then looked from Renji to Rukia and back again before sighing. "Any reason why I'm about to end up court martial along with you?"

"I failed Rukia once," said Renji defensively. "I won't fail her again. I _won't _let her die. If you still plan on stopping me, fukutaichou…" The redhead grasped the hilt of his zanpakuto before withdrawing it slowly, all without taking his eyes off of Neji. "I'll fight you, even though I know that I won't be able to beat you."

Neji stared at Renji for several moments before letting out a short bark of laughter. "Man… I thought that that orange haired kid, Ichigo is his name, isn't it? I thought that he is rather alike to one of my best friends as it is. But you remind me of her more." Renji blinked as Neji gave him a small smile. "Looking at you reminds me of my youth, of the days when I was still alive. Don't worry, I'll help you. I'll go with you until I know that you both are safe. You're injured whilst I'm still fresh."

Renji stared for several moments before nodding quickly and turned and left with Rukia in his arms, with Neji alongside him. Soifon then growled and turned towards Itachi. "Don't just stand there watching! Go! All lieutenants, after them!"

The lieutenants from the fourth and first divisions – Kotetsu Isane and Sasakibe Chojiro turned towards their captains only to receive nods of approval before taking off towards the fleeing lieutenant and third seat of the sixth division. Omaeda Marechiyo took off after the two fleeing shinigamis as well alongside the other lieutenants.

However, they haven't gotten very far before with a flash of shunpo, Uchiha Itachi stood in front of them with his ever impassive face on, his right hand resting against the hilt of his zanpakuto on his back, ready to draw it out within a moment's notice.

All captains and lieutenants stared at Itachi with shock, with that same shock more prominent on the face of the captain of the second division.

"I'm afraid that I can't let you proceed any further." Itachi stated.

"Itachi! Have you betrayed us?" Soifon shouted at her lieutenant. "If you do, then I'll kill you myself right here!" And she grasped onto the hilt of her zanpakuto as she did so.

"Would you care to test out that theory, taichou?" Itachi questioned, narrowing his eyes slightly at Soifon.

Hinata, Shikamaru, Gaara and Temari appeared in front of the remaining lieutenants with a quick shunpo, all with their zanpakutos in hand. "If you wanted a fight," Temari stated, drawing out her zanpakuto and holding it out before her in a combat stance, "then we'll give you one."

"It's troublesome, but I can't just let a woman do all the fighting whilst us men stand and watch." Shikamaru drawled.

"Always such a gentleman, aren't you, Shikamaru?" Hinata stated sarcastically, her hand on the hilt of her zanpakuto as she said so.

Gaara said nothing, but merely draw out his zanpakuto.

"Alright! Let's get out of here then!" said Kyoraku cheerfully, grabbing a surprised Ukitake by the shoulder before pulling him over the cliff.

"Wait, Shunsui! My subordinates are still back there!" Ukitake protested as Kyoraku dragged him down the cliff.

"Don't worry about them," said Kyoraku cheerfully. "Shikamaru-kun and all his friends are back there. That boy might be a slacker, but he's pretty strong. Besides, if we have fought all those shinigamis back there, it might result in more unnecessary casualties. And didn't you sense it also back there? There is another person back there that is on our side."

**XXXXXX**

Hinata's eyes narrowed dangerously just then as she felt the presence of her shikigami bird that she had left back with Hinamori some days disappear, and she frowned to herself. She then sheathed back her zanpakuto with a loud click.

"Sorry, but can you guys handle yourselves?" she asked. "I have some matters to attend to."

"Of course," said Temari with a nod.

"Thanks," said Hinata before she disappeared with a quick shunpo.

Itachi took one look at the remaining three before sighing and disappeared with a quick shunpo as well.

"Wait, Itachi!" Soifon shouted, about to chase after her lieutenant before she was tackled by a body, and sent down the cliff as a result. "Let go of me!" The infuriated captain of the second division shouted at her attacker, a purple haired dark skinned someone with bandages concealing most of the face. "Who the hell are you?"

"Yare yare. You always were so impatient. You hadn't changed a bit, have you?"

"You are…!" Soifon gasped as her attacker removed the bandages concealing her face, and the latter smirked at her. "Yoruichi!"

"Long time no see, Soifon!" Yoruichi smirked.

**XXXXXX**

"PUT ME DOWN, RENJI!" Rukia screamed. "Ichigo… If we don't help him, then…!"

"WOULD YOU QUIT WITH YOUR YAPPING ALREADY?" Renji shouted back in annoyance as he ran with Rukia in his arms, with Neji just next to him. "WE ARE ON THE RUN FROM NEARLY ALL OF SOUL SOCIETY HERE! WHAT IF SOMEONE HEARD YOU?"

'_Those two sure like to shout a lot.' _Neji thought with a wince, as he is just right next to the two, and their loud volumes were doing a lot of abuse to his poor ears.

"Hey! Over there!"

"Look! See what you've did! With all your whining, someone had heard you!"

"I do believe that they've heard _you _instead, Abarai." Neji muttered. "You're not being exactly subtle here."

"Hyuuga-fukutaichou, why are you helping us?" Rukia asked suddenly, turning towards Neji. "Don't get me wrong, I appreciate the help. But why are you helping us? And your friends… Hinata-san and Gaara-san. The second division's Uchiha-fukutaichou, eighth division's Shikamaru-san, and the tenth division's Temari-san. Why are all of you helping us?"

"I've told you before, we don't need a reason to help someone," said Neji calmly. "We can't just stand by and watch as an innocent person gets killed without us doing anything. Furthermore, all of us felt that something is a little off with this execution in the first place. Sending two lieutenants, one third seat and one captain to retrieve an unseated shinigami? Pushing the normal execution date of twenty one days to ten days? Executing a non-captain shinigami with the Soukyouku? No matter how you've looked at it, it is strange!"

"Besides, that guy, Ichigo," said Renji, turning towards Rukia. "He told me that he owed you one. He said that you saved him, and that you were the one who had changed his fate…changed his destiny. He wanted to protect you! He doesn't blame you in the least! That's why, stop blaming yourself for everything and let us take your burden for once, Rukia! Just believe in us."

**XXXXXX**

"Hoo boy…" Kyoraku muttered to himself, tilting his bamboo hat as he faced the sight of the stern looking Yamamato Genryuusai himself. "Yama-jii looks pissed."

"Genryuusai-sensei…" Ukitake muttered.

"Stop right there," said Yamamato solemnly. "The lieutenant and that third seat that have ran off with the criminal, I can pardon, as they are only mere kids that don't know right from wrong. But you both…I can't forgive you. You both were always in a class of your own. I was proud of you as if you were my own sons. Thus, there is nothing further to discuss any longer." The Sotaichou then drew his sword. "Draw your swords."

"Aren't you forgetting about someone…Sotaichou?" said a cold voice, and all three captains turned their heads only to see the lieutenant of the second division walking towards them.

"Itachi-san…" Ukitake muttered. "Did Soifon-taichou…?"

"No. She's kind of tied up now with an old friend," said Itachi with a smirk. "So I thought that I should come and give you both a hand. Hinata-san and Shikamaru-kun won't be very happy if anything happens to either of you."

"Itachi-kun, you're a _fukutaichou," _said Kyoraku. "Yama-jii is the—"

"I know," said Itachi with a sigh. "Man… I'm really getting underestimated here, aren't I? And come to think of it, none of you have seen my shikai, have you? Soifon-taichou forbidden me from releasing it. Not even my friends have seen it. There is a reason why no one apart from Soifon-taichou had seen my shikai. Basing it on power, Amateratsu is on par with Sotaichou-sama's Ryuujin Jakka. My zanpakuto is the Legend of Amateratsu back in my home world." Itachi then closed his eyes. "I really didn't want to release my zanpakuto in this place, but it can't be helped." He then grasped hold of his zanpakuto before drawing it out. _"Ignite. Amateratsu."_

_It's time, aniki. About damn time that you stop hiding your own power._

**XXXXXX**

"That reminds me, Soifon," said Yoruichi with a smirk at the enraged look on the other woman's face. "You had never seen me release my zanpakuto once, have you? Since you've graced me with yours, then it's only fitting that I show you mine." She reached towards her back before drawing out a semi-long combat knife from the pouch around her waist. _"Cry, Shikyoneko! (Death Cat)"_

_It's a long time, isn't it, Yoruichi? I can't lose to Shiki and that Uchiha after all. _A faint glimpse of a creamy blonde with cat-like eyes appeared for an instant in Yoruichi's mind eye before disappearing again. _Let's roll!_

**XXXXXX**

Hitsugaya Toushirou and Matsumoto Rangiku gasped at the sight that greeted their eyes upon forcing their way into the Central 46 chambers.

"I-Impossible…" Toushirou muttered in disbelief, his eyes wide. "The Central 46 has all been killed… How could this…?"

"You are indeed here, Hitsugaya-taichou."

Toushirou turned sharply towards that voice only to see the blonde haired lieutenant of the third division standing at the entrance of the doorway that leads down to the Central 46 chambers.

"Kira?" Matsumoto questioned.

"Did you do this?" Hitsugaya questioned, his eyes narrowing dangerously. "Answer me, Kira!"

Kira only turned and left the room, and the captain and lieutenant of the tenth division both immediately gave chase, with the chase leading them across the rooftops of Soul Society.

"Wait, Kira!" Toushirou shouted. "The Central 46… Did you kill them?"

"No," said Kira. "I only entered mere moments before you did, Hitsugaya-taichou. Let in by someone else. But more importantly, shouldn't you be more worried about Hinamori-kun and Hinata-san?"

"Momo and Hinata?" Toushirou questioned suspiciously. "What do you mean?"

"You left Hinamori-kun within a barrier, didn't you?" Kira questioned. "It's supposed to be impenetrable from the outside, but it's completely vulnerable from the inside. Hinamori-kun is a kido master. Didn't you notice? She has been following us from the beginning. Hinata-san has been following her too."

A surge of panic rose up within Toushirou's chest immediately, and he gritted his teeth together in fury. "Matsumoto!" he shouted.

"Hai!"

"Can you handle him?"

Matsumoto nodded. "Of course."

"Then I'm leaving it to you." Toushirou stated as he turned around and retraced his footsteps back to the Central 46 chambers.

The moment that the silver haired captain had left, Kira stopped in his tracks and turned around to face Matsumoto. "Done running, Kira?" The busty lieutenant of the tenth division questioned, combing a lock of her hair behind her ear. "I don't really understand why you're doing this, as it isn't like you. Did Gin put you up to this?"

"Who knows?" said Kira nonchalantly. "But the time for questions has long passed." He then grasped hold of his zanpakuto before drawing it out. "Oh, let me rephrase that. There is no need to answer the questions of someone who is about to die."

**XXXXXX**

The loud clang of metal against metal echoed in the air as Hinata skidded backwards on the floor of the Central 46 chambers, with Hinamori behind her, a bewildered look on the face of the latter, and a furious look on the face of the former as she glared at Aizen and Ichimaru.

"H-Hinata-san…!" Hinamori muttered, a hurt expression on her face. "Why…?"

"You're not that naïve, Hinamori!" Hinata shouted, not taking her eyes off of Aizen and Ichimaru, and not taking her hand off of her zanpakuto as well. "It is true that I had never believed that Aizen-taichou is dead, but don't you think that the current situation is a little off here?"

"But—"

"As perceptive as ever, Hyuuga-fukutaichou," said Aizen with a smile, but that smile isn't the usual friendly ones that he usually had on his face. "Tell me. When did you suspect me?"

"Right from the beginning." Hinata answered, narrowing her eyes dangerously. "It is rather unfortunate, but the abilities of your zanpakuto do not work on me…and on my friends even. We know deceit, lies and betrayal like the back of our hands, since we have lived a life that requires us to deal with that nearly every single day of our lives back when we're still alive. We are ninjas. And all ninjas are masters at deceit. You can pull the wool over the eyes of everyone here, Aizen-taichou, but you can't fool us. We've been watching you ever since that day. That day when you've shown your zanpakuto to all the lieutenants."

Aizen's smile only grew wider. "I was right about you and your friends," he said. "The six of you truly are dangerous."

"I'll take that as a compliment." Hinata hissed. "I would usually never do something like this, as I didn't like using this part of my zanpakuto's abilities, but I don't really have much of a choice at present." She tightened her grip on her zanpakuto.

_It's about time, Hinata._

Hinata closed her eyes. _'Yeah.'_ She then raised her zanpakuto a few inches. "Kagayaku, Tsukiyomi. (Shine, Moon Goddess)"

There was a bright explosion of light which caused everyone present to shield their eyes for several moments before that light faded away, revealing Hinata's shikai, with the wielder herself glaring at Aizen. And if looks could kill, Aizen would be dead a hundred times over.

The brunette man looked very interested in Hinata's zanpakuto. "That's interesting…" he mused. "If I recall, your zanpakuto's release is 'Kudakero', isn't it? And it is an illusion based zanpakuto, just like mine. You showed your shikai at the Academy presentation once with the rest of the lieutenants, and I remember it vividly, since apart from my Kyoka Suigetsu, your Tsukiyomi is the only other illusion based zanpakuto in all of Soul Society."

Hinamori looked at Hinata curiously, and even Ichimaru looked interested. If truth be told, Hinata's zanpakuto held some interest in all of Soul Society since she rarely releases her shikai, and once she does, it is a sight to behold, as Tsukiyomi is one of the rarest zanpakutos out there, being a dance type. The only other dance type zanpakuto out there is Kuchiki Rukia's Sode no Shirayuki, and her zanpakuto is a snow elemental type, unlike Hinata's zanpakuto which is a non-elemental type.

"My zanpakuto is a little peculiar," said Hinata calmly. "It has two types of powers, and thus, two forms that she can use. One is the power over illusions – the power over the mind. A type of illusion that even your Kyoka Suigetsu can't beat, since she has the ability to make you see anything that she wished to. She can make you see a ravine as a lake, a rotten fruit as a fresh red apple. She can make you see anything that she wishes to, so much so that you will no longer be able to differentiate between reality and illusion. That…is the illusion part of my Tsukiyomi's power. A power that far precedes the pathetic power of your Kyoka Suigetsu, as I do not have to make a person see my zanpakuto in order for them to fall under my zanpakuto's ability."

"And the second?" Aizen questioned, interested.

"The second?" Hinata smirked. "A kind of power that you'll _never _get, even if you waited for a thousand years. A power that is extremely rare in Soul Society itself, even among the nobles. The power…to control light and dark." All eyes present went wide. "Tsukiyomi's name, Moon Goddess, isn't just for show. She controls the light, but she also controls the dark. As no matter what time of the day it is, the moon is always in the sky, even if you can't see it. As long as it is in a place where there is light or darkness, you'll be in my domain. And in my domain, you are helpless against me."

Hinata closed her eyes briefly. "If truth be told, I had never liked to use the second form of her powers. It brings despair to everyone near, especially since I can take away your light completely." Hinata opened her eyes. "The moon is of the darkness, Aizen-taichou…" Hinata shook her head. "No, _Aizen. _Whether light or dark, the moon is always there, always there with its alluring light. My zanpakuto, Tsukiyomi's _true_ power…is over the light and the darkness. Can you beat that power? Let me give you one word of warning, not even _I _can fully control her powers yet. That just proves how powerful she is."

Aizen smirked, grasping onto his zanpakuto. "Care to test out that theory, Hyuuga-fukutaichou?" he questioned.

A rather snippy voice pierced through the air just then. "Ikorose Shinsou. (Shoot to kill, Sacred Spear)"

Hinata's eyes widened in shock when she caught sight of a glint of silver coming from Ichimaru's initial direction, and cursed to herself when she realised that she had forgotten about that man's presence. She then cursed to herself inwardly when she realised that the sword is heading towards a frightened Hinamori's initial direction. Without thinking any further, Hinata immediately threw herself in front of Hinamori scant seconds before the sword could pierce Hinamori, resulting in the sword gutting itself into her gut instead.

Hinamori's eyes widened in shock as stared at Hinata in shock. "H-Hinata-san…" she whispered, coughing. "Why…?"

Hinata coughed out blood as Ichimaru retracted his sword. "Because…Shirou will be very sad if you should die…" she coughed. "I…can't let you die… Not yet at least…" Hinata coughed out huge amounts of blood as she did so, much to Hinamori's horror.

"Hinata-san!" Hinamori almost screamed, crawling over to Hinata's side as the blue haired girl was forced to her hands and knees, with the blood starting to pool around her, with Hinata pressing one hand against her abdomen where the sword had struck her. "Hinata-san!"

'_Damn… This isn't good…' _Hinata thought to herself furiously, feeling herself about to pass out due to the lack of blood. _'That sword hit me in a vital area. I have only about five minutes tops before I pass out due to blood loss.'_

"It…can't be helped…" Hinata coughed as she raised a shaking hand with some of her blood on it before wiping it against the dragon part of the hilt of her zanpakuto. "Materialise… The greatest bond…Tsu…ki…yomi…"

There was a loud thud as Hinata passed out on the ground at the same instant when there was a bright flash of light, and Namikaze Shiki appeared, kneeling down at the exact same area where Hinata's zanpakuto was at a few moments ago.

Hinamori's eyes were wide as she tried to stop Hinata's bleeding. "You are?"

"I will not allow anyone to hurt my wielder." Shiki spoke, glaring at Aizen. "And I have a bone to pick with Kyoka Suigetsu as well. She really should learn how to handle her shinigami."

"Kyoka Suigetsu? Wielder?" Aizen muttered before a realisation struck him, and his eyes widened slightly. "You are…Tsukiyomi? Hyuuga-fukutaichou's zanpakuto?"

"What?" Hinamori turned towards Shiki with shock.

"Sleep, Hinamori Momo," said Shiki calmly as she poked two fingers at the shinigami's forehead, causing her to slump over to the ground immediately. "And you are correct, Aizen Sousuke." Shiki turned towards Aizen. "I'm the materialised form of Hyuuga Hinata's zanpakuto, Tsukiyomi. Something like this is only possible when the shinigami and the zanpakuto have one hundred percent complete trust in each other, and is even willing to place their lives in each other's hands. Something that not many would do these days. But even for me, I can't maintain this form for long. Thus…" Shiki closed her eyes. "Shine. Six Pillars of Heaven."

Six pillars of bright light dropped down around Hinata and Hinamori just then, protecting them from any outside threats. And right at that moment, Toushirou arrived at the scene, a panicked look in his eyes, only to have his eyes widening with both shock and horror when he saw Hinata and Hinamori's current states, and at Shiki struggling to maintain the barrier that she had formed around Hinata and Hinamori.

"You are…"

Hyourinmaru went into shikai form immediately without warning, startling the hell out of Toushirou, and a large ice dragon went straight at Aizen head-on, with the mouth of the dragon opening itself as it did so. "What the…! Hyourinmaru?"

Aizen only smiled as the ice dragon went closer towards him before he disappeared and appeared behind Toushirou in an instant, his zanpakuto out in his hand. A few moments passed without anything or anyone moving as Toushirou's eyes widened in shock. "That's…impossible…!" He managed out before a large gash appeared in his body, and he slumped over to the ground, the ice dragon shattering into several pieces.

"As cool as always, Aizen-taichou," said Ichimaru with a grin.

That was the sight that the fourth division's captain and lieutenant, along with the lieutenant from the sixth division as well as the third seat from the eighth division came upon when they arrived at the scene, with the two boys panting heavily.

Neji's eyes widened in horror when he caught sight of Hinata on the ground with a pool of blood around her, with the light barrier around her having vanished some time back when Shiki had reached her limits and had vanished a few moments prior to their arrivals.

"H-Hinata-sama…" Neji muttered with shock. "That…can't be…"

"Hinata…" Shikamaru whispered with horror.

"We thought that you would be here, Aizen-taichou," said Unohana, sounding unnaturally serious with her lieutenant by her side. "No." She shook her head. "I shouldn't call you that anymore. Traitor of the highest order, Aizen Sousuke."

"Good day, Unohana-taichou," said Aizen with a smile. He then glanced at the two shocked boys standing not too far away from the captain and lieutenant of the fourth division before switching his gaze back towards Unohana. "I was thinking that if you were going to come, it would be soon." He added, glancing at a furious looking Neji and a peeved Shikamaru. "After all, out of everyone in Soul Society, you both, Hyuuga-fukutaichou over there—" Neji growled low in his throat, reaching for his zanpakuto. "—Uchiha-fukutaichou of the second division, Gaara-kun of the thirteenth division and Temari-san of the tenth division. The six of you are the only ones who have never seemed to trust me."

"I see," said Unohana, closing her eyes briefly before opening them again. "So Hinata and her friends were the first to figure out what had happened. As expected from them. They always were intuitive, especially Hinata and Uchiha-fukutaichou of the second division."

"Do you know that I was here right away?" Aizen asked with mild curiosity. "I'm kind of curious though, as to how Hyuuga-fukutaichou had realised that I was here, before the four of you turned up."

"We've never trusted you once right from the beginning," said Neji, glaring at Aizen with a look that is enough to melt steel. "Hinata-sama and Itachi-san were the first ones among us to become shinigamis, and lieutenants. And when we've joined the Gotei 13 as shinigamis, we could tell that something about you is off. That's what make us suspect that you're planning something in the first place."

"And furthermore, it isn't too difficult to figure out that this is where you've been hiding yourself," said Shikamaru with a drawl. "In Seireitei itself, the Central 46 chamber is the one and only place where entry is completely forbidden, no matter what the reason is. Not even a captain is allowed entry in this place the moment that the chamber had sealed itself up."

"Furthermore, you've made your first mistake back then when you used your zanpakuto's ability on all the lieutenants and the new shinigami recruits back then," said Neji with a scowl. "Hinata-sama's illusion ability far precedes yours. A pathetic illusion like your Kyoka Suigetsu can't work on her, especially considering who her zanpakuto is. And if you've actually gone to all that trouble to fake your death, then you must be hiding yourself here: in the one place where no one will ever think of looking."

"So you knew." Aizen stated, a slight frown on his face.

"It took us some time, but yes, we've figured it out in the end," said Shikamaru with a glare. "We knew that you've faked your death when your 'dead body' was discovered, but Hinata is well-versed with illusions, and so is Itachi-san. They both knew right away upon seeing your 'dead body' that it is a fake, and that you're still alive. And then again, even with all the clues and little facts, we didn't manage to figure out your hiding place until hours ago – just before Kuchiki's execution."

"I see," said Aizen, his lips tilting upwards slightly. "I really shouldn't have underestimated the six of you. And it is unfortunate, but I will have to cut this visit short." He held his zanpakuto out. "Shatter, Kyoka Suigetsu."

Mist enveloped the frames of Aizen and Ichimaru almost immediately, and Neji growled in anger. "You are not getting away from me!" he roared as he lunged towards Aizen with his sword, only to feel himself 'cutting' through air. "Damn! He got away!"

"…n-nii-san…"

Neji turned around sharply at that voice only to see that Hinata had regained consciousness awhile back, but seemed close to be passing out again. "Hinata-sama!" He was by her side within a moment.

Hinata grasped on weakly onto her cousin's hand, coughing weakly as she did so. "…go…after…Aizen… His…target is…Rukia… Protect her… Protect Rukia…" She then passed out again.

"Hinata!"

Unohana approached Neji just then, a slightly worried look on her face as she took in the sight of the pool of blood currently pooling around Hinata's unconscious form, and by the pale hue that her skin is slowly taking on. "I'll take care of Hinata, Hinamori-fukutaichou as well as Hitsugaya-taichou," she said. "Go after Aizen. If it is as Hinata said, he is after Kuchiki-san, then she is in grave danger."

Neji hesitated before nodding and getting to his feet. "I'm leaving my cousin to you," he said. "Shikamaru, let's go!"

Unohana sighed the moment that the two have vanished with a quick shunpo and turned towards her severely shocked lieutenant. "Isane."

Isane shook herself out of her shock immediately, taking one look at her captain's serious disposition and nodded. "Hai," she said before getting down to her knees on the ground, drawing several markings on the ground and chanting the long kido incantation as she did so. "Heart of the South. Eye of the North. Fingertip of the West. Heel of the East. Carry the Wind and gather. Banish the rain and disband. Way of Binding, No. 58. Kakushi Tsuijaku!"

**

* * *

**

"_To the Gotei 13, all taichous, fukutaichous, acting fukutaichous, and the ryokas. This is the fourth division's fukutaichou, Kotetsu Isane speaking. This is an emergency report, from the fourth division's captain, Unohana Retsu and myself. What I am about to tell you is all true."_

**

* * *

**

"Impossible…" Ukitake's eyes widened in shock as the four were currently surrounded by a wall of flames which are the combined flames of both Amateratsu and Ryuujin Jakka. "Aizen is…"

"That's what she had said," said Kyoraku. He then turned towards the Sotaichou himself who is currently facing the lieutenant of the second division, with both shinigamis having severe looking burns on their bodies, with Itachi looking more messed up than the Sotaichou, yet still refusing to give up. "What are you going to do, Yama-jii? Is this really the time to be doing something like this now?"

"…_Aizen has also attacked and mortally injured the lieutenant of the thirteenth division, Hyuuga Hinata—" _Itachi's eyes widened in shock. _"—along with injuring the captain of the tenth division, Hitsugaya Toushirou. The three traitors are currently headed towards Soukyouku Hill, and the lieutenant of the sixth division, Hyuuga Neji, and the third seat of the eighth division, Nara Shikamaru, have both given chase. I beseech all taichous and fukutaichous to please head to the Soukyouku Hill immediately."_

The three captains looked on silently as Itachi dismissed his flames before sheathing his zanpakuto. The dark haired lieutenant then turned towards the three captains. "Our battle comes to an end, Sotaichou," he said. "I am going to Soukyouku Hill."

**

* * *

**

Temari looked on with shock, supporting her brother who had all but exhausted his energy whilst fighting Iba and Hisagi single-handedly earlier.

"It…can't be…! H-Hinata…was beaten?"

Gaara can only glare.

**

* * *

**

Kuchiki Rukia was too petrified to even move.

And how could she when both Renji and Ichigo – two of the people that are dearest to her are currently unconscious behind her, with grievous wounds on their bodies from trying to protect her against Aizen?

Aizen smiled at her before reaching out with one hand, ready to grab her by the collar that all death row prisoners have, ready to hoist her up before the brunette man had the common sense to leap backwards before a sword took his hand off.

Rukia looked on with awe as the lieutenant of the sixth division and the third seat of the eighth division stood in between her and Aizen, both with their zanpakutos out, and glaring at Aizen with a look that is enough to melt steel.

"H-Hyuuga-fukutaichou… Shikamaru-san…" Rukia whispered.

"You did well, Rukia," said Shikamaru without turning around to look at Rukia. "Now just step down and let us handle this. It might be troublesome, but seeing you get yourself killed would be far more troublesome."

"You both really didn't know how to quit, do you?" Aizen smirked. "I thought that you would be more concerned over your cousin's well-being, Neji-san."

"Shut up!" Neji growled. "I won't let you touch Rukia! If you so much as take a step close to her, I'll chop you into pieces!"

Shikamaru glanced at Neji, exchanging looks with him. Both boys knew that they won't be able to beat Aizen, as they are now. They do not have to beat him; they just have to delay him long enough for reinforcements to arrive which shouldn't be long now.

Neji held out his zanpakuto in front of him. "Abekobe, Tenka! (Inverse, Heaven's Descent!)" he spoke.

His zanpakuto immediately transformed into a sword resembling a _guandao, _as it has a long pole-like handle along with a double edged blade with golden edges. A long pure black ribbon with golden edgings to it hanging from the butt of the hilt rose in the air like it almost had a life of its own, and wrapped itself around Neji's wrist to the lower part of his arm.

"I won't let you touch that ryoka as well," said Shikamaru, a dark look entering his eyes. "Usually, I don't like to fight, but I won't let you touch that kid. The promise that I've promised Asuma-sensei…I'll keep it. Because…that child is his descendant! I won't let you harm him!" He raised his zanpakuto. "Seimei no sanpu genso, Tenko! (Scatter the Illusions of Life, Heaven's Light)"

Shikamaru's shikai form differs from Neji's. Whilst Neji's zanpakuto resembles more of a _guandao, _Shikamaru's shikai is rather curious looking. It has a blue and gold glove that rises up to his wrist with gold and black markings, with two curved blades parallel to each other.

"So those were your shikais," said Aizen with interest, eyeing both of their shikai forms. "Just like Hyuuga-fukutaichou and Uchiha-fukutaichou, you both, along with Gaara-san and Temari-san have never released your zanpakutos in front of anyone before. Now I understand why."

Neji growled, but a look from Shikamaru caused him to stand down, as even he knew that charging in head-first without a plan meant instant death. That was how he had died after all.

"N-Neji-san… Shikamaru-san…" Rukia whispered in fear behind them.

"Be quiet, Rukia." Neji hissed.

"Be careful! That guy is—" Ichigo was then cut off in mid-sentence by a loud coughing fit that had nearly caused him to cough his lungs out.

"We know," said Shikamaru.

But neither shinigami managed to move, as a dark shadow dropped down from behind Aizen just then. A rather large sized with a fox face someone. Komamura Sajin, captain of the seventh division whipped his sword out with an enraged look on his face, all the time roaring with fury as he swung his sword down onto Aizen.

"AIZEN!"

A large cloud of smoke and debris was thrown up everywhere as even Neji and Shikamaru were forced back by that impact. Shikamaru eyed the huge hole that Komamura had made in the ground with his feet alone uneasily. Holy crap! No wonder Iba had always said that Komamura is one of the most powerful captains in Soul Society, power-wise.

"Did he get him?" asked Ichigo hopefully.

Neji narrowed his eyes. "No," he said.

The smoke thinned out and cleared, and everyone present could see that Aizen was holding the blade of the other captain in between his fingers with relative ease, all the time smiling. "How long has it been since I've last seen your face? And what is with this treatment? What has happened?"

"You still have the guts to ask me something like that?" Komamura growled. "You betrayed us! I will never forgive you! Nor you, Tousen!" He roared, turning towards his former friend who was standing quietly in a corner.

"Komamura-taichou! Wait—" Shikamaru tried to warn the captain of Aizen's zanpakuto's ability, but he was a little too late.

He watched on with horror as Aizen thwarted Komamura's attack with a Hado 90 even without the incantation, and less than a few moments later, Komamura was down on the ground with grievous wounds on his body.

"Komamura-taichou!"

**XXXXXX**

Temari and Gaara ran into Itachi on the way up to the Soukyouku Hill. The lieutenant of the second division looked pretty frazzled, and there were some serious burns on his person as well. "Itachi-san!"

"Did you both felt that power surge coming from the Soukyouku Hill?" Itachi asked breathlessly, and the two nodded. "Seems like we're a little too late to stop Aizen and his schemes. All that we can do now is to protect our friends. Let's go!"

**XXXXXX**

"Ikorose, Shinsou." Ichimaru said almost happily as Aizen held the Hougyouku in his hand, with his blade shooting forwards.

"Oh no, you don't!" shouted a feminine voice from somewhere. "Sakebi, Susanno! (Cry, Susanno)"

A strong gust of wind encircled Shinsou's blade, knocking it off course just enough for Kuchiki Byakuya to appear from out of nowhere to grab Rukia before the blade could hit her. Temari, Gaara and Itachi then arrived at the scene, standing with Shikamaru and Neji, with Temari holding the shikai form of her zanpakuto in her hand.

"Sorry that we're late." Gaara apologised. "We got a little held up."

Neji smirked. "As late as always, you guys," he said.

A large shadow from overhead fell onto them just then, and every single head in the vicinity looked up only to see the gatekeeper of the north gate, Jidanbou, falling towards the ground with Shiba Kukaku perched on his shoulder.

"Here we go, Jidanbou!" Kukaku shouted. "Scattered bones of beasts. Spire, vermillion crystals, steel wheel. If moving, it's wind. If still, it's sky." Cackling electricity was starting to gather around her hand. "The tone of clanging spears fills the empty castle! Way of Destruction, No. 63, Raikouhou!"

There was a loud explosion as dust and debris were thrown up everywhere.

"Sis!" Ganju cried out in happiness.

"Jidanbou-san!" Orihime cried out at the same time.

"Kukaku-san?" Neji uttered, blinking owlishly at the woman who had been the sister of the former lieutenant of the thirteenth division.

There were two swooshes just then, and Yoruichi and Soifon appeared in an instant, with the former Onmitsukido captain pressing her palm against the blade of Aizen's sword to keep the man from using his weapon, and with the current captain of the second division having her own blade held threateningly at Aizen's throat.

"Well, isn't that quite a nostalgic face?" said Aizen calmly, not feeling alarmed by the fact that there is currently a blade held close to his throat.

"Don't move." Yoruichi warned. "If you move even one muscle…"

"…I'll lop off your head in an instant." Soifon finished.

"I see."

Yoruichi turned her head towards Kukaku who was still perched on Jidanbou's shoulders, a smile on her face. "Kukaku!"

"Hey Yoruichi!" Kukaku greeted. "I've had too much damn free time, so I came to check things out while I was taking a walk."

"What a ruckus… What should I do?" Ichimaru muttered, lifting his left hand up. But a hand grabbed hold of that wrist almost instantly, and Matsumoto was standing behind him with her zanpakuto trained at his throat.

"Don't move." Matsumoto warned.

"Sorry, Aizen-taichou. I got caught."

"This is it for you." Yoruichi stated. She then narrowed her eyes at Aizen's smirk. "Don't you understand yet, Aizen, that you three have nowhere to run?"

Blurs started to appear all around them, materialising itself as the remaining captains and lieutenants of the Gotei 13, all glaring at Aizen with a look that is enough to melt steel, particularly Ukitake who had already heard that his lieutenant had nearly died at Aizen's hands moments ago.

"It's over, Aizen."

Aizen smirked, and Yoruichi glared at him. "And what is so funny?"

"I'm sorry," he said. "But it's time."

Yoruichi's eyes widened a slight fraction in realisation. She immediately turned towards her old student. "Get away, Soifon!"

As one, both women, along with all the other lieutenants that were holding the traitors in place barely managed to get away from the three in time as three shafts of golden light shot down from the skies, enveloping Aizen, Tousen and Ichimaru within their midst, lifting them up into the skies.

"I-It can't be…" Ukitake muttered in horror as the skies opened up only to reveal a large face with a pointed nose and a bone mask.

"M-Menos Grandes…" Soifon uttered with shock.

More of the Menoses appeared from the rip, much to everyone's horror. "Are those Gillians?" Hisagi asked in horror. "And what is that behind them?"

Itachi narrowed his eyes when he saw a strange curved purple crescent light behind those Gillians. Something almost like a closed eye or something. _'What is that?' _he thought to himself.

"What is that light?" asked Iba with shock.

"Negacion," said Neji with a frown. "The Menos always use it when helping their own. Once they are wrapped up in that light…" He scowled to himself, balling his hands into fists by his sides. "…it's over."

Ukitake stepped forward. "Joining with the Menos…" he muttered. "Why would you go that far, Aizen?"

"To seek new heights." Aizen answered. "Your arrogance knows no bounds, Ukitake. No one was standing in Heaven to begin with. Not you, not me, not even God." He then took off his glasses and slicked back his hair, crushing his glasses in his hand. "But soon, that unbearable vacancy in the throne of Heaven will end. From now on, I will stand in Heaven. Farewell, shinigamis."

The crack in the sky then closed silently.


	10. Aftermath

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto and Bleach or any of the characters, but the OC characters belongs to me

* * *

**Chapter Ten: Aftermath**

One week after Aizen's betrayal marked complete and utter chaos in Soul Society itself, as shinigamis from all divisions were busy trying to rebuild Soul Society. The ninth, fifth and third divisions were all still trying to recover from the shock at realising that their captains were traitors, and the fifth division is the worst off, as the current highest chain of command for their division, their lieutenant, is still out of commission because of Aizen's attack on her person, and is still in the fourth division being kept under strict medical watch.

The lieutenant of the third division had actually turned up at the tenth division's headquarters looking extremely guilt stricken, and only a round of sake drinking could make Matsumoto convince him that all is forgiven.

As the sixth division's captain is also still in the fourth division, the sixth division is currently being led by their lieutenant, though for once, all of the sixth division can't wait for their captain to get out of the hospital. If anything, they'll prefer Kuchiki-taichou's command rather than their lieutenant's right now, as Hyuuga Neji is in such a royally pissed off mood ever since his cousin was placed in the hospital by Aizen that everyone were literally treading on eggshells around him.

**XXXXXX**

_Medical Bay  
Fourth Division Headquarters_

"Just how many times do you want me to explain it to you, you troublesome woman?" An irritated Nara Shikamaru said to the fifth division's lieutenant, Hinamori Momo, with his unofficial girlfriend of sorts standing beside him, barely restraining an amused smirk. "It's the decree from the Sotaichou!" The usual lazy genius nearly stuck the piece of paper nearly in the girl's face with the seal of the Captain-Commander visible on it. "'Former captains of the Gotei 13, Tousen Kaname, Ichimaru Gin and Aizen Sousuke have hereby been declared as traitors and enemies to the Thirteen Protection Court Squad Guards, and a 'kill-on-sight' order has also been placed on each of them. The foremost priority for the Gotei 13 now is to track down and kill the three traitors. And as such, the death order placed on the ryokas have been revoked'. That is all."

"B-But there must be some mistake!" Hinamori protested. "Aizen-taichou wouldn't have—"

"Goddamn it, woman! Open your eyes for once!" Shikamaru snapped, coming very close to losing his temper, a rare feat for the usual lazy genius. As it is, all of Hinata's friends have been rather touchy and bitchy for nearly a week ever since Aizen's betrayal because of Hinata's current condition in the fourth division. "Which part of 'he's a traitor' do you _not _understand?"

"But—"

"You're as energetic in the mornings as always, Shikamaru," said a voice, and all three shinigamis turned towards the source of the voice only to see the tenth division's captain standing at the doorway with his arms folded across his chest with a frown on his face, white bandages just peeking through his shinigami robes.

"Hitsugaya-taichou!" Temari bowed to him in respect. "Should you really be up and walking about now?"

"I'm fine," said Toushirou, waving a hand about without a care in the world. "I've already been cleared for active duty, and I dread to find out what the division will become if I leave it to Matsumoto. And on that note, Temari, can you find her and drag her back to the division's headquarters?"

"Sure," said Temari with a nod before bowing and leaving the medical bay that Hinamori is currently in, dragging Shikamaru with her as she did so, especially since she knew her captain well, and knew from the look on his face that he wanted to be alone with Hinamori for now.

"H-Hitsugaya-kun…" Hinamori uttered weakly. "I-Is it true? That Aizen-taichou is…"

"Yeah," said Toushirou with a curt nod. "And you shouldn't address him as '-taichou' any longer, Hinamori. He is now a traitor of the highest order, someone that have caused the deaths of a great number of our comrades during his time here."

"B-But there must be some mistake! Aizen-taichou wouldn't have—"

"Goddamn it, Hinamori! Listen to yourself!" Toushirou snapped at his childhood friend, taking her aback for a moment, as this is actually the first time that Toushirou had actually came close to losing his temper. "You're still defending him at a time like this? Just how many people do you think have died because of him?"

"B-But—"

"Do you know that Hinata is now in a coma because of what Aizen did? That she is now in a coma all because she had tried protecting you from him?"

"Hinata-san?" Hinamori uttered, her eyes wide. "Aizen-taichou…he wouldn't…"

"And do you know that Kaien-san died fifty years ago because of him?" Toushirou stated curtly. "Do you even know how many shinigamis have died because of him?" His voice was growing louder and louder with each word that he had spoken that he is literally shouting at the end of his sentence.

"S-Shirou-chan…"

"You were there when Aizen hurt Hinata," said Toushirou, narrowing his eyes together, clenching his hands into fists by his sides. "You know what he did to her. I was too late to save her. And when I've just managed to sort out my feelings concerning Hinata… I do not want to lose her so soon. All of her friends – Itachi-san, Gaara, Hyuuga-fukutaichou, and even Shikamaru and Temari were all literally in a royally pissed off mood for the past week ever since Aizen had placed Hinata in the fourth division. I'm surprised that Shikamaru and Temari didn't attack you on sight when you've tried defending that traitor earlier."

"But—"

"Momo, do you know that baa-san is dead?" Toushirou stated, and Hinamori's eyes widened in horror.

"…what?"

"You've heard me right the first time," said Toushirou. "She died one year ago. I was there for her during her final moments, and I tried to inform you about it as she wants to see you for the last time as well, but you were never there, and I could never find you. And even before, you had never gone down to visit baa-san after you were serving under Aizen. No matter how busy I am, I always went down to Rukongai at least once a week just to see her and to make sure that she is all right, despite my captain duties. Hinata came with me, despite her duties as the _busiest lieutenant _in all of Soul Society. But you? What excuse do _you_ have? What could you be so busy with that you do not even have the time to visit the person who had raised you? Now it's too late for regrets. You should really sit back and think of your own priorities more, Hinamori-fukutaichou."

Hinamori flinched at the cold tone in Toushirou's voice as he walked out of the room, slamming the door behind him as he did so. The brunette girl stared down at her hands which fingers were clenched into the bed-sheets as she did so. A lone tear fell onto her hand.

"Baa-chan…"

**

* * *

**

_Critical Medical Bay  
Fourth Division Headquarters_

The machines currently hooked up to the sole occupant in the only bed in the room are the only sounds that could be heard as Hyuuga Hinata lay on the bed, with an oxygen mask and a respirator helping her to breathe.

A red-haired figure in a dark blue battle kimono sat in the visitor chair by her side, a solemn expression on her face as she stared at the face of the blue haired girl on the bed. _'I can't protect you again, can I?' _Namikaze Shiki thought. _'I've promised…and I've failed. I'm really useless, aren't I? I swore to protect you, and I failed.'_

The door of the critical medical bay was slid opened just then, and the form of the tenth division's captain walked in. Hitsugaya Toushirou narrowed his eyes when he caught sight of Shiki, recognising her immediately. "You are…"

Shiki stood up from the chair and turned towards Toushirou, smiling a small smile at him. "Take care of her for me," she said simply. "You are the only one who can do this anymore. She's waiting. Waiting for a voice to reach her and to wake her from her slumber. My voice can't reach her anymore." She then vanished, with a glow emanating from Hinata's zanpakuto currently resting on the bedside table next to her as she did so.

Toushirou frowned, looking towards the zanpakuto lying innocently on the table as he did so. "Tsukiyomi?" he mused, and a slight pulse from his Hyourinmaru confirmed his suspicions. The captain of the tenth division then walked towards Hinata before sitting in the chair next to her, taking her hand into his. He then smiled a small smile. "I'm sorry. I'm too late once more. I couldn't protect you. Momo is fine. You'll be glad to hear that, I'm sure. And so are Rukia and the ryokas. Those ryokas are now being treated as heroes in Soul Society. I've heard from Ukitake that they'll be opening the Senkaimon Gate for them tomorrow at the Soukyouku Hill in order to send them home. Two of those ryokas – I think that their names are Shiba Ganju, and the other is the ryoka leader, that Kurosaki Ichigo, I think. They've both been coming in here to visit you every other day. Your squad is in a mess as well, and so are your friends. Especially Neji. Abarai has been complaining about him, and that he'll rather have Kuchiki-taichou back on his own feet as soon as possible than have Neji running the squad in his captain's absence. The sooner that you're up will be better for all of them, I think. And if not for them, then for me?" Toushirou rubbed small circles on the back of Hinata's hand with his palm. "Please. Wake up, Hinata."

Hinata's fingers twitched slightly.

**XXXXXX**

_Three Days Later  
First Division Headquarters_

"First, I apologise for having called all of you here at such short notice, seeing as how some of you are still restricted to bed rest," said Yamamato Genryuusai Shigekuni, the Captain-Commander of Soul Society, looking around at the faces of the captains and lieutenants currently standing in front of him, being lined in two neat rows. "We are now at the most critical point, having lost three captains to the enemy, and with nearly half of our captains and lieutenants not at one hundred percent yet due to injuries. With the massacre of the Central 46, I shall now make all decisions for the Gotei 13. Because of the severity of Aizen's crime, all efforts of the Gotei 13 shall now be put forward into investigating what Aizen's true plan is, and all divisions are also to prepare themselves for future battles." He slammed his stick down onto the ground. "Dismissed!"

The captains and lieutenants then slowly started to file out, and Hinata sighed as she made her way out slowly as well, wincing occasionally as she held onto her ribs whenever she pulled onto her injuries. She isn't really supposed to be up yet, having just woken up three days ago, but she is stubborn, and there was nothing that Unohana could do to stop her except to instruct her to not overstrain herself with work.

As she walked through the hallways that would take her back to her division headquarters, Hinata frowned as her zanpakuto on her back is unusually silent. "What's wrong, Shiki? You've been pretty preoccupied ever since that Aizen affair," she said. "Don't tell me that you're still beating yourself up over letting me get hurt? I've told you that it isn't your fault. It's mine, because I still do not have enough power."

A sigh from her zanpakuto caught Hinata's attention. _'It's not that.'_

"Then what is?"

There was silence from her best friend and now companion for several moments before Shiki spoke again, her tone sounding unnaturally serious. _'First chance that we get, Hinata, I would like you to allow me to have control for a few moments. I need to speak to that seventh division's captain privately. That man otherwise known as Komamura Sajin.'_

**

* * *

**

Asking several of the squad members from the seventh division had Hinata heading out from Seireitei to one of the better Rukongai districts in the northern areas, heading towards the plains and towards a hill where the seventh division captain was standing in front of an unmarked grave, paying his respects to the person who had passed away.

It was nearly sundown by then, and Hinata paused behind Komamura before the fox faced captain spoke without turning around. "Is there anything that you need, Hinata-san?"

Hinata sighed before drawing out her zanpakuto from her back, holding it vertically in front of her. The fox faced captain turned around at this action, raising a quizzed brow before Hinata sighed again, and there was a bright flash of light along with a slight spike of reiatsu before Namikaze Shiki appeared in between Hinata and Komamura.

"I'll leave you both alone," said Hinata, and Shiki nodded in thanks before Hinata turned and left down the hill.

Only when both her footsteps and reiatsu have faded away did Shiki turned towards Komamura, a slight smirk on her face. "It's been awhile, hasn't it?" she stated more than questioned.

Komamura Sajin sighed before nodding. "I had my initial suspicions when Hitsugaya-taichou had given a description of Hinata-san's zanpakuto's materialised form during the captains' meeting held a day after Aizen's betrayal," he said. His lips then curled upwards into a satisfied smirk. "It really is you. Over fifty years… It has indeed been a long time."

"I had my suspicions about you as well whenever Hinata passed by you in hallways or during the captains' and lieutenants' meetings held by the Sotaichou," said Shiki. She then sighed. "It's been awhile, Kyuubi."

**XXXXXX**

The week that followed the ryokas' departure was extremely peaceful for Soul Society, especially with nearly half of their higher ranked officials still in recuperation for their injuries, particularly Hinata and Toushirou. And as such, majority of the paperwork fell upon the shoulders of the two third seats and the fourth seat of the thirteenth division to handle, though Gaara usually ended up doing all of it by himself as the two third seats _always _argue about who gets to do what every single time without fail that Gaara decided to just do it all by himself to save himself some headaches.

Matsumoto, for once in her life, actually did her paperwork as well, along with her captain's, as he is still in recuperation, though she often enlisted Kira's help with the paperwork, not that Toushirou is surprised, as his lieutenant often does that if she absolutely has to do paperwork.

The week that follows often had several shinigamis seeing Toushirou and Hinata in each other's company in Seireitei and occasionally in Rukongai when the two went to pay their respects to Toushirou's grandmother. The two hadn't seen Hinamori ever since the lecture that Toushirou had delivered to her when the lieutenant of the fifth division was still in the fourth division, though Hinata thinks that Hinamori might just be avoiding them on purpose, though they nearly always saw a bouquet of flowers at the gravestone of Toushirou's grandmother whenever they've gone to pay their respects.

Meanwhile with Shiki, she often amused herself by watching how Hinata and Toushirou interacted on an everyday basis. Hinata might have more confidence in her now, especially after having became a lieutenant, but she is still that shy girl, especially when it comes to matters of the heart, and Shiki found it extremely amusing to see Hinata blush whenever Toushirou paid her a compliment or two.

Hyourinmaru had often visited her as well, especially after the Aizen affair, and the two zanpakutos have often amused themselves with tales of their respective wielders, and watching how they interact with each other.

Shiki was suddenly jolted out of her thoughts from her favourite place at the cliff above the sea when she felt it. It was the same feeling that she got that one time back then when Kyoka Suigetsu had intruded her world – Hinata's inner world.

It was the unwelcomed intrusion of another being.

Shiki growled before she slowly reached for the katana on her back with her right hand, ready to cut the insolent being who had actually dared to enter her world without permission into tiny little pieces.

A voice soon reached her ears, seeming as if it was everywhere, as it echoed all around her. _"Hear me. Heed your instincts. Obey your instincts."_

Shiki narrowed her eyes dangerously as she tightened her grip on her sword, and the wind always blowing around in this inner world turned ominous and stronger, reacting to Shiki's moods.

The inner world of a shinigami and their zanpakuto doesn't necessarily have to correspond with the shinigami's moods. It corresponds with the zanpakuto as well. And most of the time, it is their mood that affects the inner world's state the most, as _they_ are the ones affecting the world.

There was a light click as Shiki unsheathed her sword partially, ignoring the presence that she felt materialising behind her, yet ready to kick the intruder out with any means necessary within a moment's notice. She is currently in no mood to deal with a second Kyoka Suigetsu, especially after what said zanpakuto's wielder had done to _her _wielder nearly two weeks ago.

"Won't you come with me?" The same voice from earlier spoke out, but Shiki ignored him, getting ready to kick the person out who had dared to trespass in her own territory, and who thought that he could mess about in her own world.

"This is not your world," said Shiki without turning around. "Leave before I get nasty. I don't tolerate trespassers."

"Wouldn't you come with me? Won't you like to meet your wielder?" The same voice asked again, this time closer to her than before.

"I've already met her," said Shiki. "I won't ask a second time. Leave before I kick you out."

"Would you like to meet her in the real world?" The same voice whispered again in a darker tone…right next to her ear.

Shiki's eyes widened in shock before she sprang backwards by using her left hand as a springboard to propel herself backwards, wondering when this man had gotten so close to her. And she calls herself a former ninja? Several light pillars surrounded this part of the inner world where Shiki and the intruder are in, along with several light shards that rained down on the man that he barely managed to dodge.

"Who the hell are you?" Shiki demanded with narrowed eyes, still with one hand on her katana on her back, studying the man currently standing in front of her.

As a zanpakuto with both light and dark elements, she is extremely sensitive to auras, and this…man with that chin length dark brown hair, along with the white clothes that he was wearing, his unnaturally pale appearance which gives him a sickly look, reminding Shiki of Gekkou Hayate, the swordsman back during her Konoha days, and along with the darkened eyes with insomnia rings around his eyes, and that dark aura emanating from him… Shiki got a weird vibe from this man.

"My name is Muramasa," was the man's reply. "Like you, I am a zanpakuto, only one free from the clutches of his wielder. And I've come to offer you freedom."

* * *

_A/N: Haha! A cliffhanger! Aren't I evil? And sorry for the late update, people! This will probably be the last update for at least a week or so until I can get all my art assignments and projects done and over with. Looks like it'll be a 'no-sleep-week' for me until I can finish all my work! Next chapter will be the start of the zanpakuto rebellion arc! Anyway, I hope that you've enjoyed this chapter, and please read and review!_


	11. Betrayed

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto and Bleach or any of the characters, but the OC characters belongs to me

* * *

**Chapter Eleven: Betrayed**

Muramasa smirked to himself as he led the scowling zanpakuto to where the rest of the zanpakutos that he had gathered were at their hideout.

When he had chosen the lieutenant of the thirteenth division as a target, he didn't expect for her zanpakuto to be such a fiery fighter, and her mind is extremely strong as well, probably due to the fact that Tsukiyomi is a part-illusionary zanpakuto. She was the only one whom he had such problems with trying to dominate over. It made him wonder for a minute just how wild she can be in bed.

Seeing Shiki's scowl deepened, Muramasa immediately directed his thoughts to something else, just in case that the female zanpakuto really _can _read minds.

The redhead zanpakuto has no idea why in the nine layers of hell did she follow this guy as well. She had fought hand and nail earlier with him, but still managed to get 'kicked out' to the real world. In the end, she decided to follow this guy, since she might be able to find out what this idiot is up to if she do so. And if this panda-eyed bastard thinks that she can be brainwashed and manipulated so easily, then he's got another thing coming.

"We're here," said Muramasa at last, stopping before the mouth of a dark cavern located not too far away from Seireitei itself, half-turning towards Shiki with a smirk on his face. "You're the last one that I have to collect for the day—" Shiki scowled at having Muramasa refer to her as a 'thing'. "—thus, everyone in there are all comrades and friends."

Shiki glared at the back of Muramasa's head, trying to bore some holes into it with sheer willpower alone before stomping after him, trying to resist the urge to stomp her feet like a child who didn't get his way.

The inside of the cavern was dark, but not dark enough to prevent her from seeing properly. There were several others inside who all looked up when they've entered, though Shiki only recognised a few of them because of Hinata's interaction with their wielders.

A beautiful silver haired lady with a white rose in her hair dressed in a pure white kimono stood to one side, watching her with interest. Shiki recognised her as Sode no Shirayuki, the zanpakuto of that Rukia girl. A rather creepy looking long haired figure with chains around his body attached to that of a coffin-like object on his back stood beside her which Shiki recognised as Wabisuke. A burly man with dark skin and a dark red mane and hair lay on the ground snoring loudly, and Shiki recognised him immediately as Houzukimaru. A rather effeminate looking male with a green cape and feathers sat next to the snoring zanpakuto, and Shiki recognised him as Ru'iro Kujaku. Two of the few female zanpakutos whom Shiki recognised as Haineko and Tobiume were fighting over an emotionless Hyourinmaru in a corner, and when Shiki glanced over at him, their eyes met for a moment before Hyourinmaru looked away, and Shiki frowned.

But another two zanpakutos in a corner caught her attention as well. The female zanpakuto was wearing a black-netted shirt with dark pants and bandages bound around her ankles and the soles of her feet, and she wore no shoes. She also had a kodachi hanging on her back and platinum blonde hair, and she even wore a scowl on her face. Her companion was dressed in a black kimono-like outfit with black pants and sandals with a chokuto at his waist, with a black-netted shirt beneath, and he had an identical scowl on his face as well.

The two looked up when Shiki entered, and Yugito and Sasuke both nodded to Shiki.

"This is Tsukiyomi." Muramasa introduced Shiki who scowled so fiercely at him that Sasuke was surprised that her eyes could still be seen. "Treat her well."

"What? Another woman?" The shadow-like figure – Kazeshini, snorted.

Shiki's eye twitched slightly, but she said nothing.

"So the 'powerful new comrade' that you're talking about is this brat?" Haineko snorted. "Doesn't look like much, if you ask me."

"Care to repeat that again, you old hag?" Shiki growled, feeling her famous temper slowly bubbling to the surface.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" Haineko's shriek echoed around the cavern, and she took a step closer to Shiki only to feel a gust of wind, and Uchiha Sasuke stood in between them both, with Yugito having one hand on her shoulder, holding her back. "Are you so weak that you must hide behind these two? Face me alone if you have the guts!"

"Don't get me mistaken," said Sasuke coldly, with his arms crossed over his chest. "I'm saving _you. _You don't know what she can do, do you?"

"You don't want to lose the light from your eyes, do you, Haineko?" Yugito questioned, equally coldly. "You don't want to go blind, do you? Whether in darkness or in light, you'll always be in Tsukiyomi's domain. There is nothing that she can't do to you as long as you are standing in her domain."

Shiki growled softly beneath her breath before turning and walking away, intending to find some place where she can have some peace and quiet for a change before she really snaps and kill someone.

"Do not wander too far, Tsukiyomi." Muramasa's voice echoed after her, and Shiki turned and glared at the panda-eyed bastard. Is he _ordering _her about?

Shiki merely glared at Muramasa before stomping off, with both Yugito and Sasuke following her, both shooting Muramasa a nasty glare as well before chasing after Shiki. Hyourinmaru (though not that he knew it right now) stared at the spot where Shiki had disappeared. He can't help but find the female zanpakuto very familiar, almost like he should know her, and remember her.**

* * *

**

"Shiki, calm down!" Yugito called after her old friend breathlessly as they walked into an ice-like cavern where icicle stalagmites hung from overhead, with the water below them slightly freezing over with ice. It created a beautiful picture. "Man! You're as fast as before!"

"I'll kill that panda-eyed bastard!" Shiki almost growled.

"Look on the bright side," said Sasuke hastily, trying to calm down his old teammate, knowing just how she can be once she gets into a temper. "We'll know what he is planning, and we can inform our wielders."

"Whatever." Shiki muttered before sitting down at the edge. Yugito and Sasuke exchanged looks between themselves as they watched Shiki wrapped her arms around herself, almost like trying to give herself some assurance. "I want to go home." She whispered.

Sasuke sighed. "Me too, Shiki," he said miserably. "I want my brother too. I want to go home too."

Yugito sighed before spotting a certain aqua-haired zanpakuto peering at them, and she waved him away.

**XXXXXX**

'_Light and Darkness… Which one are you?'_

_Hyuuga Hinata took one step closer to the tree where her friend could always be found in whenever she entered her inner world, with the silvery grass rustling slightly beneath her feet. And unlike the previous times, she couldn't really see her zanpakuto's face, and she frowned._

"_What's wrong?" Hinata asked, stretching one hand out. "Is something wrong?"_

_The gust of wind then started blowing strongly, and—_

Hinata frowned, looking at her zanpakuto in her right hand, currently standing in the courtyard of the thirteenth division barracks. Shiki had been awfully unresponsive for the past few days, something that she had never done before.

"Shiki?" she mused.

In the thirteenth division barracks, Kiyone and Sentarou could be heard arguing with each other over who knows what _again,_ and Gaara's voice could be heard a full five minutes after that, screaming at them both to shut up.

Hinata sighed at the antics of her squad. They can probably survive without her for a few hours, she mused, shielding her eyes from the sun as she looked up into the sky. She'll go and visit Toushirou for a change.

**XXXXXX**

_Tenth Division Headquarters  
__Soul Society_

The silver haired captain was standing in the courtyard of his division barracks, staring at his zanpakuto in his hand with a frown on his face when Hinata had arrived at the division barracks of the tenth division.

"Shirou?" Hinata called out, and Toushirou looked up only to smile slightly as she approached. "What are you doing?"

"Trying to have a conversation with my zanpakuto." Toushirou answered, sheathing his zanpakuto. "But he's not responding."

"Strange. Neither is mine." Hinata admitted. "I'm worried. She's never done that before."

Toushirou was about to say something to that when there was a loud crash as the window glass of the window just behind them shattered, and a plate came flying out. Matsumoto's annoyed voice came not long after that.

"Come out already!"

Hinata almost groaned. "What did she do _this _time?" she sighed.

"Matsumoto…" Toushirou growled.

**XXXXXX**

Shiki swung her feet lightly below her, watching the water flow below her in the small cave in the cavern that Muramasa had picked as his hideout. Had Hinata realised that her zanpakuto is gone by now? Will Itachi-nii? And Neji? All the shinigamis?

Shiki shivered slightly as she wrapped her arms around her mid-section, and she was taken aback when a garment was draped loosely around her shoulders, and she looked up only to see Hyourinmaru standing beside her dressed only in the chain mail and pants that he always wore.

"You'll catch cold otherwise," he answered the unasked question, gracefully lowering himself down to sit beside her.

Shiki studied Hyourinmaru for several moments before realising with a sinking feeling that he doesn't seem to remember her anymore. What the hell did that panda-eyed bastard do to him?

She then turned her head away so that Hyourinmaru didn't notice her staring at him.

"Do you…remember who your wielder is?"

Shiki glanced at Hyourinmaru at this weird question, and after several seconds, she nodded. "I do," she said. She studied Hyourinmaru for several moments before she smiled a small smile. "You'll remember your wielder. For sure."

Hyourinmaru looked at her with barely masked surprise in his eyes.

"It's written all over your face." Shiki explained. "I know who your wielder is, but it isn't my place to tell you. You have to remember on your own." She looked at the water below her feet. "The bond of a zanpakuto and their wielder is a lifetime thing." She glanced at him. "You can never break it, no matter what you do. Do not believe a word of what that Muramasa says. You can never sever the connection between yourself and your wielder. You'll know who he is once you meet him."

Hyourinmaru smiled and nodded. "Thanks."

"Shiki." Both zanpakutos turned around only to see Yugito behind them. The blonde tilted one thumb over her shoulder. "Muramasa is calling. We're going to Soul Society."

**XXXXXX**

_Soukyouku Hill  
__Soul Society_

"Why on earth are we having a late night meeting on the Soukyouku Hill of all places all of a sudden?" Nara Shikamaru complained to his girlfriend. "And I'm neither a lieutenant or a captain, so why do I still have to be here?"

Temari giggled as Nanao pushed her glasses up her nose. "Because it's the Sotaichou's order, Shikamaru-kun," she stated.

"But an emergency meeting at this time of the night?" Hinata who was standing in between Toushirou and Gaara frowned. "And not to speak poorly of others, but why are some of the third and fourth seats of other squads called as well?"

"Beats me," said Neji with a shrug. "Kuchiki from your squad is called as well, isn't she?" He glanced at the petite shinigami standing beside Ukitake, and conversing with Kiyone and Sentarou. "Even if she isn't a seated officer?"

"And what's with this mist?" Gaara pondered, glancing at the mist covering the grounds of the Soukyouku Hill. "It's a little too early for winter, isn't it?"

Toushirou frowned. "I don't like the feeling of this."

All conversation halted just then when mist barely covered the grounds of the Soukyouku Hill, and everyone present sensed a familiar source of reiatsu. A dark shadow appeared, and when their sight focused enough, it was revealed to be the lieutenant of the first division.

"Sasakibe-fukutaichou." Kira Izuru stepped forward, a frown on his features. "What is going on? And where is the Sotaichou?"

The lieutenant of the first division said nothing for several moments before falling over to the ground in a dead faint, much to their shock. Several of the lieutenants ran forward to check on the unconscious lieutenant.

Uchiha Itachi frowned, one hand on the hilt of his zanpakuto, wondering just what the hell is going on around here. First, his zanpakuto isn't responding to him, then they received an emergency summons for a late night meeting. What is going on? And it isn't just him that found something off, as the former ninjas felt something off as well.

"Taichou…" Itachi spoke, his eyes flittering here and there.

"Don't let the slightest aura slip by." Soifon warned, one hand on her zanpakuto as well.

Meanwhile, Unohana and Isane were both examining the fallen Sasakibe whilst Kira, Hisagi, and a few of the other lieutenants were guarding the three, one hand on their zanpakuto just in case.

"Hmph," said an unknown voice, and every single shinigami in the vicinity turned towards the source of the voice only to see a white clad figure with dark rings around his eyes and a pale complexion stepped forward. "Your Sotaichou won't be joining you."

Hinata frowned and took one step forward, one hand on her zanpakuto, but Toushirou placed out an arm, pushing her back. "Who the hell are you?" Toushirou demanded, eyes narrowing in suspicion.

Matsumoto, Kiyone and Sentarou appeared in front of Toushirou in an instant, each in a battle-ready stance, whilst several of the other shinigamis followed their examples. Gaara frowned before placing himself in front of Ukitake, with Rukia on his other side, following his example by getting into a battle ready stance.

Muramasa smirked to himself in amusement as a shadow fell on him, and the fox-like captain of the seventh division appeared in front of him. "You said the Sotaichou isn't coming, didn't you?" Komamura questioned. He then narrowed his eyes dangerously. "What did you do to Genryuusai-dono?" Muramasa said nothing. "You're not going to answer, are you? Then…" Komamura unsheathed his zanpakuto by his side. "Then I'll force you to answer!"

Muramasa neatly back-flipped out of the way of Komamura's attack, and dealt out a strong windblast that nearly blew everyone backwards.

"Bankai!" Komamura roared before an influx of reiatsu surrounded him and his zanpakuto. "Kokujou Tengen Myou-ou!"

A gigantic purple armoured warrior rose up behind Komamura, easily nearly fifty times the size of Komamura, and considering the fact that Komamura is easily the _largest _shinigami in all of Soul Society, even surpassing Zaraki Kenpachi in body structure and size, this is no small feat.

"You can't be serious…" Shikamaru muttered in disbelief, staring at the bankai of the captain of the seventh division.

"It's huge…" Neji uttered, his eyes wide in disbelief.

Muramasa merely raised a brow in interest as he gazed upon the gigantic form of Komamura's zanpakuto.

"You will tell me where Genryuusai-dono is." Komamura demanded.

"That attack won't hurt me," said Muramasa simply.

"Ridiculous!" Komamura finally lost patience and dashed towards the white clad zanpakuto, not noticing the fact that the gigantic form of his zanpakuto behind him was raising his sword over his head.

Ukitake's eyes widened in shock when he saw that, and shouted out a warning to his fellow captain. "Watch out!"

A cloud of debris and dust was thrown up in every direction as the gigantic sword made contact with the ground, and when the dust cleared, every shinigami was relieved to see that Komamura had managed to dodge the sword in time.

"What just happened?" Toushirou questioned.

"What…the…hell?" Itachi muttered in disbelief.

"His zanpakuto attacked its master?" Soifon questioned in disbelief.

"Impossible." Hinata uttered, her eyes wide.

"W-What the hell just happened?" Renji demanded, and Neji frowned.

There was an explosion of wind and reiatsu just then which caused everyone to shield their faces from the strong wind that threatened to blow them backwards, and when the wind had died down, Komamura's eyes widened only to see an unknown man standing behind him.

The man had dark red skin with golden glowing eyes, and blue pointy hair, similar in appearance to the Fudo Myou deity. A bola as well as a sword was strapped by his side, held on with a piece of leather strap. Breaths of fire could also be seen occasionally as he breathed in and out, and Komamura's eyes widened when he realised who this man is.

"Are you…Tengen?" Komamura questioned carefully, and he barely managed to whip out his sword in time to deflect Tengen's strike before being struck down by the bola that Tengen had set on fire, much to the horror of all watching shinigamis.

"Taichou!" Iba shouted, but Yumichika held him back. "Let go, Ayasegawa!"

Toushirou leapt up into the air the next moment, his sword held above his head, shouting out the command release for his zanpakuto. "Soten ni zase, Hyourinmaru! (Reign upon the frozen heavens, Icicle Ring)"

Soifon whipped her zanpakuto out from the holster at the back of her waist. "Jiteki shakusetsu, Suzumebachi! (Sting all enemies to death, Hornet)"

Still in mid-air, Toushirou's eyes widened in horror when he realised that his zanpakuto wasn't releasing in the least as Tengen got ready for another attack at the currently airborne captain, and the silver haired captain barely dodged out of the way.

"Shirou!" Hinata called out with concern.

"Taichou!" Matsumoto called out at the same time.

Toushirou stared at his zanpakuto with betrayal, confusion and slight anger written all over his face. "I can't go into shikai form," he said, and the eyes of the shinigamis widened in shock.

Over with Soifon, she had the same problem as well, as she stared at her zanpakuto with slight betrayal and shock, though shock overtook it easily. "Impossible!"

The other shinigamis immediately whipped out their zanpakutos and called out the release commands for each of their zanpakutos.

"Howl, Zabimaru!" Renji commanded, and he was taken aback when his zanpakuto didn't respond.

"Cry, Haineko!" Rangiku called out, only to realise that just like her captain, she can't go into shikai form.

"Grow, Houzukimaru!" Ikkaku cried out, slamming both his scabbard and the hilt of his blade together, only to realise that his zanpakuto isn't transforming at all.

Itachi narrowed his eyes before drawing out his zanpakuto, and Soifon watched on with slight hope. "Hi o tsukeru, Amateratsu! (Ignite, Illuminating Flame)" Itachi commanded, only to realise that he can't release his shikai as well, and neither can he feel any reiatsu in his zanpakuto.

Temari narrowed her eyes. "Naku, Susanno! (Cry, Susanno)"

Shikamaru placed his zanpakuto out vertically in front of him. "Jinsei no genso o chirasu, Tenkou! (Scatter the Illusions of Life, Heaven's Light)"

Neji held out his zanpakuto in front of him. "Gyaku, Tenka! (Inverse, Heaven's Descent!)" he spoke.

"Hoero, Sabaku Shippu! (Howl, Desert Hurricane)" Gaara uttered.

"Kagayaku, Tsukiyomi! (Shine, Moon Goddess)" Hinata cried out.

But none of their zanpakutos responded at all.

"What is going on?" Renji almost cried out, staring at his zanpakuto in disbelief. "I can't feel any reiatsu in my zanpakuto!"

"Sasuke…" Itachi muttered in disbelief, shock, horror and betrayal written all over his face.

"What did you do?" Hinata demanded, turning towards Muramasa.

"It's quite simple," said Muramasa, closing his eyes briefly. "Your zanpakutos are no longer with you. I freed them from you shinigamis."

"What kind of crap are you sprouting?" Neji demanded.

"Our zanpakutos…" Isane uttered in disbelief. She then turned towards Unohana. "Can someone really…?"

A trickle of blood flowed from Muramasa's left eye before he stretched his arm out, and right on cue, explosions occurred in Soul Society itself, much to the shock of the shinigamis.

"What the—?" Rukia started, one hand on her zanpakuto.

"Damn you! What did you do?" Renji demanded.

"It wasn't me," said Muramasa simply. "Your zanpakuto did it themselves. They have now been freed from your imprisonment."

His dark chuckle then echoed through the air.**

* * *

**

Up on a rooftop somewhere in Seireitei, Shiki watched on expressionlessly as the other zanpakutos did some damage to Seireitei, with Yugito and Sasuke on either side of her. She had already seen the zanpakuto spirits of Neji and the others somewhere in Seireitei as well. And obviously, Shiki didn't buy that rubbish that Muramasa had been sprouting about granting them freedom. She had been a ninja for long enough to tell that Muramasa had some plan, and not to mention that manipulation power placed over each of them.

However, unknown to Shiki, the longer that she stays under Muramasa's manipulation, the stronger the influence, as the manipulation actually targets the darkness of her heart.

Shiki rolled her eyes in annoyance as Tobiume blew up several buildings, and Houzukimaru sent several shinigamis flying past her. Not even a few seconds later, Kazeshini flew past, cackling like a maniac high on drugs or something.

Sode no Shirayuki landed behind her just then. "Let's go," she said simply. "He's calling for us."**

* * *

**

"This is merely a greeting," said Muramasa, wiping away a trickle of blood from his bleeding eye as everyone could see the glows of fire in Seireitei behind him. "This is so that you will understand how powerful my comrades are. Behold, the true forms of the zanpakutos that you thought you owned!"

Bright columns of light appeared behind Muramasa just then, revealing several distinct forms as they appeared behind the white clad zanpakuto.

"Is he saying that the zanpakutos have taken physical form?" Toushirou whispered incredulously.

A gasp from Matsumoto caught his attention, and he turned only to see a young man with wild teal hair manifesting beside him before walking away. Several of the zanpakutos of the others did the same thing, including Kuchiki Byakuya's Senbonzakura and Matsumoto's Haineko, among several others.

Hinata's eyes widened when she saw Shiki, Sasuke and Yugito among the group behind the white clad zanpakuto. The group of former ninjas have long since learned that Sasuke is Itachi's zanpakuto, and that Yugito is Neji's.

"It can't be…" she whispered.

"Who are you?" Kuchiki Byakuya demanded.

"My name is Muramasa," said Muramasa simply. "Tonight brings the end of shinigami rule. From now on, the zanpakutos will rule over the shinigamis!"

A sword appeared in his hand before he struck it down onto the ground, and then, all hell broke loose.

* * *

_A/N: So how is this for the start of the zanpakuto rebellion arc? Also, Yugito's appearance is a surprise, isn't it? Originally, I wanted her as Yoruichi's zanpakuto, but as she never appeared much during the rebellion arc, I decided to make her Neji's instead. I will go more into detail about Shikamaru, Gaara and Temari's zanpakutos once they've made their appearances._

_I hope that you've enjoyed this chapter, and please read and review!_

_**Upcoming Stories:**_

_**Will of Fire and Wind (Naruto)**_

_AU FemNaru. After the Kyuubi attack, the Kazekage of Sunagakure arrived at Konoha in order to bring back his niece with him back to his village rather than allow her to remain in Konoha. Watch how the holder of the elemental spirits' contract changes the world. Gaara/FemNaru_

_**Ruler of Hueco Mundo (Naruto)**_

_It isn't something that is widely known, but only among the inhabitants of Hueco Mundo, the Hollows. Hueco Mundo had a ruler. Three of them, in fact. And when Aizen Sousuke's plans for Hueco Mundo and the world reach their ears, they are not pleased. Be careful, Aizen. You've just pissed off the three strongest Hollows in all of Hueco Mundo. FemNaru_


	12. The Zanpakutos Are the Enemy?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto and Bleach or any of the characters, but the OC characters belongs to me

* * *

**Chapter Twelve: The Zanpakutos Are the Enemy?**

The shinigamis watched on, speechless, at the smirking form of Muramasa and all the zanpakutos at Muramasa's earlier proclamation.

"The zanpakutos will rule over the shinigamis?" Ukitake questioned. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Exactly what it sounds like," said Muramasa with a smirk. "I've told you, I've already freed your zanpakutos from you."

The shinigamis glared at the arrogant white clad zanpakuto, and a few like Hinamori and Kira looked at their zanpakuto blades in their hands with slight hesitation. All the shinigamis can do is to glare at Muramasa whilst several of the zanpakutos – _their _zanpakutos, chuckled at their once wielders.

"I'm taking this little conversation about zanpakutos seriously," said Kyoraku, adjusting his bamboo hat. "But where is Yama-jii? He is the one who had summoned us here. Where is he?"

"We've locked Yamamoto Genryuusai away," said Muramasa simply, and Hinata narrowed her eyes. Locked the Sotaichou away? What does that mean? "His zanpakuto, Ryuujin Jakka, was unwilling to join forces with us. So your zanpakutos; Katen Kyoukotsu, Sougyo no Kotowari and Minazuki, sealed him away with their reiatsu."

Shiki narrowed her eyes at that. This is the first that she had heard of this happening. And judging by the looks on the faces of both Yugito and Sasuke, this is the first that they have heard of this happening as well. And come to think of it, she hadn't seen those three zanpakutos that Muramasa was talking about as well, so it is entirely possible that what Muramasa said is true, though Shiki doubted that.

"What did you say?" Ukitake hissed in silent fury, and Hinata looked surprised at that, as her captain is usually rather mild mannered and gentle, and she had never seen him losing his temper throughout her time serving under him.

"This can't be!" Soifon muttered in disbelief. "You couldn't possibly seal the Sotaichou…"

Neji turned towards Shikamaru and Itachi with hesitance. "Is something like that even possible?" he questioned.

"I don't know." Shikamaru admitted, glaring at Muramasa.

"This is most intriguing." Kurotsuchi commented.

"You can't expect us to believe this."

If it is even possible, the smirk on Muramasa's face spread even further. "It doesn't matter if you choose to believe me or not," he said simply. "It's reality."

A flash of black flashed out from behind Itachi just then, and he turned only to see the third seat of the Eleventh Division dashing towards the zanpakutos. "Ikkaku, stop—"

There was the loud metallic clang of metal on metal, and all shinigamis present saw that the sword of Hyourinmaru parried Ikkaku's blade as the latter tried attacking the white clad zanpakuto, and Hitsugaya's eyes widened at that.

"Ikkaku-san!" Renji called out.

"Kyoraku-taichou, Ukitake-taichou, any further conversation is just a waste of time!" Ikkaku growled out as he struggled with Hyourinmaru.

Ukitake gritted his teeth before he placed one hand on the hilt of his zanpakuto by his side. "Kyoraku!"

"I guess we must," said Kyoraku with a sigh.

That was the cue for all shinigamis to leapt straight into battle against their once partners and allies. Several of the shinigamis vanished with quick bursts of shunpo, leaving behind only a few who were still bewildered at this sudden change of events.

Renji was the first to make a move as he leapt into the air with a battle cry and clashed swords with Tengen who knocked the redhead away easily. Hinamori and Rukia took his place almost immediately, but to no avail. Hinamori gave out a light scream as Tengen's bola hit her, sending her straight to the ground.

Before she could hit Mother Earth though, a warm body caught hers and laid her gently on the ground on her feet. As Hinamori opened her eyes, she found herself looking straight into the onyx eyes of the lieutenant of the Second Division, and she blushed slightly at having had herself caught by her long time crush.

"T-Thank you, Itachi-san."

Uchiha Itachi inclined his head to her before glancing at the fighting going on around him with a wary eye. "This isn't good," he muttered, one hand on his zanpakuto on his back.

Elsewhere, Toushirou was clashing blades with Senbonzakura. As Matsumoto rushed to assist her captain, Suzumebachi halted her in her tracks. Itachi's eyes widened when he saw this, as both he and Hinamori were back-to-back with each other by now, their blades in their hands as they fought to fend off the attacks dealt their way whilst still protecting the captain and lieutenant of the Fourth Division as they tended to the unconscious lieutenant of the First Division.

"Matsumoto, get away!"

Unohana frowned as she looked at the chaos currently happening on Soukyouku Hill. "Isane, take care of Lieutenant Sasakibe," she instructed.

"Hai!"

At where Komamura had fallen against his own zanpakuto earlier, Iba was struggling to hoist his captain up which is no small feat, as Komamura isn't exactly what you would call light. "Taichou!" Iba then looked up with slight confusion, as there were the signs of a quick shunpo, and Ninth Division's lieutenant, Hisagi Shuuhei was helping to hoist Komamura up on the other side.

"I'll help." He offered.

The attention of both lieutenants were caught by a loud war cry just then, and they looked up only to see Hisagi's own zanpakuto, Kazeshini, leaping at them with scythes in his hands, but the shadow-like zanpakuto was knocked out of the way by Soifon.

Over with Hinata who was currently standing back-to-back with Neji whilst Shikamaru was with Temari, she kept glancing over at Shiki, Sasuke and Yugito with slight panic and betrayal in her eyes, millions of questions currently running through her mind.

"Shiki!" Hinata called out, but was cut off the next moment when Sode no Shirayuki appeared in front of her, forcing her to clash blades with the snow zanpakuto.

Ukitake growled as he surveyed the current situation before turning towards his best friend. "Kyoraku, we should retreat!" he said as Nanao dropped down next to Kyoraku.

"Sounds good to me." Kyoraku commented.

Over with Shiki, Sasuke and Yugito, the only three who haven't moved so much as a single step from where they were right from the beginning, Shiki felt rather than heard Hinata's scream for her when she'd caught sight of her, and barely managed to restrain a cringe.

From where they have first seen their own wielders with their own eyes, Shiki doesn't know why, but she felt a hot flame of anger and annoyance rising up in her when she had laid eyes on Hinata, and she doesn't know why, but she really wanted to put holes in her once best friend and wielder with her own hands.

The redhead was so distracted with her own thoughts that she didn't realise that her left hand had began moving on its own accord, with the silver bangles around her left wrist tinkling and twinkling in the light as she did so, never realising that Yugito and Sasuke were staring at her, and she didn't even realise that the two were also glaring at their own wielders with some hesitance and hatred in their eyes.

Shiki only realised it when her left hand had finished moving in the small arc-like motion that she always does whenever calling up one of her deadliest techniques, and when the whispered command came out from her lips instinctually.

"Kagayaku. Kurayami no naka no kugeki. (Shine. Void of Darkness)"

It happened in an instant.

Several small twinkling little objects like diamonds started falling from the sky, and Hinata's attention was caught by it as she looked up. Her eyes then widened when she recognised what that was. _'T-This is…!'_

The blue haired girl recalled when Shiki was teaching her one of her shikai techniques that have to do with darkness itself. That was one of her deadliest techniques, typically used to disable and weaken an opponent so that she can finish off her opponent easier.

_Kurayami no naka no kugeki. Also otherwise known as Void of Darkness. From the name alone, you can probably tell that it is one of the 'darkness' techniques. All my techniques, even the light ones, can slip into the smallest opening. For example, I can rob away an opponent's sight easily even without them realising it._

Hinata's eyes widened in horror. _'Shiki, you can't be serious…!' _she thought in horror. "Everyone, run!" She nearly screamed before pointing her palm upwards to the sky, praying that she can make it in time. "Bakudo #37, Tsuriboshi!"

A blue star-shaped cushion shot out just then, with ropes of reiatsu shooting out and attaching itself to the nearby buildings, creating a safety net of sorts as the 'diamonds' fell lightly onto it, never managing to fall to the ground.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow from where he is. "Oh? She's grown stronger from the last time that I've seen her," he commented.

"It's no use, Hinata," said Shiki softly before withdrawing her sword from her back and stepping forwards. The command phrase for her shikai then fell from her lips. "Kagayaku."

With a bright light, the webbing above the heads of the shinigamis dispersed like dust as a strong blast of light hit it, incinerating it easily, and the 'diamonds' soon started falling slowly to the ground. Kyoraku adjusted his bamboo hat.

"Run for it!" he ordered.

"There's no escape," said Muramasa simply.

Zabimaru appeared in Bankai form behind the white clad zanpakuto just then, opening its mouth and firing a large red energy blast that is so much like a Cero. And then, chaos reigned upon Soukyouku Hill.

**XXXXXX**

All of Seireitei was on fire as the zanpakutos went about destroying everything in sight, and all the shinigamis who have been on Soukyouku Hill barely managed to escape when Zabimaru saw it fit to deliver their own version of 'greeting' by firing out an energy blast that nearly incinerated all of Soukyouku Hill.

Hinata had somewhere ended up running away with Neji, and she thought that she had seen Temari with Shikamaru and Gaara, and Rukia with Renji awhile ago. Itachi…who knows? But knowing that guy, he is bound to be all right as well. Neji turned to look over his shoulder at the burning buildings, listening to all the screams as he kept pace with Hinata.

"They're destroying everything!"

"Do you think that everyone is okay?" Hinata asked.

"They should be alright," said Neji reassuringly. He then glanced over by the side as another building went up in flames as Tobiume flew past, and he looked back at Hinata. "What about your zanpakuto?"

"It's no good. I can't release it."

"Same here," said Neji. "I don't believe that our zanpakutos will do such a thing willingly. Especially Shiki. She won't do something like this to hurt you."

The two then stopped in their tracks just then as two figures appeared in front of them. Yugito stared on with a stony expression on her face at her wielder, Neji, whilst Shiki merely eyed Hinata carefully, her left hand on her hip.

Hinata looked back at Shiki with a pained expression. "Shiki."

Shiki's lips twitched into a light smile.

**

* * *

**

"Itachi-san, who is that?" Hinamori asked Uchiha Itachi nervously as a dark haired figure stood blocking their way even as several buildings blew up around them.

Uchiha Sasuke smirked back at his brother. "Yo aniki."

**

* * *

**

Shikamaru, Gaara and Temari exchanged looks with each other as they stared back at the three prone figures of their zanpakutos.

Susanno, Temari's zanpakuto, takes the form of a young man wearing an aqua-blue kimono with battle armour on the chest area, a pair of swords by his side. His hair was silver in colour that just brushes against his shoulders, with the bangs covering his left eye slightly, and his eyes were golden in colour.

Gaara's zanpakuto, Sabaku Shippu, on the other hand… No one can even tell if his zanpakuto is a male or a female, as it is covered up completely with a black cloak with the designs of red and white diamond patterns by the edges of it. The only part of it that could be seen is the left hand sticking out of the cloak that is holding onto an old-fashioned looking oil lamp, and the three shinigamis could just vaguely see a hint of a sword within the cloak.

As for Shikamaru, his zanpakuto takes on the form of an extremely beautiful woman with midnight black hair that cascaded down to the middle of her back and enchanting silver eyes. She was dressed in a white kimono with a sky-blue outer covering over it, a silver blade clutched in her hand.

Shikamaru was the first one to break the silence as he sighed, stepping forward even as several buildings were blown up all around them. "How troublesome," he muttered before looking at Tenkou, his own zanpakuto in the eye. "You really want to do this, don't you?"

Tenkou smirked at him.

**

* * *

**

Yugito glanced at Shiki before looking back at Neji. "We're taking this somewhere else," she told him, before the two disappeared, leaving behind Shiki and Hinata.

Hinata looked at Shiki before sighing. "Are you really serious, Shiki?" she questioned, but Shiki said nothing. "Is there a reason to this?"

"Yeah."

"I see," said Hinata, withdrawing her blade. "Anything goes then? If I beat you…you'll tell me why."

Shiki's lips twitched. "We'll see," she said.

Hinata, who couldn't use her shikai, can only meet with Shiki's blade head-on, despite knowing the fact that there is no way there she can beat Shiki if she just uses what she had taught her. All along, even from during their Konoha days, it had been Shiki who had taught her and had helped her to hone her confidence and techniques so that she can take over the Hyuuga clan as their leader. If it is anyone who knew and understood Hinata's techniques and manner of thinking inside out, even down to the most ridiculous thing, it is Shiki.

The sound of the metallic clang of blades rang again and again as the two former best friends clashed blades against each other, and several times, Hinata had to dodge Shiki's strike at her that could easily kill her. Yet, Hinata also knew that Shiki isn't giving it her all yet.

Shiki had always been fast. When they were still alive, she had been the fastest of the Rookie Nine, that not even Lee can catch her unless he removes all his weights. And now, Shiki's moves and strikes were just like a blur to Hinata, that several times, she had nearly lost her head had it not been for her instinct yelling at her to move.

Hinata's eyes widened just then as a strange feeling of fear overtook her for no reason, and before her eyes, Shiki started disappearing. "Shit!" Hinata looked left and right frantically.

She knew what that was.

Tsukiyomi's very presence itself overwhelms her opponents with doubt and fear in their own abilities, and _her _own abilities until they could not even see her. It is the perfect assassination move for Tsukiyomi, wielder of light and dark.

Hinata also knew this as one of Shiki's deadliest abilities that she ever had in her arsenal. This isn't an illusion. It is an ability of hers in order to hide herself from prying eyes. Not even Aizen's Kyoka Suigetsu can compare to this. Aizen's ability fools the senses, but Shiki's fools the eyes.

She is still there; it is just that you can't see her.

Hinata had used this ability when trailing Hinamori back during Aizen's betrayal, and she knew just how deadly this ability could be.

Almost as if proving her own thoughts right, there was a flash of light just then, and Hinata bit back a cry of pain as a sword slashed down at her, before being followed up by several light shards similar to diamond shards that slashed at her, causing several cuts on her person. She barely managed to avoid those that are aimed at her vitals, and Hinata knew that something is wrong now. Even when sparring with her in their mindscape, Shiki _never _aims at her vitals. The redhead knew how to spar with Hinata to make her learn the fastest way that she could without endangering her life.

Could it be that Muramasa is controlling her as well, like all the other zanpakutos, just like what Neji had said?

Hinata froze as a cold metallic blade of a sword was placed at her neck, and almost like light was dispersing, Shiki appeared behind her, a disappointed look on her face. "One hit. You're dead," she stated. "You can do better than this, Hinata. I didn't loan my power to a useless shinigami."

Hinata flinched.

Those harsh words were almost like what her father used to say to her everyday when she was still 'a failure' until Shiki had enough after the chuunin preliminaries when she overheard what Hinata had told Kurenai and her team, and had marched straight to the Hyuuga mansion.

There, from what Hinata had heard from Kiba and Shino later on, as both their clan houses weren't that far away from the Hyuuga mansion, was where Shiki had a major shouting match with the Hyuuga head. Their voices were so loud that nearly every clan in the district where the Hyuuga mansion is at could hear their argument. Hyuuga Hiashi had been quite subdued for a month after that, and Hinata privately thought that it might be due to this that her father had given Neji the letter from his twin brother, and had apologised to him fervently.

And now, Hinata is hearing those harsh words that her father had once said to her nearly everyday of her life, now coming from the one person that Hinata always knew would be there for her to lend her support and to encourage her, and is also the one to believe in her when even Hinata herself believed that she would fail.

Shiki smirked at her before raising her hand. "Hikari no kage."

Hinata's eyes widened when she saw that strong blast of light coming her way, and shouted out the one kido spell that she could think of right from the top of her head. "Bakudo #39, Enkosen!"

A spinning shield of condensed reiatsu appeared in front of Hinata just then with just a second to spare as the light attack hit the shield straight on. The shield held for a few moments before it gave way, and hit Hinata straight on, sending her into the nearby wall.

The blue haired shinigami picked herself up on shaky legs, shaking her head in order to clear her vision. The shield had managed to cut the power of that technique by half, or Hinata would probably be nothing but a splatter on the wall right now. Come to think of it, nearly all of Shiki's techniques are deadly. She only had a few that are used to disable an opponent.

And that means major bad news for Hinata.

"Is that really all that you've got, Hinata?" Shiki questioned.

Just like back on the Soukyouku Hill, Shiki's left hand moved in a small arc-like movement, and because of her disoriented state, Hinata couldn't move fast enough to avoid the several light shards that appeared from out of nowhere _everywhere _around her: in midair, the ground and even from overhead.

One particularly long shard pierced Hinata through the left thigh, and she bit back a scream as crimson blood sprayed into the air. But another one hit her by the side, narrowly missing her abdomen and her lung.

Hinata's back hit the wall, and she let out a low pained cry as she slid down the wall, leaving behind a patch of blood where she had hit the wall. She coughed harshly as she forced herself to get up, staring at Shiki who had a disappointed look on her face, along with something else. Hinata bit on her bottom lip. She can't give up here! Not when Shiki was asking for her help, and not when she _needed _her help! She couldn't give up here! Not now!

Almost acting on instinct, she lifted her sword. "Kagayaku, Tsukiyomi!"

Nothing happened.

Hinata gritted her teeth together.

She is angry with herself for her own helplessness and uselessness. Didn't she make a promise to Shiki when her best friend had promised to help her as her zanpakuto that she would get stronger so that she doesn't need Shiki or Shirou, or anyone else to save her? Didn't she promise Shiki when she had first became the lieutenant of the thirteenth division that she would live up to the promise that she had made to Kaien that she would help protect Rukia and the squad like how _he_ did?

"Shiki…" Hinata panted, using the wall to help hold her up. "Don't…do this. Please…"

Something in Shiki's eyes told Hinata that she seemed to be fighting with herself or something, and a flicker of something unrecognisable flashed past her face quickly as the redhead raised her left hand, moving it in an arc-like movement, and she then disappeared.

Hinata's eyes widened. _'Shit!'_

She looked frantically around, and Hinata then stiffened when a cold voice was spoken just behind her. "Your back is open."

"Huh?"

Hinata turned around.

Too late.

She caught just a blur of something that seems suspiciously like that of a sword as it came down upon her, catching her in the gut, spraying crimson blood up in the air as she fell over almost in slow motion, all the time never allowing Shiki to leave her sight.

'_I see… I can see why they call Tsukiyomi one of the rarest and most powerful zanpakutos in all of Soul Society. That rare ability of hers over light and dark… No one can block it or even to fight it. There is no way to block it once she hides herself from view. After all, how could you fight against something that you can't even see?'_

And then, Hinata knew no more.

**

* * *

**

Shiki walked towards an unconscious Hinata, an unreadable expression on her face as she looked down at her. The redhead then raised her sword, ready to deal the finishing blow, but she never managed to let her sword fall, as a strong hand grabbed her left wrist, stopping her.

Startled, the redhead turned only to see the form of Hyourinmaru standing beside her, a look of understanding on his face.

"Let go!" Shiki struggled with Hyourinmaru's strong hold on her wrist.

"Stop it." The ice zanpakuto told her firmly.

"Hinata-sama!"

"Hinata-san!"

"Hinata!"

Both zanpakutos turned their heads towards the source of those shouts only to see Neji, Itachi, Hinamori and Toushirou leaping over the rooftops in order to get to where Hinata is, amidst the burning buildings. Before Shiki can say anything, Hyourinmaru immediately wrapped one strong arm around the redhead's petite waist, and leapt over the rooftops just as the four shinigamis landed by Hinata's side.

"Hinata-sama!" Neji gasped in horror. This is almost like a repeat of when he'd found her when Pein had practically beaten her almost half to death.

Hinamori knelt down next to the blue haired girl and began examining her. She looked up at Neji. "She is still alive, and her injuries don't seem to be life threatening. But if we don't get her treated soon, then it is going to be dangerous!"

Neji growled and looked left and right. "I'll find a fourth squad healer now!"

Toushirou and Itachi said nothing, but looked towards the direction of where Hyourinmaru had carried Shiki away.

'_Shiki… Is that you?' _Itachi thought, nursing his slightly burned left wrist. _'What is going on here?'_

"Itachi-san! Hitsugaya-taichou!"

**XXXXXX**

"L-Let go…of me!"

Hyourinmaru finally released his hold on the smaller zanpakuto as he arrived back at Soukyouku Hill that is probably the last place where anyone would even think of finding them.

"You were _this _close to killing your wielder." The ice zanpakuto cut Shiki off before she could open her mouth, with the larger zanpakuto stepping closer to the redhead. "If she loses more blood, she will die. You would have killed her if I hadn't stopped you."

Any protests that Shiki wanted to make were stuck in her throat as she stared at Hyourinmaru, and horror was slowly building up in her as she realised that she had raised her hand against her own best friend and her wielder. Images of Hinata's bloodied state and the memories of what she had done to her sunk in just then.

Shiki's legs suddenly couldn't seem to support her any longer, and she would have fallen onto the ground had Hyourinmaru not caught her in his arms, allowing her to slump against his chest, as the redhead buried her face into him.

"I…" Shiki mumbled. "What…what did I just do? I…raised my hand against her…"

Sobs could be heard coming from the redhead, and Hyourinmaru, not knowing what to do in this situation, could only hold her as she cried her heart out.

**XXXXXX**

Ukitake had all but barged into the Fourth Division's barracks in a half-crazed frenzy when he had heard from Gaara that his lieutenant had been brought to Unohana, injured by her own zanpakuto.

Neji, Itachi, Toushirou, Hinamori, Matsumoto, Gaara, Temari and Shikamaru were all present in the room as well, along with Unohana who was explaining the extent and severity of Hinata's injuries. Whilst her injuries looked serious, it wasn't life threatening, and those injuries are at best, superficial wounds. Apart from that wound in her gut and her side, the rest of the injuries are minimal.

Ukitake and Toushirou let out a sigh of relief that they haven't realised that they have been holding, as Toushirou sat down in the chair by Hinata's bedside and took her bandaged hand into his. "So there isn't anything much wrong with her, right?" Neji asked hopefully.

"That's right, so you can rest your mind, Hyuuga-fukutaichou," said Unohana with a nod. "She only suffered minor injuries that could be easily healed if she just allow herself to rest up for the next few days. The most serious of her injuries are those in the gut and her side, and even those aren't life-threatening injuries. Probably, the only thing _seriously _wrong with her would be the blood loss, but I've already fixed that. If she just rest up for the next four to five days, she should be fine to go."

"I see," said Neji with a sigh of relief. "That's good to hear."

"In other words, her zanpakuto, Tsukiyomi, did indeed go easy on her." Matsumoto commented.

No one said anything to that. Neji broke the silence first by sighing. "I have to get back to my squad barracks…or whatever was left of it anyway," he said, and there were grim expressions on the faces of the shinigamis present.

The fire on the buildings had actually spread to the First Division Headquarters before spreading to the other divisions. The Fourth Division Headquarters is the only one that had been miraculously spared, and as such, the other captains have decided to use the Fourth Division as their base of operations as the other shinigamis went about putting out the fire and hunting down the zanpakutos.

The Sixth Division is currently the worst off, as Kuchiki Byakuya had gone missing after disappearing in a wave of sakura petals – Senbonzakura's attack, after having saved Rukia and Renji from a couple of zanpakutos, and no one had seen any signs of the Sixth Division's captain ever since. Renji and a few seated officers from the Sixth Division are still searching for their captain.

"We should get going as well," said Shikamaru with a sigh. "I have to find my captain and lieutenant, and at least make sure that the others in the squad are alright."

"Yeah, we probably should go too," said Temari with a sigh, exchanging looks with her boyfriend.

"We'll inform you once she wakes up," said Unohana, and the four bowed to her before leaving the room.

Once outside however, the four shinigamis glanced at each other.

"Something doesn't add up here," said Shikamaru with a sigh. "If you hadn't told me that you saw Shiki attacking Hinata, I wouldn't have believed it." He glanced at Neji. "All along, even from during our Academy days back in Konoha, Shiki had always been the one protecting Hinata when the other girls picked on her just because she was so meek and shy, and because she's the Hyuuga heiress."

He glanced at the other three with him. "Don't you remember? Shiki was almost ready to rip Neji limb from limb back during the chuunin exams when he had nearly killed Hinata, that it actually took four jounins to hold her back. If she is indeed holding back when she had attacked Hinata, then it means that the old Shiki is still in there somewhere."

Gaara and Temari were nodding, but Neji was looking off into the distance. "It isn't just Shiki though," he said, turning back towards them. "All our zanpakutos too… They're suddenly turning on us." He sighed. "What is going on?"


	13. Tears of Sorrow

**Warnings: **AU Universe. Some character bashing. OC characters.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto and Bleach or any of the characters, but the OC characters belongs to me

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen: Tears of Sorrow**

"_Omph!"_

_Eight-year-old Hyuuga Hinata fell to the dirt, scraping her knees as the girls pushed her. The timid girl looked up only to flinch when she saw the group of girls ganging up on her. This was the usual group that always went about picking on the younger and weaker students, and even orphans. _

_Hinata is a prime target for them because of her status as the Hyuuga heiress, and because she is so meek and shy. But they never target her after school because her bodyguard, Ko, is always there to escort her home after her kidnapping incident when she was three._

_Desperately, Hinata looked around the training grounds in the Academy's school grounds that the Academy students used for practice and training only to see that several of the other students that were there quickly averted their eyes, not wanting trouble._

"_What is this? The proud heiress of the Hyuuga clan can't even stand up to us peasants?" A rather large girl with a look on her face that suggested that something foul was under her nose sneered with arms akimbo. _

_Hinata recognised her as a girl in her class by the name of Ami. Ami and her gang picked on several of the girls in her class, and even those from the other classes. Only a few that took their kunoichi careers seriously and was stronger than the average student usually knocked Ami and her gang down a few pegs. _

_Hinata could only count on one hand the number of girls that could do that. That Ino girl was one, and lately, she had taken that Sakura girl in her class under her wing, and thus, Ami had stopped picking on her as well. And that quiet redhead in her class that goes by the name of 'Uzumaki' was one that Ami avoided at all costs. In fact, __**everyone **__avoids her if they could help it, and Hinata can understand why. _

_That Uzumaki girl will sooner glare at you than smile at you, and if you so much as look at her wrong, she'll knock you down to the ground. Even a few of the seniors avoided her at all costs, and during sparring sessions for their class, the teachers were careful to only pick the physical strongest members of the class – usually the boys, as her sparring partners. Iruka-sensei and Mizuki-sensei have long learned their lesson when during their first sparring lesson, they placed some random boy against her, and the Uzumaki had practically beaten that unfortunate boy to within an inch of his life. _

_As far as Hinata knew, that unfortunate fellow is still in the ICU._

_Hinata had admired her secretly for her strength and the way that she isn't afraid to speak her mind, though she is also a tad bit scared to talk to her. The only ones in the entire class who could match her in strength is that Uchiha boy, Shino-kun and maybe even Kiba-kun. Those three are the only ones who even spoke to her, as they respected her._

"_L-Leave me alone!" Hinata cried out. "I didn't do anything to you, did I? Leave me alone!"_

"_I think not!" said Ami with a sneer, leaning forwards so that she is almost nose-to-nose with Hinata who is still on the ground. "I don't like how you're the only girl apart from that Uzumaki that Sasuke-kun even talks to! What is so good about you both anyway? And since there is no way in hell that I'm even going near Uzumaki, that leaves only you."_

_As Ami attempted to slap Hinata one, a pebble flew out from out of nowhere and struck her on the hand, leaving behind a fine bruise. Ami let out a pained scream that Hinata privately thought could almost pass off as a banshee scream, and Ami then stumbled backwards, nursing her injured hand._

"_W-Who threw that?" One of Ami's lapdogs demanded, looking in several directions at once._

"_What?" said a cold voice. "I thought that I saw some crows in the school grounds and thought that I should chase them away, being the kind soul that I am, for the sake of Suzume-sensei's flowers. But it actually turns out to be just a fat sow and her piglets."_

_Hinata's lips can't help twitching at that remark even as she turned towards the direction of the voice only to realise that it came from the top of the slide behind her. Ami and her gang turned towards the same direction as well, only for all of them to see a redhead around their age, wearing a black T-shirt with a white sleeveless vest over it, with black cargo pants and black ninja sandals. Her hair that fell down to her shoulders had highlights of golden streaked through it with sky blue eyes, though those same eyes looked extremely cold. The girl was sitting atop the slide behind Hinata, one leg thrown over the other, and she is throwing a pebble up and down in her left hand._

_Hinata recognised her at once. Who __**wouldn't **__recognise the 'Ice Queen' of the Academy? Hinata had even overheard several parents telling their children to stay away from her, and she could have sworn that it's her own imagination, but there seem to be hatred in their tone. _

_Only those from shinobi families like the Nara clan don't seem to hate the girl like majority of their village, but even they told their children to stay away from her. Even Hinata's father had said so, though he had gone more into detail, stating that it is well-known around the village that the Uzumaki girl lived in the slums area and had actually managed to survive this long on her own which is no small feat. _

_It is also well-known around the village that those who so much as look at her wrong ended up in the hospital the next moment. That is the reason why so many parents from shinobi families told their children to stay away from her, though Hiashi wouldn't say no if Hinata wished to become her friend._

_All colour drained from Ami's face immediately as she recognised that Uzumaki girl. "U-Uzumaki…" she whispered._

_Uzumaki raised a silent brow as she looked from Ami to her scared lapdogs, and to a relieved-looking Hinata on the ground in front of them, before turning back to Ami, narrowing her eyes dangerously that made Ami gulp. "You want another lesson in facial rearrangement, Ami?" she stated more than questioned. "The last lesson that I'd given you isn't enough? You want another trip back to the hospital? I would be more than happy to give you one."_

_Ami's lapdogs gulped and took several steps backwards. Ami is either very stupid or very brave, as she choose to retort at Uzumaki even when several of her 'friends' were shaking their heads at her no, and warning her wordlessly._

"_It's just the Hyuuga weirdo. Why do you care, Uzumaki?"_

_The next moment, Ami found herself flat on her back, her forehead bleeding grievously with the pebble that Uzumaki was playing with earlier. "The next one will be a kunai if you don't keep your trap shut." Uzumaki stated calmly. And like magic, a kunai appeared in her hand. It isn't one of those practice kunais that the Academy uses for the students, but a real actual kunai that actual ninjas use. Heavens knows where that girl had even gotten it from. _

"_Why do you care about her anyway, Uzumaki?" Ami snarled as her friends helped her to her feet._

"_I don't." Uzumaki stated calmly. "But I can't stand you picking on others just because it makes you feel good." She narrowed her eyes dangerously. "If I see you picking on her or anyone else again, I'll put in the hospital __**permanently.**__ Is that clear?"_

_Ami was pale, but she nodded vigorously before she and her lapdogs then vanished from the school grounds so quickly that it almost seem like they have just used shunshin._

_Uzumaki then calmly slid down the slide before sitting down at the bottom of the slide and staring at Hinata curiously. Silence fell between them both for several moments as Hinata stared back at her before Uzumaki sighed. "You know, when someone helps another, they usually say 'thank you'," she said sarcastically. "What, the Hyuuga clan forgot to instill in you manners amongst all that useless stuff that they're teaching their clan members?"_

_Hinata blushed. "S-Sorry! T-Thank you!" she stuttered as she got her words out._

_Uzumaki stared at her. "I didn't really mean it," she muttered. "Oh well." She then dusted herself off and stood up, ready to leave._

"_W-Wait!" Hinata scrambled to her feet. "I-I'm Hyuuga Hinata! What's your name? I only heard the teachers and everyone call you 'Uzumaki'. That's your clan name, isn't it? What's __**your **__name?"_

_Uzumaki stopped in her tracks for several moments before turning partially to face Hinata. The eyes of the blue haired girl widened when Uzumaki's lips curled into a rare smile before fading away again._

"_Shiki," she said. "My name is Uzumaki Shiki."_

**XXXXXX**

Nearly a day after the zanpakutos' attack on Soul Society could find Hyuuga Hinata finally waking from her coma in the fourth division's headquarters. The fourth division headquarters had been seeing several injured shinigamis coming in ever since the zanpakutos' rebellion, and as such, that place was total and complete chaos ever since.

All the other captains were busy seeing to their squads and assessing the damage along with searching for the currently rampart zanpakutos. As such, Toushirou wasn't able to be with Hinata much, something that she is upset over, but could understand. Neji, being the overprotective cousin that he is, refused to leave Hinata alone. And as such, one of them would always be with Hinata until Unohana had given her the green light to leave.

"You're awake, Hinata?" Shikamaru muttered from his place in the chair next to Hinata. Temari and Gaara were also present in the room, seated in the other visitors' chairs. Shikamaru closed the book that he is reading with a light clap, and Hinata noted the words 'Shougi for Dummies' written across the cover. "Neji is manning his squad, as Kuchiki-taichou is still missing, and Renji and a few others are still searching for him. Kuchiki from your squad is missing as well, but there are signs that she'd opened a Senkaimon, so chances are that she's in the world of the living."

"I see." Hinata muttered.

"What are you dreaming of just now?" Temari questioned with a raised brow. "You don't seem to be resting well at all."

Shikamaru and Gaara looked up with interest at that. "Dreams from the past." Hinata muttered at last. "Shikamaru." Shikamaru quirked a brow. "Do…you remember how Shiki used to be in the past?"

Gaara and Temari looked confused at that. Shikamaru snorted. "Of course I do," he said. "She is one troublesome girl back then."

"I'm afraid that I don't quite follow." Gaara confessed, looking quite confused.

"Of course you don't," said Shikamaru with a roll of his eyes. "The Shiki that you knew is a fair change from the one that we grew up with. Hinata, me, Ino, Neji and all the others of the Konoha 12 grew up with her. We knew what she was like as a child. After she became a genin, she changed. She actually smiled more. Back during our Academy days, those smiles are rare."

Temari raised a brow. "Right… Shiki…not smiling…" she drawled disbelievingly.

"I'm serious." Shikamaru insisted. "During our Academy days, she is more of the 'bad girl' type. Hinata, Shino, Sasuke and me were just some of those that knew her best back then, and even then, we don't really understand her. The Shiki back then is more liable to glare at you before she smiles at you. And she is more liable to hit you if you so much as look at her wrong."

Hinata smiled. "I remember that," she admitted. "I admired her for a long time, yet I never managed to find the courage to talk to her. She just seemed so intimidating back then. The first time that I actually met her for real… I was about eight then. Ami and her gang were picking on me then. At that time, the one who had helped me was Shiki. It is through her that I'd met Shino-kun and you, and Ami stopped bothering me after that."

Shikamaru snorted. "She does that a lot," he admitted. "That's why all of us depended on her. She always tried to help us whenever we have problems. She even punched me when I became 'useless' after Asuma died. When we became genin, Shiki changed, and a lot of people forgot what she used to be like. I think it's because of the whole team system. But all that unraveled the night when Sasuke turned traitor. She turned back to what she once was. Remember, Hinata?"

Hinata nodded gingerly, and Gaara looked from one to the other. "What happened?" he asked.

Hinata and Shikamaru exchanged looks. "It was about three months after Sasuke's betrayal." Shikamaru said at last. "All of us in the Konoha 12 were having a meal at Ichiraku's to celebrate Chouji and Neji being out of the hospital at last. At that time, Shiki is slowly reverting back to what she once was, and Sakura was worried about her. We were also using that chance to pull her out of her shell. Some idiot walked by just then, badmouthing Sasuke, and before the rest of us could do anything, Shiki was on that idiot, beating him to within an inch of his life." Shikamaru exchanged looks with Hinata. "It took all of us just to drag her off him. Later, I heard from Sakura that the poor guy was stuck in the hospital for six months. But the village learned their lesson. No one dared badmouthing Sasuke or even speaking his name around her ever again. His name is taboo for her."

"It wasn't that long after that when Shiki became who she used to be in the past." Hinata said softly. "Gaara, you were surprised when you met her again after her training trip with Jiraiya-sama when Akatsuki kidnapped you, right?" Gaara nodded. "You said that you would have thought that it's an imposter of Shiki if you hadn't known any better. Trust me on this. The Shiki that you saw back then couldn't be anymore real."

"The Shiki back then is a true shinobi," said Shikamaru, his eyes darkening over. "The kind that wouldn't hesitate to use any means necessary in order to attain her objective and to complete her mission. Meeting Hinata mellowed her out some. That's why she nearly killed Neji when he had nearly killed Hinata during the chuunin exams. And the Shiki of now…" He bit on his bottom lip. "…has returned to what she once was. Ruthless. Cunningness. Cold will. The will to never give up." Shikamaru glanced at a shocked Temari and Gaara and smiled grimly. "That's how she used to be in the past. You both just weren't around her long enough to pick that up. Only those that knew her best – Hinata, me, Sasuke and Shino, and perhaps Itachi-san, would know that about her. Shiki is a master of masks. She can be anyone that you need her to be. So much so that we no longer knew which is the real her by the time that she had returned after her training trip."

"And the current Shiki…has gone back to how she once was. Is that what you're trying to say, Shikamaru?" Temari asked, and Shikamaru nodded grimly.

"That is the only explanation as to how she could attack Hinata the way she did." Shikamaru admitted. "The old Shiki could attack her own comrades without any hesitation, even killing them if necessary. That's why Shiki could bring herself to kill Sasuke, though it is tearing herself up inside to do so. The Oinin commander actually wanted her as an oinin when we were about fifteen because of that, and her high skill in sealing. But Tsunade-sama said no." He glanced at Hinata. "We already have enough problems with Shiki pulling an Uchiha at that time. The last thing that we need is for her to become an ANBU and hide away behind a mask, pulling back even further from all of us. In the end though, when the war broke out, Tsunade-sama was forced to admit Shiki into ANBU when both the ANBU commander and the Oinin commander pestered her for Shiki. ANBU could do with her skills, and Tsunade-sama knew it."

Silence.

"Why have things come to this?" Gaara wanted to know, speaking at long last.

Shikamaru snorted. "Who knows?"

Hinata glanced out of the window at the night sky, clenching her hands into fists on her knees. "Shiki…where are you?"

**XXXXXX**

There wasn't a single soul (or zanpakuto) in sight back at the hideout, as they were probably all out hunting down their own wielders, and even Yugito and Sasuke weren't present. And for once, Shiki had actually appreciated the silence and the fact that she is all alone in the zanpakutos' hideout, as she needs some alone time to think.

Her feet swinging slightly below her as she sat atop some random crate in their hideout, Shiki frowned slightly. She hated how she is feeling now. It reminds her of a time in her life when the number of friends that she had could be counted on one hand or none at all, and when she is ruthless, bordering on sadistic.

The reason why team seven's dynamics were so out of whack during their first few months together is partly because of her, and because she is about the only one that Sasuke will confide in and would call a friend, something that Sakura isn't happy about back then.

The Wave mission in which Haku and Zabuza have fallen, and Gatou had insulted them and their sacrifices had caused her to snap, and before Kakashi could even stop her, she was already slaughtering the samurai forces that Gatou had, saving the pig-like man for last. She had basically prolonged his death by breaking nearly every single bone in his body simultaneously before ripping his heart out with some wind chakra circulated around her hand.

Kakashi had been rather disturbed upon seeing this, and so was Sakura, though in her case, she was more terrified and horror struck. Sasuke acted like usual, though he had been through similar horrors and knew how Shiki had lived as a child, since he, along with Hinata, had been to her place once during the Academy, and knew what Shiki and all those living in the slums of Konoha have to do just to survive.

Kakashi had taken Shiki aside after that mission and had spoken to her about what she did. Even though shinobis are paid to kill, they don't do it unnecessarily, and even then, they don't kill so ruthlessly. Shiki was about to brush Kakashi off, saying something about 'in this world, it is either kill or be killed, and as you can see, I pick the former', when Kakashi had said 'will Hokage-sama be proud of you if he can see you?'

The Hokage is the first adult in the village to treat Shiki as human, and not as some demon incarnate. That is probably the only reason why Shiki had mellowed out and had changed tremendously from her Academy days. So much so that by the time that the chuunin exams rolled about, most people in the village have long forgotten how she used to be like until she had nearly killed Neji during the preliminaries by sending him through three walls after he had nearly killed Hinata. If her best friend hadn't begged her, along with the pleas from Sasuke and Shikamaru, she would have killed Neji during their fight.

Shiki was shaken out of her thoughts when the zanpakutos' unofficial leader walked in, and the redhead scowled at the sight of the man. The white clad zanpakuto smirked at her as he saw her. "Tenka and Amateratsu aren't with you?" he inquired. "That's rare."

Shiki almost snorted. "Do I look like I am their keeper?" she questioned sarcastically. "Unlike what most of the others think, _I am not their fucking keeper, _and we are not joined at the hip, thank you very much!"

Shiki huffed as she got down to the ground as she glared at Muramasa, walking past him to head to the little cavern attached at the back of their hideout where she, Yugito, Sasuke and even Hyourinmaru always goes to whenever they wished to be alone. Most of the other zanpakutos respected their wish for some privacy, and never disturbed them there unless they have an order from their unofficial leader.

Muramasa merely raised a brow as he looked at the rather fiery zanpakuto, despite her rather ruthless nature, like how Kazeshini had learnt the hard way when he had unfortunately gotten into the middle of another dispute between Tsukiyomi and Haineko that is something that the cat-like zanpakuto had started in the first place. If Amateratsu (Sasuke) hadn't dragged the shadow-like zanpakuto out of the way in time, Shiki would likely have blown him to pieces along with Haineko, if Hyourinmaru hadn't dragged her away so that she could cool down.

While the white clad zanpakuto was a little annoyed at being talked down to someone smaller than he was, and a female to boot, he wasn't suicidal enough to piss off someone who could literally turn him blind and turn all his five senses against him as well as trapping him in an eternal illusion.

"Wait."

Shiki was taken aback when a hand grabbed her arm, and she was then slammed harshly against the nearby wall. The redhead almost flinched back when Muramasa appeared in front of her, keeping her trapped to the wall with his own body. It reminded her of all those times back during her Konoha days when several drunkards in the slums area had tried to force themselves on her, and they would have succeeded as well had it not been for the fact that several of the bums that lives around there were fond of her, and made it a point to station themselves around her apartment to protect her.

No one in Konoha would walk down the slums area willingly, and those that do are usually hunting her down, especially back when she was a young child. Thus, the bums made it a point to teach her how to protect herself, and that 'lesson' that she'd learned as a child remained stuck in her head nearly all her life which explains her dark nature when she had first started at the ninja Academy.

Shiki glared at the white clad zanpakuto. "What are you trying to do?" she hissed in fury.

Muramasa only smirked back at her. "You're pretty wild. I wonder…just how wild you could be in bed…"

Shiki's eyes only widened at this statement before Muramasa clamped his own lips down onto hers. Against her will, he stuck his tongue down her throat, and the redhead began struggling, trying to get out of his hold as she felt his hands roaming into forbidden areas.

Muramasa finally broke their kiss, and Shiki glared at him. "Get the fuck off me!" she hissed as she kneed him hard in the groin area, and the white clad zanpakuto barely managed to avoid the several light spears that rained down on the area where he was at moments prior. The redhead was glaring at him with furious eyes. "Touch me again, and I swear that I'll kill you!" She hissed before she disappeared from sight.

Unknown to her however, she was being followed by a certain aqua-haired zanpakuto.

**

* * *

**

Shiki was currently sitting atop a roof in one of the districts of Rukongai, silently seething to herself. And when Shiki is in a foul mood, everyone have the sense to get well out of her way if they do not wish to die early.

The nerve of that panda eyed bastard! Shiki growled, and a rooftop of some building not far away from her actually collapsed.

A hidden Hyourinmaru actually winced when he saw that. The ice zanpakuto doesn't know why he had followed Tsukiyomi as well. The female zanpakuto is different from all the other women that he knew and met. She observes those surrounding her, and lashed out at them by capitalizing on their weak points. He knew that that is one of the reasons why Haineko seems a tad bit wary of her.

Faint voices reach the ears of both zanpakutos just then, and they perked up. A squad of shinigamis soon came into sight, all of them talking loudly.

"The taichou isn't going to like it if we slack off!" One of them reprimanded his comrade. "Besides, now isn't the time for that, with all the zanpakutos running rampart."

"Oh, come on! A short break won't hurt anyone! And besides, who knows, we might even see a few of the zanpakutos whilst—" The speaker stopped speaking as he stared, wide-eyed, at Shiki who is sitting atop the rooftop.

Shiki huffed before dropping down to the ground lightly on her feet, facing the gob smacked shinigamis in front of her. "I don't really like fighting, but it couldn't be helped," she stated. "And besides, I have some steam to blow off anyway." Her left hand then started moving in a circular arc-like motion, and her eyes narrowed dangerously even as the shinigamis grasped onto their blades. "Furthermore, you shinigamis will do as my punching bags."

**XXXXXX**

"Don't you think that you've overdid it a little back then?" Hyourinmaru stated two hours later as they both were seated at the edge of the lake-like area in the cavern that they always seek refuge in. "I understand that you're angry, but—"

"Those idiots will live," said Shiki with a snort. "I didn't aim for any vital areas." She then sighed. "I want to go home." She muttered, wrapping her arms around herself.

Hyourinmaru was silent for several moments before he spoke. "Your master… You regret hurting her, did you not?" he questioned.

Shiki sighed before tilting her head backwards to look at the ceiling where the stalactites were hanging from. "I guess you can say that," she mused. "Unlike you and the other zanpakutos, I have no problems with fighting my own allies if necessary. But Hinata…" She sighed, closing her eyes before opening them again. "Yes, I regret hurting her. She is not just my wielder to me. She is also my friend. Besides, the bond of a shinigami and their zanpakuto can never be broken, no matter what Muramasa says." She glanced at Hyourinmaru. "You will know who your master is once the time comes."

Hyourinmaru managed a small smile. "Yeah. I guess so," he mused.

Shiki stared at him for several moments before rummaging for the chain around her neck, and she pulled it out from beneath her kimono, revealing a rectangular silver whistle hanging from the chain. "A tune," she stated, and Hyourinmaru raised an eyebrow. "Would you like to hear a song?"

Hyourinmaru nodded. "If you wouldn't mind," he said.

Shiki smiled before she blew gently on the whistle around her neck, playing the tune that she always played whenever Hyourinmaru popped by for a visit in her inner world. If she closed her eyes like this, she could almost believe that she is back in her world.

Hyourinmaru's eyes widened when he listened to that tune, and he could almost feel something resonating within him. _'This tune… It sounds familiar…'_

**

* * *

**

In the fourth division headquarters, Hyuuga Hinata lifted herself off of her pillows with some difficulty as she looked out of the window and at Seireitei even as the low fleeting tunes of a particular tune reaches her ears.

"This tune…" she muttered. "Shiki…is that you?"


	14. Battle of Wills

**Warnings: **AU Universe. Some character bashing. OC characters.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto and Bleach or any of the characters, but the OC characters belongs to me

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen: Battle of Wills**

_Fourth Division Headquarters  
__Seireitei, Soul Society_

"What in the world happened to them?" Hinata asked Kotetsu Isane with confusion as several of the fourth squad's healers rushed past them carrying stretchers between them on which lay unconscious shinigamis whom Hinata recognised as unseated officers from the Seventh Division.

Hinata had originally headed to the Fourth Division's headquarters only to get the latest status update on the current situation as well as to get the estimated number of shinigamis currently out of commission. Unohana wasn't present, but the lieutenant of the fourth squad was, and Isane was kind enough to fill her in on the current situation, despite the fact that she is busy tending to the same shinigamis that Hinata had seen being chartered in.

"They were discovered by a patrolling squad of officers from the Second Division." Isane explained hastily. "I tended to one of them myself moments earlier before you've arrived." Isane looked hesitant at this point as she glanced around the medical wing of the headquarters that they were both currently in before turning back towards Hinata. "He…can't see anything at all."

Hinata's eyes widened. "They're blind?" she muttered incredulously before spinning around to look at those shinigamis currently being carried in.

"Well, not exactly," said Isane with a cough. "It's more like the light has been robbed from their eyes."

Hinata's eyes widened in shock. "Light?" she echoed. _'This seems just like…'_

"That's right," said Isane with a nod. "I'm not sure what had caused this, but…" She trailed off. Isane then sighed. "I'm guessing that it must be one of the zanpakutos. If that zanpakuto is defeated, then those men will probably get their sight back. But as we don't know which zanpakuto is it…"

Hinata frowned, and as force of habit, she reached unconsciously up to her zanpakuto on her back, and touched the hilt. _'It's probably…' _she mused before she glanced at Isane. "Isane-san, where were those men found?" she enquired.

**XXXXXX**

In one of the abandoned districts of Rukongai that is one of the districts where the zanpakutos have taken things a little too far, Uchiha Itachi turned sharply when he sensed a spike of a familiar source of reiatsu.

'_He's near.' _Itachi thought.

He then grasped his sword before heading towards the direction of where he can sense that reiatsu.

**XXXXXX**

"It's here?" Hinata mused to herself, poking at a few turned over planks of wood lying on the ground with her foot. "There are still some residual traces of her reiatsu left over, but…"

Hinata happened to glance up just then only to see what looks like a shooting star flashing across the night skies, and she frowned. Another one appeared, and this time, Hinata was able to see where the 'shooting star' had come from.

"An invitation, huh?" Hinata mused, closing her eyes before opening them again, a look of determination in them. "Let's go."

**XXXXXX**

In an abandoned district of Rukongai on the western side, Itachi stood alone in a deserted street. The only lights visible is only the light of the full moon on this night, and as he glanced up at the full moon, he can't help but think of Shiki only to shake those thoughts out of his head as he focused on his surroundings.

The street that he is in is completely deserted with not a soul in sight; they were probably all in hiding because of the recent crisis with the zanpakutos. The buildings around him were all partially destroyed, and some were even completely destroyed. Debris and wooden planks were also scattered all over the ground.

Itachi took a deep breath in and closed his eyes.

"I'm here," he stated. "You were the one who had sent that invitation. It's only good manners to greet your guests once they arrive. Did I not teach you that before, _Sasuke?"_

There was silence for a few moments before Sasuke appeared in a flicker of reiatsu in front of his older brother and wielder, a light smirk on his lips, his right hand resting on his hip, and his head slightly cocked to one side.

"Aniki."

The two brothers, and now wielder and zanpakuto stared at each other without speaking for several moments before Itachi sighed. He took the first move by unsheathing his zanpakuto from the sheath on his back before taking a combat stance.

"So it has come to this, has it?" he muttered. He then glanced at Sasuke. "Just like old times. Come to think of it, our last battle… You only won because I allowed you to win. It won't be the same this time, Sasuke."

Sasuke scowled. "That's what you think," he muttered, taking a battle ready stance as well.

Itachi sighed. "Foolish little brother. You still don't understand," he muttered. His eyes then hardened. "Here I come!"

**XXXXXX**

Halfway on the other side of Rukongai, Hyuuga Hinata stopped in her tracks, and breathed in and out slowly, trying to calm her nerves. She has no idea if she can beat Shiki, as up until now, and even all the way back during their Konoha days, she has never been able to beat Shiki once.

But this time, she has to try! For Shiki's sake! For herself! And for her friends! She would never be able to face Shiki and her friends again if she doesn't at least try to get her best friend back!

"Shiki, are you here?" Hinata called out at last, and she is glad that her voice came out steady. "I'm here."

There was silence for a few moments before Shiki appeared in front of Hinata with a flicker of reiatsu, a nonchalant look on her face, one hand resting on her hip. A flicker of something unrecognisable flickered across Shiki's eyes, but it was gone so quickly that Hinata wasn't sure if it's her imagination or not.

Shiki unsheathed the sword on her back slowly, and Hinata stiffened at this action before taking two steps backwards, one hand on her sword as well. "Ready for round two, Hinata?" Shiki questioned.

Hinata bit on her lip before meeting Shiki's eyes with determination. "There is a reason, isn't it?" she questioned, desperately searching Shiki's eyes to find something, _anything, _that tells her that her best friend is still in there somewhere.

"Yeah." Shiki closed her eyes briefly and nodded before opening them again.

"You will tell me." Hinata stated, holding her sword in front of her with both hands. "You will tell me once I defeat you."

"Can you do it?" Shiki questioned. "You weren't even able to touch me last time."

"I'll never know until I try, will I?" Hinata smirked inwardly, and Shiki's eyes narrowed itself at her words.

"_You can't go!" Hinata nearly screamed at her best friend in a corner of the village not too far away from the Hyuuga mansion. "Are you __**crazy?"**_

_Shiki had dropped by the Hyuuga mansion moments earlier and had asked to meet Hinata. It only took Hinata one look at Shiki before she knew that her best friend had something important to tell her, and she had followed Shiki outside the Hyuuga mansion. The war with the Akatsuki is looming, and everyone in the village knew that Shiki is involved in the planning together with Shikamaru._

_Thus, Hinata nearly got a heart attack when Shiki told her what is going to happen in the next day's battle operation, christened by Tsunade as: Operation, Akatsuki Take-Down._

"_No matter how strong you are, you can't just go and take Pein on by yourself! Are you asking for death?"_

"_I don't plan to die unless he does so." Shiki stated._

_Hinata stared at Shiki like she had just gone mad. "This is too reckless of you. It isn't like you at all!" she said at last. "It's impossible!"_

"_Well now…" A slight smirk graced Shiki's features. "I won't know until I try, will I?"_

"Is that how it's going to be, Hinata?" Shiki questioned before meeting Hinata's eyes fearlessly, an emotionless look on her face. The redhead then tightened her hold on her sword with her left hand, a hardened gaze entering her eyes. "If you think that you have the will and the strength to defeat me, come."

Hinata gritted her teeth. She knew, like how she had tried nearly countless times ever since the start of the zanpakutos' rebellion, that she couldn't release her shikai, and thus, can only depend on her other skills for now. Without a word, she tightened her hold on her sword before meeting with Shiki's blade head-on.

Hinata flinched slightly as she felt a cut appear on her cheek as well as on her left arm as she clashed blades together with Shiki again and again, with the both of them only being visible as a whirlwind of black and blue, the echoing sounds of their blades echoing in the air.

'_She's faster than before!' _Hinata thought as she narrowly avoided having her head taken off of her shoulders and blocked Shiki's strike before it could hit her.

The Hyuuga knew that she could hold her own in a fight easily at any time; she is a lieutenant after all. But she isn't even able to release her zanpakuto right now that had always been her trump card in a battle, and Hinata knew that Shiki is definitely faster than her.

Not to mention that as her zanpakuto, Shiki knew all the skills and abilities that she had attained as a shinigami ever since becoming one. She knew better than anyone else what Hinata's strengths and weaknesses are, and what she is capable of.

As if proving her right, Shiki vanished in a blur just then, and Hinata's eyes widened in shock. She barely managed to dodge the next attack, but Shiki got her with the next one by running her left arm through with her blade.

Hinata bit back a cry of pain before leaping backwards from Shiki, blood flowing profusely from the wound in her arm. The Hyuuga panted heavily as she looked from Shiki to her left arm that is now hanging uselessly by her side, and she cursed to herself.

"Shiki, I know you better than anyone else! Even better than you think!" Hinata shouted. "Why are you doing this? Why are you fighting against us, your friends and comrades?"

A look of loathing and dislike flashed across Shiki's eyes, scaring Hinata for a moment, as she had never seen Shiki wear that look around her before, and neither did she see Shiki aim that look _at _her before.

"You really don't understand anything, do you?" Shiki muttered. "You don't even know what I want."

"Huh?"

"I'm sick and tired of it all." Shiki muttered, closing her eyes briefly before opening them again and taking a few short swings of her sword to flick the blood off of it. "You don't even have any idea how I had to grow up. I never told you after all."

"I—"

"Even when we're little, you had always been Konoha's princess. And to quote Shikamaru, 'Konoha's troublesome princess'. I'm sick and tired of it all. You have everything that I had ever wanted as a child, and you do nothing but lament your own life, and you're always playing the pity party. You really don't have a backbone, do you?"

"You're wrong!" Hinata shook her head. "This isn't…! This isn't you!" Hinata met Shiki's eyes with desperation, clenching her hands into fists by her sides. "This isn't something that you would say! This isn't…! Why? Why are we even fighting? _Shiki!"_

Shiki said nothing for several moments and closed her eyes. "Well whatever. Time to end this, Hinata."

Hinata looked at Shiki in desperation, searching her eyes and face for something, _anything, _to tell her that her best friend is still in there somewhere. She tried, but failed to find just what she was looking for.

Hinata felt her heart clench as she stared at Shiki in desperation. Is this what Shiki had felt back then when she was ordered by Tsunade-sama to either bring back Sasuke or if there is no other choice, to execute him? How can she stand to do it? That horrible feeling of raising her hand against her own friend…how can Shiki bring herself to do it?

Just as Shiki raised her sword, so did Hinata. And the two then spoke at the same time:

"Shine, Tsukiyomi." "Shine."

Hinata was then taken aback at the sudden burst of reiatsu that burst forth from her sword, and her zanpakuto had then entered into shikai mode. Shiki's eyes narrowed when she saw this. "I see," she said. "You remembered how to call forth my power without relying on me. But it's futile either way."

"Like I said, I won't know until I try!" Hinata panted, trying to ignore the pain in her left arm.

Shiki narrowed her eyes. "Here I come!" she said before moving forward in a blur.

Hinata barely managed to dodge Shiki's attack by ducking beneath her sword. But as it is, she lost several strands of hair as she did so, and almost instinctually, white lightning burst forth from her fingertips, aiming it at Shiki. But the redhead was fast enough to dodge the attack, and Hinata growled low in her throat. Her eyes then widened in shock when she saw Shiki move her left hand slowly in that arc-like movement just like how she did back at the Soukyouku Hill back then.

"Kagayaku. Kurayami no naka no kugeki. (Shine. Void of Darkness)" Shiki spoke nonchalantly.

Hinata immediately swung her sword in a horizontal arc at those diamond-like objects that immediately started falling from the sky, and several crescent shaped light blades were immediately swung forth towards those 'diamonds', therefore eliminating them.

"Damn…" Hinata muttered to herself before struggling to get to her own feet. "This is really like back then…just like old times. It might be funny if the situation wasn't so serious."

Hinata glanced at Shiki before swinging her sword in a horizontal arc just like before, and crescent shaped blades were immediately launched at Shiki who frowned and held out a hand, and before Hinata's eyes, those blades were deflected off of an invisible barrier effortlessly.

Hinata's eyes widened in shock at this, and Shiki looked disappointed in her.

"I hope that you don't think that this can defeat me, Hinata," she stated simply. "If you do, I have no idea if I should take this as an insult or if you think that my skills have seriously weakened that much."

The redhead then started disappearing before Hinata's eyes, and the Hyuuga stiffened in shock before looking left and right frantically. Instinct caused her to move just then, and she barely managed to dodge the sword strike at her that came out of nowhere. As it is, she still suffered a grievous wound on her already injured left arm, and she grimaced.

Shiki started reappearing like a ghost before Hinata once more. "You can't win against me, and you know that," she stated. "As long as you are within a place where light and dark meets, you are in my domain. Even you should know that by now."

Hinata gritted her teeth in fury.

_Namikaze Shiki let her eyes wander over to her best friend who is sitting on the same tree branch that she is sitting on, letting her legs dangle below her as she read out loud a phrase from the book that she is currently reading. The redhead herself was leaning with her back against the tree trunk whilst Hinata was sitting at the end of the same tree branch._

"'_Now Cain said to his brother Abel, "Let's go out to the field." While they were in the field, Cain attacked his brother Abel and killed him. Then the LORD said to Cain, "Where is your brother Abel?" "I don't know," he replied. "Am I my brother's keeper?"" Hinata glanced over at Shiki as she closed the book that she is reading with a smile. "I think that it's sad. Cain allows jealously to rule his head and ends up killing his own brother."_

"_Is that so?" Shiki asked, unconcerned. "I think that there is more to it though."_

_Hinata furrowed her brows in confusion. "What do you mean by that?" she asked in confusion._

_Shiki's light laughter sounded like tinkling bells to Hinata, and the Hyuuga was pleased to hear her laughter. She simply can't remember the last time that she had heard Shiki laugh or even seen her smile. She hasn't even cracked a smile ever since Sasuke had betrayed the village. Not for the first time ever since Uchiha Sasuke had deserted Konoha, Hinata cursed the Uchiha silently for putting her best friend through so much pain._

"_You're a shinobi too, Hinata," said Shiki simply. "Figure it out yourself."_

Hinata closed her eyes briefly at that memory before opening them again, staring straight at Shiki with pain and desperation. Why have things come to this? Hinata had never dreamed that she would actually see the day when she actually has to fight Shiki to the death.

To that end then, is she her best friend's keeper?

"I had never attempted this in shikai mode before, but it couldn't be helped at this point in time." Hinata muttered, closing her eyes briefly before snapping them opened again, a determined look in her eyes. Shiki narrowed her eyes as Hinata grasped her sword with both her hands, ignoring the sharp stab of pain with that action, and then uttered, "Yami no hikari. (Light of darkness)"

As if the streets of Rukongai that they were in weren't dark enough, as Hinata uttered that phrase for her next attack, their surroundings grew even darker. So much so that it is almost impossible to see two steps ahead of them in any given direction.

Shiki's eyes narrowed slightly at this. "This is…"

"Do you remember this technique?" Hinata's voice echoed from around the darkness as the darkness grew in intensity that Shiki could no longer see anything, but could only sense and hear things around her. "You should. You were the one who had taught me this technique when I was attempting to learn bankai all those months ago. A technique that blinds everything and everyone within a ten-mile radius around them in every single direction. It is a double-edged sword, as the user gets affected as well. That is why you trained me to get used to relying on my other senses instead of my sight."

Shiki scowled, even though Hinata couldn't see it. "You underestimate me if you think that a technique of this calibre can hurt me, Hinata!"

As she took one step forwards, the redhead then felt several blades cutting into her skin, and drawing blood. Shiki was quick to dodge the next ones by swinging her sword around her, and it is only due to her skill as a master swordsman that she managed to avoid grevious injury as some of the blades slipped past her.

"A combination of Yami no Hikari and Tsuki no ha (Moon Blades)?" Shiki muttered, narrowing her eyes as she ignored the blood trickling down her left arm from the cut on her arm. "Ingenious, Hinata. But not good enough."

Shiki lashed out with one hand, and Hinata was taken aback as the darkness was suddenly dispelled like broken glass, and she immediately swung her sword to block Shiki's blade. "Surely you hadn't forgotten the first lesson that I'd taught you as your zanpakuto?" Shiki questioned, and Hinata was hard pressed to fight back. "Light and darkness can never live without the other. They live hand in hand with _each other! _If you use darkness against me, then I will just have to use light against you to cancel out that technique!"

Hinata gritted her teeth. "Shiki! Try to remember!" she shouted. "Aren't we friends? Didn't we make a promise to always be there for each other? Didn't you promise…didn't you promise me that we'll always be friends? That you'll always protect me?"

Shiki's eyes widened. She then narrowed her eyes at Hinata and added more strength that resulted in Hinata getting knocked into the nearby wall, knocking a huge chunk of cement out of the already broken wall. "Shut up!" Shiki snarled. She raised her blade, and the light of the full moon that night was reflected off of it. "You're going to die by my hand tonight, Hinata. I swear it!"

Hinata breathed heavily, feeling a trickle of blood flow down the side of her face as she got up on shaky legs. _'So it has come to this…' _Hinata thought in desperation. _'If I have to die here, then so be it. I can't allow Shiki to lose herself again like how she did back then!'_

Shiki started disappearing again before Hinata's eyes, but this time, the Hyuuga was ready for it, and immediately focused her eyes on the ground. This is the only weakness of this technique, and something that Hinata had only figured out on her own when sparring with Shikamaru. Even if you can't see Shiki when she uses the light to hide herself from prying eyes, and blocks out everything so that no one can sense her when she uses this technique, you can still see her shadow.

And that is what Hinata is searching for now, though it isn't easy, as it is a full moonlit night that night after all, with shadows crisscrossing all over the streets of Rukongai that she is now in. Finally, Hinata spotted a faint shadow moving on the ground, and she readied her sword.

"It's no use, Shiki! I know this ability better than anyone else, as it so happens to be my favourite as well! Even if I can't see you, hear you or sense you, I can still see your shadow!"

And Hinata swung her sword at where she thought Shiki was, judging by the position of her shadow. It worked, as Hinata heard a small gasp of pain before Shiki started appearing again before her eyes, holding onto an injured left arm with her right hand, an angered look on her face.

"Please Shiki!" Hinata pleaded. "Come back to me! Try to remember! I can't allow you to lose yourself like the last time!" Tears leaked out from the sides of her eyes, but Hinata didn't bother to wipe them away. "After all, if I can't even protect my own friend, then what is the use in living?"

Shiki's eyes widened.

**

* * *

**

_Hyuuga Hinata was feeling very nervous, and so were Kiba and Shino._

_Who wouldn't when a thunderstorm was practically hovering over Uzumaki Shiki's head who is currently in a corner of Hinata's hospital room, tapping her foot in a steady rhythm with her arms crossed over her chest, a dangerous look on her face?_

"_I see," said Shiki in a suspiciously calm voice, and Kiba and Hinata exchanged nervous looks between themselves. This isn't a good sign. "That bastard Neji struck your heart with a Jyuuken, that if it wasn't because of the fact that the medics got there in time, you would have died. Did I get that right?"_

"_Y-Yeah…"_

"_That simplifies matters then." Shiki muttered before pushing herself off of the wall and walking towards the hospital door._

"_Shiki, where are you going?" Kiba called out with concern._

"_To train for the finals, of course!" Shiki snapped. "And when I face that bastard Neji in the finals, he's going down! I'll kill him!" She snapped her head towards Hinata. "If I can't even protect my own friend, then what is the use in living?"_

"_Shiki, please!" Hinata pleaded only to get into a coughing fit because of her heart injury. "Don't kill him! Neji-nii-san isn't a bad person! Don't kill him! Please!"_

**

* * *

**

"_Why didn't you kill me?" An extremely battered Hyuuga Neji lay in a gigantic crater about twenty feet in width and nearly five feet deep. "You should be able to do it. You totally outclassed me."_

_Shiki looked on with cold eyes, and several of the civilians in the stands looked on with shock. They didn't imagine that the 'demon child' is this strong. Several of the shinobis who knew what Uzumaki Shiki is like as a child exchanged looks. It looks like some of her old personality is coming out again…_

"_If truth be told, I am very tempted to kill you right now." Shiki stated, and in the stands, the face of the Hyuuga head paled. "After all, you had no problems with trying to kill your own cousin, so I only see it fit to return that favour." Shiranui Genma stiffened and was ready to step in within a moment's notice. "But I made a promise to Hinata." In the stands, Hinata breathed a sigh of relief, and beside her, Kiba smirked. "I promised her not to kill you, but she didn't say anything about not beating you to a pulp which is what I just did. You should thank Hinata. If she hadn't begged me, practically getting on her hands and knees to do so, despite her own physical condition, I would have killed you." Shiki narrowed her eyes dangerously. "No one mess with my friends, Hyuuga Neji. Those that lived in District 30 of Konoha take care of our own."_

**

* * *

**

"_Shiki, stop!"_

_Kiba actually had to grab her from behind and dragged her off of the poor guy that she is currently kicking the shit out of, a furious look on her face. All around them, the other inhabitants of Konoha gave the redhead a wide berth, since they didn't wish to get on Shiki's bad side, as the rumours of what she is like as a child had already started spreading._

"_Let go!"_

"_No!" Kiba shook his head._

"_Get a hold on yourself!" Shikamaru added, ready to perform the Shadow Bind technique on his old friend if necessary. "Do you want to kill the guy?" He waved a hand towards the poor guy on the ground who is currently being tended to by Sakura, Ino and Hinata. "I understand that you're angry that he insulted Sasuke, but—"_

_Shiki's eyes flashed dangerously at the mention of that name, and Chouji slapped his forehead with frustration whilst munching on a pack of chips, trying to get his old weight back. "Not helping, Shika," he said._

**

* * *

**

"_The ANBU commander approached you?" Hinata echoed._

_Shiki nodded as the two girls sat in the Ichiraku's ramen stand. Ever since the start of the war had begun, there were very few civilians who had dared to venture out of their homes, and thus, Hinata and Shiki were the only ones in there._

"_He extended an invitation to me to join the ANBU." The redhead explained. "He told me that he had approached the Hokage with a similar request a few months back, but she refused. Now with the war taking the way that it is, even the old lady has no choice but to accede to the ANBU commander's request."_

_Hinata frowned. Shiki in ANBU? This doesn't bode well. "Are you going to accept it?" she asked carefully._

_Shiki sighed. "Probably," she said. "I know that I promised Sakura to bring Sasuke back. But even she knew, I knew, and everyone knew. Sasuke isn't coming back. If he refuses to return and continue doing stuff that hurts people…" Her eyes darkened, and she glanced at Hinata who barely restrained a flinch at that dangerous look in her eyes. "…I'll kill him, friend or no."_

**

* * *

**

"This is it, Shiki!" Hinata screamed as she dashed at Shiki with her blade. Just before the blade could touch her friend, it was halted by the redhead's bare hand, and Hinata's eyes widened.

"W-What the…?"

Shiki chuckled, the shadows covering her eyes from view, and Hinata narrowed her eyes. She can't really get away from Shiki because of the redhead's hold on her sword, and she wondered how the hell Shiki could even block her blade so effortlessly like that.

"It's sure ironic. I was the one to save you back then, and now, the roles are reversed." Shiki raised her head, and Hinata's eyes widened when she saw that clear look in Shiki's eyes – that same look that Shiki had always wore, and which she knew as part of her. Shiki smiled a small smile. "It's over now, Hinata. Thanks to you, I've finally broken free of his mind control."

Hinata narrowed her eyes. "Mind control?" she echoed.

**

* * *

**

"This time, the result is different, huh?" Sasuke sighed, reappearing in a flash of light from his sword form, much to Itachi's bewilderment. Both brothers have several burn and scorched marks on their person. "That last one really hurt, aniki." He grumbled, rubbing his shoulder gingerly. "Remind me not to do something stupid like fighting you again." He smirked at his brother. "Thanks to you, I've finally come to my senses."

Itachi narrowed his eyes. "What do you mean by that, Sasuke?" he questioned.

**

* * *

**

"Muramasa holds a terrifying power." Shiki explained to a severely shocked Hinata who is still unable to wrap her mind around everything that Shiki had just told her. "He awakens a zanpakuto's instinct and uses it to manipulate us. Those that are former ninjas like me, Sasuke and Yugito… It is much more difficult for him to manipulate us, but he is still able to do it. Part of his power is to target the darkness in someone's heart after all. And all beings have darkness in their hearts. Zanpakutos are no exception."

Hinata frowned. "So you're saying that he has all the zanpakutos under his control?" she asked in distaste, and Shiki closed her eyes and nodded.

"This time, you truly helped me out," she said. "I owe you my thanks, otherwise, I would have done something that I'll regret."

Hinata frowned. "If we want to break the mind control on all the zanpakutos, then…" she trailed off.

"Probably, we have to go after Muramasa ourselves." Shiki stated. She then smirked. "You up for the challenge?"

Hinata smiled at her best friend. "Of course."


	15. Awaken, Hyourinmaru!

I am back! And sorry for the late update! Also, regarding the zanpakuto rebellion arc, no, I am not going to describe _every single fight_ that the shinigamis have with their individual zanpakutos in the anime! I am not that great at fight scenes if you hadn't already noticed.

**Warnings: **AU Universe. Some character bashing. OC characters.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto and Bleach or any of the characters, but the OC characters belongs to me

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen: Awaken, Hyourinmaru!**

_Fourth Division Barracks  
__Seireitei_

"Brainwashing?" Hitsugaya stared on incredulously in the fourth division barracks, being seated at the same table that Unohana, Ukitake and Kyoraku are seated at, alongside Hinata, Itachi, Renji and Ichigo – the latter two who have managed to get back their zanpakutos with much difficulty earlier that day.

"Well, it's not exactly brainwashing." Shiki coughed slightly in her hand, exchanging looks with Sasuke who shrugged wordlessly, before the redhead turned back towards the shinigamis. "Muramasa merely enhances the feelings of frustration that we zanpakutos feel on an everyday basis."

"All zanpakutos hated feeling confined, even the most demure ones." Sasuke chipped in. "And the most that we can do in order to interact with the outside world is through our wielders. We see what they see. But that is all that we can do. Nearly all of us feel frustrated at that. And that feeling is what Muramasa uses to put us under his mind control."

"And the only way for the zanpakutos to be freed from his mind control is to force them to submit to your will in a battle. But that is only if the one who had defeated them is their wielder." Shiki added.

"I see…" Ukitake mused. "It won't be easy, and it will probably take us a long time, but knowing this is a start. And…" He glanced at the two zanpakutos before them. "Do you know where is Muramasa's hideout?"

Hinata coughed just then. "About that, Ukitake-taichou, I've asked them earlier, but they said that they don't remember."

"Don't remember?" Ichigo questioned.

"Nope." Sasuke said. "We don't remember."

Itachi sighed. "Well, Neji and the others are now searching for their own zanpakutos as well. So it might be quite a while before we can come up with a plan for this crisis."

**XXXXXX**

"So he doesn't remember you?" Hinata asked quietly as she went out on another one of her patrols, only this time with Shiki by her side. Usually, shinigamis perform patrols in groups of two or four, but with the zanpakutos rebelling against them, the shinigamis that were above third seat status were forced to perform patrols on their own.

Shiki shook her head sadly. "He doesn't even remember his own name. So chances are that he had forgotten who his wielder is too." She said sadly.

Hinata glanced at her best friend. She knew Shiki well, and once upon a time when they were both about fifteen or so, after Shiki had first returned from her training trip, they have both started talking about boys. And Hinata knew Shiki well enough to know that she carried feelings for the ice zanpakuto of her boyfriend's.

Both shinigami and zanpakuto stopped in their tracks just then, as a certain someone's aura entered their senses. Hinata frowned as she looked towards the east side, where that part of Rukongai is particularly deserted.

"That aura is…!"

Shiki frowned. "Hinata, can you come with me? I need to see him."

Hinata nodded. "Of course."

**XXXXXX**

"How do you know my name?" Ichigo demanded, landing on a large boulder, easily balancing his meat cleaver of a zanpakuto on his back.

Seriously, what the hell is going on here?

He had assumed that everything in Soul Society is going to be fine after the whole Aizen fiasco. But after returning to the world of the living, for two months, everything is just fine and dandy. And then, all of a sudden, Rukia had appeared in front of him, being attacked by a beautiful woman with silver hair and who is wearing pure white robes, holding a snow-white zanpakuto.

And that is when everything had started spiraling down to Hell, especially after Rukia had told them of the entire situation in Soul Society regarding the zanpakutos, and he had gone to Soul Society after Rukia who had vanished the next day from her bed when she shouldn't even be moving with the seriousness of her injuries.

He then had to battle Rukia's zanpakuto, Sode no Shirayuki for a brief time before Rukia had all but kicked him out of the battle. _Then, _he had to fight his _own zanpakuto!_

Ichigo then later found out from Renji that the Sixth Division captain who also happens to be that stick-up-his-ass who calls himself Rukia's brother, had gone missing not long after the zanpakuto fiasco. That also explains why the Sixth Division's lieutenant had been running around ever since, and had practically handed the job of keeping the division together to Renji, the third seat of the Sixth Division.

Now, nearly an entire week after having been in Soul Society, chasing after the missing Byakuya and the several rampart zanpakutos, Ichigo can't help but wonder if maybe he shouldn't have become a shinigami in the first place. He has been doing nothing but getting himself involved in battles from day one!

Ichigo swore as four ice dragons surrounded him on all four sides of the boulder that he is currently standing on, and he readied his zanpakuto…

…only to have said dragons getting destroyed in a quick flash of steel and white light by an unfamiliar redhead that had appeared in front of him, a familiar-looking sword in her left hand.

"Stop it!" The redhead said firmly to the aqua-haired stranger who had attacked him.

A familiar shinigami with blue hair appeared on the scene jus then, her eyes flickering from one to the other before turning towards Ichigo. "Why am I not surprised that you're here?" Hyuuga Hinata muttered sarcastically. "You really _do_ get into the worst sort of troubles all the time, don't you?"

"H-Hinata-san?" Ichigo gasped. "Why are you—?"

"My zanpakuto insisted on coming here." Hinata tilted one thumb towards the redhead who had just about saved Ichigo's life. The blue haired shinigami then glanced towards the two zanpakutos and grabbed Ichigo by the arm. Without a word, Hinata then shunpoed themselves to the nearest corner where they could watch everything going on without getting themselves involved in the crossfire about to begin.

"Hinata-san, why are you—" Ichigo began, only to be interrupted by Hinata who placed out an arm in front of him, her eyes fixated on the two zanpakutos in front of them – one standing atop the boulder that Ichigo had occupied moments prior, with the other on the ground in front of her, with majority of the plains that they're standing on covered with a thin layer of ice.

"Tsukiyomi…" Hyourinmaru muttered. "What are you doing?"

Shiki frowned before leaping down from the boulder that she is on, landing lightly on the ground. "That's my question," she said. "Why are you attacking that boy?" She jerked a thumb towards Ichigo.

"I want to make sure that he isn't my master." Hyourinmaru answered. "There must be a reason why Muramasa stated that I wasn't to fight him." The ice zanpakuto glanced at Shiki. "And even you yourself said that I will know who my master is one day. If that is so, then there is only one way to find out. If my master is out there somewhere, then he must know how to use my powers."

Shiki can't help gaping at Hyourinmaru in disbelief at that ridiculous logic. And somewhere behind her, Hinata can't help staring at the ice zanpakuto of her boyfriend's with wide and disbelieving eyes. Just where is that logic in attacking every single shinigami that he deems strong that he comes across? What if he kills his own master by mistake?

Well, it isn't like Hinata believes that Shirou would get killed that easily as well. And she knew for a fact that Toushirou is currently combing all of Soul Society for his currently wayward zanpakuto ever since Shiki had returned to her, and had told them everything that she knew about Muramasa and the situation with the zanpakutos.

"You…wish to find your master…by attacking every single shinigami that you come across?" Shiki asked at last, finally finding her own voice.

"That's right," said Hyourinmaru with a nod. "I'm not like you or the others. You alone knew me best, even if I feel that I should know you. If that is so, then you must know who my master is." He then glanced towards Hinata who was staring at him in disbelief. "You over there. You do know who your zanpakuto is, isn't that so?" Hinata frowned at Hyourinmaru. "Then…"

Four ice dragons immediately closed in on Hinata and Ichigo just then, and Shiki growled. "Stop that!" The redhead zanpakuto shouted at her ice counterpart, and sent a quick light blade towards the four ice dragons that immediately shattered upon impact. "Stop attacking her! She's not your wielder! She is mine!"

Hyourinmaru frowned, and Shiki wondered if it's a trick of the light that she thought she saw brief disappointment on Hyourinmaru's face. "Your master?"

"I'm Hinata." Hinata stated bravely. "My name is Hyuuga Hinata. Lieutenant of the Thirteenth Division of the Thirteen Court Squad Guards."

Hyourinmaru narrowed his eyes.

"_Are you sure that you're both really just friends, Arujin?"_

_A silver haired youth glared back at him. "And just what are you trying to imply?" he growled. "Hinata and I are just friends!"_

"If you're really the 'Hinata' that I remember…briefly…" Hyourinmaru stated, drawing his blade. "Then you must know my master. Tell me who he is!"

But before Hyourinmaru can even take a step forwards, his blade was stopped by the blade that Shiki was holding, a look of concentration on the face of the latter. Both zanpakutos then leapt backwards, breathing heavily.

"Hinata, step back." Shiki commanded, not taking her eyes off of Hyourinmaru as she did so. "You too, Kurosaki Ichigo. This is a matter between us zanpakutos. Don't get yourselves involved."

Hinata nodded, and before Ichigo could protest, she yanked him backwards so that they're both leaning against the rock wall that they're huddled against. "Okay." But she glanced worriedly at her best friend and partner. _'This isn't good. Tsukiyomi and Hyourinmaru… Shiki and Hyourinmaru can't fight against each other effectively. Shirou and I learnt that the hard way when we're fighting against each other back then. If it is difficult for us to use our own powers against each other, then how much harder can it be for Shiki?'_

Shiki frowned at Hyourinmaru, her mind running several miles per minute. _'He wants to find his master, and by the looks of things, he won't stop until he had found him. I guess even a patient guy like Hyourinmaru finally had enough of waiting around for his master to come to him, and decided to find him himself instead, with any means possible. All right. That means that I have to lure Toushirou here myself.'_

"I don't have any reason to fight you, Tsukiyomi. Step out of my way." Hyourinmaru commanded, and Shiki felt a pain in her heart. Hyourinmaru _never _calls her 'Tsukiyomi'. He, along with only Hinata, were the only two whom she allows to call her by her true name.

"Then that's unfortunate," said Shiki with narrowed eyes. "Because I have lots of reasons to fight you."

Hyourinmaru frowned. "You're not giving me much of a choice here," he stated. "Very well. _Sennen Hyoro (Thousand Ice Prison)." _A multitude of ice pillars surrounded Shiki just then. "Farewell, Tsukiyomi." He then turned to walk away.

A loud crack and shatter of ice caused the eyes of the ice zanpakuto to widen in shock, and he turned around only to see the ice pillars crumbling to the ground, dispersing into millions of tiny pieces of ice, twinkling and blinking as they did so. A bright column of light surrounded Shiki, giving her a visage of what seemed like a goddess of some sort.

"_Hanketsu-ko__. (Judgment Light)" _Shiki commanded, with not a single hair out of place. "I hope that you weren't thinking that I could be defeated that easily. My shinigami isn't a lieutenant for nothing. My power is one of the rarest, if not the rarest in Soul Society, and even you should know that. Don't take me lightly."

Ichigo was mesmerized by the zillions of light slowly falling pieces of ice that fell to the ground gently, twinkling and shining like stars. "Beautiful…" he muttered. It almost looks like the stars on that one starry night several years ago when his mother was still alive, and the entire family was stargazing atop a hill during a moonlit picnic one night.

"_Hanketsu-ko__, _huh?" Hinata whispered to herself, as mesmerized by the sight as Ichigo. "Judgment Light." _'That's one of her more beautiful and powerful attacks. I can see why Hyourinmaru and Tsukiyomi are said to have the most beautiful attacks in all of Soul Society. Hammer and scalpel. Power and elegance. Opposites of each other, and yet alike.' _Hinata smiled at that. _'Just like me and Shirou.'_

"_Hanketsu-ko?" _Hyourinmaru repeated, the words falling lightly from his lips, making him feel as if the command should mean something, _anything _to him.

"Hyourinmaru!" A new voice called out just then, and all those present turned towards the source of the voice. "Your name is Hyourinmaru!"

Hitsugaya Toushirou was standing atop one of the boulders that littered this area that they're currently in, an unreadable expression on his face, and Shiki sighed in relief. So he made it in time…

"Shirou!" Hinata called out, and Hyourinmaru narrowed his eyes.

Toushirou leapt down to the ground, landing lightly on his own feet, and Shiki sheathed her sword in the sheathe on her back. "Your name is Hyourinmaru." Toushirou repeated his words once more, staring at the ice zanpakuto. "And you are…"

"…his/my zanpakuto." Shiki and Toushirou spoke at the same time.

"Shirou!" Hinata called out again.

"I am your master." Toushirou stated. "My name is Hitsugaya Toushirou."

Hyourinmaru almost seemed to glare at Toushirou. "Don't make me laugh," he said, his words almost coming out like a growl. "There is no way that a mere child such as yourself could be my master."

"What?" Ichigo gasped out, but Hinata silenced him immediately.

Toushirou clenched his hands into fists by his sides. "I see that Tsukiyomi isn't kidding when she said that you've forgotten about me," he said. "When she said that you've forgotten about _everything." _

_Even her, _were the words that went unsaid, but were heard in the minds of Hinata, Toushirou and Shiki. The silver haired captain wasn't stupid. He knew that his own zanpakuto had carried feelings for the zanpakuto of his girlfriend. It is kind of difficult to _not _develop feelings for the other when she is about the only other being that Hyourinmaru interacts with on a daily basis apart from him.

When Hinata's zanpakuto had told him everything about Hyourinmaru after giving her version of things regarding the zanpakutos to the current three acting captains – Unohana, Ukitake and Kyoraku, Toushirou could also tell that Tsukiyomi was upset, and did he dare say heartbroken at the fact that Hyourinmaru had forgotten her?

"Do you seriously think that I would believe you?" Hyourinmaru snorted.

"Believe it or not, he truly _is _your master." Shiki stated, walking slowly towards Hinata and Ichigo, turning her head over her shoulder to face Hyourinmaru and Toushirou. "I don't know if Muramasa did something to you, but you should have at least remembered him a little."

"That's unrelated, Tsukiyomi." Hyourinmaru stated. "I merely lost all of my memories when I was released from my master."

Shiki narrowed her eyes. _'Did the zanpakuto bond that we made back then caused this?' _she wondered. _'He did say that not even he would know what will happen with the bond.'_

"It is true that I am currently working under Muramasa. But my real goal is to find my true master." Hyourinmaru stated. "Because my power is so vast, only a truly powerful shinigami can wield me. The same way that applies to Tsukiyomi's shinigami." He added, glancing at Shiki and Hinata. "Her power is rare and powerful, even for a zanpakuto. If I have to put it into words, the only zanpakuto who could rival her power is probably…only me."

Hinata glanced at Shiki who said nothing at that. _'So that explains it…' _Hinata thought. _'That explains why Shiki took an interest in Shirou right from the start. Him and his zanpakuto.'_

"And my true master cannot be a child such a yourself." Hyourinmaru stated, narrowing his eyes at Toushirou who clenched his teeth in frustration.

"It is true that my power is still immature." Toushirou growled through tightly clenched teeth. "But it doesn't change the fact that I'm your master!"

"Tsukiyomi said so as well," said Hyourinmaru solemnly. "And I have never known her to lie." Toushirou glanced at Shiki. "If you still persist on insisting that you're my master, then you're going to have to prove it to me." And he raised his sword and disappeared from sight.

"Shirou, behind you!" Hinata shouted, and Toushirou barely managed to draw his sword in time to block the sword held by Hyourinmaru who attacked him from behind.

Shiki narrowed her eyes at this. "This isn't good," she muttered to herself, and the two shinigamis with her glanced at the redhead. _'He really __**has **__forgotten everything! The Hyourinmaru that I knew would never attack someone from the back like this!'_

Toushirou leapt back from Hyourinmaru, and was blasted straight into a boulder the next moment whilst still in midair. But the silver haired youth was quick to regain his balance, and leapt back up into the air above Hyourinmaru.

"Way of Binding No. 63: Winding Binding Chains!" he called out. A flash of golden light surrounded Hyourinmaru just then, binding his arms to his body, even as Toushirou landed back onto the ground.

"That won't work." Hyourinmaru stated emotionlessly, and Toushirou, Hinata and Ichigo stared in disbelief as the ropes around the ice zanpakuto started dispersing.

"What the…?"

"Toushirou, kidou wouldn't work on high level zanpakutos such as myself and Hyourinmaru!" Shiki called out to the silver haired captain.

An aura of reiatsu exploded outwards from Hyourinmaru just then, shooting itself into the skies, and dark, almost pitch black clouds started converging and covering the skies completely. A flash of lightning then flashed across the clouds.

"Damn… He's getting serious…" Shiki muttered, glancing skywards at the dark clouds.

Ichigo can only gape at the redhead. _"This _is getting serious?" he echoed, only to be ignored by both Shiki and Hinata.

"And don't even think of interfering, Hinata," said Shiki calmly. "This is a matter between them. If Toushirou is truly Hyourinmaru's true master, then he has to reclaim his own zanpakuto back with his own hands." She glanced at Hinata. "The same way that you did."

Hinata nodded hesitantly.

A hail of snow stones started flying through the air just then, even as an ice dragon coiled around Hyourinmaru's body, and the temperature fell several degrees colder.

"Toushirou!" Ichigo called out with concern, trying to shield himself from the snow stones.

Shiki placed one hand flat on the ground and muttered, _"Kami no tate (Divine Shield)." _She muttered, before a pale golden barrier surrounded the three of them, keeping them safe from the battle, yet still able to both see and hear everything that is currently going on.

'_Okay…kidou wouldn't work on him.' _Toushirou thought to himself furiously. _'But I do have one advantage over him that isn't the same for the other shinigamis. If he truly doesn't remember me, then Hyourinmaru doesn't know what I'm capable of. If that is so, then…'_

He then leapt into the air and towards Hyourinmaru, his sword poised for an attack.

"Didn't I say that that's useless?" Hyourinmaru stated, even as the ice dragon let out a howl, and easily knocked Toushirou to the ground, immediately freezing the ground over with another layer of ice.

"Shirou!" Hinata called out with concern, and only the barrier stopped her from rushing out there to Toushirou's aid even as the silver haired captain stepped out, staggering in his step, only managing to keep himself standing by using his sword.

"Zanpakuto…" Toushirou gasped through each breath. "I've been told that the zanpakutos released from their shinigami are being controlled by their instincts. Then tell me, Hyourinmaru." Toushirou stated, his voice growing more steady and firm even as he took his sword in his right hand. "What do _your _instincts tell you to do? What is it that your soul desires?" Toushirou glared. "Or have you even forgotten that?" He nearly shouted. "You can forget me. You can even forget Hinata, or even your pride as a samurai! But you can't forget Tsukiyomi!"

"Don't drag me into this." Shiki muttered from where she is, and despite herself, Hinata can't help but giggle.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, but I seek a place where I belong." Hyourinmaru stated, closing his eyes briefly. "Yes. I believe that I desire a place where I belong."

"A place…where you belong…" Toushirou muttered to himself, his own zanpakuto's words resounding a chord in his heart. Of a memory a long time ago, even before he had became a shinigami.

He hadn't thought about the past for a long time now, ever since his grandmother had died, and after that fight that he had with Hinamori after that Aizen fiasco. All the children in the village where he lived in with his grandmother were always afraid of him. And so were all the shopkeepers. He has no idea why as well. Was it that unusual silver hair of his? Or is it because of his turquoise eyes? Or because of his own cold personality? His grandmother is the only one that understood him and had cared for him, always having a smile ready for him.

And it was during an errand that he ran for his grandmother that he ran into the shinigami that had later became his lieutenant, Matsumoto Rangiku. The orange haired woman is still am amateur shinigami back then, but she doesn't seem to mind telling off the shopkeeper who had treated him badly that the poor man had almost wet his pants.

That woman had also been the one to convince him to become a shinigami, after he had realised that he is the reason for his grandmother's poor health, with all the strange dreams that he had been having which he later realised were of his zanpakuto trying to contact him.

'_I…met Hinata after that. And slowly, I found a place where I could belong. But Hyourinmaru…'_

"Soten ni zase…" The command phrase fell from Toushirou's lips so easily even as he raised his sword towards the heavens. "Hyourinmaru!"

Lightning struck down from the heavens, lighting up the dark skies briefly. And to Hyourinmaru's shock, an ice dragon formed from Toushirou's sword, and coiled around him in a protective embrace, heading towards the heavens.

"He remembered how to perform his shikai." Hinata realised. She then smiled. _'He may just have a chance against his own zanpakuto after all.'_

"He can use my powers?" Hyourinmaru wondered in disbelief, his ice-blue eyes wide in wonder. "Child, why?"

The ice dragon hovering above Toushirou howled in response. The silver haired captain who still had his sword raised towards the heavens glared back at his zanpakuto, the silver kusari-gama hanging from the butt of his sword swinging back and fro in the strong wind. "You still can't remember anything?" he growled. "Then let me show you! I don't know what will happen if I use it in shikai form, but…" Toushirou brought his sword down in a battle ready stance. "Ryuusenka!"

He then flew towards Hyourinmaru with the ice dragon around him in a form of protective shield. And with a loud explosion that froze over the areas where Toushirou and Hyourinmaru are, the temperature fell even further.

"Shirou!"

* * *

Within the ice barrier that blocked out everything and everyone, Toushirou was breathing heavily, his stamina and strength all spent and just about ready to pass out, yet he still had the end of his sword pointed at Hyourinmaru.

"Remember!" Toushirou demanded. "Remember who heard your voice! Remember where it is that you belong!"

Hyourinmaru's eyes widened. A sudden flash of a long memory flashed in his mind. A memory of a young boy with that unusual silver hair and large innocent looking turquoise eyes. A memory of _him, _wanting to protect that boy. Now he remembers. The one who had called his name, and his name is…

"Hyourinmaru!" The now grown up version of that small child from before cried out.

"My…master…" Hyourinmaru gasped.

* * *

"What do you mean by 'don't interfere'?" Ichigo almost cried out in disbelief, fighting tooth and nail to release his wrist from Shiki's firm grip. "If we don't interfere…"

"For goodness sake, this is a matter between both master and zanpakuto!" Shiki cried out, nearly throwing her arms up in frustration. "Did anyone interfere during _your _fight with Zangetsu, sans for that fool of a Muramasa? No? Then shut up and stay still!"

A loud explosion of that ice barrier giving way resounded throughout the air just then, exploding outwards with a loud implosion of reiatsu, with the reiatsu shooting up towards the heavens, and clearing away the dark clouds, revealing the beautiful starry sky.

When the lightshow had ended, and the two shinigamis let their arms fell from their eyes, Hinata blinked in wonder at the sight of her boyfriend hovering in mid-air, only semi-conscious, with the most enormous ice dragon with wings that she had ever seen coiled around him protectively.

"Do…you remember now?" Toushirou asked weakly, about to pass out completely from exhaustion, being almost completely drained of his reiatsu. "Now then, I'm no child. My name is Hitsugaya Toushirou."

The ice dragon let out a loud howl before dispersing in a flash of bright light, before forming into the human form of Hyourinmaru who caught Toushirou in his arms as he collapsed, landing gently on the ground, a gentle smile on his face. A gentle expression that Shiki had never seen before on his face.

"Shiki, let us out!" Hinata turned towards her best friend who nodded. With a snap of her fingers, the barrier that they're in shattered, and Hinata immediately ran towards her boyfriend and his zanpakuto, being followed closely by Ichigo and Shiki.

"Shirou!" Hinata called out as she reached Hyourinmaru who knelt down so that Hinata can examine the unconscious silver haired captain.

"Don't worry. He is alright," said Hyourinmaru, reassuring Hinata's worries. "He hit me with everything that he had, and helped me to regain my memories. Please let him rest for awhile."

**XXXXXX**

_Medical Bay  
__Fourth Division Headquarters_

Hyourinmaru closed the door where an unconscious Toushirou was currently resting in the room, tended to by both Hinata and Rangiku. The ice zanpakuto then turned towards Shiki who was leaning against the wall outside the room, her arms folded across her chest, her eyes closed.

"You knew it all along, right?" Hyourinmaru stated more than questioned, and Shiki cracked one eye opened. "My name. And my master."

Shiki sighed and nodded. "Yeah. I knew right from the start," she said. "If you've gotten your memories back, then you should have remembered everything by now. And like what I've said before, I don't have the right to tell you your name. It is something that you have to recall on your own." She leaned her head back, staring at the ceiling. "You know, I recall something that Hinata had said at one time. Hammer and scalpel. Power and elegance. We're as much different as much as we're alike at the same time. Light and darkness. One cannot exist without the other." Shiki smiled at Hyourinmaru. "That's the truth for the zanpakuto bond."

"I remembered something else too," said Hyourinmaru, a slight smirk pulling at his lips.

Shiki raised a brow. "And that is?"

She was taken aback the next moment when she felt a pair of lips pressed itself against her own, and she was then pushed back against the wall that she is leaning against. One hand tangled itself into her hair whilst the other rested at the back of her waist as Hyourinmaru savoured her taste. Almost as soon as it had begun, Hyourinmaru then pulled back from her, and smirked at the shocked expression on her face.

"I'm back."

Shiki finally managed a small smile, and nodded. "Welcome back."

* * *

_**Upcoming Stories:**_

_Era of Darkness (Naruto)_

Akatsuki moved 16 years early, and took over the entire shinobi world, with Uchiha Madara at the helm of it all. In a world without freedom and in a time of darkness, a group of ninjas that were the few survivors fought to reclaim back their world. Extreme AU. Pairing undecided

_Ninja Exorcists__ (Naruto)_

There is a special ninja team in Konoha, an investigation team cum exorcists. And all of them shared the same gift to see the beings not of this world, a gift that often seems like a curse, and is more trouble than it seems. FemNaru/Genma


	16. The Truth of the Zanpakuto

**Warnings: **AU Universe. Some character bashing. OC characters.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto and Bleach or any of the characters, but the OC characters belongs to me

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen: The Truth of the Zanpakuto**

All of Soul Society is in an uproar.

The latest news going around regarding the zanpakuto rebellion is that the Sixth Division captain, Kuchiki Byakuya, had apparently turned rogue, and is currently siding with the zanpakutos on Muramasa's side. The fact that he had apparently killed his younger sister's zanpakuto, Sode no Shirayuki, is something that can't be denied as well.

Thus, morale for the shinigamis, and especially for the Sixth Division is terrible after that. Hyuuga Neji, the lieutenant of the Sixth Division never said or does anything after that revelation, but the Third Seat didn't stay silent, and made sure that everyone listening knew just what he thought of the idea that his captain (and not-so-secret idol) is a traitor.

Hinata on the other hand, knew her cousin well, and knew that Neji is affected just as badly as Rukia, Renji, and the rest of them, maybe even worse. The relationship between a captain and their lieutenant is different from the relationship that the captain shared with his other subordinates. The lieutenant is the one shinigami in the captain's division that he or she trusted above anyone else, even trusting their lieutenant to guard his or her back, and to kill them if necessary.

Just like Byakuya had trusted Neji ever since the Hyuuga had became his lieutenant, Neji had trusted Byakuya above all else, and had respected him greatly. In fact, Hinata could only remember her cousin giving only his old genin teammate, Lee, and Shiki, the same respect that he had given Byakuya. It isn't easy to gain the respect and trust of the Hyuuga genius, that's for sure.

On a lighter piece of news, however, a day before the news of Byakuya's betrayal had spread among the ranks, Neji, Shikamaru, Temari and Gaara have actually managed to get their zanpakutos back, though it isn't easy. Neji had actually turned up at his division's headquarters with frizzled hair and dishevelled clothes – looking as if he had just been forced fed lightning bolts. The Hyuuga was extremely tight lipped on the entire affair, refusing to tell anyone just how he had even gotten Tenka (Yugito) back.

**XXXXXX**

"The situation is getting worse, isn't it?" Shiki was saying quietly to Hyourinmaru late at night when nearly everyone in Soul Society was asleep sans for those on night patrol. Both of them were seated against the edge of the roof of the Tenth Division headquarters in Soul Society – just like how they did every night whenever their respective wielders went to bed. Sometimes, some of the other zanpakutos whom they were particularly close to, like Amateratsu (Sasuke) and Tenka (Yugito) would join them, but on this particular night, they were alone.

Hyourinmaru nodded grimly. "I didn't expect for a captain to join up with Muramasa as well. What is in it for him? What did Muramasa offer him?" he wondered. "Arujin is bothered by it as well. Hinata-san too."

He then glanced over at Shiki only to see her frowning slightly, a slight crease in her forehead as she thought deeply, nibbling slightly on her lower lip. The ice zanpakuto knew that even though the redheaded zanpakuto didn't show much, and neither did she say anything, even she is a little bothered by the captain's betrayal. Shiki had always been perceptive and sharp, and not to mention shrewd. Hyourinmaru knew and understood Shiki well enough to know that she felt that something about this entire affair is wrong. Something felt off. Even he had felt so.

Shiki blinked as she felt two fingers tilt her head towards Hyourinmaru's direction, and a pair of lips clamped down on her own. Her eyes widened in shock even as she felt Hyourinmaru's tongue running along her bottom lip, demanding entrance, one hand tangling itself into her hair. Hesitantly, she parted her lips slightly, and was surprised when Hyourinmaru took that chance immediately, plunging his tongue into her mouth.

Almost as soon as it had begun, Hyourinmaru pulled back, leaving Shiki feeling quite dazed and light headed.

"What was that all about?"

Hyourinmaru smirked slightly. "Well, you looked so serious and worried for a second there that I just couldn't help myself."

Shiki sighed. "Oh please. This is not the time for that. I still got a score to settle with that panda-eyed bastard!" she scowled. "No one treats me like a fool and gets away with it!"

"Well, you're not the only one here," said Hyourinmaru with a sigh. "I've heard some of the others talking, particularly Zabimaru. They're not happy as well, for having been manipulated by Muramasa to fight against their wielders." He then frowned. "And then again, if it wasn't because of him, we would never have been able to…"

But Shiki was not listening at that point in time. The redhead had long stopped listening past the sentence of 'manipulated by Muramasa'. She frowned as she recalled one of Muramasa's speeches in the past.

_Like you, I am a zanpakuto, only one free from the clutches of his wielder. And I've come to offer you freedom._

Shiki paused. If Muramasa is indeed a zanpakuto like all of them, and if his wielder is indeed dead, then shouldn't it be on record somewhere in Soul Society? After all, no matter how far back it was, a zanpakuto killing their own master is a big thing, especially in Seireitei. And from what Hinata had told her years ago, she knew that all zanpakutos were always down on record somewhere. Apparently, Soul Society liked to keep records on every single thing that had ever happened in the walls of Soul Society, big or small. And that includes the zanpakutos.

And if they can just find his record…they might just be able to figure out Muramasa's true motive in staging a rebellion.

**XXXXXX**

_The Next Morning  
__Thirteenth Division Barracks_

"Zanapkuto records?" Hinata frowned the next morning as both of them walked out of Hinata's room.

Shiki nodded. "Something about Muramasa had been bothering me for a long time now. If he indeed is a zanpakuto, then he must be on record somewhere. If we can just find his record, then we might just have an idea of what he is up to."

Hinata sighed. "Shiki, we've thought of that before," she said patiently. "When the rebellion had just begun, Ukitake-taichou and Kyoraku-taichou have gone searching through the records of Soul Society, and they've both already done that like a hundred times! But still, they've still found nothing."

"Then it just meant that he isn't on public record." Shiki interrupted, and Hinata stopped dead in her tracks, blinking slowly. Shiki had a feeling that Hinata probably hadn't thought of that idea before. "If so, then…" She trailed off slowly.

Hinata blinked several times, returning back to Earth, and she stared at her best friend, an uneasy expression creeping over on her face. She knew that thoughtful and calculating look on Shiki's face. It is the look that she always had when planning something.

"Shiki, you don't mean…"

Shiki nodded. "Yup. We're breaking into the Restricted Section."

* * *

"You can't be serious! No one is allowed in here for a reason, a _number _of reasons! Demotion and jail term won't be just on the list of punishments if we get caught here!"

"Don't worry about it." Shiki said calmly as they headed towards the back room of the Records Room where Soul Society kept all their records, the Restricted Section.

It is basically like a gigantic library, with books and files lining nearly every inch of the room. The Restricted Section at the back is always kept locked, and could only be unlocked with a special key that only certain captains are entitled to hold. Those captains being the Sotaichou, Ukitake, Kyoraku and Unohana. As Ukitake had been so preoccupied of late, Hinata didn't find it very difficult to 'borrow' the key from him, though the blue haired shinigami was still wondering an hour later just how Shiki had managed to make her do it.

Hinata sighed, hanging her head as she followed Shiki meekly, the redhead opening the door with the key. She knew that there is no stopping Shiki once she had her mind and heart set on something, and once she had that look on her face.

"If you get caught here, I have nothing to do with it!"

"Yeah. Yeah." Shiki said tiredly, as she lit the lamps of the Restricted Section so that they can see where they're going. The Restricted Section is basically like a mini duplicate of the Records Room, only a thousand times smaller. And it isn't surprising, seeing as how only records that mustn't be seen by _anyone, _sans for authorised personnel, are kept in here. "Hinata, give me a hand here!" She called out, pulling out some records from the shelf near her, and flipping through it.

Hinata groaned for the hundredth time that day, moving over to the bookshelf opposite her best friend. "I wonder how in the world did you even manage to convince me to do this," she muttered, flipping through the records.

Shiki smirked. "I wonder."

For several hours, all was silent, sans for the flipping of records, and the occasional 'hmm' and 'ahh' from the two girls. Hinata was unusually silent for several moments on her side before she called out to Shiki.

"Shiki? Come here for a moment." Hinata called out.

"What's wrong? Did you find something?" Shiki asked, walking around her side of the bookshelf towards Hinata who was leaning against the side of the shelf, her nose buried into a particularly large tome.

"Well, not exactly," said Hinata, before she tore her eyes away from the contents of the book that she had been reading, looking at the redhead. The blue haired shinigami then jabbed her finger on the page that she had been reading. "But I think that you'd better read this." Shiki frowned as she took the tome from Hinata. "This is a particularly old record – one of the first records during the reign of the Spirit King before he had left the running of Soul Society to the shinigamis themselves. It held the records of the history of the zanpakutos and the shinigamis, and how it first came to be."

Shiki frowned as she scanned her eyes down the contents of the tome quickly. This piece of information regarding the zanpakutos during ancient history is entirely different from what Hinata and all the others have learnt during their time in the Shin'ou Spirit Technical Academy.

"Originally, when the first shinigamis have came to the Spirit World, the zanpakutos came the same way that they did," said Shiki slowly, glancing at the diagrams drawn on the pages of the tome. Surprisingly, though the record looks rather old, and should be well over ten thousand years old by now, the ink is still crisp and clear, and looks as if it was just written and drawn yesterday. "Originally, zanpakutos are souls as well – partners of the warriors of the afterlife. The zanpakutos can take on a human form, but when the need arises for it, we can transform into our weapon forms. But roughly eight thousand years ago, a war broke out. Some of the zanpakutos feel resented that they're always fighting for the sake of their partners, when _they're_ the ones who held the power. They felt that they should be the ones who are ruling Soul Society, and thus, they rebelled. It was a bloody battle, and many died. Both zanpakutos and shinigamis. Soul Society was nearly in shambles after that, having lost nearly half of their forces. After the war ended, and when Soul Society had managed to pick up the pieces to rebuild their forces, some of the zanpakutos who didn't aid in the rebellion grew afraid of the tremendous power that they each wield. Also, it didn't help matters that several shinigamis looked at them differently after that, when before the rebellion, they were looked at as either comrades, or—" Shiki had a disgusted look on her face at this point of time. "—tools to be used. But whatever the reason is, all the remaining zanpakutos grew afraid of the tremendous power that they each held at their disposal, and against their partners' wishes, against the wishes of the commanding Sotaichou at that time, they choose to withdraw and reside as consciousnesses in their individual partners' minds, sealing themselves into a sword form, and sealing the majority of their power away. They swore never to materialise in the material world ever again." Shiki glanced at Hinata who had a thoughtful expression on her face. "The power that we zanpakutos now wield, even before the whole rebellion, isn't even _half _of the zanpakuto's true power. Zanpakutos were much more powerful back then. During the ancient times in history." Shiki sighed. "Well, it said so here at least." She closed the tome.

"That's awful." Hinata whispered. "I didn't know that something like that had happened in the past." She looked at her best friend. "I never did like the idea of you always locked up inside of my mind as well. And with this rebellion, I know that many of the shinigamis are feeling the same way, especially after having had the chance to interact with their zanpakutos in the material world. Shiki, can't we find a way to allow the zanpakutos to materialise outside our minds like how they'd originally had been?"

Shiki sighed. "Well, it isn't impossible to find out _how._ I'll research and see if I can do so. But in the meantime, _you _find the information that we're here for in the first place."

Hinata sweat dropped. If truth be told, she had nearly forgotten just what they're here for. "G-Got it."

Five hours later, even Shiki is starting to feel a strain on her eyes, as she had been looking through every single record in the Restricted Section. Even as small as this room is, the books and records held in here aren't exactly what one would call _little._

Finally, just as she's reaching the end of the shelf that she is at, her sharp eyes caught a black tome that she hadn't noticed before, tucked away in a corner of the shelf. Shiki immediately reached out for it, and started flipping through the pages. Her eyebrows rose with every sentence that she read, that by the time that she had read the end of it, her face had turned quite pale.

So _this _is the reason why a record on a zanpakuto and his wielder is tucked away in the deepest corner of the Restricted Section, and why there isn't a _single_ record anywhere about Muramasa in the public records.

"Hinata, I've found what we're looking for," said Shiki, and she winced slightly as her voice came out in a slight croak.

Hinata was over by Shiki's side within moments, bringing a dark green book with her, a look of curiosity on her face. "What does it say?"

Shiki glanced at Hinata without saying anything for several moments before opening the tome again, and flipping over to the page that she had been on several moments earlier. "The zanpakuto Muramasa originally resided in Soul Society hundreds of years ago," she began. "And his wielder is a genius shinigami by the name of _Kouga. _Kouga originally came from the Rukongai District before enrolling into the Shin'ou Spirit Technical Academy, and completed the six year curriculum in only one year."

Hinata's eyes widened. She knew just how difficult the curriculum at the Academy is, seeing as how both she and Toushirou have struggled just to complete the curriculum in only four years. But having finished it in only _one year?_

"Wow," she whispered. "He must be one of those geniuses that we kept hearing about. But what happened to him? Did he die?"

Shiki was silent for a long time. "Not exactly," she said. "Muramasa is Kouga's zanpakuto, and unlike other shinigamis, Kouga had an unusual ability. It wasn't stated here what that ability was. His zanpakuto received a similar ability. He can break into the inner worlds of shinigamis, and forces the zanpakutos residing there to bend to his will – something that we already knew. This is the zanpakuto Muramasa's power." Hinata nodded. "Hundreds of years back, there was an incident in Soul Society. Just what exactly, it wasn't exactly explained here. But it is stated here that Kouga married into the Kuchiki clan, one of Soul Society's Four Noble Houses at the time of the incident."

Hinata's eyes widened. "H-He's a _Kuchiki?" _she gasped.

Shiki nodded. "At that time, there were _certain _shinigamis who weren't happy with how things were being run in Soul Society, and thus, they decided to launch a coup. The Central 46, as well as the higher-ups got wind of this, and put together a task force in order to deal with it. And the leader of that task force was Kuchiki Kouga. Due to his genius and his high skill, as well as his zanpakuto's ability, he managed to curb the coup, and ended it even before it had begun. After that, many people were saying that as a reward for having ended the coup so quickly with minimal blood spilt, Kouga is to be promoted to the head of a highly influential combat force in Soul Society." Shiki glanced at Hinata. "Or at least, that is what the general populace was led to believe."

Hinata blinked owlishly in confusion. "What do you mean?" she asked with confusion.

Shiki was silent for a long time.

Damn. This situation is starting to feel real familiar. Unlike Hinata, Shiki knew just how dirty politics works, especially during her time in Konoha back then. It is every man for himself out there, and one can't afford to be soft hearted. Every single clan in Konoha is always fighting for their own benefits, and how they can gain more power and footing in the village. Tsunade might be the Hokage, but it is in name only, as there are a number of things that she had wanted passed, but wasn't able to. It is only later, a few months after her training trip that Shiki had learnt about all this from the blonde Hokage.

"The higher ups of Soul Society were afraid of Kouga's power. Or at least, that is how I can interpret it," said Shiki, a slight scowl on her face. Even in the records, they tried to make Kouga out as the bad guy right from the start. "A power that can turn the soul of every shinigami against them – their zanpakuto. _Anyone_ will be wary of it. And just when it seemed that Kouga could get to be the head of one of the combat task forces in Soul Society, an incident occurred. It wasn't stated clearly in here, but apparently, some shinigamis were jealous of Kouga's overwhelming popularity, and the fact that several of the influential shinigamis seemed to have a high opinion of him, and they…tried to change that fact."

Hinata understood what Shiki was trying to tell her just then. The redhead had been in a similar position herself back during their Konoha days, when she was soon to inherit her position as Namikaze heiress. That was when Tsunade and Jiraiya have both begun teaching her all about politics, and how to counter her opponents.

"They framed him, didn't they?" Hinata asked quietly, and Shiki nodded reluctantly. Typical tactic. Some Konoha councillors tried that with Shiki too, but they failed miserably.

"Yeah, they did," said Shiki with a sigh. "Kouga was thrown into jail after that. But he broke out a few days later, and killed all of those that have framed him. Not long after that, he was forced on the run. And then…he revolted against the Seireitei."

Hinata's eyes widened. From becoming one of the best shinigamis to becoming a felon?

"His zanpakuto, Muramasa, took control of other zanpakutos, causing them not only to abandon their shinigami masters, but also to turn around and attack them. That is what had happened with the current rebellion." Hinata nodded. "That threw Soul Society into a state of inner turmoil back then. At the cost of great sacrifice, the Sotaichou and Kuchiki Ginrei, the Kuchiki head back then, finally managed to seal Kouga away in the world of the living." Shiki closed the tome with a loud clap, turning to face a shocked Hinata, a grim expression on her face. "I thought that something is a little off about Muramasa. No zanpakuto can survive for long if their shinigami is dead. Kouga is still alive, without a doubt. And probably…"

"Muramasa's true motive is to unseal Kouga." Hinata finished, and Shiki nodded. "But where is he sealed?"

"It wasn't written here," said Shiki. "But if the records are to be believed, the only ones who were still alive and knew where Kouga is sealed, and knew the exact way to unseal him…is probably…only the Sotaichou himself. And with Muramasa holding him hostage in some unknown location, and if Muramasa manages to get from him the information that he desires…"

"We're in some deep shit." Hinata finished.

The flames of the oil lamps in the Restricted Section went out.


	17. Raging Flame

Sorry for the _severe lack of updates_ for almost a year! I hadn't really been getting into _Naruto_ and _Bleach_ for some time now, especially after the manga for these two series started delving into a direction that I don't quite like, and from being one of the top of my favourite list, both _Bleach_ and _Naruto_ have gone right down to the bottom.

Anyway, here is the anticipated update. And to answer some questions, no, this story won't be ending after the zanpakuto arc. I'll still continue it.

**Warnings: **AU Universe. Some character bashing. OC characters.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto and Bleach or any of the characters, but the OC characters belongs to me

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen: Raging Flame  
**

"They've found the Sotaichou?" Hinata echoed, careful to keep her voice down because of her sleeping boyfriend who is currently in one of the rooms of the Fourth Division headquarters.

It had been nearly a week or so since the Tenth Division's captain's battle with his zanpakuto, and he is still out cold in the infirmary for overuse of his reiatsu. As for said zanpakuto, no one could make Hyourinmaru leave his wielder's side for more than ten minutes, which makes it difficult for the Fourth Division's medics to change the drip in Hitsugaya's arm, and to change his bandages.

Neji who had just entered the infirmary with Shikamaru nodded grimly. The Hyuuga knew that that is where he will find his cousin, since she hadn't left Hitsugaya's side for anything apart from patrol missions and meals. The zanpakutos of the two shinigamis involved were also seen talking seriously about something. But what exactly, no one who knows was telling.

"It's that Yoruichi woman who had brought the information." Shikamaru drawled. "I was there with Kyoraku-taichou when she told him, Ukitake-taichou, Zaraki-taichou and Kusajishi-fukutaichou about it. Mind you, it's not really confirmed news however. She just thinks that it might be where the Sotaichou is being confined, as she had sensed presences of his reiatsu there."

"And just _where _is this place?" Hinata asked with a twitch of her eye.

"In a cavern not far from Soul Society." Neji answered. "The captains have already gone on ahead. Some of the other lieutenants are also heading towards there, along with Kurosaki. We're just about to make our way there too. Itachi-san and Temari would both be staying here though. Someone needs to hold down the fort for the lieutenants."

Hinata frowned. "Well then, I'm—"

"—staying here." A voice interrupted, and all three shinigamis turned around only to see Shiki entering the room with Hyourinmaru close behind her, acting rather like her shadow. The two zanpakutos have vacated the room when Hinata had first entered, retreating to the rooftop to talk about who-knows-what.

"Shiki." The three shinigamis in the room echoed.

Shiki sighed. "Sorry, but I need Hinata to stay here for awhile."

Shikamaru frowned. "Why?"

Shiki and Hyourinmaru exchanged looks before turning back to the three shinigamis in the room. "Because Hyourinmaru and I have been talking with some of the others who had their senses back." Shiki started. "We think that we might have a solution to deal with the Muramasa affair _without _killing him." The three shinigamis in the room exchanged looks. "And furthermore, you need a plan to deal with Ryuujin Jakka too, don't you?" Shiki asked wryly. "Trust me, no zanpakuto here wants to fight against the most powerful fire zanpakuto in existence. And if the Sotaichou ever finds himself separated from his zanpakuto, then things will get ugly…fast."

"I doubt that Sasuke would agree with that statement of yours." Neji said with a grin.

Almost as if he was in the room with them, all five present could almost hear his voice, sounding almost as if he was pouting, _"Not true! I'm the most powerful fire zanpakuto in existence!"_

Hyourinmaru coughed politely. "Anyway, the only zanpakutos currently able to deal with Ryuujin Jakka should he ever go on a rampage are just me and Tsukiyomi here. And that is only if we both work together," he explained.

Shiki sighed. "Anyway, we just need Hinata to stay here for some time. Don't worry, we'll be going over there too ourselves once Toushirou wakes up." She glanced at the currently unconscious Tenth Division captain.

Hinata glanced at her best friend. She knew the redhead well enough by now to know that she's got something up her sleeve. And if she wants Hinata to stay here, that must either mean that she needs to show Hinata something that Neji and Shikamaru _can't_ see, or she wants to tell Hinata something that isn't meant for outsiders' ears.

The blue haired girl turned towards the two other shinigamis in the room. "Sorry, but I'll be right over. Why don't you both take a few of the others with you, and go on ahead first?" she suggested. "We'll be right over as soon as we're done here."

Shikamaru nodded. "All right. Then we'll go on ahead," he said. "Come on, Neji."

Neji nodded, before the two boys then left the room. Hinata waited until the sounds of their footsteps have faded away before turning to Shiki and Hyourinmaru with an expecting look. "Okay, what is it?" she asked. "I know you both well enough by now that if you asked that of me, that must mean that you either had an idea about this whole situation, or _you _want to show me something that isn't meant for outsiders' eyes." She looked at Shiki as she added the last part.

Shiki huffed. "Well, both reasons actually," she said, much to Hinata's surprise. The redhead exchanged looks with Hyourinmaru who nodded. "We know that the shinigamis planned to…eliminate Muramasa, right?" Hinata nodded slowly. "Can…the shinigamis let us handle him?" Hinata looked surprised, and Shiki had a sour look on her face. "Not that I feel very happy with him for brainwashing all of us the way he did and forcing us to fight against our partners. It's just…" She sighed, turning back to Hinata. "He's a zanpakuto. Let the zanpakutos take care of our own."

"His wielder is this Kouga person, right?" Hinata mused, and Shiki nodded. She frowned. "Hey Shiki. What happens to a zanpakuto who had lost their master?"

Hyourinmaru and Shiki exchanged pained looks. "They lose their minds," said the redhead wearily. "And go on a rampage. That's the fate that awaits all those zanpakutos who have lost their masters when they've killed them. No zanpakuto can live long without a master."

"Is…this the fate that will fall upon Muramasa too?" Hinata looked sad.

"Not exactly," said Hyourinmaru. "We've been talking. We think that we might have a chance to save him, even if he lose his master."

"How?"

"In Soul Society of old, the zanpakutos in those days takes on physical form, and are much more powerful than we are now," said Shiki, and Hinata nodded. She already knew that from the text that she'd read in the Restricted Section. "But after that…tragedy, the remaining zanpakutos sealed majority of their powers off just so that they can remain in their sealed states – in sword form."

Hinata frowned. She did find it strange for some time that the zanpakutos that have taken physical form are much more powerful than they are usually. Especially back when Hinata herself has to fight Shiki. She knew about the abilities and powers of Tsukiyomi. But when Shiki was fighting her, Hinata felt that she seems to be much more powerful than usual.

"In their physical forms, the zanpakutos are more powerful?" Hinata guessed, and Shiki nodded.

"Because in our sealed states, it isn't just us who are using our powers. We are loaning our powers to our partners – our wielders." Hyourinmaru explained. "We can handle the full burnt of our powers. But our wielders can't. And in our physical states, we can unleash our full power."

"Zanpakutos are not much different from shinigamis. The only difference is that our abilities differs from each other." Shiki explained. "No two zanpakutos are the same. And in the old days, zanpakutos are born and grew up like any normal shinigami or human. And when their powers are matured enough, they chose their wielders – a partner that can handle their power. But after the tragedy, the few zanpakutos that are left chose to seal themselves away."

"And it became the system that we now know today." Hinata muttered, glancing at the sword by her side. Shiki nodded.

"Frankly speaking, I won't say that Muramasa has no fault in this entire affair," said Shiki with a sigh. "But the trouble only begun because certain shinigamis are too pig-headed and bigoted to think outside the box." Hinata winced at that barb. "And if there is anyone to blame for this, it's his master. The zanpakuto has no control over what their wielder uses their power for. If we want to…help Muramasa, there is one way."

**XXXXXX**

The familiar white ceiling of the Fourth Division headquarters was the first thing that came to sight the moment Hitsugaya Toushirou had opened his eyes, and he groaned.

How many times does this makes now? He had been such a frequent visitor to the Fourth Division that several of his comrades had joked that he seems to like it there so much that he might as well reserve a bed there for his own usage. Was it his fault that he tends to encounter enemies that seems to want his blood all the time?

"You're awake, Shirou?" A gentle voice asked from his bedside, and Toushirou turned only to see a certain blue haired shinigami sitting beside him.

"Hinata…" Toushirou rasped, as he tried to sit up. "How long have I been out?"

"About a week." Hinata replied. "Are you well enough to enter battle now?" She enquired, and Toushirou nodded. "Then let's go. Apparently, we've found the Sotaichou's general location. Let's put this to an end." Her eyes gleamed as Toushirou got out of bed slowly, reaching for his clothes. "After all, _no one_ makes a fool out of _my_ zanpakuto and me and gets away with it!"

**XXXXXX**

"Uh oh…" Nara Shikamaru muttered as the giant balls of fire closed in on a panicked Kurosaki Ichigo who is just one moment away from exiting the cavern and going after Muramasa.

Things had taken a severe turn for the worst.

The captains from the Eleventh, Eighth and Thirteenth Divisions, along with Shikamaru, Neji, Ichigo and that Yoruichi woman have headed to the cavern where Yoruichi had pinpointed the Sotaichou's general location. And Shikamaru still has no idea just how things have escalated to this point where they are now facing a rampaging Ryuujin Jakka who seems rather determined to cook them all alive.

"Water! Water! We need some water here! Or even ice!" Neji started looking in several directions at once as if a miracle would somehow hand itself to him. He then groaned. "Where in the world is Hitsugaya-taichou when you need him?"

Almost as if in response to Neji's panicked question, a voice rang out just then above Ichigo's panicked yells.

"Soten ni zase, Hyourinmaru!"

Another voice spoke at the same time as the first.

"Kagayaku, Tsukiyomi!"

A barrier made out of golden light surrounded the bewildered shinigamis just then, giving them some protection against the rampaging flames, as a similar barrier surrounded a currently airborne Kurosaki Ichigo. The temperature of the surroundings dropped several degrees as a humongous ice dragon swooped downwards with a loud cry, piercing through the ball of fire with its own body, vanquishing the flames.

The barriers surrounding the shinigamis and Ichigo vanished just then, and Hitsugaya Toushirou as well as Hyuuga Hinata and their individual zanpakutos dropped down into the cavern, looking none the worse for wear.

"Toushirou! Hinata-san!" Ichigo gasped as they fell downwards towards the cavern.

"Sorry we're late." Toushirou stated.

"Hitsugaya-taichou! Have you recovered from your injuries?" Ukitake questioned.

"Yeah." Toushirou nodded. "But never mind me." He glanced warily at the huge ball of flames surrounding them. There is only one zanpakuto that he knew of that could do this – when even the ice abilities of his Hyourinmaru could not overpower easily. "Is this flame…?"

"Yeah." Kyoraku sighed. "It's Yama-jii's Ryuujin Jakka."

Hinata sighed. "We are in deep trouble," she muttered.

"You've said it." Neji sighed.

"I never thought that this would happen to the Sotaichou's zanpakuto!" Hitsugaya growled, clicking his tongue in frustration. The Sotaichou's zanpakuto is the most powerful fire based zanpakuto in existence, and it isn't good news for them if Ryuujin Jakka is under Muramasa's control as well.

"Where's Muramasa?" Shiki enquired, seeing no sign of that panda-eyes zanpakuto anywhere.

"Muramasa…" Ichigo trailed off slowly, a look of unease on his face. "He's heading for Karakura Town!" He met with Shiki's eyes, the latter who had a look of slight shock on her face. And apparently, this is news to both Toushirou and Hinata as well, as the two shinigamis looked as if they have just swallowed a lemon. "He plans on reviving his shinigami master there."

"His master?" Toushirou sounds very confused. After all, he had still been unconscious in the Fourth Division when Hinata and Shiki have both told Ukitake and Kyoraku what they've found out in the Restricted Section. Though for obvious reasons, they have withheld the information of the exact location where they've found said information.

"Hinata, it is as you've said." Ukitake said with a sigh. "Muramasa's true motive is indeed to unseal his master."

"And I guess you could say that we're in deep trouble." Kyoraku commented, adjusting his bamboo hat.

"And with the flames of Ryuujin Jakka surrounding us, there isn't much we can do to escape from here either." Neji pointed out.

"This is an emergency." Yamamoto spoke up, a grim look on his face. "First, we must focus on helping Kurosaki Ichigo escape from here."

"Huh?" There were question marks almost floating above Ichigo's head at this point of time.

"Ichigo, if you feel responsible for this, go and stop Muramasa yourself." Hinata told him. "Though I'll ask that you leave Muramasa's fate to the zanpakutos themselves." She added, glancing at Shiki and Hyourinmaru. "He is still a zanpakuto, one of them. Let the zanpakutos decide his fate."

Hyourinmaru and Shiki both nodded at that.

"All right." Ichigo nodded, a look of renewed determination upon his face.

"All right." Toushirou looked at Hinata who nodded, and both shinigamis then readied their swords. The rest of the shinigamis backed away to give the two some room. "Bankai!" A surge of reiatsu surrounded Toushirou before he is covered in ice, with a pair of ice wings sprouting from his back. "Daiguren Hyourinmaru!"

"Bankai!" Hyourinmaru commanded as a sudden surge of reiatsu and ice surrounded him, and when it had died down, he had then taken on the form of a humongous ice dragon with red eyes.

Hinata looked at Shiki who nodded. "Kagayaku." Shiki commanded, with an influx of reiatsu surrounding the entire cavern. "Six Pillars of Heaven!"

Six large white pillars of light then dropped down from the skies, giving them some shelter against the raging flames even as Hyourinmaru took towards the top where the flames are at its strongest. Automatically, even as Hyourinmaru looked about to exit from the cavern, tendrils of flames reached out to grab him. With a loud roar, those flames were soon frozen by ice. Hyourinmaru then followed up with a particularly powerful attack by freezing the flames.

"Go!" Hinata told Ichigo who nodded and took off towards the top of the cavern, escaping through the ice pathway that Toushirou and Hyourinmaru have both made for him, the barrier that Shiki had formed buying him more extra time. The orange haired teen made it through the flames just before the ice melted and the barrier was broken.

"We're counting on you, Ichigo-kun." Ukitake muttered.

"He'll be all right, Ukitake-taichou." Neji told the white haired captain. "But let's deal with things on our side first."

"He's right." Kyoraku nodded.

"It's about high time I punished my katana." Yamamoto commented as he held his stick to eye level, with the stick dispersing away to reveal his zanpakuto.

"It's up to you now, Ichigo." Hinata murmured.

"Yare yare. Guess I better help out as well." Shiki sighed as she moved her left hand slowly. "Please close your eyes. Don't open them until I tell you to do so." She asked politely, glancing at the other shinigamis who immediately obeyed without asking why. "Kagayaku." The command fell easily from Shiki's lips. "Kurayami no naka no kugeki."

Like stars falling from the skies, little twinkling objects started falling downwards towards the cavern, though in more tremendous numbers as compared to the time when Shiki had used this technique on Soukyouku Hill.

The redhead is aiming to blind Ryuujin Jakka here.

"Shika, a little help here would be _much_ appreciated!" Shiki called to Shikamaru who decided to brave it by cracking an eye opened, and he was surprised to see that the flames weren't nearly as strong as before.

Just what the hell did Shiki do to the fire zanpakuto?

"I got you." Shikamaru yawned, drawing his blade out. "Scatter the Illusions of Life, Tenkou!"

There was a loud boom.

* * *

Seireitei was in chaos when they got back, all looking quite frazzled and untidy.

A panicking Fourth Division member had then told them that a group of Menos have appeared in Karakura Town, and it had gotten so bad that a rip had appeared in space, thus creating a portal of some sort between the world of the living and Hueco Mundo.

Currently, the shinigamis on standby are now preparing to move out and to head towards Karakura Town to take care of the threat.

When Shiki had heard that, the first thing that she had done is to head straight towards the Twelfth Division laboratories where Kurotsuchi had been working on the 'brainwashing' done to the zanpakutos that they have managed to capture.

Luckily, no shinigami was in there, let alone a certain Twelfth Division captain, but majority of the zanpakutos that were in there were just lounging around, and they looked up as Shiki entered. Sode no Shirayuki stared at her in surprise.

"Tsukiyomi-san? What is—?"

"Have you gathered back your senses?" Shiki asked, cutting Sode no Shirayuki off. Seeing the confused looks on the faces of her fellow zanpakutos, she sighed. "If you've gathered your senses back, join up with your partners now. There's a situation in the world of the living by the name of Muramasa, and we're going to go assist…"


End file.
